Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance
by GreyKing46
Summary: The Game... wasn't fair. The deck was stacked from the beginning. Joker did his best, he tried his best, he managed to win... so where was his reward? He was went 'home'... and he was alone.He did his best, but decided he needed one last act of Rebellion. Luckily a force of free will decided to give him a second try. Let's try this game again, the Wild Card was in play. Joker/Harem
1. Joker's Second Chance

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, here is a brand new story!

So... there are some aspects of Persona 5 I do not like, even though I fucking **LOVE THE GAME**, and that is mainly the ending.

The ending, Joker returning to his family? Yeah that was fucked up. If you know anything about Japan, how they treat people with **any** connections to crime and so on.

-Basically his parents and his old friends, who we **know** don't care about him and threw him away, would still disbelieve him and hate him and treat him like dirt  
-Nowhere in his home town would accept him for a job, either part time or anything more  
-The police would hound him, look for **any excuse** to lock him up again

He is just... Joker is going back to HELL

So Ghost and I decided to have fun, using the concept of New Game Plus to have some creative fun and be a bit crazy

Also, we will be using the name Ren for Joker. Because we have not read the manga and out of the two names, Ren has more meanings behind it as well as the fact the name just sounds better to us.

I hope you all enjoy this

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 1:** **Joker's Second Chance**

* * *

Tokyo, the center of Japan. A hustling and bustling metropolis filled with people and buildings.

How he wishes he was there right now.

No, instead we see a young man of twenty. Alone in an alley with a broken phone in his hand. The screen cracked and his hands shaking.

The young man had shaggy black hair, round front glasses with cracked lenses, a torn blue hoodie with dirty white shirt and dirty jeans and sneakers. The poor man was left to rot, left alone...broken and victimised.

To think this man was once Joker, the leader of the legendary Phantom Thieves of Hearts. But right now... Two years ago felt like another life time. It had been a year since he left Tokyo, since the Phantom Thieves had disbanded... Since his torment began

Since his return to his home town, he was met with contempt. Joker was labelled as a criminal for a crime he didn't commit. And the stigma that hung over him was still there, even after he was cleared of the charges. No matter how much he tried to explain, **everyone** followed the rule of 'once a criminal, always a criminal'.

His parents treated him like a criminal in his own home while draining him of every penny they could via 'rent'  
His 'friends' in his home town ignoring him or belittling him  
No one would hire him for a job, meaning the money he DID have was drained quickly  
The police hounded him, bugging him over any small detail and just trying to find an EXCUSE to arrest him  
And when he wasn't expecting it, his phone was broken. With no money to repair it or get a new one, because of everything else, he had lost contact to the few people he knew cared about him.

And finally he was kicked out of his home when he couldn't pay anymore, left alone on the streets. He had been lucky at first, Morgana by his side... But they where separated one day, when Joker ran away from his attackers

But now...he was alone. Broken. All he had left, was gone. His family had betrayed him, his home town friends betrayed him, the police were monsters he couldn't stop...his only friend left had vanished.

He didn't know what else to do... Except one thing. A final act of rebellion

He wouldn't give then the satisfaction of seeing him as a homeless bumb, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction to think they had won.

Joker pulled something out from his jacket, a gun

He would stop this on **his** terms. Not theirs. If he was going to suffer, he'll suffer in hell by his own hand.

Joker brought the gun to the side of his head, his hand shaking in fear, anger, sadness...but he closed his eyes. Thinking of the faces he once saved and cared for.

**Click**.

He took the safety off. The rattle of the mechanisms in the gun were agitated by the shaking of his hand. The last bit of happiness he held onto before he plunged his soul into the deepest pits of Hell.

...

...

...

A small exhale of relief.

"JOKER! NO!" a young male voice yelled, a small black cat bolting at at the teen

**BANG!**

The sound of the gun reverberated within the alley way as Joker fell to the dirty streets. His blood and brain matter spilt onto the street as the gun was smoking, still in his hand as his eyes turned red and dilated.

_"Trickster. This was not the fate meant for you."_ A faint voice called through the air as a small blue winged butterfly fluttered over Joker, landing on the cheek of the corpse _"You have sacrificed so much and was rewarded so little. We are going to fix this."_

Through the eyes of the fallen Joker we fly through a terrible world, a blue world with black diamond shaped chains surrounding it. As the world solidified it revealed itself as a round prison...And Joker was there, lying in striped prison clothes and heavy chains binding him down and the wrought iron door closed on him.

In the middle of this prison was a round blue carpet with golden stitching and a large styled 'V' in the centre. On top of the carpet was a black desk with a strange old balding man sitting on a comfy desk chair. The man had white hair, a long nose, blood-shot pin-pricked eyes and wearing a black suit and white gloves.

Standing next to the strange man was a blonde haired woman with piercing yellow eyes, wearing a blue dress with a large brown book in her hands and black shoes.

_"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Trickster."_ The strange man spoke sadly before the world exploded into light

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Ah!" The young boy gasped as he bolted awake, making people look at him in confusion. He was sat there on a train, the same boy as the young man who blew his own brains only younger by two years and much much cleaner. Joker blinked in shock as he looked around, panicked and scared. What... What just happened?! The last thing he remembered was pulling the trigger to end his life, several faces flashing before his eyes... And now he was on a train?  
A normal, normal train. Filled with light and people

Something about this train feeling very familiar

He reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. He looked down at his clothes and saw that he was wearing a school's uniform. A black blazer with a white shield crest on his left breast pocket, red cuffs and buttons and a number 2 pin on the lapel; a white shirt underneath with the two '^' symbols stitched onto the collar; plaid black, red and white school-issued trousers and finally shiny black shoes. He was carrying a black satchel around his shoulder that was resting on his lap, while in his hand was his phone fully fixed and functioning. His eyes widened, nearly dropping his phone in shock as he saw it... The date. April ninth... Two years ago!

...

...

...

...

**WHAT?!**

He had come back in time!

How? How could this have happened? This was impossible!

People in the middle of the street continued to walk while he remained in the middle of the busy crosswalk.

This... No! No, this couldn't be real... Could it?

"No. No way. This... This can't be real. This stuff only happens in weird anime's and games, like Fuutaba watches. I couldn't go back in time... That makes no sense. It's impossible." But, this was real. The date. The location. Down to the sounds and smells of Shibuya. This **was** Shibuya two years ago. Joker began to run, trying to ask anyone for help to understand what was going on. A police officer, anyone who would listen...just somebody.

**"Hehe. This is rather interesting"** a familiar voice chuckled in his mind

"Wait... Arsene?" he gulped with slight relief

**"That's right. I'm here, Joker."** The voice called 'Arsene' responded

"But-but you should be-" Joker whispered in shock

**"Gone? Along with 'that place'? I should. But I'm here now. And you should probably get out of the road."** Arsene answered as the lights were flashing and people were thinning out from the crosswalk.

"Whoa!" Joker yelled, jumping out of the way

**"I am your other self, Phantom Thief. Your soul of rebellion given form. If one thing could never leave you, it is me... Unless you loose your free will, of course."** Arsene pointed out, giving a dark laugh at the end **"But here we are. Stuck back in time. A rather... Interesting predicament. But one with opportunity. Finally, the game is fare."**

"'F-fair'? I...I can't. Remember." Joker whispered as he held his head, going to the other side of the street, his body recalling the way through Shibuya. Going through the Station, where his next train would be waiting for him

**"Remember? Yaldabaoth. He rigged the game from the start, making it near impossible for us to win. But now... We have a second chance. And we know what is coming."** Arsene pointed out **"We can make it right. We can stop the things you've felt guilty about from happening. Maybe we can save Aketchi, bring him to justice. We can save Haru's father... Save Ann's friend?"**

"Shiho. Mr Okumura. Akechi. I...I remember them. We could. Couldn't we?" Joker asked

**"'Could'? We WILL!"** Arsene answered passionately **"Come on Ren, we can fix our mistakes, the things we had no hope in stopping last time! We have to go through this again, so let's make it a perfect run!"**

"... Yeah... You're right." Joker, or rather Ren, smirked. A smirk he wore when on a mission as a phantom thief, an almost sadistic looking smirk as confidence filled him. He stood tall, his grey eyes almost looking red as light shone across his glasses lenses "This time, we win!"

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Wait... What are you going on about now?" a beautiful silver haired woman asked as she sat there. She was sitting in a dimly lit room, on the opposite side of a table where Ren was sitting.

Ren was beaten up, bruised, a little blood on his lips and obvious handcuff marks where it showed they were too tight. Ren looked like he was physically tortured, holding his head with ragged breath, carefully breathing from the 'interrogation' he had with the previous interrogators. "It's as I said. I was going to fix what I couldn't before." Ren responded slowly.

"I thought you where going insane when your story caught up to today and you kept going. Fighting something calling itself a god, all that nonsense. And then you go home." The woman said as she sat back crossing her arms "Especially as your story had a strange inconsistency here and there to actual events. And now you are saying you time traveled?"

"Yes. That's right." Ren answered honestly, seeing the woman not truly believing him.

The woman sighed and looked at a folder by her briefcase "Say this _actually_ happened." She tried to humour him. "And you came back in time."

"Yes." Ren nodded simply, taking in the woman's appearance. The drugs where finally fully subsiding and the pain was fading, he was finding it easier to focus now

The woman had back-length long silver hair, wearing a black suit with faint grey butterfly-wing style tips and cuffs, black trousers with heeled shoes and black stockings, red-painted fingernails, brown eyes and a silver necklace "Hm." The woman hummed. "And you decided to change the fates of those before. 'Putting right what once went wrong', to coin a phrase."

"Yes." Ren repeated his answer.

The woman pulled out a folder, labelled 'Kamoshida' and put it onto the table, showing information and a picture of the one it was focused on, a middle-aged man with wavy black hair and brown eyes, a white T-shirt and a gym coach's digital stopwatch around his neck "This man, 'Suguru Kamoshida'; why did you target him?"

"We already went over this..." Ren commented

"Yes. In the 'original time'... whatever that is. But if you traveled through time things have changed. Now it's time to start again." she said seriously

* * *

*back to the past*

Ren had traveled through the Shibuya line and headed to the familiar streets of Yongen-Jaya; the narrow cramped streets, the bikes packed together on bike-racks, the hiss of the steam vents, the packed voices of people living in the squashed location. Ren was home, his heart filled with joy as he recalled the sights, sounds and smells. The well-trodden path he walked on each and every day to go to school, he could almost his caretaker's voice once again. Actually, he **would**. Ren just needed to turn one corner and there he would be: LeBlanc. A cafe tucked away from the rest of the streets. Not fancy or in your face, but it was warm and cosy. It was his home for months, much more of a home than... **that** place. Ren mustered his courage and pushed opened the door of the cafe.

_ring, ding_

The clinking of the door's brass bell, each time it was open it would say 'I'm back'. Ren wanted to say that too but...a stranger coming to a place he'd never been in before saying 'I'm back'? That would be unnerving and would make him seem insane.

The cafe had a large wooden bar counter, bar-stools with orange-red leather seats, a small kitchen area and a brewing station for coffees, an old white cash register, a washbasin at the end, back to back couches with tables between them, two hanging menus for different coffees, hanging tinted-white lampshades on above-head lights, stained-glass lights above the customer's head.  
And behind the bar, jars. Dozens of jars. Each labelled and filled with different kinds of coffee beans. the scent alone of this cafe flooded Ren's eyes with tears of nostalgia and love.

Inside the cafe were two people, one an older gentleman a patron of this humble cafe, balding with grey hair, green jumper and blue slacks with soft shoes, having a cup of LeBlanc's home-brewed coffee.

The second man had slicked-back black hair, a neatly trimmed thin beard that went from his chin to his sideburns, silver-framed glasses, a pink button shirt under a black apron with faint white stripes, beige trousers with the legs rolled up to his shin and white espadrilles. This man was working on the day's crossword, muttering to himself, trying to think of the answer. "Vertical is...the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls."

All the while the television was on as it was reporting a recent and terrifying accident involving a public transit bus _"The bus was driven into an opposing lane, with customers still in it!"_

"What could be going on? This happened the other day, didn't it?" The elderly man asked

"Hmm." The man with his newspaper answered, almost uncaringly in response. "Hmm? Oh, they did say it was today." He turned to Ren and then put the newspaper down.

"I'll be going now, the payment's on the table." The elderly man spoke as he got up and left, pushing past Ren, who got out of his way.

The pink shirt man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Four hours for a single cup of Joe." He turned to Ren and looked at him with a heavy look. "So, you're Ren?"

"That's right. Please take care of me." Ren responded, bowing to him.

"...Right." The man blinked in response. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody for the next year."

The man's voice... It almost hurt to hear. Spoken with such annoyance and distrust, that harshness of meeting someone you didn't want to be associated. Hearing that tone from a man he considered more of a father than his birth father... It almost brought tears of hurt to his eyes.  
It was only registering now that he was here, faced with the truth with it. He had gone back in time... Meaning none of his friends knew who he was  
"Well, come on. I'll show you to your room." Sojiro spoke as he walked to the small corridor that lead to the attic. Ren obediently followed, knowing the room very well. Each solid step of the wooden stairs lead right to the bedroom he slept in...but it was cramped and cluttered, dusty and nearly unlivable. "Your stuff came here before you did." Sojiro spoke up before he coughed from the dust. "I'll give you some clean sheets for this bed."

"It's perfect." Ren said suddenly with a wide smile. This was it... This was his home.  
Where he made such precious memories with his friends. With his new, real family. When he first came here he disliked the room, thinking it a mess. And when he tidied it up it felt better but not like a bedroom... Now? After a year with it, where he made so many special memories?  
This place was a salvation to him, a haven... It was home

"'Perfect'? Well, I guess anything beats a juvie cell. I've been told that if you cause any trouble your probation will be revoked, one slip up and you're gone. Understand?" Sojiro responded.

"Yes, I understand." Ren answered

"Oh, and take this." Sojiro spoke as he handed over a diary to Ren. "I have to report to your probation officer twice a month, so keep track of what you do each day; understand?"

"Of course." Ren nodded with a smile

Sojiro looked at Ren with a confused look. He was supposed to be devastated or even in despair for being sent to this back alley cafe and living in an attic...but this kid was happy about living here. Well, no choice of complaining about it. If he did kept within his probation and didn't cause trouble, he didn't care. "I'll lock up shop each evening as well, so no funny business at night; understand?"

"Crystal." Ren nodded.

"Well, alright then." Sojiro answered and headed downstairs.

Ren looked at the room and dropped his bag on the side. He rolled up his sleeves and began to get to work. He was going to get this right this time. First step: a clean room. He was not looking forward to doing this again. But, better now than later. And he was **not** going to sleep in a dust filled room. Hours passed, Ren had gotten a dustpan and brush, a duster and several bags and had cleared everything that wasn't needed out.  
He was tempted to open his box from home a few times, but he focused. The room had to be cleaned first. With his skill and knowledge from his past go around the room was actually spotless in the time it took him to do half of it last time  
"And. Done." He whispered, putting the still alive plant up and in some fresh soil and a solid pot. "Well, that was easier." He talked to himself.

"Whoa!" Soujiro gasped as he came into the room

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't hear you come up." Ren apologised as he heard him. "What do you think? A lot cleaner; right?" Ren smiled as he was proud of his work.

"Impressive."

"Well, like you said...I didn't want to sleep in the dust." Ren answered.

"I guess that's true." Sojiro answered. "Why don't you come for some dinner? It's curry."

"Okay." he smiled, happy memories flashing through his life

'This kid.' Sojiro thought to himself "Well, come on down. It'll get cold." The two went downstairs, nostalgia filling Ren as he took his seat "Eat up. Sorry if it's not up to any standards you had before." Sojiro spoke as he went behind the counter and got another plate while Ren's was already set up... And Ren was already half done with his first plate "Huh?" Sojiro gasped as he saw that, stunned to see how much he ate within... not even five minutes "Sheesh, didn't you get anything to eat on the train?"

"Sorry. This is just so good." Ren apologised

"...Care for seconds?" Sojiro asked as he looked at him and held a ladle.

"Please." she nodded

"Heh. Sure thing." Sojiro answered as he put his own plate down and took Ren's, putting some more curry onto it. "Eat up. You're skin and bones."

'You don't know the half of it.' Ren thought

"Well, you better head off to bed. We're going to your school tomorrow." Sojiro commented. "Waste of my Sunday." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Ren said simply

"Ah, anyway... Hmm?" Sojiro began to respond before his phone went off ringing "Hello? Yes, I'll be right there. Just finishing up here." He answered the phone. "I've got to go." He ordered.

"No worries." Ren nodded as he began to finish off his curry. Sojiro simply nodded and closed up the cafe while Ren finished eating. Ren sighed, knowing the only person that call could have been from 'Futaba.' He thought sadly, knowing she was still suffering right now. He couldn't barge into Sojiro's home right now to help. He'd be thrown out on his ass immediately and this second chance he's been given would be wasted. For now, he'd have to take things slow. Eat his curry and go to bed.

**Clink.**

_BRING, BRING!_

"Huh?" Ren asked himself and answered the yellow pay-phone at the end of the bar counter "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_ A voice answered

"Sojiro?" Ren asked in response.

_"Yeah. Listen, I forgot to flip the sign to 'closed'. Do that before you go to bed."_ Sojiro responded

"No problem, I'll get right on it." Ren answered in response

_"Thanks. And one more thing, if **anything** goes missing or is broken in the cafe, you're out. Got it?"_ Sojiro warned

"I understand." Ren reassured in understanding as he heard the phone's line cut off. He sighed gently and put the phone down, walked to the door and did the small order he was told to do and head to bed... Though he _was_ going to wash up his dishes first. The long day was slowly starting to get to him. Between the train ride and cleaning his room... Ren needed his sleep.  
Everything was just so... Much.  
Especially as he was hit with the realisation of the actual weight of the situation. He would have to do this **all** over again.

His friends. The Palaces. Mementos.

All of it, he'd have to claw his way back to fix what was broken. He knew things that were going to happen, though admittedly, there were gaps in his memories... he'd have to stand by his friends once again. It had been two years since he started this journey the first time, he wasn't one hundred percent on all the details. But... He had to fix this. He was **going** to fix this. To claw through the depths of hell and raise his rebellion upon those whose desires were distorted. Him and Arsene. Though he was alone right now, he wouldn't be for long.

It broke his heart to know those he loved didn't even recognise him, he'd fight through it. He would reforge those bonds and make them stronger than ever. He'd save everyone he could, he knew he could. He was alone right now, with only Arsene as some form of support, however he was the Joker.  
The Wild Card.  
The power to change fate and turn the tides.

He was being shuffled into the deck, truly, and would completely disrupt Yaldabaoth's plan. That stupid cup was going to get a loosing hand this time, he was sure.

"This is your warning." Joker whispered with a mad grin "I'm going to destroy your treasure, you stupid cup. '

Ren slipped into his 'old' bed, covering himself with the blankets and began to drift off to sleep, feeling the weight of exhaustion hit him. But still with a smile on his face.

* * *

*? ? ?*

Ren's dreams made him feel like he was floating, lost in a soft room filled with something blue. No. Velvet blue. He knew where he was.

He looked up in excitement... And his blood turned cold as his saw the chains and the two girls outside his cell

"Get up, inmate!" A platinum-blonde bun-haired girl holding a baton in her hand, wearing a blue Prison Warden's uniform with a hat with the letters 'X.M.R.N.' along the rim of her hat. And a black eyepatch with golden 'V' on her right eye and a brassard on her left arm.

The second girl had the same coloured hair but it was in a long braid and holding a clipboard in her hand. But on her hat were the letters 'O.Y.O.O.' and the eyepatch on her left eye. "You are in the presence of our Master." The second warden whispered as she looked at Ren.

Sitting in the middle of the round room was the velvet blue rug with a desk upon it. And sitting there...was a balding white-haired man with blood-shot eyes and a long nose, wearing a black suit. "Welcome, to the Velvet Room." The man spoke with a deep and intimidating voice.

Ren's eyes widened as he felt rage filled him, jumping up and slamming against the bars of the cell. There it was! The monster! Pretending to wear the skin of the one who was supposed to help him! It a moment of rage he instinctively tried to attack... And was met with the metal bars against his gave  
"Ah!" he hissed, the pain helping his mind clear. And as a trained Thief... He improvised "Who are you people?! Let me out of here!" he yelled, acting like a normal scared teen

"This is our Master. And you shall show him the level of respect he deserves." The woman with the baton struck the bars, causing sparks from it and striking the metal. It was an electrically charged baton.

"It's alright Caroline." The man answered. "I am 'Igor'. The host of this room. These two wardens are 'Caroline' and 'Justine." He pointed to the two, first to the one with the baton and then to the girl with the clipboard. "We are here to help with your 'rehabilitation' and to help change the world."

"Rehabilitation? What are you talking about?" Ren frowned

"This place represents the heart of those who enter. And yours is a prison. We are here to help you break free of those shackles that hold you here." Igor answered as his fingers tapped on the desk, not blinking as he stared at Ren.

"I don't know what's going on." Ren frowned

"The Velvet Room exists between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter. This is where people with strong wills of Rebellion come to be guided to avert Ruin." Igor answered

"Ruin?" Ren asked, keeping up his act while holding back his anger

"Pay attention, Inmate!" Caroline snapped at him, hitting the door with her baton.

"Our Master is trying to help you." Justine timidly responded.

"There are Forces working on the world, directing it towards this Ruin. Do you possess the power to halt the Ruin and change the fate of the world?" Igor asked

"What? But... How can I stop whatever you're taking about?"

"Gather the bonds of allies, and fight against the coming ruin." Igor answered cryptically. "Seems our time is up. You're about to wake up."

"What?" Ren asked, sadly looking at the two sisters before him

"What is it, inmate?" Caroline glared at him.

"It's time for us to depart for now." Justine mumbled gently.

"Just..." Ren started, remembering the times he had with the two girls. But before he could finish, he woke back up...

* * *

*LeBlanc*

"AH!" Ren gasped as he awoke in his room once again, looking up at the dusty ceiling "Oooh God... No..." Ren panted and shuddered, putting his face in his hand. Both Justine and Caroline. They had forgotten him too. That damn cup still had control over them. All that time and effort, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't get through to them. They where forced apart, separated and still their own people... Used as tools

**Thump**

"Damn it." He dropped his fist onto his bed, angry that he couldn't help them right now. What could he do? He had to admit though... It WAS nice seeing them again. He'd almost forgotten how cute they where "Hmm. What am I going to do?" He asked himself, before he smelt the warm tingle of curry in the air "Oh!" he gasped and smiled

Sojiro was back, meaning it was the delicious curry for breakfast. Ren grabbed his school uniform to get changed and headed downstairs "Ah, you're up early. Good." Sojiro responded as he saw him "Eat up, we'll be going to Shujin today."

"The prep school I'll be attending; right?" Ren asked, before thanking his caretaker for the food.

"That's right. Not as oblivious as you seem." Sojiro answered.

"I did my research." he nodded

"Well good. After you eat, we'll take the car. Probably beat the traffic if we get there early." Sojiro answered

Something twinged in Ren's memories. Something that happened when he was here the first time. But he couldn't pin down what it was. It was so long ago that it was a distant memory. He shook his head, it would be something he'd think about later

* * *

*time skip*

Both Sojiro and Ren were now in Shujin Academy, an almost prestigious school for those who excel in their fields. But it was his place, the location he could reforge his old bonds. He could almost feel the rut he made for himself those two years ago, but now wasn't the time for reminiscing, he had to make. Good impression...all things considered. He brushed his uniform down, following his guardian into the principal's office

"Come in." A voice responded, allowing them to enter. "Ah, Mr Sakura and Mr Amamiya; I'm glad you could make it today." Spoke the principal. He was a bald man with a hefty chin, wearing a beige suit with a white undershirt and a red bow tie. To say that he looked like an egg, wouldn't be too far off. He was sitting behind a wooden desk with a desk lamp and a paper weight with the school's crest on it.

Standing next to the man was a brunette woman wearing a striped yellow shirt, blue jeans and a tired look to her face. Ren knew this woman, but her face...it was disheartening to see her like this. She wasn't unattractive, but she was certainly pretty.

"Well, we had to Principal Kobayakawa." Sojiro answered with the rub of his neck.

"This is Ms Kawakami, the home room teacher of 2-D and our residential Japanese Language teacher." Principal Kobayakawa spoke, introducing her.

"It is nice to meet you." Ren nodded

Ms Kawakami nodded gently in response, looking exhausted, but still conscious.

"Now, to business. Shujin is a place where you will learn to conform to our rules. We're not usually accustom to teaching people with your... 'history'. But I'm certain that you'll be fine here. You'll be assigned to Ms Kawakami's class for the year." Principal Kobayakawa followed up

"Why me?" the tired teacher muttered, almost as if she hadn't realised she had said it allowed. Like she was so exhausted she wasn't sure what was going on anymore

"I'm sorry that I had to drop it on you so suddenly, but your class was the only one with a space free." Kobayakawa apologised "If there was any other class, I would've chosen."

"Here you go." Ren suddenly said, holding out a can of coffee he had subtly bought from a vending machine on the way into the school "You look like you need it. You must be a great teacher if you're putting in so mu h work to look that tired. I'll do my best to meet your expectations."

Ms Kawakami blinked in shock, seeing how this supposed 'criminal' was being so nice to her "Thank you." She answered.

"Where did you-?" Sojiro began to ask, only to halt himself "Well, if that's all. We'll take a walk around to get a feel of the ground."

"Of course." The principal answered

Sojiro nodded and all but dragged Ren out of the room "Where did you get that coffee?" Sojiro asked with an annoyed tone.

"From the vending machine. I used my own money." Ren answered honestly.

"...fine. As long as you know the consequences." Sojiro sighed in relief "Just don't make a scene. I don't know what you di-"

"I stopped a drunk guy from raping a woman and he had the police in his pocket, blackmailing her when he slipped because he was drunk." Ren said seriously. That was one think he hated from the first go, everyone labeling him as something terrible without even knowing what had happened

Sojiro was stopped in his tracks. That's what Ren did? Save a woman from being raped. Sojiro looked into his eyes and saw no lies, Ren was being a hundred percent honest. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. What was he gonna do with this kid? "I shouldn't have mentioned anything." He muttered "Look, just...keep your nose out of trouble; okay?"

"I'll try." Ren smiled 'innocently', his shadow forming the figure of Arsene behind him as the two left the school. The two went back to the car and headed onto the road, going back to LeBlanc, it was a full day and things needed to be done.

However, elsewhere in Shibuya, the 13:34 train was going into the station...however, it wasn't stopping. The passengers inside were panicking, banging on the door of the conductor who kept on pushing the acceleration to go faster and faster. "Hey! HEY! Stop the train! We're going too fast! *HEY!*"

"Mummy! I'm scared!" A young child cried as they gripped tight to their mother, their bags and people being tossed about by the speed.

"Break the doo-ARGH!" People tried to get into the conductor's room, who was just standing there, immovable from his station and kept the speed up to maximum.

The conductor himself was gargling and choking on black blood, his eyes rolled into his head like a dead doll's shaking only millimeters as not to move from his lever and station.

Outside of the train, people were screaming in fear the train was going so fast it crashed through the station on impact and broke through a supporting pillar. Innocent people were caught in the oncoming wreckage, those inside the train were flung into each other, banging into the standing poles and chairs, crushing each other by their own weight and the weight of their luggage.

Silence came after the crash. A terrified and sudden silence.

The bystanders who were at the station saw those who were crushed. Blood under the debris of stone and metal. Police were immediately called to help vacate the scene. Two hundred and three people were on that train. Fifty-five people were standing at the station platform.

One hundred and six had grievous injuries. Eighty-four were caught in between the train and its carnage. Sixty-eight souls were lost, dead on impact.

* * *

*? ? ?*

"I remember that day. A travesty." The silver-haired woman spoke as she looked at the tortured Ren, recalling that terrible day. "And you say 'you couldn't recall that day until it happened'?"

"Yes. When I came back, there were gaps in my memory." Ren answered "Afterall, after two years you forget a few details if you aren't thinking about that part of it."

"Understandable." The woman answered "But still, could you have done something to stop it?"

"No. Not at that point." Ren answered with a shake of his head "Not by myself, at that short notice. I didn't know the guys name, I couldn't have saved him."

"Hmm. So. When **did** you start gathering your help?" The woman asked

"They weren't 'help'. They're my friends." Ren answered as he held his head and began to remember "And the first friends I regained came that night..."

* * *

*Flashback*

Ren and Sojiro had returned back to LeBlanc, hours had passed due to the hold up in the train station. And some heavy silence during the way and near ravenous hunger "I'm going up to bed." Ren said

"Urgh. Fine. Try not and cause any trouble, Ren." Sojiro sighed heavily.

**Ring, ring!**

"Excuse me. Hello? Ah, yes. I've just gotten in. Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute." Sojiro answered his phone. "Lock up!" he called and left

"Good night, Boss!" Ren called, making the man freeze for a moment and laugh

"I guess you heard my nickname already." He chuckled before walking away, closing the door behind him

Ren headed upstairs and got ready for bed, though he wasn't looking forward to visiting the Velvet Room again...nor was he looking forward meeting Kamoshida once again. He looked to the box in his room, wondering if he should check it first before going to bed. All he had was a few clothes, a spare pair of glasses and a bag. All the stuff he had left in the world. However as he reached the bottom of the box, noticing a few things that SHOULDN'T be there!

"WH-what the heck?" He gasped as he pulled out a 'small' collection of items. "How? They shouldn't-? But could they be?" Ren reached down and pulled out an unusual dagger, a strange gun, a modified coat and several pieces of jewellery. Ren knew what they were. These were the things he brought with him from before. His first time around against those with distorted desires. Ren could even recall the names of each one "'Machete', 'Gravity Gun', 'Space Suit'...And these are the 'SP Adhesive 2' I got from-." He muttered as he held them "How?"

"**Seems that whoever brought you back didn't want you having a disadvantage."** Arsene spoke to Ren, floating next to his partner.

"... Yeah..." Ren whispered as he took off his glasses, rubbing his nose slightly

**"Still thinking about them?"** Arsene asked

"Of course I am." Ren answered "... I'm always thinking about them. They are my best friends. My family."

**"Well, it looks like we'll be able to save them before long. We'll be there to take those Treasures with them."** Arsene responded **"But before then, you need to get to bed."**

"You are starting to sound like Morgan." Ren joked

**"And we'll see him again, soon."** Arsene answered as he faded away

"I hope so." Ren sighed as he got into bed, not looking forward to what was coming. He knew he'd be back **there** again. Ren's eyes slowly drifted off to sleep, falling onto his bed and began to fall into the Velvet Room.

**CLANG!**

"Wake up inmate!" Caroline's voice snapped, whacking her electric baton onto the chained iron-bar prison door.

"Ugh..." Ren groaned, sitting up

"Apologies for the rude awakening, but our Master wishes to speak with you." Justine apologised on behalf of her sister.

"... Oh..." Ren groaned softly and sat up "You know... You two are cute."

"'C-Cute'?" Justine blushed as she held her clipboard.

"D-Don't say such things!" Caroline snapped as she blushed too, stomping her foot.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself, Trickster." Igor commented. "Though I didn't think my assistants would be your type."

"They just don't seem like the type to be wardens, since they look rather adorable." Ren admitted and shrugged

Both Caroline and Justine blushed at Ren's admission, covering their cheeks out of embarrassment "Th-that's where you're wrong! We're tough and intimidating wardens!" Caroline pointed at him.

"I believe the tough part. But you aren't exactly intimidating." Ren commented

"Please stop." Justine whispered as she couldn't take much more as she pushed her face into the clipboard

"Why am I here?" Ren asked casually, as if he hadn't been teasing/flirting with the two lollies

"Your growth to stop the Ruin of the world is beginning." Igor answered as he looked at him, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I understand. Something's happening; right?" Ren asked

"Correct. Be wary, Trickster. Fate will be against you. It will test your mettle and your resolve." Igor continued

'Something I already know.' Ren thought to himself.

"Will you be able to rise to the occasion and fight? Or will you be a prisoner of Fate?" Igor ended. "Ah, it seems our time is up. You will be waking up soon."

Ren sighed as he felt himself slipping away "I'll see you later then." he said, speaking to the twins and ignoring Igor  
He let himself slip from the cell... But he didn't wake up

* * *

*? ? ?*

He felt himself fall through an endless blue void, ticking filling the air... And he fell on a soft blue coach

"Oof! What the? What's going-?" Ren asked in shock, seeing this new location.

"Welcome. To the Velvet Room." A softer man's voice spoke with respect. It was Igor, but instead of tapping the desk, he was hunched over and fanned fingers blocking his grinning smile "And welcome back, Ren Amamiya. Or should I cal you... Joker."

"Wait... Igor?! Is it really you?!" Ren gasped as he jumped to his feet, looking around the room

"Yes. It's me, Mr Amamiya. The true Igor." The True Igor answered calmly. "This place is your True Velvet Room. It took some time, but I managed to find you."

"Where are we? What is it?" Ren asked as he observed.

"To my understanding, it's a Clock Tower." The True Igor answered "The perfect Velvet Room for a Phantom Thief, such as yourself." he smirked and that was when Ren realised his outfit had changed

That caught Ren's attention and looked down to observe his clothing. He was no longer in the tattered black and white striped prisoner's uniform. But instead wearing a sleek black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepicker shoes and a pair of red gloves. Upon his face rested his mask, a black and white, birdlike domino mask. He couldn't believe it, he was back in his old gear!"

His Phantom Thief outfit!

"The Velvet Room is supposed to help guide a Wild Card. Help them grow. The Prison was made to hold you back. So I thought you needed a more fitting environment." Igor explained

"But... You're here? I... What's going on?" Ren, Joker asked

"I'm afraid it is all to do with your final moments." The real Igor said sadly

"My-? ...Oh. You saw." Ren Asked before he realised what he meant...how could he forget?

"Yes. And it broke my heart." a female voice whispered sadly

"Wait...That voice." Ren gasped as he turned to the source and saw a young woman holding a large brown book, platinum blonde hair, piercing golden eyes, wearing a blue skirt with a black shirt-dress, black gloves, white stockings and black shoes "La...Lavensa?" and the girl instantly ran at him, hugging him tightly "Oof! Lavenza. You're here too?" Ren asked in shock. "But I thought-?"

"How could you do that?" she cried

Ren looked down at Lavenza and sighed, stroking her head in apology "I'm sorry. But...I had nothing back then." He rubbed her back, turning to Igor "I... How are you two here? Do you know how or what happened?"

"Yes. We know." Lavenza sniffed sadly, hugging into his chest.

"It was a grave misfortune that you were dealt. The title of 'criminal' is not so easily forgiven in society. You chose a path not destined for you, Ren." True Igor answered "And so, when your untimely end came, Philemon gave you a second chance. And we agreed to journey back with you, to give you a fighting chance and a guiding hand."

"Who's 'Philemon'?" Ren asked as Lavenza slowly, but not immediately, released her hug.

"Our instructor. The one who created us." Lavenza answered "A god who believes in free will."

"And he's the one that brought me back." Ren whispered "What're you going to do now?"

"Simple, Trickster. We are going to beat Yaldabaoth at his own game." Igor smirked "We are playing a New Game, Trickster. Your video games may refer to it as something like a New Game Plus. Everything has been reset to the start of your journey... Except for you, and us. You have ever memory, every Persona and every skill you had before your death. And you can continue to grown."

"Do you honestly mean that?" Ren asked in shock

"See for yourself, Ren." Lavenza spoke as she opened her compendium and revealed all the Persona that he had acquired and fused together. From 'Fool' to 'Judgement', Ren's list was extensive and strong. The list was massive, page after page in her book filled with the information about every Persona he had gathered

"I... Did so much?" he blinked

"You where so hopeless with Persona Fusion and spend a good few million yen trying to make the ones for the twins trials... Or rather, _my_ trails." Lavenza explained

"Yeah...You drained most of the money I got out of Mementos for that." Ren deadpanned as he looked at her.

"It's not my fault." she smiled playfully "Although. I think you should look at your phone."

"My phone?" He asked as he did so and examined the app and list.

"Here." Lavenza said, poking his banking app

¥1,815,955

Ren's jaw dropped as he saw the number of yen he had saved up "This...this is-"

"Your reward." Lavenza answered

"Your leftover money." Igor pointed out

"Heh. Guess I had **some** saved up." Ren jokes lightly. 'Sojiro.' He thought of his guardian who had given him shelter. He frowned, and quickly went to anonymously send a big bunch of money to the man

"We have also added some extra information to your phone. A single app which should help you." Igor added

Ren looked at the app and pressed it, looking at what popped up. Appearing on it where a series of random bars, a star symbol and a bunch of words. It looked like a stay screen from a video game "Okay. This is new." He commented as he swiped up the app and looked at the various words.

_Skill_  
_Item_  
_Equip_  
_Persona_  
_Stats_  
_Confidant_  
_Request_  
_Calendar_

"Okay, so what do I do with this?" Ren asked the True Igor.

"Select one and see." Igor answered

Ren shrugged and hit the stats button, seeing that as the obvious one to go for. Appearing on the screen was a strange 'tiered star', in the middle it was shining gold and had two black and grey outlines of stars around it and at each point the outline of a different symbol. A pair of glasses, a closed fist, a compass star, a heart and a pair of lips. Going clockwise, on the top it said 'Knowledge', followed by 'Guts', then 'Proficiency', then 'Kindness' and finally 'Charm'.

At the side of each word was a number, the number '3' and underneath each of these 'stats' was a description. Knowledge was 'Scholarly', Guts was 'Staunch', Proficiency was 'Skilled', Kindness was 'Empathetic' and finally Charm had 'Suave'.

"This... is me?" Ren asked

"Yes. Back in your first life. A 'middle road' of sorts. Neither excelling in any field nor being lazy." True Igor answered "Your choice to not become the very best you can be is shown here. Room for growth as it were, like a true Wild Card."

"However you can now see your growth. And if you swipe to the left you'll see all the important details about your fighting abilities." Lavenza continued "These aren't some exact details and don't entirely collateral from 1 for 1, but it's enough of a guide to learn how to improve."

"Isn't this like cheating?" Ren asked

"This whole "**game**" is someone rigging it all. Or have you forgotten that?" Lavenza asked

"No, I haven't." Ren answered

"Then take this gift as it is. Improve yourself, Ren Amamiya." True Igor answered "After all you are just evening the playing field now. And isn't breaking the rules what a Phantom Thief like yourself does?"

Ren smirked in response. He **was** a Phantom Thief. And he **will** make this even out.

Suddenly Ren felt something... Alight in his heart, and strength to fill his body

_I am **thou**, thou art I..._  
_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **World Persona**, I have obtained the winds of **blessing** that shall lead to freedom and **new** power..._

"The-The World?" Ren whispered as he heard those words.

"Now, Trickster, you must return to the real world." Lavenza said as she held Joker's face, leaning forward softly "It is time to Awaken." she said seriously, before kissing him

* * *

*real world*

"Ah!" Joker gasped as he awoke, Ren sitting up and looking around his room

He couldn't believe what happened. Lavenza just...Wow. He reached up to his mouth and rubbed it out of shock. When did she-? Did she always? No, he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get his head straight.

After all... Today was the first day


	2. Return of the Trickster

**Rin Morningstar**: Yep. Updating once a month

**Guest ****chapter 1 ****Jan 27 1**: And you clearly did not see all the bullshit I informed and the story stated he went through FOR A YEAR.

**Guest ****chapter 1 ****Jan 27 2**: Maaaaaaybe~

** warrior of six blades:** Yep. Lavenza needs more love in the main story.

**MonKking:** We might use a few of the mechanics and meta related aspects from Royal, but none of the characters because we will be too far into writing this by the time we have had a chance to buy the game let alone by the time we have finished it to write them accurately

**HaMiroKar420**: Agreed. Joker's desire is to save him so he faces Justice for everything he's done.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Thanks buddy

** Archangel 767**: Well I won't be giving the harem list any time soon.

**UnsanMusho:** Oh, trust me. What Ren went through at the start was **NOTHING **compared to how fucked the Japanese legal system.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**UnsanMusho: laughs** Yeah, we did our best.

** PhantomDark:** Wait and see what we got, you'll be surprised.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Well, it's a good game and I hope that we don't spoil the game too much for you.

** Cooperjordan:** Trust us, it'll be well deserved

** HaMiroKar420:** Yeah, we've got a plan for that.

** Karlos1234ify:** Yep, me too.

** Somanjeese:** We thought we'd change it up.

**Guest chapter 1. Jan 27 number 2**: ...Get out. You don't know the stigmatism of Japanese society if you've been labelled a 'criminal' it's near impossible to get rid of. Also, we set this a whole **YEAR AFTER** the end of the game! During that time Ren would be bullied, criminalized, denied any basic rights within his home by his parents, **forced** to listen to them and obey their rules. All of that **combined **would drive anyone to depression!

**Rin Morningstar**: Hell yeah, we're continuing this.

**warrior of six blades**: Oh, trust us. We're giving Ren **all** that he deserves

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And here we are with chapter 2! I hope you are all enjoying it so far!

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 2: Return of the Trickster  
**

* * *

"I'll see you." Ren commented, pulling his bag over his shoulder. All dressed up for school and ready today... knowing how important it was

"Just don't make a scene." the coffee shop owner said, drying a few cups

"I won't." Ren smiled, closing the door behind him as he left the small cafe

Sojiro sighed as he saw his ward leave...somewhat worried for him since this was going to be a rough first day.

Ren headed to the station and began to board, knowing that he could make it in time to school...But again, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head concerning today. What was going to happen? He knew it had something to do with his friends. He walked to the train station, flinching as he was pelted by the sudden rain "Ah, come on." Ren groaned as he tried to run to any dry place, he thought he could've avoided this...but no. 'Stupid memory, forgot about the rain.' he thought bitterly. He walked out, heading towards the train station "Gah, I can't believe this." He frowned. He hoped to get out of this before he saw a dry spot under a building's 'porch' area as he got off the train, his heart stopping as she saw her

A student, wearing a white hoodie under a black school blazer, the faintest poking of the school's plaid colour on a skirt, long red stockings and brown mid-shin length boots. Hiding under the same dry spot as Ren. The girl pulled down her hood and revealed her face; blonde, long pigtailed hair, blue eyes and soft lips. She was beautiful. She looked at him as they hid under from the rain, with her smiling gently at him in response in a friendly manner. She knew that this would be a 'guess we're in the same boat' situation.

She silently reached up, pulling a sakura petal from his hair

It was her... It was Ann

"You had this there." She smirked

"Thanks." Ren responded gently

The two remained under there until a car pulled up, which robbed Ann of her smile and Ren of the reunion. "Hey, you need a ride?" A polite voice came from a white car, it belonged to a thick unkempt black-haired man with a square jawline with brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a gym teacher's stop-watch around his neck.

Ren instinctively grabbed Ann's wrist, glaring at the man as he tried to hold back his anger. Everything about seeing... **HIM**... Again made him mad.

"I-You okay?" Ann blinked in shock at this new guys sudden action

"Sorry creep, but we aren't going into some strangers car." Ren quickly covered up, doing his best to hold back his anger. Instinctively trying to protect Ann

"Huh? 'Creep'?" The man asked in shock. "I'm Suguru Kamoshida. I'm the Gym teacher at Shujin Academy." He answered back at Ren, trying to diffuse this situation "Oh, you must be the new kid." The man commented with a laugh, clearly trying to be friendly "That explains why you don't recognise me. Feel free to get in, I'm always happy to help out students. Especially in weather like this."

"It's fine." Ann answered your Ren as she wanted to get to school.

Ren wanted to walk and keep Ann out of Kamoshida's reach...but he knew where that would get him. And Ryuji would be coming soon. He felt her hand slip from his grip, Ren reluctantly letting her go. Feeling her soft skin leave his, making worry fill his heart

Ann walked to the car, getting in silently with her eyes down "What about you, kid?" Kamoshida asked

"... I need to learn the route to school. I'm gonna walk." Ren lied "Thank you though." he leaned forwards as the door closed, holding his hand out "I'm Ren." he greeted "Ren Amamiya."

"Suguru Kamoshida. As I've said. See you at school." Kamoshida answered as he drove off not even giving Ann the chance to respond to Ren

Ren stumbled as the car drove off, his arm almost being taken off by the car as it drove off

"FUCK!" a voice yelled angrily, another guy rushing towards Ren

Ren knew that voice instantly. It was his first comrade who joined him in the Metaverse. 'Ryuji.' He thought.

Standing in the rain was a dyed-blonde haired student, wearing the black school blazer and plaid trousers, but wearing a yellow shirt with a pink and yellow star on the front. He was a rowdy and hot-headed guy to say the least. "Damn that Kamoshida!" He snarled. "Hey, you knew who that was; right?" He turned to Ren in anger.

"The gym teacher at my new school?" Ren blinked

"'New School'?" Ryuji asked as he slowly calmed down. "Wait, you're the transfer student? So you **don't** know about that pervy teacher."

"Wait... Pervy teacher?!" Ren yelled in fear

"Guess you didn't know, from that reaction." Ryuji sighed heavily. "That damn bastard thinks he's king of the castle at Shujin."

Ren knew that this was sort of how the last conversation went, but with the Metaverse App listening in, he had to be careful if he had to bring Ryuji with him.

"Shit it's coming down hard, we better hurry to school." Ryuji added

'There it is.' Ren thought as the app activated, hearing the keywords from Ryuji's voice.

"Follow me, I've got a short cut!" Ryuji nodded and took off running. And unbeknownst to Ryuji, they were now in the Metaverse. Though the streets didn't change, nor did Ryuji realise it, Ren did. He knew the feeling as he saw their steps. Splashing with purple-red colour water as they ran towards the school...or what **should** be the school.

Ren was a bit shocked that his cloths hasn't changed, but he assumed since he hadn't summoned Arsene or another Persona yet or because he made himself seem friendly to Kamoshida and wasn't seen to be a threat

"Okay, the school should...be...Here?" Ryuji spoke before he looked up and saw a large castle in the place of the school. "What the hell? Where are we? What's happened?"

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Ren asked as he looked around

"No way! This should be the school!" Ryuji frowned and went into the school turned castle

"This isn't the school?" Ren asked dumbly as they arrived.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ryuji rubbed his hair in anger "Oh fuck!" he yelled

"Why don't you calm down?" Ren asked as he tried to get the nostalgia out of his mind as they walked through the castle. The two came to a stop, gasping in shock as they noticed a giant picture of Kamoshida dressed as a king... Before an armoured Knight neared them

"Wh-what's going on? Who're these guys?" Ryuji panicked in shock as he saw the armoured knights with the emotionless blank faces "Is this some kinda joke?" he laughed, putting his hand on one of the knights shoulder "Are you one of those guys in the third-year classes or something?"

"Err, I don't think they're cosplayers." Ren answered, trying not to let slip he knows Ryuji's name... And the knight slashed at Ryuji

"GAH! Wh-what the hell?! This is nuts!" Ryuji panicked. "New guy, run!"

"The names Ren!" he called as the two took off in the opposite direction of the knight... But where quickly surrounded

* * *

*time skip*

"Urgh...Shit. That hurt." Ryuji groaned as he and Ren crawled out of...bed? "Wh-what the? Where are we?"

'Ow, that hurt. Even the second time round.' Ren thought as he slowly got out of the hard bed.

"Hey! Let us out!" Ryuji slammed his fist on the metal prisoner doors of their jail cell

"Yeah. They'll do it because you said so. I'm sure." Ren commented, adjusting his glasses 'Get ready Arsene. We need to prepare a show.'

**"Understood."** Arsene smiled as the flames from his mouth spewed forth.

Ryuji eventually sat down, huffing in anger "Damn it!" Ryuji growled.

"What's your name?" Ren asked Ryuji.

"Huh?" He asked. "You're up?"

"Yeah." Ren nodded "I'm Ren Amamiya. '

"Okay 'Ren'. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." Ryuji introduced himself. "Anywhere we can get out?"

"No. I don't think so." Ren answered. They both shut up quickly, however, when they heard three figures walking towards the cell

Two were the heavy stomps of metal on stone and the sound of slippers on stone. Ryuji didn't know what was going on still...but there was a sight that he **didn't** want to see.

It was Kamoshida... Wearing a strange heart covered red cloak with white trim and a small yellow crown on top of his head. Acting with the swagger of a king. But that wasn't the bit they didn't want to see. He was near-naked! The only thing he was wearing to cover his shame was a pair of pink speedos!

"My eyes!" Ryuji yelled as he shielded his face "Kamoshida, the hell are you wearing you freak?!"

"'Freak'? Did you just call me a 'freak' you worthless piece of shit?" 'Kamoshida' responded "Open the door!" He commanded the knights. The knights did as they where told, bowing. They unlocked the door and allowed Kamoshida walked in... and threw a strong punch right in Ryuji's face, pushing him away and into the wall "Filthy peasant!" Kamoshida hissed, the knights quickly pinning Ryuji to the wall "I'm half surprised that you're the one who broke into my Palace Ryuji. But only half."

"P-Palace? This-This isn't the school?" Ryuji struggled as he was pinned and tried to get out.

Ren saw this happening to his friend all over again, he wanted to do something, but he had to hold it back just a little longer.

**THUMP!**

"Gah!" Ryuji coughed as he felt his stomach being punched in by Kamoshida.

"Let him go!" Ren yelled as he rushed forward

**CLANG!**

"Stand back from The King, scum!" A knight blocked Ren from getting close.

"That eager to die, fool?" Kamoshida glared at him

"R-Run." Ryuji coughed as he tried to get back up.

"Execute him!" Kamoshida pointed at Ren.

"Y-You piece of shit." Ryuji grunted as was pinned to the ground by Kamoshida's foot.

'Now!' Ren thought as he yelled in 'pain', letting blue flames wash over his body

"Wh-What the-?" Kamoshida and Ryuji gasped as they saw the blue flames erupt from Ren as he summoned a white and black designed mask over his eyes.

Ren 'grunted in pain' as he ripped the mask off of his face and summoned his... "Per. So. Na! Come... **ARSENE!"** And transformed into his Phantom Thief costume

Summoned from the flames, a tall, debonair looking humanoid creature. Red legged and armed, a black waistcoat, a white ruffle tie, black feathery wings, knife heeled boots, a tall black top-hat and a demonic fiery mask-face. Arsene was realised! **"Ha, ha, ha! So you finally summoned me!"**

"Wh-what the fuck is that?" Kamoshida panicked as he saw the demonic figure. "G-Get him!" He ordered his knights.

Ren looked up, his face spread into the almost evil phantom Thief grin that Ren was more or less famous for, holding his hand out "Arsene! **EIHA!**" Joker ordered

Ryuji looked on at Ren, shocked to see this new side of this new guy he only met like five minutes ago. The Knights who tried to attack were caught in a 'powerful' Curse attack, causing them to fall to the floor. Ryuji saw his chance and gut-tackled Kamoshida into the wall and off guard. "W-What the hell-?" He panicked

"Urgh! D-Damn you." Kamoshida grunted

"The key!" Ren pointed.

"Oh-oh right!" Ryuji and Ren ran out, leaving Kamoshida inside the locked jail-cell.

"Y-You damn bastards! Guards! Guar-!" Kamoshida commanded before Ren grabbed his head and slammed him into the bars. He grabbed the pervert and pulled him forward, crashing Kamoshida's face into the metal and knocking him. However in the last second before Kamoshida, or as Ren knew him to be as Kamoshida's Shadow, was knocked out was Ren's smirk and glowing yellow eyes.

The 'king' fell limp to the floor, Ren slipping his hands into his pockets as he turned to Ryuji "We need to find a way out."

"Uh...Y-Yeah." Ryuji nodded and threw the keys into the stream and followed Ren "Just. Wh-what **was** that? That weird crazy thing!"

"I don't know. All I know is, I didn't want to let Kamoshida get his way." Ren answered as he and Ryuji ran.

"Oh, hell. A dead-end!" Ryuji groaned "Where **is** this place?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure we'll find the way out." Ren answered, knowing this place quite well. Ren was silent, jumping across the stakes in the stream to the other side of the room

"Hey, wait up!" Ryuji panted as he tried to catch up "Where are you going?"

"This way." Ren answered as he followed the stream as he showed the small hole in the fence, walking through it

"Oh, man. My bag's gonna get caught in this." Ryuji groaned lightly but still followed 'What the heck is going on? Kamoshida, those crazy knight guys. I'm going crazy.'

"We need to get out of here." Ren said simply, pulling a switch which made a bridge lower

"Hey!" A voice called out, catching Ren's attention

"What is that?" Ryuji asked as he heard that.

"Is someone there?" The voice continued

Ren froze, knowing that voice 'Mona...' he thought, walking towards the voice

"Dude, where're you going?" Ryuji groaned as he pointed at the drawbridge. "...Ah!" He groaned and followed Ren

Coming to the wall, Ren found a cell, where a small black figure was waiting and calling out "Hey; are you-?" The voice asked and revealed a small cat-like figure, wearing a black mask, a yellow scarf and small pouches around its waist "Y-You're-"

"Ren. What-? Who's this?" Ryuji asked as he saw the small cat-like figure "Gah! What's that?"

"I'm not a 'what'!" The cat-like being responded "I'm Morgana! A Phantom Thief! I was scoping this place out and got unlucky! So, blondie, let me out and I can help you and frizzy hair get outta here!"

"What? And help a monster cat?" Ryuji responded while Ren grabbed the keys to let Morgana out. "What're you doing, Ren?"

"Helping someone. Wouldn't you do the same, Sk-Ryuji?" Ren almost lost his pace as he opened the door. He'd almost slipped, almost used a name that didn't exist yet. However Morgana's ears twitched at that word, no not the word but Ren's slip. At the actions he was doing. Which he didn't do the first time, as if Morgana somehow knew...

"...You're right. I wouldn't let someone rot in something like this." Ryuji admitted. "So 'Morgana'; how'd you get here?" Ryuji asked

"First open the cell, and then I'll tell you." Morgana replied, ever the bargener

"Done." Ren answered as he opened the cell "My name's 'Ren', Morgana."

"Thanks." The cat responded. There was a moment where their eyes met, shining softly

"So...Where're we going?" Ryuji asked, sort of ruining the moment.

"Follow me. I know where to go." Morgana answered as he ran over, Ren going on autopiolet as they unlocked the second bridge

"...How do you know this stuff?" Ryuji asked as he followed, along with Morgana.

"Skilled; isn't he, Blondie?" Morgana asked

"You just need to be perceptive." Ren, no Joker, said as they ran through the castle... And came face to face with another knight

"Shit!" Ryuji hissed

"Let me!" Morgana smirked

"What can **you** do?" Ryuji asked

"This! **PERSONA!"** Morgana proclaimed as he summoned his own Persona. Ren expected it to be Zorro, named after the famous gentleman thief of literature...but what he saw was a form completely different. Coming from Morgana's spirit was a blue dressed being, wearing golden shoes with large wings at the heels, golden shoulders and bracers with clawed hands, a hooded face with red wings for eyes and holding a golden winged-staff with a snake wrapped around it and finally the alchemic symbol for 'Mercury' around his neck **"Mercurius!"**

"Whoa-ho-ho! That's one crazy thing!" Ryuji gasped as he saw it.

"Mona." Ren whispered as he saw it, unintentionally slipping on Morgana's codename which made Morgana's ears twitch again

"You say something man?" Ryuji asked

"N-No. Nothing." Ren coughed, confused. Morgana had Mercurius?! But.. how!?

"Mercurius, **MAGARULA!**" Morgana called out, Mercurius summoning a gale of green wind slashing at the Knights that blocked their path. The power of the wind was unmistakable, shooting through the air and blasting the weak Pixie's away "**That** is how you do it." Morgana smirked as he stood there proud.

"...How did you get captured if you can do **that**?" Ryuji gasped as he saw that.

"Everyone slips up when they are by themselves. Misses a detail, says the wrong thing, goes around the wrong corner. Bad luck is all." Morgana shrugged "Now come on, we need to get out of the dungeon!"

"That's true." Ren admitted and followed Morgana as they all ran out of the place.

"**Now **where're we going?" Ryuji asked as he ran, his leg twinging in pain from all the constant running.

"Out!" Morgana answered. They all heard knights heading their way, Morgana dragging the two into the Safe Room

"What the-? What is this place?" Ryuji asked in confusion.

"A Safe Room. The Shadows won't come in here. **And** we can talk without worrying." Morgana answered

Joker was silent as he looked at the room, seeing it shifting to the real one and the Palace

"Safe Room? Shadows?! What's going on?!" Ryuji yelled

"Ryuji, calm down." Ren spoke up

"'Calm'-? Dude, **HOW**?" Ryuji deadpanned "How can you be **this** calm?"

"Ryuji!" Morgana leapt up and slapped him "Let me explain!"

Ryuji shook his head and sat down, sighing

"Okay, I'll try and explain this as plainly as possible. This place is called a 'Palace', based on Kamoshida's distorted desires." Morgana began to explain

"A 'Palace'?" Ryuji asked "Distorted-?"

"You know how you said 'Kamoshida is the King of the School' and how he 'runs it like a castle'?" Ren asked

"Yeah...Wait. _This_ place is what he thinks of the school?" Ryuji slowly understood.

"Exactly. This place exists because of how Kamoshida's desires have been corrupted and distorted." Morgana answered

"But why isn't **this** room affected?" Ryuji asked

"Kamoshida's a gym coach; right? So he has dominion over the gym, but not say a Maths class." Ren answered. "That's why it's safe."

"Like in a manga, you never see a Math teacher teaching gym, I get it!" Ryuji understood.

"A gross simplification, but essentially correct." Morgana sighed and nodded "You catch on quick, kid." Morgana complimented on Ren

"Thanks." Ren responded to Morgana "And right now, due to Kamoshida's desires, he feels untouchable. Above everyone because of his safety within this castle and the current situation."

"You mean having his own way and doing whatever he wants." Ryuji gripped his leg in anger.

"Exactly... Yes, I think they are gone." Morgana nodded

"Okay, let's go." Ren spoke "Think you can keep going?"

"I think so...This stuff is freaking crazy, but...I guess I can keep up." Ryuji answered

"Come on." Morgana ordered, the three rushing out of the room and up a spiral staircase

'How tall **is** this thing?' Ryuji thought as they got closer to the top.

"The exit's close, we just need to get out here." Morgana spoke as he lead the way as they neared the main room... And came to a sudden stop, seeing a dozen knights inside the main hall

"Oh, crap." Ryuji gulped

'How could I forget this?' Ren thought in anger.

"Come on, this way!" Morgana commented, opening a door to a small library

"Get them!" The Knight's leader ordered, pointing at the trio. They quickly locked the door, the knights having ran past

"There's an exit." Morgana commented

"Where? We're locked in here!" Ryuji panicked as he saw the room only had one exit.

"The ventilation, up there." Ren pointed to the window.

"Spoken like a true Phantom Thief." Morgana commented.

"Oh, okay. Gimme a boost." Ryuji asked as he scrambled on top of the bookcase. Ren nodded and boosted Ryuji up, allowing him to get to the ventilation "Okay, I got it." Ryuji gripped the grating of the ventilation.

"Can you get it open?" Ren asked

Ryuji grunted as he positioned himself to rip off the vent-cover "Hnn! It-it's a bit stiff. HNN! But it's coming!"

**BANG!**

"You've gotta hurry!" Morgana called out.

"C-C'mon you **bi~tch**!" Ryuji grunted and ripped the vent-cover off, almost flung back and landing on the floor "I got it!"

"Good work!" Morgana spoke. "Now go, that's the way out! You'll thank me later!"

"You're not coming to?" Ryuji asked

"As I said, I'm a Phantom Thief! He caught me once because he got lucky, it won't happen again!" Morgana said confidently

"Okay. Later then." Ryuji nodded "Let's go man!" he called before he started crawling through the vent

Ren nodded by stayed silent, staring at Morgana. Who stared right back.  
Both stayed silent, just looking into each others eyes, before they heard Ryuji fall on the other side of the wall... And that was when Ren spoke "Mona?" he asked, hopefully

"Hi, Joker." Mona looked up at Joker, his eyes shining with tears as he saw his old friend... And instantly the two jumped at each other, hugging each other tightly

"You're alive! I can't believe it!" Mona cried as he hugged Joker as best as he could.

"I can't believe that you still have your memories of me." Joker responded

"Of course, I do. I-I'm sorry I wasn't there!" Mona cried "I'm sorry I left you alone! The last thing I remember is seeing you like that! I... I ran towards you as fast as I could but... But I was too late! And then I woke up in that cell again!"

"You? You saw me there; In the alley?" Ren asked in shock, thinking back to the last moment before the train

"Yes... I tried to get to you in that last moment..." Mona cried, hitting his chest "What where you thinking?! "

"I just. It was too much, Mona. I'm sorry. But I'm going to fix things this time." Ren apologised "We can fix everything. You, me, Ryuji, and-"

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask... Who's that Ryuji guy?" Mona asled

"Y-You don't remember Ryuji? What about Ann? Yusuke?" Ren panicked

"Who're they?" Morgana responded as he didn't want to get shaken.

Ren's smile slowly crumbled away as he heard that. If Mona didn't know them...Then it was just them both "M-Mona... What... **Do** you remember?" Joker asked carefully

"I remember you. Us being Phantom Thieves...Most of it's a blur though." Mona answered "I remember me being the... Embodiment of hope... But everyone and everything around that is a blur... And then us arriving in your home town. And everything that happened after that."

Ren sighed as he heard that. "I'm sorry, Mona."

"It'll be alright, Joker. We'll fix everything." Mona answered "I trust our leader, and will follow your lead." he smirked

"Thanks, Mona. Let's get out of here and get our friends." Joker answered

"Right!" Mona nodded, jumping through the vent with Joker.

The two left headed straight to the exit, leading back to the Real World.

"Oof!" Ren grunted as he landed in the alleyway, where he could hear arguing "Huh?" he blinked

"Look, didn't you see the castle?" Ryuji argued with someone.

"'Castle'? Young man, you're from Shujin; correct? You're skipping school." The voice responded

"... Oh crap." Ren blinked, rushing out of the alley

"Where did he-?" Ryuji turned around and saw Ren. "Hey, wait!"

"There you are!" Ren said as he looked at the cops "Sorry. I'm new to the area and he was showing me the way to the academy but we accidentally got separated." Ren said smoothly, using the best lying method there was... Tell the truth but leave out a lot of info

"Err..." Ryuji looked at Ren in confusion as he heard that.

"Well, if that's true, we'll escort you to the school." The officer answered

"Thank you." Ren nodded, turning to Ryuji "Let's go man. Thanks for the help though, sorry for loosing sight of you."

"Dude, what the hell is going on? They don't believe me." Ryuji responded as they walked off.

"About what? A castle that doesn't exist?" Ren deadpanned "Do you see it anywhere? We didn't go far."

"Well...no but. Wait, the school's back!" Ryuji double-took in shock. "How? I mean, it's an eye-sore to see but-"

"What are you two doing here? You're meant to be in class!" A teacher firmly ordered. Said teacher being Kamoshida, who was standing next to the principal

"Kamoshida!" Ryuji's eyes widened in shock, seeing the teacher in his regular attire and not near-naked.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kamoshida glared at them

"Sorry sir. I got lost and Ryuji found me, showing me the way here. It is all my fault. I'm sorry." Ren bowed, biting back his anger and hate. Knowing about the strangeness and everything they had just been through ahead of time allowed his mind to be more focused

"Well, considering you got here yesterday." The principal commented as he saw how Ren was bowing to them...mostly him in particular. "I suppose I can let this slide just for today." while Kamoshida laughed

"D-Damn it." Ryuji groaned, hating hearing that bastard laugh.

"Get inside you two." The Principal ordered

Ren walked inside, sending a soft glare to Kamoshida

...

And suddenly Kamoshida froze, feeling like he was seeing a nightmare 'Wh-what was that-?' He thought to himself and in fear as he saw a flash of blue flames and yellow eyes

"Why did you do that?" Ryuji asked. "Bowing to him."

"We can't let him catch on." Ren answered "After all, they are less likely to be suspicious if you throw in a small amount of respect here or there. If I act aggressive, he'll think somethings up and yet I've never even met him."

"I...I guess that makes sense. But that bastard pisses me off." Ryuji answered

"I know." Ren sighed. 'Me too.' As he thought internally.

"So what was with that weird cat?" Ryuji asked

* * *

*Time Skip*

"You've missed two classes." Ms Kowakami frowned

"I'm sorry, Miss. We got lost." Ren lied in apologies.

Miss Kawakami sighed and covered her eyes in annoyance. "Were you with 'that' Sakamoto?"

"I bumped into him and he helped me get here." Ren replied, putting in a good word for his friend while also being happy since he only lost two classes instead of three thanks to Ren knowing his way around the Palace already

Miss Kawakami shook her head gently. "Let's just...get to class." She instructed.

"Yes Miss, here." Ren nodded, handing out another can of coffee

"A-Another one?" She asked as she saw it.

"You look exhausted. I thought you could use a pick-me-up." Ren answered honestly.

"Do you have enough to get by today?" She asked, knowing that this was one of the cans in the vending machines downstairs.

"I'll be fine." He answered "I can spare three hundred yen or so every now and again to help a teacher who's clearly giving all she can and more."

Ms Kawakami blinked in wonder and worry. Did he know her...? No. He only came here after two days, there was no way he knew her. "Thank you, but you're still under my watch." She warned "You're not going to bribe me into special treatment or anything."

"I'm not trying to, but understood." Ren nodded

"Good. And one more thing... don't cause any trouble while in class." Ms Kawakami asked

"Of course."

The two walked inside the class 2-D, the class Ren was going to attend for the next year. He smiled, looking at everyone "Everyone, this is our new Transfer Student. He got lost earlier this morning and missed the first two lessons." Miss Kawakami responded

"Hello, I'm Ren Amamiya." Ren introduced himself "It is nice to meet you all."

The class looked at each other and muttered, saying the words 'criminal' and 'problem student', 'delinquent'. Things Ren recalled all too much. It made his fists clench and his blood boil, but he held himself back. He walked forwards, nesting his seat. And he smiled as he noticed her, Ann, staring out the window. In the same seat as always, right in front of his one "Hey, you okay?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, fine." she blinked and nodded, trying to brush him off. Knowing what he was implying

"Good." he nodded back, taking his seat behind her. An act that, to him, was beyond natural

"Do those two know each other? Did they meet before?" The students asked each other but away from Ann and Ren.

Ren sighed to himself. 'I didn't miss this.' He thought to himself and so, class started. It was the basic introductions and lessons, it seemed to go on as per the normal. Time ticked by, Ren paying close attention to the blonde in front of him

Ann Takamaki. Panther. His fellow Phantom Thief... But right now, they were strangers. They weren't close friends who... Looking back on it, the two had been dancing around the fact they both knew they liked each other. He hadn't had the chance to confess before he foolishly left

'This time. No regrets. I'm going to do this right.' Ren thought as he swapped his sight between the board and Ann

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was riding the train back to LeBlanc, he had a faint idea of what was coming when he gets home. Being late on the first day was a big no-no on his probation. But hey, he wasn't AS last as the first time. He might be able to squeeze by

'Mona, I hope you get back quicker.' Ren hoped as the train came to a stop at Yongen-Jaya.

_Yongen-Jaya, next stop. Next stop Yongen-Jaya_

Ren sighed. However as he prepared to get out... He felt a familiar fuzzy face nudge his ankle "Hurry. You're gonna be late." Mona said from next to him

"Morgana!" He smiled as he picked up a small black cat with a white patch on its mouth and paws. "You're back!"

"Of course I am." Morgana smiled, slipping out of his hands and snuggled into his bag "Followed you into the real world and waited for an opening."

"Just like old times, Mona." Ren added, stroking his head. He exhaled gently and looked at the front door of the cafe. "Here we go."

"Where's here?" Mona asked

"LeBlanc, home." Ren answered as he opened the door. "I'm back."

"Welcome back." Sojiro sighed. "So, you can get back home on time, but when it comes to school you ditch two lessons?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Let me guess, someone was in trouble?" Sojiro asked dismissively

"Something like that." Ren answered

"Gimme a break." Sojiro sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." Ren apologised

"Is he going to let me stay?" Mona asked

"Huh? What's that? Meowing?" Sojiro caught the sounds Mona was making.

"Yeah." Ren answered honestly and calmly. "Let's go upstairs. I don't want to frighten him."

"Huh? 'Him'?" Sojiro asked as Ren walked upstairs.

"Ren, what's going on?" Mona asked in worry

"I'll explain in a moment." Ren answered, answering both Sojiro and Morgana

"Now, wait just a second!" Sojiro quickly spoke up and followed

Up in Ren's room, he carefully opened his bag and let Mona out. "I found him abandoned on the streets, I couldn't just leave him."

"Oh, I see." Mona realised.

"So you **did** find a cat." Sojiro realised. "Does it have a name?"

"Morgana." Ren answered and petted him.

"Hmm~, that's nice." Morgana purred

"Well. I guess you can keep it. I heard that cats make good companions for rehabilitation." Sojiro answered "...I really wanted to name it." He muttered it and headed downstairs.

"Good thinking, Ren." Morgana smiled and looked up at him. "Gah!" He was lifted up and hugged by Ren.

"I'm so happy you're here... I thought I'd have to do this alone..." Ren whispered softly

"Hey, of course I wouldn't let you do this alone." Morgana smiled as he snuggled in Ren's arms.

"...I take it you're a fan of cats." Sojiro spoke as he came in holding a plate with some cat-food.

"Food!" Morgana cheered, jumping from Ren's arms and running to the bowel

Ren chuckled as he saw Morgana leap to the floor and snarf down the plate of food "Hungry little thing; isn't it?" Sojiro asked "Okay, since you've got this little guy, there're a few rules we'll have to add."

"Okay, which are?" Ren asked

"No bringing the cat downstairs. This place **is** a cafe after all. No fur and hairballs allowed." Sojiro raised a finger.

"Right." Ren nodded

"When it needs to do its business, **you** have to clean it up." Sojiro added

"Of course." Ren continued

"And you have to look after it every day. Food, water, grooming. The whole shebang." Sojiro finished

"I understand. Consider it done." Ren answered

"Well good. Glad we've got that sorted out...So, what happened this morning? Why were you late to school?" Sojiro asked

"Well I met up with this student who offered to show me a short cut to school. He seemed like a cool guy so I agreed. But on the way I heard this guy meowing up a storm for help, leashed to a pipe without food with water dripping on him from a leaked pipe. I went to help him and when I turned back, the guy I was following was gone so... I was a bit lost." Ren explained

Sojiro sighed heavily "Can't leave others in need. Well. As long as this was a one-time thing."

"No more shortcuts." Ren nodded

"Good. Get ready for dinner. I'll be waiting downstairs." Sojiro instructed and walked down. "And bring that plate down when Morgana has finished it."

"Will do." Ren nodded

"Ah~, so good!" Morgana exclaimed as he lifted his head before he finished off the plate "I haven't had a good meal in ages."

"I'm sorry." Ren sighed

"It wasn't your **burp** fault." Morgana accepted the apology "It was your old home town."

Ren sighed and nodded, patting his head

"That was great." Morgana purred gently, nuzzling his head in Ren's hand "We're gonna get it right this time; right?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He nodded


	3. Captain Kid, The Evil King Attacks

**Hyrulian Hero Akai****:** Yes I did not upload in March because I took that month off.

**Travek:** Yes, we know. We got a bit ahead of ourselves there.

**UnsanMusho:** Well... a bit more than that

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** I know. They're getting the band back together.

** UnsanMusho:** Oh, you sweet summer child. You haven't seen anything yet.

**warrior of six blades**: Trust me, Kamoshida will suffer. And yeah, things are going to get hyped soon

** Cooperjordan:** Dream come true; isn't it? *Smiles*

** blackflamealvitr:** You mean there's _more?_ Oh jeez.

** edboy4926:** Sorry, doesn't work like that.

**Rouge Ebony**: Trust us, Ren's hometown did that to him. The stigma and label of being called 'a criminal' *NEVER* goes away, especially in Japan. But this time around...Ren will 'steal' what he's owed.

**Guest chapter 2 Feb 12**: 'Wolf' and 'Violet'? There are -more- Phantom Thieves? Man, I'm out of date.

** Vein Bloodborne:** Chapters take time. Grey and I are busy with this and other stories. Plus, life.

**rwby ladybug enabler whiterose:** Glad to see you're hooked onto this story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys all enjoy!

The reason for no upload last month was... well... I took some time off and then I got really busy with work and so on

But... hey, Quarantine! So lots of time off! One plus side, right?

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 3: Captain Kid, The Evil King Attacks  
**

* * *

Ren was now back at school in the morning, properly this time and sitting in class with Mr Ushimaru a teacher with a bit of a sour disposition... and Ren was just brought up a question. "What are the three parts of the human soul, according to Plato? Appetite, Spirit and what else? Guts, Logic or Love?"

Ren's hand covered his mouth trying to think about it, it had been a while since he had to do this...But since this was multiple-choice, he had a 1/3 chance to get it right. 'Plato's a philosopher...so 'Guts' isn't it and 'Love' is 'illogical'.' "Is it 'Logic'?"

"Correct. So you knew that huh?" Mr Ushimaru responded, clapping gently.

The class began to mumble as they heard that, not believing the rumours that were floating around. 'Is he meant to be a delinquent?' And other such gossip whispered. 'Oh shit, Ushimaru's looking this way!'

Ren smirked as he felt more confident, thinking about it he may have gotten it wrong last time since he was still thinking about the first Metaverse visit. But he defiantly felt prouder about his smarts right now.

"Good work, Ren." Morgana quietly mewed in his desk.

"... Was that a cat?" Mr Ushimaru asked as he could just about hear it in the silence.

**Vrr, vrr!**

'My phone? Oh, Ryuji!' Ren thought while his pocket vibrated, luckily Mr Ushimaru had his back turned and continued to give his lecture. On his phone was a message from Ryuji, about how they needed to meet up and soon. Ren put his phone away, sitting back and relaxing slightly 'Guess we're going back today.' Ren thought as the class continued to tick away. Though, it **did** make him recall these good memories.

After Class, Ryuji was waiting outside of Ren's class. It looked like he was staring intensely at the wall or like he was going to pick a fight. "Sakomoto. What're you doing outside my class?" Ms Kawakami asked, stepping out of the classroom.

"Waiting for this guy, we need to chat." Ryuji said gruffly

"I'm not sure that's such a good-" Ms Kawakami began to speak before Ren interrupted gently.

"Ms Kawakami, I'm sure it's going to be fine." Ren spoke up respectfully "I can protect myself if needed." Ren said with a smile "But thank you for worrying about me."

"I. Very well." Ms Kawakami frowned and left, trusting Ren... as much as she could.

"Ren, let's get to the roof." Ryuji spoke as he and Ren were alone now.

"Sure." He nodded and the two headed upstairs and onto the roof.

Ryuji stood outside and looked at the piled-up building parts. "... Yesterday was real, right?"

"Huh?" Ren asked

"That castle. Kamoshida. All that was real, right?" Ryuji clarified

"Yes. That was real." Ren nodded as Morgana poked his head out of Ren's bag.

"So we **didn't** go crazy." Ryuji answered

"Not yet, blondie." Mona smirked

"Huh? Who's-Gah! Demon cat!" Ryuji questioned and then saw Mona leap out of Ren's bag.

"I'm **not** a 'Demon Cat'!" Mona responded, almost hissing at him.

"It's Mo-Morgana." Ren said, almost using the code name

"Morgana? Wait, it's not that cat from the castle?" Ryuji asked

"Places like that are called 'Palaces'." Morgana answered

"'Palaces'? So, that place is 'Kamoshida's Palace'?" Ryuji continued

"Basically yes." Morgana nodded

"So... What can we do? Can we go back?" Ryuji asked, hoping to get revenge on him.

"I think so." Ren answered. "If we knew how we got there the first time."

"Argh, damn it." Ryuji groaned.

"I think my phone make a weird noise." Ren commented

"My phone?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, it did. It came from this app I tried to delete earlier." Ren answered, though slightly lying. "Here." He showed his phone to Ryuki and showed the strange app. It was a red round-cornered square with a red eye, a black spiked background with a black star for the pupil.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Ryuji realised and pulled out his own phone, revealing the same app! "How did it get on my phone?!"

"It was the same with me. It just appeared on my phone." Ren answered

"Can we delete it?" Ryuji asked

"No. I tried it already and it just keeps coming back." Ren answered "But I think this is how we got there yesterday."

"Damn, this is freakin' crazy." Ryuji whispered. "Well, I guess we can go back now."

"You sure?" Ren asked

"Dude, we've got to go back. Kamoshida's treating people like shit." Ryuji answered

"Do you have a plan when you get there?" Morgana asked

"A... plan?" Ryuji gulped... "Yeah! I totally have one! Trust me!"

"Okay then." Ren answered casually. "We should probably do this in the alley though."

"Why?" Ryuji asked. "It's not like anyone's here."

"Remember when we came out the first time?" Ren rebutted. "We were in the alley since we were on the streets. If we're in the castle while the school locks up, we might be caught all night in a locked school."

"Right." he nodded

The two students headed downstairs and outside of the school, going to the alley outside. "Okay, ready?" Ren asked

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ryuji nodded as they pressed the App and began to teleport into the strange world.

They entered the Metaverse, Ren feeling his thief cloths taking the place of his normal one's

"Huh? What's with your clothes? They appeared on you!" Ryuji gasped as he saw Ren's clothes.

"What? You jealous?" Ren smirked jokingly.

"What-? No, I'm not jealous." Ryuji responded

"You sure?" he smirked and adjusted his coat

"Of course not!" Ryuji answered. "Where's that mo-Morgana?"

"I'm right here. And I'm glad you didn't call me a 'monster cat'." Morgana added as he appeared "I would have cut you if you had."

"Yeah." Ren laughed

"So where do we go? The front-?" Ryuji asked

**"Not** the front door. We go through the window." Morgana pointed and facepalmed.

"Oh, right. The window." Ryuji chuckled awkwardly and went to the window.

"Come on, we better make sure he doesn't get himself caught." Morgana sighed

"Come on." Ren nodded and jumped inside

"... How'd you get up there?" Ryuji blinked in shock as he saw Ren's athletic prowess.

"Come on, we've got to get moving." Ren helped him up and into the room. He knew what today was, where Ryuji would gather the info about the Volleyball team

"Okay, which way can we go?" Ryuji wondered as they were kneeling and hidden in the room they were in.

"We can go to the main hall. That way can get us where we need to go." Morgana spoke

"And from there, most likely down to the dungeon." Ren finished, regrettably

"Okay, then we can beat up Kamoshida." Ryuji punched his own hand with determination.

"That's not...** Sigh.** Just... come on." Morgana sighed and lead them.

Ren nodded, punching Ryuji's arm lightly

"Sorry, just... new place. Y'know?" Ryuji answered as he followed them.

"Yeah, I know. Try and keep-." Ren began to speak, but held his tongue.

"Keep what?"

"Keep up. Sorry." Ren stopped as they entered the stairwell of the dungeon's path. "I didn't mean that."

"I can keep up fine." Ryuji grumbled

"Come on guys. This way." Morgana called out as he went down the stairs.

"We're coming." Ren answered. "Ryuji, I-"

"It's fine. C'mon, let's go find Kamoshida." Ryuji interrupted and walked down ahead.

Ren sighed and rubbed his neck, forgetting he and Ryuji weren't close yet. Heck he technically didn't know about Ryuji and Kamoshida's backstory. And it was still a sore subject about Ryuji's... 'accident'. He didn't mean to let on about **that** either.

"Here we are, guys. The cells." Morgana spoke up

"What the eff?" Ryuji gasped as he saw the place, gut-punched as he saw it all. Knights were torturing students! Whips, chains, forced running on a running machine with a large spiked bulldozer's wheel, cannon-shot volleyballs into the gut...it was a nightmare "This isn't training!" Ryuji snarled and punched the wall

"It's torture." Ren whispered as he knew what Kamoshida was like.

"This is how he sees his students. Just things for him to abuse." Morgana frowned.

"Damn it, we need to-what the hell? What's wrong with the camera? It won't open!" Ryuji tried to get photographic evidence to this.

"Things like that don't work here, Ryuji." Morgana followed up.

"Fine! Then I'll just remember their faces!" Ryuji stared at the students' faces as much as he could, memorising as much detail as he could. "Okay, I've got these guys. Let's go to the next ones." He reached into his jacket, holding something out to Ren. It was a small model gun "Here." he nodded "I think this could help, somehow."

"A model gun?" Both Ren and Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Just... Scare the crap outta someone when you pull it out." Ryuji answered

In Ren's hand, he saw the detail of the handgun, it was sleek moderately detailed. Like something out of a hobby shop, but the craftmanship was inspiring. It had a good weight about it, almost like it was real. "Ryuji. Thanks. I think this might come in handy soon." Ren commented, remembering his first one the first time round. Exactly the same as this, weak but... Good. "If this is a world of the mind, if the bad guys THINK this is real then it will work."

"Huh?" Ryuji asked as his head tilted. "Wait. 'World of the Mind'?"

"Exactly, this is how Kamoshida sees things in his head. His distorted desires." Morgana answered

"Okay, you ever imagine yourself doing something awesome? Like being a superhero." Ren asked

"Daydreaming? Yeah." Ryuji answered

"It's like that. Only much more warped." Ren simplified it.

"Oh. Okay, I think I get it." He answered

"Come on, let's go. We can't wait around too long." Morgana interrupted them.

"Yeah." Ren nodded and smiled, glad he was able to explain it in a way Ryuji finally understood

"So where's that bastard Kamoshida? We haven't seen him yet." Ryuji asked

"Patience, we don't want to go **looking** for trouble." Morgana answered "For now we should try and get out."

"But, didn't we just get in?" Ryuji asked

"It's called 'investigating', we scope the place out and **then** we can attempt to fight Kamoshida." Morgana answered

"'Investigate'? Like detectives?" Ryuji asked

"More like 'thieves'." Ren smirked as they managed to get out back to the main hall... where an ambush was awaiting them "We need to work out the entire place."

"Think they're dumb enough to let us slip by?" Ryuji asked.

"Only if **we** ambush **them."** Morgana answered

"Got it!" Ren nodded as he rushed forward, jumping from dark spot to dark spot as he quickly made up the distance and jumped at the Shadow "Show me your true form!" he called, ripping the mask from the Shadow's face

_"RARGH!"_ The Knight screamed as it reformed from shadows, turning into a Pixie, a small humanoid with butterfly wings and a 'Tinkerbell' dress. _"Damn you! You dare attack a Knight of King Kamoshida?"_

"...** That** was in the knight?" Ryuji deadpanned.

**CLICK!**

"Yep." Ren smirked and took a shot with the gun Ryuji gave him.

"Huh?" Both Ryuji and the Pixie gasped

**BANG!**

"GAH!" The Pixie fell to the ground and was stunned.

Ren stood there, gun at the ready. With only seven shots left he had to be careful. But he had this Shadow at Hold-Up

_"Y-you. Vile thieves!"_ Pixie glared, pointing at them.

"Mona. Let's go this." Ren spoke confidently.

"On it!" Mona smirked as the two leapt into the air and pummeled the Pixie.

The two where just streaks of darkness, slashing at the Shadow from every direction with precision and power. An All-Out Attack at its finest.

Joker landed and smirked, adjusting his gloves as Pixie exploded into blood in every direction

"Hurp!" Ryuji covered his mouth in shock and almost threw up. "Bleh! I almost barfed!"

"Good thing you haven't lost your touch." Mona smiled and looked up at him.

"Good thing too." Ren nodded

"What **was** that?" Ryuji asked

"An 'All-Out Attack'. When a Shadow is down for the count by exploiting its weakness, we can take it down." Morgana explained.

"But isn't that ganging up on someone?" Ryuji asked

"Yes, but if someone has a ridiculously high defense, sometimes you need to play a little dirty." Ren answered.

"Besides, thieves don't always play fair. Our enemies won't, at least." Mona finished

"'Thieves'? Is that what we are now?" Ryuji asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah." Ren nodded.

"Holy crap. That sounds... friggin' awesome!" Ryuji cheered making Ren laugh.

"I guess it is." Ren nodded, breaking a volleyball on a shelf and grabbing a small chunk of gold that had been inside

"Huh? What's that? Why did you just-?" Ryuji asked

"Well, we wouldn't be thieves if we didn't steal something valuable from this guy and line our pockets." Ren answered with a smirk, making Ryuji freeze slightly before Ryuji grinned and laughed again, the desire to screw over Kamoshida as much as possible filling him and boiling over

"Ren. I'm. Getting excited!" Ryuji smirked with a toothy grin. "Let's screw this bastard over!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we can't just rush around and steal everything!" Mona warned

"Huh? Why not?" Ryuji asked

"Not everything can be stolen. Somethings are just empty." Mona answered. "Besides, if we go around and not know where we are, we'll be going around in circles or caught!"

"That...That's a very good point." Ryuji admitted a sound defeat.

"Don't worry, we'll take everything Kamoshida cares about." Ren reassured him.

'Spoken like a true Phantom Thief.' Mona thought to himself proudly

"Now for our escape route." Ren nodded. As they rushed to the main hall... They realised they where surrounded

"Oh. No." Ren groaned as he saw this, recalling this event as Kamoshida walked down the stairs, laughing

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got. Rats. Thieves. Scum and trash." Kamoshida remarked as he looked at Morgana, Ren and Ryuji respectively.

"What was that?" Morgana snapped angrily.

"If anyone's a scum, it's you!" Ryuji hissed

"I had a feeling you'd come back. So I decided to increase my security." Kamoshida responded

'That means he feels threatened.' Ren thought with an internal smirk.

"Really?" Kamoshida scoffed as he looked down at them. "Knights, show this trash how worthless they are!"

"At once, King Kamoshida!" The knights responded as they all turned into their real states

All of them turned into black coated horses with red eyes and emerald horns on their heads. Whinnying and stomping as they lunged at the trio.

"Ryuji, move!" Ren ordered and tried to get his friend out of the way.

"Mreow!" Mona hissed as he got his cutlass ready along with Ren's dagger.

**"Arsene!"** Ren called, pulling his mask off

_"HRARH! Hello, fools!"_ Arsene smirked as he saw the Bicorns.

**"Mercurius!"** Mona called out as he summoned his Persona.

The two stood back to back, their Persona flouting above them

_"For King Kamoshida!"_ The Bicorns lunged at both Ren and Mona, while their Personas guarded them.

"Ren!" Ryuji called out as he saw them fight.

"D-Damn it!" Ren hissed. 'Even with my knowledge. I'm not strong enough yet! I should be stronger than this! Why are these guys so barley taking any damage?'

"Oh-ho-ho. Not so tough, are you? Execute them." Kamoshida ordered with a slice motion of his neck

"No!" Ryuji called out as he saw his friend getting trampled on by the Shadows.

"ARGH!" Both Mona and Ren were laid flat onto the floor, pinned by their emerald hooves.

Kamoshida laughed, walking towards the group "Look at you. Weak. Pathetic. Worthless trash. And all because of you, 'Track Field Traitor'." Kamoshida turned his head with a shit-eating grin towards Ryuji.

"... Track field trator?" Ren asked

"That-that was-!" Ruji choked back his anger and frustration at Kamoshida.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He got his Track Team disbanded, for daring to strike **me!** His King! All because he couldn't handle a little extra practice." Kamoshida answered

"That wasn't 'practice'! That was physical abuse! You **hated** our team!" Ryuji called out

"The former coach was weak. Weak of mind, weak of will, weak of body." Kamoshida continued "Hell, if it wasn't for him...I would've given his 'star' just a broken leg."

"You... You what?" Ryuji whispered and fell to his knees

"Ryuji." Morgana whispered in shock, although Ren had heard this before.

"That's what happens when you go against me. Toe the line, you'll rise up; step over it and get punished. That's what happens when you mess with the King of this School!" Kamoshida answered. "And this is all your fault!"

"D... Damn it!" Ryuji hissed, falling forward and punching the ground angrily as tears fall from his face

"Are you going to take that?!" Ren called, glaring

Ryuji and Kamoshida turned to Ren who called that out. "R-Ren."

"I've had enough of this. Execute him. Slowly!" Kamoshida ordered

"No." Ryuji gritted his teeth and pushed himself up.

"What was that?" Kamoshida turned

"I said, **NO!** You're a vicious, cruel, sadistic effin' bastard! I'm not gonna let you keep doing this!" Ryuji called out, a flame began to burn within Ryuji's soul. He gasped, his eyes widening as agonising pain filled his mind and body "ARGH-HAAAAARGH! HNN!"

_**"You made me wait quite a while. You seek power; correct? Then let us form a pact."**_

Ryuji fell to his knees and grabbed his hair and head, trying to scream the pain away, all the while the voice spoke within him.

_**"Since your name has been disgraced already; why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The 'Other You' who exists within desires it thus. I am thou. Thou art I."**_

Kamoshida couldn't believe what was going on, everyone froze by Ryuji's writhing pain and forcing them to watch. However, Ren knew who was coming. He knew what was going to happen.

_**"There is no turning back. The Skull of rebellion... IS YOUR FLAG HENCEFORTH!"**_

Blue flames briefly appeared on Ryuji's face, forming a dark grey skull mask that covered his forehead down fully cover his lips, piercing yellow eyes shone through the mask as Ryuji's gaze was turned solely to revenge and payback. And with one rebellious **RIP** off his face, blood splattered onto the floor as he roared in a primal scream as blue flames erupted from his body; winds that whipped the tempests of the sea spewed forth and pushed back the knights who pinned Ren and Morgana as Ryuji was reborn.

His costume had a matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask. And on his back was a spine-like back-guard, like overlapped plate-mail. Ryuji pulled upwards and gave a rebellious smirk, glaring right at Kamoshida... who seemed to piss his little pink speedos.

But that wasn't all, floating behind Ryuji was a black boat riding Pirate. The ship itself was black wood with a mad toothy grinning face on the front, a golden figurehead of an angel, free-floating climbing nets on the side and several cannons pointing outwards. Riding the ship itself was a tall imposing skeletal figure. White boots with black 'X' straps, black pants, a light blue button shirt with golden straps, two cutlasses strapped to his chest by crossed belts, a golden cannon right hand, a golden left glove with spike fingers and a flowing red cape. On top of this fierce pirate's head was a Jolly Roger crest captain's hat on an actual skull. Ryuji's Persona, a skeleton, had come.

"Urgh! This one as well?" Kamoshida gasped and grunted as he tried to stand tall.

"Right on. Wassup Persona?" Ryuji smirked as he looked at himself. "This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power...It's time for payback! Yo, I'm ready... BRING IT!"

Morgana and Ren got back up and stood with Ryuji, smirking at the Skull of his rebellion. "Do not mock me, you insolent brat!" A knight raised his sword and pointed at them, before turning into his true Shadow form. A horse riding, red armoured knight.

"Blast him away!** Captain Kidd!"** Ryuji pointed as he, Ren and Morgana got back into the fight. Ren and Morgana smirked, pulling themselves to their feet as their Persona readied themselves

"Damn you all!" The Shadow responded, summoning two more of the Bicorns from earlier.

"I got this!" Ryuji smirked as his mask reformed.

"Ryuji." Morgana whispered.

"We've got your back!" Ren reassured him.

"Let's do this Persona! **ZIO!"** Ryuji called out, summoning a bolt of lightning down and hit the Bicorn, causing it to fall!

'Good old electric power.' Ren thought

"Impossible!" The red armoured knight proclaimed.

"Oh yeah. If Kamoshida sees me as a nuisance, then I'll go all out! Like the trouble maker I am!" Ryuji proclaimed as he sent down another bolt of lightning, striking the second Bicorn down to the ground.

"That's two!" Morgana smiled

"I can do this all day!" Ryuji called out, getting pumped up from this onslaught, but pulled from his back, a large iron pipe! "Bring it on you effin' bastards! HRAAARGH!" He ran at the knocked down Bicorn and slammed its head in, causing it to disappear when the Iron Pipe connected.

"Nice work!" Ren called out

"That's one down!" Morgana cheered

"Alright!" Ren grinned as he clicked his fingers, pulling his mask off as he and Arsene prepared to throw their own attack

**"Eiha!"**

Arsene's wings extended as he shot down a Curse based attack destroying the second knocked down Bicorn, causing it to disappear.

"Here we go!" Morgana called, pulling out his slingshot and quickly launching a barrage of metal balls at the Shadows

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" The knight grunted and the horse began to buckle.

"A giant slingshot? Really?" Ryuji asked

"It's what I'm comfortable with." Morgana answered as the Shadow fell to the ground

"I see an opening!" Ren smirked

"Time for an All-Out Attack!" Morgana called

"Oh, hell yeah!" Ryuji called out and lead the charge, with Ren and Morgana following suit.

The three rushed forward, racing right at the Shadows. Three streaks of darkness, throwing the Shadows around as they viciously attacked. Ryuji landed on his face, but he leapt back to his feet and gave the 'devil's horns' hand gesture as the Shadow's body exploded with its blood spurting out. "Friggin' Awesome!"

Ren and Morgana landed right next to him, the three standing there confidently as they all felt confidence fill them

Kamoshida looked on in shock and anger, seeing the Phantom Thieves besting his knights. "Damn you. You damn Thieves!"

"Had. Enough. Bastar-Shida?" Ryuji panted, feeling the effects of his new transformation to catch up. He fell to the floor, coughing

"Ryuji!" Ren grabbed him and helped him up.

"He's exhausted himself. We've got to get out of here!" Morgana called out

"Run!" Ren called

"After them!" Kamoshida ordered

'I wish we had some smoke bombs right now!' Ren thought as he carried Ren through the castle and through the escape route.

* * *

*time skip*

'That was crazy. Ryuji summoning Captain Kidd, running away from those Shadows...What a day.' Ren thought back to when he and Ryuji left the Palace.

"That... Was insane..." Ryuji panted, falling against the wall

"You're telling me." Morgana admitted as he was in Ren's bag.

"Wh-what're we gonna do?" Ryuji asked

"Huh?" Ren asked

"Going back. I mean, we barely got outta there that time again." Ryuji answered

"We'll get better and stronger. That's how." Ren responded "Once you've calmed down... We can do it. You just need to clear your heard and get your strength back. Then we can do it. We can get right to the treasure, steal it and change that asshles heart." Ren assured "Morgana told me all about this. If we steal his treasure, Kamoshida will loose his darker desires. He will admit his crimes and the guilt will make him hand himself in."

"So we steal his treasure... And this asshole is done for?" Ryuji blinked

"Basically, yeah." Morgana nodded

"Quick question." Ryuji asked

"What is it?" Morgana responded

"What's a 'Treasure'? And I know it's like a 'valuable object'." Ryuji answered

Morgana sighed heavily as he heard that. How dense could he be? "Okay. A 'Treasure' in this context is the source of the twisted desire."

"Oh, okay." Ryuji tried to think of an example. "Err...Like. An otaku obsessing over a figurine and his Palace is some creepy hobby shop?"

"Yes." Ren nodded "The treasure would probably be _the_ most valuable figure in the hobby shop."

"And in Kamoshida's case, that castle. Though we don't know what he values most above all." Morgana added.

"Okay, I got it." Ryuji answered. "Think we can do it with just the three of us?"

"Maybe, but those Shadows were tough." Morgana answered

"So we just have to be smart and careful." Ren instructed "We can do this."

"Yeah. You bet the hell we are." Ryuji grinned

_I am **thou**, thou art I..._  
_Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the **Chariot Persona**, I have obtained the winds of **blessing** that shall lead to freedom and **new** power..._

"So... Guess that gun helped quite a bit." Ryuji added

"Yeah, it definitely did. Ah! The time, I've got to get back home." Ren spoke as he looked at his watch "Sorry man."

Ryuji apologised "Tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Ren nodded and opened his bag. "C'mon Morgana."

"Hup!" Mona smiled and entered the bag.

'Why? Why was I so... weak then?' Ren thought as he began to head back to Cafe LeBlanc 'I should be stronger than that.'

_**"I am afraid that is my fault. While you have kept your strength Ren, I am afraid mine has been sapped when I was 'reawakened'." **_Arsene explained in his head_**"I did not tell you as victory was easily in our hands until then... I am sorry."**_

"It's fine Arsene." Ren sighed, looked to the sky and grinning "It just looks like I have to train to get back to where I was... awesome. The game wouldn't be fun if it was **too** easy."

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next day and it was Gym class. Meaning it was the weekly/daily rounds of pain and Olympic level spikes from a volleyball going at least 50 MPH. 'Mishima. He's getting thrashed out there.' Ren thought as he saw how much Kamoshida was picking on him. It was the volleyball meet up, AKA Kamoshida's chance to show off to everyone

It was a match between the battered and bruised students...vs adults. Yes, actual adults. With Kamoshida being the lead and 'star'. "Nice work, Kamoshida. That was great." A team-mate high-fived him

"Thanks." He responded with a kind smile

"Urgh..." Mishima, a dark blue-haired student wearing the school's PE issue uniform, he was covered in bruises and had a bandage over his nose.

"Mishima's getting killed out there." Ryuji frowned

"Yeah." he nodded and sighed "So... We doing your plan?"

"Yes." Ryuji nodded "Let's go! We need to get the info from those guys!"

"Okay, but don't come on too strong." Ren answered "No idea why you mean."

"Won't you cover more ground by splitting up?" Morgana said from Ren's bag

"Yeah, good thinking. I'll take these guys, you head to the main building." Ryuji answered as he and Ren slipped out.

"Right." Ren sighed

Ren split up with Ryuji, knowing what was going to happen within the next few hours... Something terrible. He had to stop it this time. He couldn't let it happen. He walked through the school, looking for two of them. Two special girls

Ann Takamaki. The blonde-haired beauty of the school.

And standing next to her was her best friend, Shiho Suzui. Black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing her issued PE uniform, slightly bruised and beaten by the intense volleyball practice... but Ren knew better. He still remembered seeing her falling...

He closed his eyes and gently shook his head. He would change her fate. "Excuse me." He spoke calmly to them.

"Huh?" the two blinked

"Oh. It's you." Ann blinked

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask you something." Ren asked politely.

"What is it?" Shiho asked nervously, having heard the rumours about him. But she wasn't the kind to believe or trust rumours

"I wanted to ask if you were alright. Cause... I've heard that Kamoshida-" Ren asked calmly and kindly, only to be stopped by Ann.

"Why do you want to know?" Ann asked harshly

"Rumours." Ren answered. "I know Kamoshida spread them about me just to keep me underfoot. I want to get to the main source and help dispel them."

"Really?" Ann asked, shocked. She thought that he was going to attack her or something, expecting those rumours to bother her again

"Yes. I don't care for the ones about me, the damage is done. But I'm worried about you both." Ren answered which shocked both women "The reason... I'm in this position is because I saved a woman from being raped by a guy with too much power. It may have fucked me over... But I'm still not gonna let this guy do that with other women. So I want to make sure you're okay."

"A-Amamiya." Ann whispered as she heard that.

"I-I'm." Shiho whispered, worried about what Ann would do. She hugged herself, looking away

"Shiho? Are you okay?" Ann asked in worry,

"I-I'm fine." She whispered making Ann narrow her eyes, she knew her friend too well

Ren sighed and looked at her, knowing what would happen "... Do you want to talk in private?"

"Anything you want to ask Shiho, you say in front of me." Ann interrupted

"I'm asking because she looks uncomfortable." Ren said, looking around the halls where they'd gathered a slight audience

"Please. Let's go." Shiho asked timidly as she began to walk off.

"I think there's a classroom empty." Ren offered as the three walked away. They headed to one of the empty classrooms, one that was in the gym right now "Here we go." Ren said as he closed the door, turning to the girls

"You better not do anything funny." Ann commented

"I promise, I'll just ask questions." Ren answered "I promise."

"O-okay." Shiho answered nervously.

"Shiho, what happened to get those bruises?" Ren asked carefully and respectfully. "Cause those look like they came from something hard." He pointed to them softly, going into detail "Volleyball's wouldn't cause something like that, unless they where thrown with Olympic level strength. And their size... Those are too big to be from a volley ball even with that level of strength, those bruises are from a fist."

Shiho covered her arms from flinching, Ren was right on the money with the markings.

"Shiho. I-I didn't know. Is this true?" Ann asked, panicking for her best friend "I don't know much about injuries.. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. Because I was told. N-not to." She answered, forcing herself to speak. "If you knew... then-then you'd be brought into this too."

"What do you mean?" Ann asked in panic "Shiho! What's going on?!"

"It-it's. Nothing. It's no-one." Shiho lied.

"Shiho, trust me. Whatever's said, doesn't leave this room." Ren reassured her "These bruises... It's to do with something big. Isn't it?"

Shiho shuddered and nervously nodded.

"Shiho. Who did this to you. Please. Tell me." Ann pleaded, wanting to protect her.

"He... Does it to everyone." she whispered

"Every-?" Ann asked before looking at Ren, shocked to hear this... and slowly began to piece the clues.

Ren just nodded, looking with sympathetic eyes at Shiho. Ann knew who was doing this. Shiho knew who did this. And so did he. It was the man who views the school as his Castle.

"He... He let's his anger out on us when we under preform or when someone pisses him off." Shiho further explained

"Why? Why doesn't anyone stop him?" Ann asked in shock as she heard that.

"Because he's the coach. We can't do anything, so what's the point?" she mumbled "And even then... We'll be throwing our dreams away if we make him mad."

"Kamoshida? He-He's doing-!" Ann growled as she formed a fist in anger. "He can't-!"

"He can, Ann. 'As long as he gets results, the school will overlook everything he does'." Ren paraphrased what Kamoshida told him the first time. "It's why the track team was disbanded, why the previous coach quit. Why Ryuji's leg was broken."

"Hey Ann. It's already. It's not... It's not too bad." Shiho smiled nervously "B-Besides. It-It's not like he's forcing himself on me or anything, okay?"

Ren knew that was a lie. Or at the very least... it hasn't happened yet. He had to intervene. He had to prevent tomorrow from happening!  
"Shiho. I want you to promise something." Ren said seriously

"Wh-what is it?" Shiho asked as she saw Ren's face and gulped at his serious tone.

"If you even **think** he is going to touch you, you get out of there. You are more important than him, as is your safety. **Nothing** is worth letting him touch you like that if you don't want it. You will only hate yourself and hurt yourself. If he tries to get you, get out. Promise your best friend that." he said seriously, while clearly pushing himself out of the conversation and aiming it at Ann

Shiho felt a little better, looking at Ann and then nodded gently. "I-I p-promise."

Ann immediately hugged her best friend and felt a great wave of relief "Shiho..."

"Th-thank you." Shiho whispered to both Ann and to Ren.

**VRR, VRR!**

"Excuse me, I've got to take this." Ren apologised as he looked at his phone. It was from Ryuji.

_Damn it! Nothing on my end._  
_Everyone's too tight-lipped._  
_How're things for you?_  
_Anyone talkin'?_

_No._ Ren lied, he had to be careful

_Ah, man, this sucks!_  
_No-one's talkin'!_  
Ryuji groaned in his response.  
_The hell are we gonna do?_

_We'll prepare to go in soon._ Ren reassured him.  
_Yeah. I'll go grab some stuff. I hear there's some good stuff on the weekend shopping channel. Maybe there's something we can get._

_Hey. I know this place we could get weapons._ Ryuji texted back

_Like the one you lent me yesterday?_ Ren texted quickly and played the 'dumb friend'

_Yeah, they're realistic enough to work. _Ryuji answered. _What do you think?_

_Sounds a plan._ Ren nodded  
_Let's go tomorrow._

_Awesome! See you then!_ Ryuji ended the texts.

"Enjoy the texts?" Ann asked as she was waiting beside him.

"Ah!" Ren jumped, spinning in shock

"You were standing there for a few minutes." Ann answered

"Sorry, just... caught up in something important." Ren responded

"Amamiya... Thank you." Shiho spoke

"It's fine." he nodded with a smile "And if either of you need someone to talk to, I'm here." The two nodded and left, leaving Ren alone. 'There. I've sown the seeds to help.' He thought as he looked at them. He just hoped it was enough. He walked out of the room and tried to find an abused student, knowing that Ryuji didn't have much to go on, he went off to find maybe one of his other classmates.

* * *

*the next day*

Ren met with Ryuji at Shibuya Station Square, heading towards Central Street "Hey! You made it." Ryuji smiled as he saw his friend and fellow Phantom Thief.

"How's it going, Ryuji?" Ren responded, walking

"Good, thanks. C'mon, let's go." Ryuji spoke

Going through Shibuya's Central Street, there was a small gathering around a balding black-haired man, wearing a black suit with a red tie and a politician's sash. Talking up about some good points... but he wasn't getting anywhere.

Ren was silent, looking at the man sadly. He knew this guy from his previous timeline. He was 'Toranosuke Yoshida', a failed politician, but a good person with good and meaningful ideas. He just had bad luck from early in his career. Unfortunately he couldn't help much at the moment

"I don't get politics. It just goes over my head." Ryuji admitted. "C'mon, we've got to get going."

"Right." Ren nodded

The two managed to push through the crowds until they got to the main shopping area. "Okay, it's around this way." Ryuji spoke, pointing to an alleyway.

"What is?" Ren asked

"The store I told you about." Ryuji answered.

"Wow." Ren nodded and followed

"It's called 'Airsoft'. And... it's kinda hardcore." Ryuji admitted as he lead him to a back alley to where a model gun shop was. "Well. Were we are." As he stood outside.

"...Err. Are you going to go in?" Ren asked as he pretended to have beer been here before

"I know, I know. It's just... the guy who runs this place. He's scary." Ryuji answered nervously.

"We're not going to get anywhere unless we get in." Morgana poked his head out of the bag.

"Let's go." Ren nodded

Ryuji grumbled nervously as he followed too, entering the cramped and dark-lit room. Inside it was a model gun enthusiast's dream. Locked behind protective glass, various see-through boxes, out of reach grips and hooks were guns of varying styles and makes. Handguns, Shot Guns, Tommy Guns. A plethora of expertly made model work and designs. There was even a dispenser that gave military grade rations by the front door.

Sitting in a chair, was the owner. A stern, gruff-looking man wearing a grey cadet hat, greying stubble, yellow ear defenders on the rim of the cap, a black turtleneck sweater, a long grey coat with a red peace symbol on it; grey sideburns and a black gecko on his neck. He was leaning in his chair, resting his feet on the counter as he read the newspaper.

'Here we go.' Ren thought. As they entered, Morgana tucked back into the bag once again, hiding out from the shop's owner... He didn't know if there was a 'no pets' policy, so he had to play it safe. "Ahem." Ren spoke up respectfully, getting the attention of the owner.

"Yeah? Watcha want?" the gruff owner huffed

"We wanna look at your selections." Ryuji interrupted before Ren had a chance to get a word in.

"... Who are ya? Ya look like a coupla rookies." The owner answered

"Actually I'm an enthusiast. I had to leave my collection at home when I moved though." Ren countered

"Huh. I that so?" The owner asked as he folded his paper and turned to a more dignified posture. He hummed as he looked at Ren, seeing a sort of 'enthusiastic gaze' about him. "Alright then. What sort of model do you want?"

"Err-" Ryuji tried to think.

"Something that looks real." Ren immediately answered

The owner looked at Ren, seeing his unflinching gaze. "You're not gonna try and rob any banks are ya?"

"What? No! We just like the way they look." Ryuji defended. with Ren quickly kicking his leg "Ow!" He grunted as he was kicked.

"Hmph." The owner glared at the two. "Well. Since you're so adamant. I'll let you see what I've got in stock. **But!** You're to keep them safe and out of sight. I don't want you kids gettin' into trouble, no wavin' 'em around like a pair of idiots."

"Understood." Ren nodded

"Alright then." The owner answered. "Here's what I got." As he showed off different 'weapons'. All detailed and realistic, dull and blocked. Daggers that worked better as butter knives than actual weapons. Clubs that looked like they would bend like cardboard. Handguns and shotguns that only had sound mechanisms and not actual working components for bullets.

"Holy crap!" Ryuji's eyes widened in shock.

"These are what's on sale for the 'weapons' department. I got some more stuff as well." The owner added

"Such as?" Ren asked

"These." The owner followed up, showing reinforced clothing and different accessories. Trinkets and the like that clipped onto the clothing.

Ren whistled in impress, acting calm by the sight of it all. Trying to pretend that he'd never seen this before

"Anything here catch your eyes?" The owner asked

"Yeah." Ren nodded and pointed to some items, not for him, but for Ryuji. "These."

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked

"Huh. Not sure that it's for you." The Owner spoke.

"As I said, I'm an 'enthusiast'." Ren countered

"Well, if that's your choice." He answered and packed them away.

"You sure you've got enough?" Ryuji gulped

"The total comes to 14,000 Yen." The Owner spoke.

"Gah-ck!" Ryuji flinched as he heard that. He only brought five!

"Here's fourteen thousand." Ren spoke, passing over the money.

"Huh?!" Ryuji gasped

"Thanks for the purchase." The Owner answered and put the items in a black sealed bag. "Now don't mess around with these."

"Can't promise anything, but we will try." Ren smirked. The owner saw Ren's smile and heard that remark, something about him caused something to almost crack a smile. Almost "Let's go." Ren commented

"Right. Err, see ya." Ryuji answered and left with Ren, almost like he was being glared at. "Fourteen thousand? I thought the gun was expensive. I'm gonna pay you back, man."

"Don't worry about it, Ryuji. We'll make more back from Kamoshida's Palace." Ren reassured him "Trust me."

"Dude, I hope so. Shall I take these?" Ryuji asked

"Of course, they're yours after all." Ren nodded and handed them over.

"Really? Oh, sick!" Ryuji smiled. "We gotta get going."

"Yeah, see you later." Ren nodded as he held out his hand, clasping it with Ryuji's

"Later." Ryuji nodded and left

"Hmm!" Morgana growled in anger. "There was stuff in there for me too, you know. Slingshots, enhancing collars, cutlasses. And you spent it on-"

"Don't worry, Mona. I've got something of yours back home." Ren reassured him.

"Really?!" he gasped

"Yeah, I have." Ren nodded as he walked off back to Cafe LeBlanc. He arrived at Shibuya Station... And overheard it again. Ann answering the phone

"But-but that's her-!" Ann almost screamed into the phone, unintentionally catching Ren's attention "I said I can't do it today! My agency... No! No I..."

Ren frowned as he heard that, he knew Kamoshida was on the other end of the line. Ann soon fell to her knees as the phone conversation ended, crying in worry "No... Shiho..." she cried

Shiho. The person Ren and Ann tried to protect. "Ann." Ren spoke tenderly and reassuringly.

"What?" she blinked and looked up at him, quickly narrowing her eyes "How much did you hear?"

"You were yelling at someone about Shiho." Ren answered honestly

"It... Its nothing..."

"It was Kamoshida, wasn't it?" he asked

"It's nothing to do with you!" She frowned and ran off.

"Ann, Wait!" Ren called out and chased after her 'Darn it, not again!' he thought as he sprinted after her. He chased after her, running that same patch, down two flights of stairs, going towards the Aojiru stand, but he saw her, standing with her face against the large supporting pillar "Ann?" he asked, reaching for her shoulder

"Why're you following me?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes

"Cause I want to help." Ren answered honestly "Please... _let me."_

Ann sniffed sadly and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered and followed him, not obediently, but in a kind guided manner.

"Let's... Go somewhere else." he offered, not wanting to make a scene

Ann nodded and followed Ren, his hand gently on her arm as he knew where to go: Big Bang Burger. It was somewhere people often visted and didn't mind who was there. He followed her, remembering all the time he spent with her. His heart was already beating hard, he had to hold off the urge to act too friendly with her. To fit into his natural spot at her side

"Welcome to Big Bang Burger; what would you like?" A waitress asked

"Just drinks please." Ren asked as the two sat down "A strawberry and chocote cookie galaxy milkshake and a Eispep Ultra." Ren ordered, instinctuelly going for their usual and flinching

"I've got that down. It'll be five minutes for the milkshake." The waitress answered

"'Strawberry and chocolate cookie'?" Ann asked as she heard that. "That's my favourite."

"Really? I... You just looked like you needed something sweet." Ren struggled to lie

Ann looked down and rubbed her eyes. "I. I'm sorry. You're probably thinking that I'm pathetic right now."

"No. Far from it." he shook his head

"You... You've heard those rumours; right?" She asked sadly as she began to confess.

"I'm not sure which one you mean." Ren admitted

"The ones about me. How I'm with... Kamoshida." She frowned.

"Honestly, no. And if they're just rumours, chances are they're just lies." Ren answered "After all, you hear the ones about me? Huh? About how I'd kill anyone who talks to me? Or other such stuff? Ha! I mean, come on! You think they'd let someone like that out of juvey?"

"...I. I don't think so. You're right. And... you went to help Shiho and I." Ann added

"So... These rumours about you and Kamoshida?" Ren asked, inquieting what these rumours whre about and why she was bringing them up

"Yeah, people are saying that we're getting it on but, they're all fake. I've been putting him off for the longest time... I don't even know how he got my number." Ann explained. "And now, he's telling me that if I don't come to his office... he'll take Shiho off the volleyball team. Her life will be ruined." Ann was clawing at a napkin with one hand, gritting her teeth "He's been after me for ages... For a while I outright refused but then Shiho started having trouble at Volleyball... I... I had to agree. It was small things at first. Sending him pictures of me. Letting him rub my shoulders or knees... Getting in the car with him... And then he asked to see my underwear. I didn't want to... But... He threatened to kick Shiho off the team... I... No couldn't bare the thought that I was the one who took her dream away, so I did it. But I knew next time he'd want more... So I've been avoiding him as much as possible.. And then just now, that phone call? He wants me to meet him at his house. You can guess what he's implying."

"Fucking bastard." Ren growled, not even hiding his contempt for that scum of the Earth as he gripped his hands under the table.

"What do I do?" Ann asked as she clenched the napkin in her hand, tears beginning to well in her eyes "I can't stop him... But if I don't go to him then Shiho will loose her dream. It'll be my fault. But if I go to him... I'll never be able to escape. Please... Please... TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she screamed/pleaded at the end, her face falling into her hands as she weapt

People began to look at the two, to which Ren quickly dismissed them, trying to break up their rubbernecking. "Ann. Trust me. It'll stop soon." He promised. He brushed her hair back "I... Don't know what you **should** do. But I do know what you **shouldn't.** You shouldn't give yourself to him. Not only does he not deserve you but you are more precious than that. And he won't kick Shiho off the team. If she is as good as I think she is, then just kicking her off would raise too many questions as well as hurt the team performance wise. It would make him look bad. And even if he does have the balls to kick her off, Shiho wouldn't blame you. Heck I bet if she knew this was going on she'd *beg* you to ignore him, to not hurt yourself for her sake. Neither of you would want you in Kamoshida's arms. It's fine. "

Ann sniffed gently as she looked at him. "When did you get so good with this?" She asked

"At what?" he wondered, his head tilting to the side lightly

"Talking to people, helping them." She admitted. "You seem to know how to make them feel better."

"I have some practise... And I just want to help." he smiled, their drinks finally arriving

"Please enjoy." The waitress answered and left.

"Thanks. I needed this." Ann responded, taking the milkshake and sucked it down... And squealed/moaned as the sweet flavours hit her tongue, a signature sound Ren was use to thanks to her sweet binges, and it made him chuckle softly

"That good, huh?" He asked kindly

"Hmm~!" She nodded

Ren smiled, relaxing

* * *

*with Shiho*

The girl was rubbing her arm, bitting her lip as she neared Kamoshida's office. She had been summoned 'Re-Remember... Remember what Ren said.' She thought as she nervously approached the door of the office.

Mishima had said she was summoned by the man after practice, and she had to admit... She was scared. Her slot on the volleyball team... It was all that kept her at the school, to excel at something. Anything.

It was _all_ she was good at.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside... And instantly was met with a punch to the face, the world seemingly freezing as she felt the impact. She fell to the ground, it almost seemed like the world was spinning. She felt like she couldn't see through that side of her face, so strong that punch was that knocked her down like a doll.

She yelped as she felt someone grab her shirt, pulling her to her feet

The figure in her sight was blurred, before she was knocked down again with an equally strong hit to the face "That bitch! Turning ME down!?" Kamoshida snarled, grabbing Shiho and forcing her to her feet once more

"M-Mr? Kamoshida?" Shiho wept as she was being almost strangled by her teacher

"... Looks like you need to take her place." Kamoshida smirked, looking her up and down

Shiho was shaking in fear, terrified what he was going to do. "N-no. Don't."

"Shut the fuck up slut!" Kamoshida responded immediately and slammed her against the wall

"Your friend didn't come as I ordered. Now **you** have to do it in her place!" Kamoshida snarled, pulling her pants down

Shiho's eyes widened as much as they could, almost like a deer in the headlights. But then, she remembered Ren's words. 'If you even **think** he is going to touch you, you get out of there. You are more important than him, as is your safety. **Nothing** is worth letting him touch you like that if you don't want it. You will only hate yourself and hurt yourself. If he tries to get you, get out.' She mustered whatever courage she could and shook in his grip.

"Stop, shaking you little bi-**GACK!"** Kamoshida snarled... Before Shiho kicked him right in the balls and hit in the sternum. The wind was taken from his bastard's sails as Shiho pulled her shorts up and ran. She just ran right out of that office and ran out of the school. "F-Fuckin'. B-bitch!" He wheezed, trying to get back up. But his balls were black and blue, with his breath shortened.

Shiho ran out of the hall, running down the stairs and grabbed her phone, calling someone to pick her up. The police, Ann, her parents. Just anyone to get her out of there and out of the school's area.

* * *

*with Ann and Ren*

"Thanks for talking to me, Ren." Ann spoke as they walked back to the station.

"Any time." Ren smiled

**VRRR!**

"Oh, excuse me." Ann apologised as she answered her phone.

"Of course, no problem." Ren answered reassuringly as he saw her open it, pulling it to her ear

"Hello? Shiho? Shiho, what's wrong?" Ann asked in a panic as she heard her friend "Why are you crying? Ah-Shiho! Shiho! Calm down! Talk to me-calm down! Calm down! What's going on?"

Ren had a strong feeling what just happened... and prayed it didn't go anywhere that Shiho couldn't come back from. 'Please, please let her be safe.'

"O-Okay. I'm right at the train station, we'll be right there!" Ann reassured her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Shiho's at the station by the Academy. She was assaulted by Kamoshida!" Ann responded.

"WHAT?" Ren snapped as he feared for the worst

"She-We've got to get to Shunjin, she's not safe!" Ann panicked

"Let's go!" Ren answered as the two boarded

* * *

*time skip*

Ann and Ren were finally with Shiho; she was shaken and understandably mute, but Ren knew where to bring her... albeit he'd get an earful from Sojiro, but he couldn't leave her like this. She was at the train station, Ann jumping at her best friend and hugging her tightly

"Shiho!" Ann called out, garnering attention from the onlookers.

"A-Ah-ah-ah-Ann!" Shiho cried, hugging her.

Morgana heard all this, saddened and worried to hear Ann crying and even her friend. "Ren, we need to stop him."

"Hmm." Ren nodded. "Ann, Shiho; I know where we can go. Somewhere safe."

"Ren!" Shiho cried, hugging Ann tighter "You where right!"

Ren sighed and knelt down. "We're going to LeBlanc. You'll be safe there."

"Are you sure?" The two asked

"Absolutely. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt." Ren answered which shocked and confused the girls

"Quick, say something, Ren!" Morgana whispered to him, which sounded like mewing to the girls.

"Do you remember what I said? Those rumours about me?" Ren asked as he wanted to help the twp up.

"About you saving that woman from a rapist?" Ann responded

"Exactly. I didn't stand by then, and I'm not standing aside now." Ren reassured them. "I'll explain to my guardian what's happened, so don't worry about me."

"Thank you." Shiho cried


	4. Holy Fire, Women of Power

**Frosty Wolf****:** Well, some cool stuff is gonna change

**IAmOutOfIdeas:** Okay. I use several spell checkers, which includes Grammer checkers, and that does not pop up as an error so I did not notice. Also I am dyslexic and trust my phones autocorrect when typing, I genuinely do not notice some errors like that sometimes. I am sorry, I try my best.

**Trynda:** That is the thing with time travel, it is unpredictable. Some things have changed as he goes back through the story, and to find that out you just need to keep reading.

**Neo-Warkid4:** Unfortunately the stuff with the Japanese legal system? Yeah it is all real. No place is perfect and this is one of Japan's bigger failings, alongside the over working of their citizens and their housing situation

**Isom:** We know. Ghost was joking. And P5R and P5S where not out until recently in the west. And while Ghost has P5R, I do not. However even if we both had it, we would not have time to finish the game in order to incorporate it's character's properly.

Saint Saber Fang: No. Fuck off.

**Xerzo LotCN****:** Ann spends most of her money on cloths and sweets.

**Hakkyou no Yami****:** Arsene is the only one weakened right now because he is directly tied to Ren as he **is **Ren's Persona. We did this so there is still **some **sense of progression, especially building to the revival of Satanael

**EvanderAdvent:** Guess what? 95% of the reviews are asking that same question and have been for the past few chapters. The only new stuff we will be adding is new mechanics.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Well... Showtime starts soon

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Oh, ho, ho. We've got that covered.

** DragonNightmare90:** Yeah, we had to balance things out for this story. Wait until the next chapters.

** GlassyHades:** Of course she'll be safe. Read on.

** Vein Bloodborne:** Well. We have Panther for starters... How many girls are there in the game Joker can romance?

** MonKking:** Possibly.

** EvanderAdvent:** Things **will** change in this timeline, so it's still not one to one carbon copy of the game... But some things will be added.

** Hyrulian Hero Akai:** Boom! Here we go!

** Hakkyou no Yami:** Okay, it's true. But Ren knows things that the others don't and can push them further. Plus, who said that **all** the Persona were taken away?

** HaMiroKar420:** Yep and soon, we'll see even more.

** Okaze:** Dude, read on. You might be surprised.

** warrior of six blades:** Trust us, Kamoshida will **BURN!**

** UnsanMusho:** Watch and read on dude.

** Archangelo2:** **In Alucard voice** "Give that bitch a cannon. #Bitcheslovecannons

** Isom:** Here's the thing, when this story was being started, Scrambled and P5R weren't out yet... so... sorry. We haven't planned for them and won't use them.

** Neo-Warkid4:** It's real, unfortunately. And yeah, we're giving Shiho a cannon.

** IAmOutOfIdeas:** Look, it was an accidental mistype. It happens in our stories at times but we do our best to sort them out. Plus, auto-correct is a bitch.

** Dark** **King Marcel:** I think you typed the wrong button there, dude. But thanks for the kind words.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Here we are with the newest chapter and it is time for two new members of the Phantom Thieves to join!

I hope you all enjoy because we got some lovely ladies about to be badass.

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 4: Holy Fire, Women of Power  
**

* * *

Ren was back at LeBlanc, getting an earful from Sojiro. "Let me get this straight. You brought these young ladies to my place of work because one of them was almost assaulted by her gym teacher? And you didn't go to the police because of your record."

"Yes." Ren answered simply and honestly. He had nothing to hide and unashamed.

Sojiro sighed heavily, his hand on his face. "When I said 'Don't get involved and don't cause trouble'; this is **exactly** what I meant!"

"And what would you have me do?" Ren responded "Leave her there? With that man? Have you **seen** her face?"

"You!" Sojiro began to rant before he looked towards the stairs. "Saved her. Like any decent human would."

"Thank you." Ren nodded "And unlike last time... She asked for our help. She called Ann and I and begged for help. "

"Smart girl." Sojiro answered as he rubbed his beard. "She can stay at my house for a while. It's not that I don't trust you."

"It's just you're better off making sure she has access to a phone, medical supplies and away from a paroled criminal." Ren understood.

"Yeah." Sojiro nodded, grumbling under his breath "How am I gonna explain this?"

"I'm sorry?" Ren asked as he noted the mumbling.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." He answered. "Go and get some dinner."

"Right." Ren nodded, quickly making three plates of curry

"Huh? Three?" Sojiro asked in shock.

"I'm not letting Ann or Shiho go hungry." He answered "Here." Ren added, putting 5,000 yen on the table as 'payment', before he went upstairs carrying the three plates

"Where did you-?" Sojiro asked, before Ren went upstairs. "Where did he learn to make that?" He whispered

Upstairs, Ann was comforting Shiho, being watched carefully by Morgana. They where sat on Ren's sofa, the raven haired girl leaning against the blonde. Ann was rubbing Shiho's back, whispering soothing words

"How're you doing?" Ren asked

"They've been like that for a while now, but they're okay." Morgana answered

"Huh? What's that smell?" Ann asked

"The house curry." Ren answered "I thought you'd both be hungry." he smiled, putting the plates down in front of them

"It. Smells good." Shiho sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Eat up." He answered "You need it." he praised/instructed and encouraged

"Thank you." Ann answered as Shiho began to eat, though with some difficulty.

"H-hmm. Thish. Ish good." Shiho mumbled with more tears falling, only these ones being of joy

"Made it myself." he smiled proudly

"Y-You made thish?" Shiho asked

"Yeah, I did." Ren nodded. "Eat up, Ann. It's been a long day."

"Don't I get some?" Morgana asked

"Is your cat hungry?" Ann asked, hearing him meow.

"Yeah." he smiled and rubbed Morgana's head "I'll feed him later. He just whines whenever there's food around." he teased

"No fair, Ren." Morgana purred, being stroked by Ren making Ren laugh

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Thank you for looking after me." Shiho bowed to Sojiro in response for looking after her for the next few nights.

"No problem." Sojiro answered "Good luck at school. And... Thank you. You seemed to help Futaba a lot."

"It-it's my pleasure." Shiho answered with a smile and a gauze patch on her bruises.

"Who's 'Futaba'?" Ann asked as she stood next to Ren.

"Not sure. His daughter maybe?" Ren lied, knowing full well who Futaba was.

"We should get to school." Shiho said nervously

Ann nodded as she took Shiho's hand reassuringly.

"Ren, a word please." Sojiro spoke.

"Um, sure. I'll catch up." Ren nodded as both Ann and Shiho left. "What's-?"

"Where did you get that money?" Sojiro asked seriously. "I know it's not uncommon for students to have money on them, but that amount with no actual income, it's troublesome."

"First. The local part time jobs around here pay around 3,000 yen on average. I could have made that money, easily, by doing two shifts." Ren explained with narrowed eyes "I did my research before I moved. And second, that was the last of the money I had on me. The last of my personal savings. As a thank you for taking me in, to pay for the curries **and** as a thanks for taking Shiho in when she needed it. So back off, I was trying to be nice and show some appreciation damn it." Ren hated lying like this, lying to Sojiro like this, but he had to... And he hated being called out for bad things he hadn't done. Plus it probably would have been suspicious if he hadn't snapped like that

Sojiro sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I just had to make sure."

"Whatever." Ren rolled his eyes and walked off with a huff, being upset at being accused by Sojiro of all people

"That was kind of mean, Ren." Morgana spoke up. "Not that I blame you for lying."

"Well sometimes..." he shrugged softly "You need to be mean to keep a cover."

"I suppose. Kamoshida's going to pay properly this time." Morgana answered

"He will." Ren nodded

* * *

*time skip*

The three were soon arriving at school, with Ryuji following behind them. "Yoh, Re-! What the? Takamaki? Suzui?"

"Hey Ryuji." he nodded

"Hey. Dude, did you come to school with these two?" Ryuji responded kindly before turning to Ren.

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?" Ren asked

"No. 'Course not. Just... We don't need them knowin' about... Ya know." Ryuji answered with Ren elbowing him

"What? Our prank on Kamoshida? Dude, I said I was in but your plan was shit." Ren rolled his eyes

"You two aren't going to do that. Are you?" Ann asked.

Ryuji rubbed his side since he knew this was going to be trouble. At least Ren did a good cover story

"If we can choose a better prank, maybe." Ren shrugged

"I gotta say though dude. You're lucky. Coming to school with two tens on the babe Olympics? Might help those bs rumours about you." Ryuji shot back

Ren almost froze and glared at Ryuji, to which Ann and Shiho scoffed, still feeling hurt because of what transpired...and how thickheaded Ryuji could be. Yet the three did have a small blush at what Ryuji implied

"... What?" Ryuji asked in genuine confusion

"Nothing." The two girls answered and left for the gate with small huffs

**BAM!**

"OW! Dude!" Ryuji whined, rubbing his head "The hell was that for?"

"You kinda deserved it." Morgana answered, poking his head out of the bag.

"What did I do?" Ryuji asked

"I'll tell you later." Ren answered as they walked in... Seeing the girls being confronted by Kamoshida

"Kamoshida!" Both Ren and Ryuji growled as they saw him, though Ren's was more internalised as he kept his cool.

"E-Expelled?" Shiho gasped as she repeated what was just told to her "But-But why?!"

"Disobedience of teacher's orders." Kamoshida answered bluntly "And attacking a teacher."

"Y-You accosted me!" She panicked as she looked right at him "You attacked me! You tried to rape me!"

"As if I'd do such a thing!" he scoffed "Where's you're proof?"

"This!" Shiho pointed at her face, showing the bruises that he left her.

"Those could've been from practice." Kamoshida waved off.

"It is my word against yours. And who do you think will win here? The Olympic gold medalist who only has the best intentions for the school and has brought it fame? Or the mediocre volleyball player who couldn't get in the team without her friend trying to seduce a teacher?" he finished with a smirk, showing his phone... Which had pictures of Ann in her underwear, pictures that only Ann herself could have taken and sent him

"Wh-What is that?" Shiho asked in shock as she turned to Ann making Ann flinch

"You forced me to take those! You said your kick Shiho off the team otherwise!" Ann snapped weakly as she hugged herself "You threatened me! Blackmailed me!"

"Really? From what I've got is a girl trying to seduce her gym coach." Kamoshida twisted his rebuttal.

"You **sonovabitch!"** Both Ann and Ryuji shouted, with the latter stomping towards him.

"You're an 'effing piece of trash!" Ryuji snarled

"Oh? What's wrong Ryuji? Going to _attack_ me again? If I need to break your **other** leg I will. The school will just say its self defense either way." Kamoshida scoffed arrogantly

"You bastard!" Ryuji snarled

"Wait! I do have proof!" Shiho yelled suddenly, holding out her phone "Mishima texted me, saying you wanted to see me!"

Kamoshida glared down at Shiho, looking at the phone. "Oh, is that right? Well, considering that he's getting expelled to, it doesn't matter."

"What?!" they all gasped in horror

"Oh, and one other thing. Sakamoto. Amamiya. You're both expelled too." Kamoshida answered.

"Oh what terms?!" Ryuji snapped

_**"Mine!"**_ He snarled as the world almost seemed to distort for Ren, Ryuji and Morgana for a few moments "For threatening a teacher and skipping classes."

"You bas-! Huh?" Ryuji glared before Ren grabbed his hand, stopping him from punching Kamoshida.

"Don't let him win." Ren answered in a deadly serious, almost ice cold voice as his glasses shielded his eyes "Let's go to class."

Ryuji inhaled sharply... before sighing heavily to calm his nerves, following Ren's leadership.

"Enjoy it. Cause with your records. You'll be lucky to get out before you're fifty." Kamoshida smirked triumphantly. "Prison boy."

Ren just flipped him off casually, calmly leading the three others away

'Little bastard!' Kamoshida glared as he saw that flipping off.

* * *

*later*

Time ticked on by, Ryuji and Ren were keeping in contact even through class, which grabbed the attention of the teacher "Mr Amamiya. Since you seem so attentive, perhaps you can tell me the answer to this diagram." On the board was a picture of a rectangle, with three small squares labelled 'A', 'B' and 'C' near the top left corner "Now, only one of these connects to 'Square A'. Can you tell me which one?" The teacher asked

Ren was looking at the board and began to think. Since Kamoshida was still on his mind, he had to feign like he knew the answer. "It's 'C'."

**CLAP!**

"Correct! Seems you **were** paying attention." The teacher answered and showed a second picture depicting the correct answer. "This is an Optical Illusion, our brains see what we wanted to see." And continued the lesson.

'That was a close one.' Ren thought

"Good work, I think you got a little smarter, Ren." Morgana whispered while he rested in the desk's cubby hole.

"Hehe. Thanks." Ren grinned

"Now, onto the next subject." The teacher continued, which lasted until after school.

Ren and Ryuji were waiting in the alley, they were going into Kamoshida's Palace, NOW. "You ready?" Ryuji asked.

"Definitely. We're going to beat Kamoshida." Ren nodded, determined to do this. He pulled out his phone, gripping it tigh5ot as he selected Kamoshida's Palace

"Here we go. Time to take that bastard down." Ryuji nearly proclaimed loudly.

Unaware while they were being teleported, Ann and Shiho were terrified. Kamoshida had them by the throats... almost literally. They tried to walk home but caught Ren and Ryuji standing in the alleyway with a cat "What're they doing?" Ann wondered

"Ren? Sakamoto?" Shiho asked as they walked towards them... and caught into the Metaverse.

**VROOOM!**

Ren was now in his Joker form while Ryuji was wearing his tough guy skull themed outfit. And Morgana? Back as a small humanoid cat with blue eyes, his pouch bag and his bandanna.

"Alright, we know what we're doing." Morgana followed.

"Yeah, break in and beat that piece of shit Kamoshida up!" Ryuji answered

Morgana sighed and shook his head. "Joker, can you tell him?"

"Huh? 'Joker'?" Ryuji asked

"My codename." Ren answered, looking at Ryuji.

"We-"

"What is going on?!" Ann yelled

"Ann? Shiho?!" Ren's eyes widened as he saw the two walking towards them.

"Wh-where is this place? What's going on? Where are we?" Shiho panicked as she couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What's with those outfits?!" Ann added/yelled

"W-wait! What're **you** two doing here? Ryuji panicked. "This is bad!"

"Yes." Ren answered

"Ren, tell us now." Ann responded

"It's complicated right now." Ren answered

"You two have to get out of here, it's not safe!" Ryuji answered. "Joker, c'mon. You know this isn't for them!"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Morgana answered

"Sorry girls." Ren commented as he walked past, gripping their hands and guiding them out

"W-wait, what is this? What're you doing?" Shiho panicked

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Ryuji apologised as he pushed her back through the flowing gateway back into the human world. Ren and Ryuji sighed, seeing the two gone "Okay, now that they're safe... What's with this 'Joker' thing?" Ryuji asked as things now calmed down.

"Codenames. We'd be pretty poor Phantom Thieves if we just used our real names." Morgana answered

"Oh, okay that makes sense. But why 'Joker'?" Ryuji asked

"Because he's our 'wild card'." Morgana smiled.

"Exactly. Like how your name could be... 'Skull'." Joker followed up.

"'Skull', huh? Hey. Not bad. Fits with the mask. Then... How about 'Mona' for you?" Ryuji liked the name and smirked, soon turning to Morgana and gave him HIS nickname.

"Okay, then we're: 'Joker', 'Skull' and 'Mona'." Mona agreed and nodded. "We should get going."

Ren nodded with a grin. Yes, this was more like it. The gang was coming back together!

"Now, let's go take on Kamoshida!" Skull said confidently.

"This way, Skull." Mona pointed, showing the window they escaped from. Joker's grin returned, the three rushing inside. They arrived in the room, crouched and hidden from the knights, using their surroundings as cover.

"Okay, Joker. Where too?" Skull asked

"This way." Joker answered, leading the way and through a corridor, into the next room, where a knight was on patrol.

"Shit!" Skull whispered in shock, the three pulled back and used the corners as cover.

"Quiet, we don't want to alert them!" Mona hissed.

"I've got this." Joker answered, using his speed and athleticism to slip behind the knight. "Show me your true face!"

The knight panicked as his clay white mask was ripped off his face, revealing shadows beneath. it arched back and exploded into a Pixie. "_You dare enter this sacred place?"_

"Yeah." Ren said confidently, pointing his model gun at it. "I do."

**BANG!**

"GAH!" The Pixie fell to the ground as it was knocked down.

_"Holy crap!"_ Skull gasped

"Skull! Don't waste your bullets if you don't have to!" Ren snapped softly

"R-Right. Got it." Skull nodded. 'Holy crap, can **this** fire bullets now?'

_"W-Wait. D-don't kill me."_ The Pixie panted as it was beaten with one of its weaknesses.

"Give me an item." Joker spoke, giving an order

"'Give me an item'?" Skull asked

_"Sorry. I don't have any."_ The pixie answered sadly.

"That was a bust." Mona sighed

_"W-Wait. I. I remember now. I am a Shadow that lives among the cognitive world of Humans. I am 'Pixie'. My power is yours."_ The Pixie answered, glowing bright and shot itself into Joker's mask, to which Joker accepted and smirked

"Err... What?" Skull's arms dropped in shock. "How the-? What just-? You can do that?!"

"Yeah, I guess I could." Joker responded, acting 'shocked'.

"Incredible. You can use multiple Persona at once." Mona clarified for Skull "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Well, guess I'm the first." Joker answered. "We can use this for these other Shadows."

"Sorry, what're 'Shadows'? Are they like Personas?" Skull asked

"Yes, they are. Most people, like you or I Skull, can only hold one. Looks like Joker can use as many as he wants." Mona explained. "But Shadows are Personas without guidance."

"... I don't get it..." Skull blinked

"Basically, we've got more on our side, than there's." Joker answered confidently. 'Even if they're weak, they can still help.'

"Right." Ryuji nodded

"Let's keep going, Kamoshida's palace will be crawling with guards in this area if we do nothing." Mona answered, and continued to point.

"On it, Mona." Joker answered as the trio lead as a team

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back outside, Ann and Shiho managed to get back into Kamoshida's Palace. Either they couldn't find the exit, or the boys didn't send them back properly "What's this weird thing on my phone?" Ann asked, looking at the eye symbol on her phone

"I don't know." Shiho commented... Before the two where suddenly surrounded by knights!

_"Your Highness!"_ The knights spoke together.

"Huh? 'Highness'?" The two asked.

_"And his Concubine. Bring them to The King!"_ The lead knight ordered as knights grabbed them

"What?!" they gasped as they where dragged away

"Let me go! Get off of me!" Shiho called out

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back inside the castle, the Phantom Thieves were in a small dining hall or kitchen for the knights to eat... if they **needed** to eat.

"This is **so** much easier without the exhaustion." Skull commented as he thwacked a Bicorn in the head.

"Don't get distracted, Skull!" Mona responded as he pulled back his slingshot and shot at the remaining enemy.

Joker silently slashed at the final foe, letting it dissolve into red and black sludge at their feet, while also shattering yet another volleyball

"Cha-chi-Urgh!" Skull smirked as he saw the gold fly... before he recoiled as Joker held an erotic lampshade. "What? Is that? Urgh!"

"Don't think on it too hard, Skull. It's just additional funds." Joker answered as he pocketed it.

"Yeah, yeah." Skull nodded and coughed

"Plus, it just means we're sticking it to Kamoshida." Mona added.

"Yeah, true...Err. is that door okay?" Skull asked as they approached a distorted door.

"I think so. Come on." Joker answered as he opened it. As the three entered, it shifted back into their homeroom briefly before turning back.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Skull asked

"A Safe Room. We can rest up here while we plan." Mona smirked and leapt on the table.

"Err... explain please?" Skull repeared

"You know what we said about Kamoshida having 'dominion over the school'?" Joker asked

"Yeah, vaguely." Skull rubbed his dyed blonde hair

"This is your homeroom. Kamoshida's got little control over it so it's safer in here then it is out there." Mona answered

Skull looked blankly at the two in still confusion. "Gym teacher in a math class. He has no power here." Joker clarified.

"Oh! So there are more than one of those?" he blinked

"There should be. Kamoshida might think of this place as his own castle, but there's only so much he can control." Mona answered as he crossed his arms.

"Mona, before I forget. Here." Joker spoke, passing two weapons to Mona.

"Where the heck did you get those?" Skull gasped as Mona smirked and replaced his existing weapons.

"Personal collection." Joker half-lied

Two high pitched screams caught their attention, chilling them to the bone. "What was that?" Skull panicked

"It sounded like girls." Joker's eyes shrunk into his head.

"Lady Ann!" Mona gasped and left immediately

"Wait, Morgana!" Skull shouted

"Skull. Codenames." Joker responded

"Shit, sorry! But still, we gotta go!" Skull apologised as the two ran.

"Yeah." Joker nodded, sprinting after Mona

The two followed Mona, which lead them to a now opened corridor, that was blocked by iron spikes. "That way was blocked before; right?" Skull asked

"It was." Joker nodded.

"Lady Ann and Lady Shiho are down there!" Mona panicked

"They're here? But didn't we-?" Skull gasped

"Talk later. Save now!" Joker ordered as they ran to the door down the corridor. He was rushing in a blind panic, rushing down the hall. All that was going through his mind was the worst possible scenario's even if he knew what **should** happen but... he hated the idea of what might happen

* * *

*? ? ?*

"L-Let us go you creeps!" Ann struggled as she and Shiho were tied against two large 'X' shaped crosses inside a candle-lit, velvet red room with various pink mannequins of women in scanty red lingerie.

"Please. Stop." Shiho cried as she didn't want to be here. She wasn't fighting like Ann. What was the point, it wouldn't work? She was just crying as she hung there

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A chilling voice spoke, terrifying the two.

"K-Kamoshida?" Ann double-took

"No!" Shiho panicked as she tried to recoil back "No! No! NO!"

"Oh, now look here. My Queen and my little slut." Kamoshida's Shadow smirked as he swaggered in wearing his royal cape. "Good work finding them."

_"Sir!"_ The knights saluted.

"'Slut'? How **dare** you!" Ann glared before they heard two sets of giggling

Shiho and Ann looked at the shadows and were frozen in shock. There, they saw themselves. But, what Kamoshida thought of them. Ann dressed in only a pink bikini with cute black cat-ears... and Shiho... In a slave girls' clothing. Exposed and wearing a latex collar with a chain around her neck.

"Oh. God!" Shiho cried and looked away in disgust and shame.

"What?!" Ann gasped and snarled

"Well, it seems that you're the _real_ Takamaki and Suzui. Since you're intruders, I **should** have you both executed. However... It's not often I get such a deserving meal before me." Kamoshida's shadow smirked as he licked his lips.

"Fuck you!" Ann snapped, looking at their copies. Both of these fakes having eerie yellow eyes

Shiho couldn't bring herself to look, she was afraid and ashamed. Her copy looked how she felt...distorted and weak. A slave to Kamoshida.

**BANG!**

Joker, Skull and Mona crashed through the door

"You three again?" Kamoshida glared

"Let them go!" Joker glared

"We're here to-urgh! What the **Eff** Kamoshida?" Skull pointed before he recoiled, seeing the copies of Ann and Shiho.

"How **dare** you do that to ladies!" Mona followed up

"You intrude on **my** castle? And have the **audacity** to call **me** out on what **I** can do?" Kamoshida glared, snapping his fingers to have the knights put their swords to the real Ann and Shiho's throats.

"Ann/Takamaki! Shiho/Suzui!" The trio gasped

Both Ann and Shiho flinched as they could feel the edge of the swords by their throats. It made the three flinch and back up, standing down

"Now, just be good and stand over there. While I enjoy myself with these two 'gifts'." Kamoshida responded, holding a sword to strip them. His sword held out, moving down and cutting Ann's shirt lightly

"Get off me!" Ann snapped

"No!" Joker snapped, rushing forwards

_"Back, plebeians!"_ The knights ordered, pushing him back

"Let! Go of me!" Ann yelled, trying to get away from Kamoshida making Shadow Ann walk forwards with a frown

"Don't you get it? We're King Kamoshida's playthings, we love being used by him. Being his things fills us with _lust!"_ Shadow Ann smiled and spoke like a slut.

"Yeah. Weirdo's like you two are sooooo~ uncool." Shadow Shiho giggled

"We're. Not!" Ann glared before she felt her jumper's zipper being pulled down, carving her shirt

Shiho closed her eyes, crying as she looked away

"Oh~, don't cry. You'll like being King Kamoshida's pet. I know _I_ do~!" Shadow Shiho teased, stroking the real Shiho's face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Ann snapped

"But don't you see Ann, this is all your fault. You did that to her." Kamoshida commented

"Wh-what?" Ann whispered in shock

"Don't listen to this guy, Takamaki!" Skull called out

"It's like this because of you." Kamoshida laughed "She put up with my 'lessons' to make you proud... And you didn't notice her pain. You didn't help her."

"Shiho." Ann whispered in despair, terrified of what she did to her friend. How her inability to help her caused so much pain, how her ignorance let her get into this position. "N... No... You're... You're right..." Ann whimpered, her body going limp

"You see? Isn't it better just to give in. And give me what I want?" Kamoshida smirked "She has."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joker shouted as he was pinned to the floor. The three thieves having tried to fight the knights off but didn't summon their Persona, they couldn't risk provoking him TOO MUCH "Don't listen to his bullshit!"

"Shut up you looser! If it wasn't for you, Shiho wouldn't be here right now!" Shadow Ann huffed "If it wasn't for you, the real me would be King Kamoshida's sexy kitty and the real Shiho would, like, have totally followed! After all, that's all she's good for!"

"... Shut... Your... **Damn mouth**!" Ann hissed, looking up with a glare "Don't you **DARE** speak about Shiho like that!"

"Ann..." Shiho whispered sadly

"She's my best... **Only** friend!" Ann cried "I would do **anything** for her! But I wasn't good enough! I let that bastard get to her! But I'd rather **DIE** than let you, or him, insult her! Let alone hurt her again!"

"Ooh! Very well then!" Shadow Kamoshida laughed, bringing the sword down...

**Riiiiiip!**

And cutting Ann's shirt in half

Ann's breasts were exposed, but they were still covered by her bra. She wanted to scream, but she held her tongue.

"Don't you get it? This is **my** domain! **My** castle! And you? You're **nothing!** Just my **plaything!"** Kamoshida proclaimed

"Never!" Ann hissed... Before she gasped in pain

**THUMP!  
THUMP!**

_**"My...It's taken far too long."**_ A sultry voice spoke from within Ann, as she began to writhe in pain, feeling whatever was inside her began to beat within her chest and mind. _**"Tell me; who's going to avenge her, if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option...Such is the scream of the Other You that dwells within."**_

"Joker. Is she-?" Skull tried to push back

_**"I am thou, thou art I. We can finally forge a contract."**_ The voice continued as Ann jerked on the X-cross and stopped.

"Hell yeah it is." Ren grin in confidence

"I hear you... Carmen." Ann whispered, acknowledging her inner self, before jerking her head up, a sudden blue flame emerging from her face and revealed a red cat-shaped mask that showed her with piercing yellow eyes. "You're right. No holding back!"

Kamoshida backed up in shock, realising that his hold over her... was broken. He had lost his prize and was showing his true colours.

_**"There you go. Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself." **The voice continued as Ann's hands sparked with blue flames and freed her from the shackles, smashing free as she stood tall **"Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my STRENGTH!"**_

**RRRRIP!**

"AAAARGH!" Ann screamed as she removed the mask from her face, peeling away the flesh from bone, leaving a trail of blood over her eyes as she erupted in the powerful blue flames that surrounded her.

Shiho couldn't believe it, Ann was engulfed in flames, muttering something about 'Carmen', but this...this was giving her hope.

Ann stood there, fully free and now wearing a phantom thief outfit. Consisting of a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers, a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit. She turned to a knight, running up to him, kicked him in the face, stealing his sword and slashed her cognitive form with it. "Get. BACK!" She ordered as she held the blade.

"Holy SHIT!" Skull gasped

"Lady/Ann!" Mona and Shiho followed up...t o which Joker just smiled, seeing the next member of their team back.

'That's my Panther.' he thought proudly

"No!" Kamoshida roared in rage "Kill them all!"

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Shadow Shiho asked as she grabbed the real one, pulling her back. With the X rack gone, she almost had a chance to escape "You know there's no point in running, in fighting back. We both know this. Like everyone else we are slaves to Master Kamoshida. He knows best after all."

"I-" Shiho whispered, only giving the most token of efforts to break out of her captors grasp as she was pulled back

"Come on; who're you fooling? You're nothing like her. Like them. All we're good for is to be Master Kamoshida's slave!" Shadow Shiho responded

"SHIHO!" Ann called to her, throwing a sword to Shiho which landed at her feet "You are amazing! Brave! Strong! Now be braver than I've ever been... Break free of that ass hole by yourself! I'll be waiting for you! After all, you still need to show me how not to make a crap painting!"

"Ann..." Shiho whispered

"What is this bitch talking about?" Shadow Shiho frowned

"Gah! Shut that stupid bitch up! GUARDS! Get here, NOW!" Kamoshida demanded as Shadows began to pour in.

'What have I been doing?' Shiho thought. 'I-I want to fight!'

**THUMP!  
THUMP!**

"WH-What the?" Shadow Shiho gasped as she was flung off by a sudden pulse of energy

"What?" Joker asked in shock, his coattails blowing around wildly 'What is going on?!'

_**"My, my. It's about time."**_ A voice in Shiho's head and heart spoke, causing Shiho to double over in pain and grip her head _**"You've been pushed down too much; haven't you? If you wish for strength, let us make a pact together."**_

"Miss Shiho?" Mona gasped as he aimed his slingshot at a Knight

_**"Take back what they stole from you, your Other Self has been patient. I am Thou, Thou are I. Spread your wings of Rebellion and free yourself from the shackles of Evil MEN!"**_ The voice spoke, proclaiming as Shiho screamed as she now had a mask donning her face. It was a white and purple mask, curved like a beak with six white feathers at the tips. Two white, two purple and two black.

**RRRIIIIP!**

"COME! **CIRCE!"** Shiho screamed as the flames engulfed her and shot back the guards, burning bright like a supernova as her Persona came forth.

"Such power! This is incredible!" Mona gasped as he was almost blown away.

"I gotcha!" Joker grabbed him

**SHINK!**

"You think you're so-!" Shadow Shiho asked as the flames died down, only to have her head cleaved off her shoulders, causing her to fall to shadows.

Shiho emerged from the flames and stood proud, wearing her bird-like mask and with a toothy grin. She gripped the broadsword tightly in her hand, the flames fading away and revealing her outfit. Shiho was wearing a purple leotard of sorts, black fishnet stockings and boots and finally wearing a dark purple-black jacket with embroidered wings on the back on her waist was a broadsword scabbard and a new sword in her side.

Standing behind her was a tall, bronze-skinned woman with flowing and slightly braided black hair, void-white eyes and carrying scepter made of twisted wood, wearing a leather bodice that exposed her stomach and a flowing purple skirt.

"This. This is me!" Shiho said confidently. "Kamoshida." She pointed at him with the broadsword. "I'm gonna castrate you!" Making him whimper in fear of her.

"Whoa!" Mona gasped as he looked at her.

Joker looked at Shiho in awe 'She... she's one of us?' He thought as he looked at her in awe.

"Damn it." Kamoshida panicked. "You! Take care of them!"

"At once, King Kamoshida!" A golden knight answered, turning into a large purple demon with black horns a long devil tail, yellow fingerless gloves and socks...and sitting on a porcelain throne, alongside a Pixie and a Bicorn.

"Disgusting!" Ann glared at the demon as Kamoshida used the cover to escape.

"We've got your backs!" Ryuji called out as he raced to their side.

"Sakamoto?" Ann gasped

"You're not fighting these alone." Joker followed up. "Mona, take out any stragglers."

"On it!" Mona nodded. "Ha!" And shot at a Pixie trying to corner them

"Kamoshida. Here's your warning." Joker called as he clicked his fingers

"We are going to kick your ass!" Skull yelled as he punched his palm

"Plunder this castle from tip to bottom." Mona added, resting his cutlass on his shoulder

"AND STEAL EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" Ann and Shiho roared, Ann slashing her whip while Shiho pointed with her sword

And like that, the battle was on

**SHINK!**

_"You dare attack our King Kamoshida?"_ The Bicorn called out.

"Yeah, we are!" Shiho gripped her sword and ran at him with it. "RAAARGH!"

**CLANG!**

_"You. Will not get through US!"_ The Bicorn called out.

**_"DIA!"_** The Pixie called out, healing her partner.

"What happened?" Ann snapped

"It healed. I've got the goat." Skull answered. "RARGH! LET'S DO THIS, CAPTAIN!" As he summoned Captain Kidd.

_**"Let's run rampant! ZIO!"**_ Captain Kidd proclaimed before he and Skull summoned their attack. A bolt of lightning rained down and shot at the Bicorn, crippling it to the floor.

"Whoa!" Ann and Shiho gasped in shock.

_**"Follow their lead. And we will not fail you."**_ Carmen and Circe spoke one after another

"Okay. Let's try this. **AGI!**" Ann called out, shooting a ball of fire at the Pixie, incinerating it.

"Direct hit, Ann!" Shiho cheered

"Nice!" Skull gave a thumbs up.

_"Damn you! You're going to pay for that! **Bufula**!"_ The toilet demon pointed at Ann and summoned ice around her.

"ARGH!" Ann screamed as she was knocked down.

"Damn it!" Joker glared

"What happened?" Shiho asked

"She's a 'Fire User', he used an 'Ice' based attack." Joker explained quickly.

"Trust me. It's no fun." Skull admitted, having gotten knocked down twice in fights.

"Now, it's my turn." Joker glared at the demon "Jack O' Lantern! **AGI**!" As he proclaimed a floating carved pumpkin with a witch's hat and cloak and a single white glove holding a lantern appeared behind him, shooting a ball of fire at the toilet demon

_"ARGH! Urgh...!" T_he Shadow groaned as Joker hit his weakness.

"He's down!" Skull smirked

"Take him out! **GARULA**!" Mona called out as he used his own Persona to defend the rear, summoning whips of wind to strike Shadows. Unfortunately, because of Bicorn and Pixie still being up, they couldn't end this

"Show then what you've got, Circe!" Shiho called

**_"Of course! KOUHA!"_** Circe proclaimed, pointing her staff at the Bicorn and shot an arrow of light at it, right between the horns.

_"ARGH!"_ The Bicorn screamed as it was defeated and disappeared into the shadows.

"Whoa!" Shiho gasped in shock

"Holy shit!" Skull gasped

'A Holy attack? Is **that** Shiho's strength?' Joker blinked in shock

"Grrr..." the toilet demon snarled, getting back up

_"You damn bastards! You're going to pay for that! **BUFALA!"**_ And pointed at Joker, snapping its fingers.

"Joker!" Skull called out as the ice shot at him.

The Wild Card raised his arm in front of eyes, trying his best to sjield himself from the blow "ARGH!" Joker fell to the floor in pain, having got his current weakness exploited. "Damn it!"

"You son of a bitch!" Skull snarled as he pulled out his shotgun.

**CH-CHACK!**

"You're gonna pay for that!" He glared and shot off four rounds in their direction

_"GAH!"_ The Pixie vanished as it was shot by Ryuji's bullets.

"A-A gun? Where did you-?" Ann grunted as she got up.

"Never mind that, kick that bastard's ass!" Skull shouted

"Ann. Hit it with another fire blast!" Ren called as he forced himself up

"Got it. Carmen, **AGI!"** Ann called out as she pointed at the toilet demon, shooting a ball of fire at him, exploiting his weakness and downed him.

"Now, together!" Joker spoke

"Huh?" Shiho asked

"KICK ITS ASS!" Skull pointed

The two ladies looked at each other and nodded running together as Joker and Skull followed, rapidly punching and kicking the Shadow** "Let's finish this!"** Ann called out as she landed gracefully, giving a twirl on the spot before giving a peace sign as the Shadow was spurting blood in defeat and vanished into nothing.

"It's over!" Mona panted as he was running low on empty.

_"Retreat! Retreat!_" Pixies and other Shadows proclaimed as they saw the carnage these thieves had wrought and taken down one of their strongest members.

The room soon emptied, Ann and Shiho falling to the ground "Ah!" they both gasped in exhaustion

"Whoa, easy. We gotcha." Skull reassured as he and Joker went to their sides and held their arms to hoist them up.

"Are you alright, Lady Ann and Shiho?" Mona asked as he approached them

"That. That's worse than practice." Shiho panted

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ann squealed, her arms crossing in front of her zipper boob window "What's with these outfits?!"

"I-I look like a stripper!" Shiho blushed as she tried to cover her legs.

"I don't know, we ended up like this too." Skull responded.

"Ow." Joker rubbed his ear, being close to where she screamed

"We've got to get out of here, there'll be guards coming." Mona spoke up.

"Th-The cat. It's talking." Shiho gasped

"I-I've been talking this entire time..." Mona whispered, his head falling

"The cat. Can talk." Shiho whispered with wide eyes.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Joker spoke, helping up Ann while Skull got Shiho "We don't want to get caught when we can't defend ourselves."

"The. Cat. Can. TALK!" Shiho cheered as they left.

* * *

*time skip*

The group managed to slip out of the castle, leading back to the front and away from Kamoshida and once again into the alley in front of Shujin, in the real world

"We're finally out." Morgana sighed in relief.

"Thank god, we're outta there in one-." Ryuji sighed in relief, before Shiho let go of his arm and hugged Morgana.

"Gah!" Morgana gasped as Shiho cradled him.

"Talking cat!" Shiho cheered

"Err... Okay." Ryuji blinked

"Thank god, we're out of those costumes." Ann looked down at her clothes and sighed in relief.

"I thought you looked good in it." Ren complimented

Ann looked up at him and blushed, feeling shocked by his honesty and his almost brazen remark. Though he was a nice guy... he was still relatively new at school. "Hnn." She fell a little.

"Easy, you two. You're exhausted from the castle." Mona panicked as Shiho was almost falling on top of him.

"Whoa!" he yelled in concern

"Easy, I gotcha." Ryuji reassured her.

"Thank you." Shiho answered.

"We'll have to get to LeBlanc. I'll put some coffee on." Ren spoke

* * *

*time skip*

"Ah~, delicious!" Shiho sighed in relief as she had a cup of coffee next to Ann.

"So... You are going to steal his heart?" Ann asked

"That's right." Ren nodded. "And when we do, Kamoshida will feel the entire weight of his sins crashing down on him."

"It's not going to kill him, is it?" Shiho asked

Morgana shook his head. "It shouldn't. When we steal the treasure and leave the Shadow alone, he'll be alright."

"We just get the treasure and we get out. He'll admit his crimes and be punished." Ren nodded

"But we are all threatened with expulsion." Ryuji commented

"Yeah...what do we do if it goes through anyway?" Shiho asked

"We loose." Ren said simply "Meaning we have a deadline."

"God. Then we better do this right." Ryuji answered

"How long?" Shiho asked. "How long until we're expelled?"

"Two weeks. At the maximum." Ren answered, trying to recall the correct number of days "We are not rushing in." he added simply

"That's right. If we go in and we aren't prepared, it'll all be for nought." Morgana added

"How? What can we do to prepare?" Ann asked

"Make sure we have strong enough weapons. Make sure we have a bunch of healing stuff to help us recover energy while in the Palace, like bandages and energy drinks and food and such. Remember, it's a world of the mind so if we get stuff we _think_ will help us, it _will."_ Ren instructed

"You know a lot about this place..." Ryuji commented

"Well, look who loves in my flat. Been getting a crash course." Ren commented simply

"From... 'Morgana', right?" Shiho asked, stroking his head.

"That's right, Lady Shiho." Morgana purred his response.

"You are just so cute!" Shiho giggled

"'C-Cute'?" He asked, being scratched under the chin gently.

"So, what're we gonna do for weapons?" Ann asked

"We've got that covered." Ryuji answered.

"The Phantom Thieves are in business." Ren nodded

_I am Thou. Thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.  
With the birth of the Lovers Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._


	5. Old and New Bonds

**Legend Saint-14:** No Spoilers, please. I am saving up to get Royal in two months, so expect me to finish it by... October-ish?

**Slobodan1990: points to this review** This is another reason why I am not using P5R or P5S stuff in this story! Not **everyone** has played those and it would be unfair on them/paint a bad picture of those things if we portray them badly!

**Swagwell:** Yes, we will see more.

**Darklink1011:...** GOD DAMN IT, WHY DID WE NOT THINK OF THAT JOKE?!

**Rin Morningstar:** Because Ghost is good at saving. Meanwhile I also have a lot of things that are more important than a game... especially since I already have dozens of other games to finish

**The Wolf Paladin: points at your name** That is why Shiho uses a broadsword. Part of her Phantom Thief insperation is of a female paladin

**Timothy45: points at the twenty times I said I am not doing P5R stuff** Also... Her Persona are Cendrillon, Vanadis and Ella.

**Lightsbane1905:** Our own creation, as far as I know. Ghost did the design

**DragonNightmare90:** Well not a friend. More that, as we will reveal later, Futaba accidentally walked out of her room to go to the bathroom, saw Shiho, pulled a Futaba and Shiho basically chatted at her through the door, trying to be nice

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****: throws a card at you** Here's your war-Oooooh! Right in the eye! Sorry buddy.

**NumberOnePhan:** All I knew about Scramble was that it was a Dynasty Warrior style game. That is all. I did not look into more because I did not **want** to learn more until I, myself, got to play the game. I do not like spoilers. Especially for RPG related games

You also, seriously, did not understand what we where going for with the opening honestly. In that, realistically, with how Japan works... Ren went to hell when he returned home. He did not kill himself because he gave up in life, but he knew even with the tools at his disposal he had no chance of getting home. Killing himself was an ace of final rebellion, showing how he refused to give them the satisfaction of him suffering.

Also the fact Scramble is a sequel shows that the world was not magically fixed when the stupid golden cup was broken. But since I am on the subject of Scramble... as mentioned in Chapter 1, in real world Japan, Scramble would not be happening. Ren is not a legal adult, his parents would take everything and the biased community/police force would make sure he ends up on the street or in prison.

Ren's last memories of Sojiro was of the 'coffee Dad' Sojiro, so going from him to the aggressive one would throw him

Mona **only** has memories of Ren, no one else. He has a different character arc this time than what he had in the original game, which is the point of a story like this

And yes that was true in the first timeline... now things are different. She is going to grow slightly differently now with traces of the original growth there. Because this time she isn't supporting Shiho recovering _physically_ from a suicide attempt... but to help her recover _mentally and emotionally_ from an attempted **rape** attempt  
Shades of the original but with a different brush stroke allowing for a different effect, as my artist sister would say (and yes, she really likes Yusuke)

Also it is not that Shiho is outright popular it is that people felt sorry for her, she went through some of the worst shit, and then as soon as she is taken away in that ambulance she is never _really_ seen again. She was used as a plot device when people wanted to see her as a character and to help her recover

You are not the first one to say this but... I don't see it. Violet is designed like a mix between a fencer and a ballet dancer. Meanwhile our design for Shiho's Phantom Thief look is based off Black Canary to go with the Catwoman theme that Ann gives off

We know they are cannon but guess what? This story isn't. We are deeply sorry you did not enjoy it but that is just my response to your criticism. We could have spaced things out a bit more, went into Ren's feelings about some of the earlier stuff as well as Ann and Shiho's feelings more. We will keep that in mind as we keep writing and try not to make the same mistakes again, thank you.

**Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:**

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Heck yeah. We did our best here.

** Lightsbane1905:** It's our own interpretation of her. We were sending ideas back and forth.

** IAmOutOfIdeas:** At least you admit your mistakes and your apology is accepted.

** Vein Bloodborne:** Heck yeah. Shiho was used as a plot point rather than a character, we wanted to give her credit.

** DarkxKitsune15:** Absolutely, she deserved better.

** Timothy45:** What? No, we didn't give Shiho 'Kasumi's Persona'; she has her own Persona. This story is based on the base Persona 5 game before Scramble and Royal came out.

** warrior of six blades:** Yeah, we gave Shiho some good things in this story. Plus, it plays into the 'Hecate Persona' Ann has later.

** Cooperjordan:** Okay, in all seriousness; we didn't know that Kasumi *had* Holy based attacks in P5 Royal.

** Darklink1011:** Yeah, she *and* the other girls.

** Chaos-Guard:** Thank you very much, and yes, as time will go on, Ren's knowledge on the palaces will be harder to keep down.

** Redrangerlegacy:** *chuckle* Someone got it!

** To everyone:** This story is based solely on Persona 5. Grey and I started this story with only the base game in mind. Therefore: Wolf and Violet will *NOT* be appearing in this story. Shiho's codename and Arcana name will be revealed in this chapter and was not intentionally made as a reskin of Kasumi; her Phantom Thief design and choice of Persona were brian-stormed before Royal came out. In addition, we are only using the Base Game's base and Final Personas, that means no 'Diego', 'Raoul' or any third-tier fusion Persona will appear in this story!

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I have to admit guy's, I am a bit depressed guys. Over the past few weeks I have gotten a few PM's from assholes over this story.

Just... some rather disheartening things that make me want to just stop writing this story altogether.

Now I won't outright abandon it. I'd finish writing the current chapter Ghost and I where working on, edit everything we had done into a single large 45K chapter and publish that as a final chapter. With that chapter covering up to where we are currently writing, which is shortly before Yusuke's awakening.

I am this close to doing that honestly, considering some of the shit I have been sent. As well as the attacks others have been directing at me through a few stories that Ghost is writing

I **love** writing, it got me through a time where I was legit close to killing myself. And posting stories online made me feel... happy.

But at the same time I see the popularity I once had when writing Ben's Harem has basically completely faded away. Meanwhile chapters I am publishing now which I pour my heart into and have fun writing, I do not get as many views or reviews now while the responses I do get come alongside people wanting to kill me for my portrayal of BeastBoy since he isn't getting all the girls, people insulting me because I do not want to use Persona 5 Scramble content in my retelling of Persona 5, calling me retarded because I disagree with them about the Rider timelines being merged into one world after the events of Decade or people wishing I would die because I wrote a character as a lesbian

As I said, I **love** writing and it got me through terrible times. But now... writing feels like it is **bringing back** those terrible times.

So, I am being serious, do you guys want me to continue this story or should I just post what Ghost and I have done as a single final chapter? Please let me know in your reviews.

I hope some of you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 5: Old and New Bonds  
**

* * *

It was the following day, Ren was about to leave LeBlanc, with Sojiro wondering what he was doing.

"I'm off." Ren nodded

"Try not to get into trouble, kid." Sojiro spoke as Ren left.

"I won't." Ren 'lied', since he knew that he would have to get his hands dirty. Luckily, today wasn't a trouble day. All he had to do, was to go to school and do some much-needed reading and supply gathering. Luckily he knew a few places to stock up. The perfect spots, speaking of... Today would be a day to see his special doctor

The day seemed to pass quite quickly, Morgana taking a nap in Ren's desk, the group learning in their respective classes... It just seemed to be a blur.

Ren was sitting in his chair, when his phone began to buzz lightly 'Hmm?' He thought as he flipped his phone on and looked at the messages. He saw it was the group chat, Ryuji being the one to start the conversation

_'Dude, we need to find some new weapons.'_

_'Aren't you supposed to be in class?'_ Ann responded

_'Yeah, but this is important.'_ Ryuji answered immediately.

_'Why? The one I have now is good.'_ Shiho rebutted

_'Yeah, but we can get better stuff.'_ Ryuji wrote back

_'Guys, don't worry. Let me handle the items.'_ Ren responded.

_'Don't take too much on, Ren. We're together in this.'_ Ann answered

_'Should we meet up on the roof or...'_ Ryuji questioned

"Mr Amamiya!" The teacher spoke up, catching him off guard and gave off a killing intent. "Pay attention!" And threw his chalk at him, aiming for his head.

Ren saw the incoming chalk, dodging it to the side, hearing it smash in the back of the room. The class gasped as they saw this, shocked to see Ren dodge the infamous 'Teacher Chalk Throw'. 'That was close!' He thought in shock.

"Pay attention." The teacher grumbled and went back to the board, sans chalk.

Ren nodded, adjusting his glasses 'That was close.' Ren thought as he saw the message thread.

_'No more typing in class, Ryuji!'_ Ann scowled at him.

_'Why? What happened?'_ He responded

_'We'll meet on the roof later. Get back to class!'_ Ann ordered before she put her phone away

"Lady Ann's miffed, isn't she?" Morgana whispered, trying not to grab her or the teacher's attention.

It was now after school up on the rooftop, Ann and Ren were walking out through the doors and saw Shiho and Ryuji waiting there. "Hey guys; what-?"

**SLAP!**

"You **idiot,** Ryuji!" Ann smacked him around the back of the head.

"OW! The hell's that for?"

"Ann, what happened?" Shiho asked

"Ren almost got his daily dose of 'Vitamin **Chalk**' because **this** asshole couldn't stop texting!" Ann explained.

"I know this situation is serious, but COME ON dude!" Ryuji rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. "Wasn't **just** me you know."

"I know. But we're here now and we can talk properly." Ann responded as she huffed, sitting next to Shiho

"Are you okay?" Ren asked Shiho, talking about her injuries

"I'm fine... mostly. But, when I transformed, they didn't hurt as much." Shiho explained. "After... It was like they all happened fresh."

"That's worrying." Ryuji pointed out

"Maybe it only lasts until you fully heal?" Ann asked

"Hopefully." Shiho nodded as she rubbed a healing bruise "So. What's this about 'new weapons'?"

"We know this place that sells model weapons." Ryuji answered.

Ren let them talk, laying out a handmade map he had crafted based on Kamoshida's Palace, at least what the group had seen so far

"You're quite good at this, Ren." Ann commented

"I learned a lot from Morgana." Ren answered as he frowned, annoyed he couldn't remember the castles lay out. If only they had Futaba, this would be a LOT easier

"Thanks, Ren. But we've still got to get the Treasure. But now, with Lady Shiho and Lady Ann we can make it further than before." Morgana answered

"Next time we go in, we are heading to the treasure." Ren nodded confidently

"And where is that?" Ann asked

"Somewhere deep in the castle, somewhere Kamoshida feels untouchable." Ren answered.

"We'll have to find a map inside his Palace in order to navigate around, otherwise we'll be doubling back on ourselves." Morgana added

"Wouldn't he keep the treasure in the place he feels strongest? So the gym?" Shiho pointed out

"No." Ren shook his head "While he is the gym coach, he feels like the entire SCHOOL belongs to him. The gym would be his trophy room or something... He'd keep it in his throne room, in the highest tower. High above everyone else."

"How'd you know this Palace has a high tower?" Ryuji asked with a concerned tone

"It's kind of hard to miss." Ren pointed to the makeshift map and showed a tower at the side with Ryuji laughing nervously

"Oh, that reminds me. Will these help? I got them from the vending machines." Shiho asked, putting some cans of drink before them. And Ren knew that these were SP regaining drinks while in the Metaverse.

"Perfectly." He nodded

"Not the best, but I think they'll do." Shiho sighed in relief and smiled gently.

"So; when do we go?" Ann asked

"... Two days from now." Ren said, his kind plotting "We need to make sure we have everything we need before then."

"Two days." The three mumbled.

"Well. Okay then. I'm gonna try prepped." Ryuji answered

Ryuji and Ann left, leaving Ren with Shiho who looked like he wanted to say something

"What is it?" Shiho asked nervously.

"Shiho." Ren spoke gently as he looked at her.

"Ren... Thank you." she said, bowing deeply "If it wasn't for you...I-I don't know what I would've done."

Ren knew what would've happened. Shiho attempting suicide. But considering the alternative, this was a better path for her "No need to thank me." he said humbly

"But I want to. Thanks to you, I can finally feel a little better." Shiho answered.

Ren nodded in understanding, knowing that Shiho can do much more than holding back. She was going to do good in The Phantom Thieves.

_I am Thou. Thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.  
With the birth of the Lust Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

'Wait... What?' Ren thought in shock

"I should get going. I'll. I'll see you later." She smiled gently before she left.

"... Okay." Ren replied back, smiling to try and make her feel better

As Shiho left, Morgana looked at Ren. "Looks like we've got to put things into action. Where to next?"

"The clinic in Yogen-Jaya." Ren answered confidently while being a bit conflicted

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked as he leapt into the bag.

"Just... Last time." Ren muttered

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Morgana asked

"I'll tell you later." he sighed. Ren stood up and began to walk back home, back to LeBlanc... though he **was** going to make a detour.

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was quiet all the way back home, he was almost at LeBlanc, but he had to get to the clinic. He had to meet her.

His special doctor

Taking a deep breath he made a turn and left for her clinic

It was secluded behind the local second-hand shop, Ren would have to go there at some point to pick up essential supplies. But for now, medicine awaits.

As he entered, he caught the smell of a clean, disinfected waiting room, a row of cushioned seats, a table and a receptionist area, on the other side of the window was a woman with dark blue bob-cut hair, wearing a studded necklace choker and a black dress under a white lab coat. That was all Ren could see at the moment, but he knew, this was the person he needed to see.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd seen her again though, she was at the cafe the other night as he left. But this... He'd be able to see her again. Tae Takemi

She was sitting behind the window looking either bored or just waiting for her next patient to come in. "Urgh, I need some coffee." She groaned gently.

"Well Le Blanc is always available." Ren commented, looking at her and smiling

"Huh? Oh, you're that kid who lives there; right?" Tae asked as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to get a check up." he asked simply

"Alright." She answered as she looked at the list. "Go into the exam room."

Ren nodded and did as he was told, doing his best to keep calm. As he walked in, he sat down at the chair and waited for Dr Takemi to come in.

Soon the doctor entered and she was as breath taking as ever. She looked rough, but that was part of her charm; holding an inspection sheet of Ren to fill out. She sat down and crossed those long, elegant and sexy legs in a clear and simple movement "Now, what brings you to the clinic?" She asked passively.

"I need something to help with my exams." Ren lied

The doctor sighed as she looked at the list and then typed on the computer. "I can prescribe this." She pointed to some medicine on the screen with a dismissive comment.

"I actually need something more." Ren answered "I heard you sell some special medicine?"

"... Who told you that?" Tae asked as she flinched. Tae didn't let him answer, however. Standing up and walking towards the door she locked it with a flick of her wrist, leaning against as she looked at the teen sat before her "Are you certain about this?" She asked with a concerned look in her eyes "This is dangerous stuff. What does a high-schooler like you need with this stuff anyway?"

"It's for my exams." Ren answered, lying technically... but he needed all the help with not only the Metaverse but also with his exams making her narrow her eyes at him

"Well, I do have **something** I need to test with." She answered as she unlocked the door.

Ren's throat was dry as she walked towards him

"A new concoction I'm making." Tae answered. "And I need a guinea pig." She sat down, her long legs crossing once more "Are you in?" she smirked

"Yeah. I'm in." He nodded, determined to get the medicine and help her out. He looked at her, smiling proudly

"Alright then, I'll get my first formula." She answered as she bent down, grabbing something from a draw

"Huh?" He asked, before he saw the flask containing a red liquid. He instantly froze, vaguely recalling the taste of the 'medicine'... and feared what was coming next.

"Here." she grinned

"Right. Thanks. Bottoms up." He raised the flask nervously as the smell hit his nose and downed it, making him cringe from the bitter taste.

Tae gasped as she saw Ren down the drink in one go.

"Done." he nodded proudly

"I'm... speechless. I didn't think you'd drink it all in one." Tae admitted as she made notes.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, that's an experimental-" Tae began to explain before Ren got woozy, feeling the effects of the medicine take effect.

**Crash!**

"Yeah." Tae sighed before she picked up her clipboard and made notes

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was lying on the patient's bed, slowly getting rid of the side effects of the experimental drug "Ugh..." he groaned softly

"Good, you're awake." Tae stated as she saw him rise. "Do you feel any adverse effects?" She asked as she inspected him.

"Drowsiness." He admitted as he looked up, staring

"Thank you. This has been very informative." Tae spoke as she let Ren sit up to collect his thoughts "So..." she smirked "If wish to keep doing this as my guiniepig, I don't mind selling you what you need."

"Yeah. I think I can manage that." Ren answered with a smile, feeling his heart shine

_I am Thou, Thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.  
With the birth of the Death Persona,_  
_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power_

Ren could hear the words ring in his head. The link was set.

"Alright then. You can leave now." She asked. "You can get back home right?"

"I can." He nodded

"So?" Tae asked lightly

"Thank you, Doctor." Ren answered as he stood up, still a little light-headed, but better. He stood up and left... and as he did so, it finally registered to him **how** attractive he found Tae "... Oh god..." he mumbled, putting his head in his hand

* * *

*time skip*

Joker appeared in Velvet Room the next day

"Urgh...What a day." Joker groaned as he shook his head. "Hey Igor." he commented, sitting down on a coach in the clock tower velvet room

"Welcome back, Joker. I see that you have been busy as of late." Igor commented

"Yeah." he smiled lightly, sitting down

"And you've made a few new Confidants." Lavenza followed up.

"Yeah, I did." Joker nodded

"The 'Lust Arcana'. Quite an interesting one." Lavenza opened her book and examined the contents

"Yeah. I didn't have that in the old time line." Joker nodded

"Of course you didn't." Igor answered plainly but sympathetically. "That poor girl was driven to suicide."

"I'm... Yeah." Joker nodded

"It wasn't your fault the first time around. You saved her this time." Igor answered. "And you've given her a better future."

"Thanks." Joker nodded and leaned back, crossing his legs as he relaxed "I have to say I didn't expect Shiho's arcana to be Lust."

"The Lust Arcana. Signifying a desire of all things. Of life, of purpose, of self-improvement." Igor explained "While most people signify Lust as a sexual act, it also relates to just basic desire in general."

"I see." Joker nodded

"So, what brings you here Trickster?" Lavenza asked as she sat next to him

"Well, one...To see if you two are okay." He answered as he held her hand "Second, to stock up on a good team of Persona."

"Very well. Whom will you summon to your cause?" Igor asked with a smile as his assistant snuggled up to Joker, opening the book she held and showing it too him

Joker looked at the names and pictures on the book, recalling their actions and knowing how each of them helped. 'Do I have enough to summon them all?' He thought as he looked at the list.

"Take your time, Joker." Lavensa cooed gently as she enjoyed being so close to him

"Well... I don't want to go with Persona who are too strong. It would make everyone suspicious." Joker mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Lavenza running her fingers through his hair

"May I offer a suggestion, Trickster?" Igor smiled "I suggest you choose Persona that align with the social links you have formed."

"Why?" Joker blinked

"With the aligned Persona, you can grow closer with your friends. Example, Slime is a 'Chariot', so he can help with Ryuji. Pixie is a 'Lovers' and that can help with Ann." Lavensa explained

"But there's no 'Lust' Arcana." He frowned

"None that you have seen yet." Igor commented

"Since I haven't been with Shiho." Joker realised

"Exactly." He slowly nodded

"How can I access them?" Ren asked

"By finding them." Lavensa chuckled as she poked his nose

"Very cute." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I wonder if there's any in Mementos?" He pondered

"Possibly." Igor commented softly

"Hmm~" Joker commented, looking through the book "Jack O' Lantern, Jack Frost, Agathion and Mandrake." he said as he pointed at the different lower level Persona he had acquired

"Of course. Payment is required though." Lavenza responded

"Of course." He nodded as he handed over some several thousand Yen "... Are they not here yet?"

"There's one more thing." Lavenza responded, pointing to her cheek.

"What?" he asked in confusion

"Kiss it." She pouted cutely. Igor just sighed and let this happen. He wasn't her parent, yet he didn't want to discourage her.

"Okay?" Joker blinked and did just that

Lavenza giggled happily and summoned the four Persona that Ren wanted with the four masks zoomed into Joker's mask

"And... Well... There is a third reason I came here." Joker added "I kinda needed some advice."

"Ask away." Igor responded, waving his hand.

"... What do I do?" Joker groaned "I only just realised then that I find Tae as attractive as I do. And, of course, I have feelings for Ann... And then there is Lavenza."

"Ah~. The 'Harem Dilemma'." Igor nodded in response, knowing this problem all too well.

...

"Wait. What?"

"You're not the first Wild Card to have this problem. And believe me, you won't be the last." Igor answered calmly. "Sit down and tell me what makes you attracted to them."

"... Already sitting down, but okay." Joker smiled proudly

Igor sighed and began to speak. "Why? Are you attracted to them?" Igor repeated

"Well..." he blinked

"Ye~s?" Lavenza smiled as she wanted the answer herself

"Who do I start with?"

"Start with the first." Igor answered

"Okay. Lavenza... She's adorable. Cute." Ren began to answer

"Awww." Said girl said happily "Keep going, my Trickster."

"You're... Knowledgeable. Friendly. Can probably kick my ass." Ren answered

"Yes. A shame I'm not allowed to join you in the Palaces." she giggled

"A given." Ren sighed. "Ann is... Amazing. Strong, confident, knows what she wants. At least the one I knew."

"I'm sure she will be that way again." Igor commented

"And~; the doctor?" Lavenza asked

"Oh god. Tae." Ren sighed softly

"Whatever you say is kept in the strictest of confidence." Igor reassured Ren.

"... She is so hot." he admitted

The two nodded in response, knowing who Tae Takemi was.

"She... Its hard to describe." he admitted "Physically? She is attractive as hell. And she has such a unique style. But... At the same time..."

"Dangerous and unpredictable?" Lavenza asked

"Something like that." He answered

"A weird mix of me feeling sorry for her and wanting to see her smile. It is an amazing smile. She doesn't deserve the shot she had to go through. And her sarcastic whit is... Wow."

Igor hummed and nodded. "Well, it seems you have your work cut out for you."

"So what do I do?" Ren asked

"Do you want me to tell you the story of Yuu Narukami?" Igor smiled

"'Yuu Narukami'? Who's he?" Ren asked

"The previous Wild Card. A previous 'Fool' as it were. One who had attained the power of The World." Igor answered cryptically "Have you heard of the idol, Rise? Also known as Reset?"

"Who hasn't? A famous idol who retired a few years ago before coming back bigger than before. A movie deal, records, great social life... why?" Ren responded and listed off her achievements.

"She was the Lovers Arcana of Mr Narukami, and I believe the reason she is taking a break for a few months, is to give birth to their child." Igor finished

"Oh... my god..." Joker blinked

"And that is just one of his lovers." Igor commented "As I have said, I have experience in seeing this scenario play out."

"... Wow..." Joker blinked

"Yes, many Wild Card's are considered 'ladies mans'." Lavenza nodded

"Is it really that common?" Joker blinked

"... So... about your problem." Igor commented, ignoring the question

The three chatted for a while, Joker feeling their bond grow

_World Arcana: Rank 2_

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next day, Ren had gotten up and ready to go out to Shibuya, going to collect some much-needed equipment. Plus, with the money he had acquired from Lavensa and Igor for reimbursement, he had more than enough. Plus he felt like he had gained a new ability from that social link. Either way he left for school, saying good bye to Sojiro as he did

"Don't get into trouble." Sojiro called out, sounding like he was warming up to him.

"I won't boss!" Ren waved,waving the store. Nodding to himself he raced off, heading towards the train station

Ren soon arrived at the train station, awaiting the train to come when Ryuji appeared behind him. "Hey, dude."

"Oh, Ryuji." Ren spoke.

"Listen err. We goin' to the Palace today? I mean, if we leave it this long." Ryuji commented

"It'll be fine. We've got time." Ren reassured him.

"I guess...But my foot's bouncing from nerves." Ryuji admitted

"Trust me." Ren nodded "Just another day or two. We are almost ready."

Ryuji groaned in worry. "I -really- hope you're right man."

"Joker knows what he's doing, he's a natural." Morgan nodded

"You carry the cat everywhere?" Ryuji asked as the trained pulled into the platform.

"Of course. But be quiet about him." Ren answered "He hides in my bag." At the school, Ren and Ryuji sat next to each other while they rode the train "Well. Here we are." Ren said as he closed his book, the two getting off the train

"What're you reading?" Ryuji asked

"'The Pirate Legend'. All about Captain Kidd." Ren answered

"Oh, okay... Wait. 'Captain Kidd'? As in-?" Ryuji nodded casually before it clicked

"Give the boy a prize, he's got it." Morgana quipped

"Yeah." Ren nodded "Captain Kid was a real pirate."

"Friggin' awe-shit." Ryuji smiled before he saw Kamoshida getting everyone in school... and with that smug look on his face.

"Let's just hurry up inside." Ren ordered

"Morning students. Morning, morning... Dead meat." Kamoshida spoke to each of the students before he saw the two and made the snide remark.

"Ignore him." Ren spoke as they moved forward, Ryuji wanting to deck him.

"Asshole." Ryuji hissed

"He'll get his dues, I promise." Ren whispered, pulling Ryuji inside. "I'm going to 'Untouchable' later. See if there's anything new."

"Okay." Ryuji nodded "Hope Takamaki and Shiho are having a better time than us."

"I'm sure." Ren sighed, wanting to stop Kamoshida.

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was now walking to Untouchable, if he was going to make the team as strong as it could be, he needed weapons for Shiho...and she couldn't just use a basic sword. "What're you going to get, Ren?" Morgana asked

"Hopefully some new gear." He answered. "Plus, I think we're lacking in the defense department."

"Let's just hope all clothes fit all sizes."

**DING, DING.**

"Huh? Oh, it's you." The owner of the model shop spoke, looking over the rim of his paper.

"Hi, I'm wondering... do you have any new models?" Ren asked

"What you see here, is what you get." He responded, gesturing the different weapons.

Ren hummed as he knelt down and saw the same stuff he did last time...until something caught his eye. "What's this?" He pointed to a model broadsword.

"Newest stock. That over saturated stupid trash Isakai genre has been an influx of 'traditional Western' weapons." The owner answered.

"Can I see any others?" Ren asked

The owner sighed heavily and folded his paper. "Lemme check." He grumbled, getting up and pulled out a drawer of broadswords. "Here." He stated simply.

"Hmm~" Ren hummed, looking at them and seeing what would fit Shiho best.

Inside the boxes were various broadswords with different, but historically accurate swords, reaching up to six feet in length and as short as four feet long.

This was a tough choice

'Hmm... I have to go for the most realistic. That would be the most useful in the Metaverse.' He thought as he looked at them... and saw one that looked exceptionally well made. "This one."

"Alright. That's 8,000 Yen. Anythin' else?" The owner asked

"Well..." Ren blinked, wondering what 'gun' Shiho would use

"Maybe you want to look at something else new?" The owner asked

"Yeah."

"Now, these are a bit 'off the menu' due to how realistic they are." The owner spoke, showing rows of grenade models making Ren's eyes widen "These are special ordered. No-one else is buying them. Expensive too." The owner spoke. "You have one of these... You're going to have a hard time explaining them."

Ren gulped, but at the same time he felt these worked perfectly for Shiho. Her volleyball skills, she could easily toss them into weak points or right behind a group of enemies to hit all of them

"So? What do you think? Somethin' old school like a WWI grenade? Or an incendiary?" The owner asked

"... I think... The cheapest, for now." he commented

"Alright then. Total is 11,560 Yen." The owner answered, passing over a passable replica of a basic pineapple grenade.

...

"What?" he blinked

"What? I've got to make a profit." The owner answered. "Don't get these out in public, okay?"

"Fine." Ren nodded, paying

"Here ya go kid." He passed over the items and let Ren leave.

'12,000 Yen spent already.' Ren thought to himself as he exited the shop with a depressed sigh

"Aren't there some part-time jobs you can do?" Morgana asked as he poked his head out from the bag.

"Not at LeBlanc." He shook his head. "And I haven't applied for any yet."

"Oh." Morgana blinked

"Maybe I should hang out with someone. Or play baseball." Ren added

"Yeah... You have the corresponding Persona right?" Morgana asked

"Yeah, of course." Ren nodded

"Go visit one of your friends." Morgana answered

"Yeah yeah." Ren laughed, heading to the station mall to find Ann

"The Station Mall? Oh~, Lady Ann." Morgana looked up and saw her, sighing contently.

"Ann!" Ren called

"Oh, Amamiya. What're you doing? Don't we have to stuff to do?" She asked

"I'm ahead of schedule. And wondered if you wanted to hang out?" Ren asked "It would be a good idea to get to know our team mates."

"Oh, that. That sounds nice." She smiled gently

Ren smiled as he felt Pixie, his Lovers Arcana, surge within him, knowing the connection would grow "Where do you want to go?"

"The diner?" She asked, with a kind smile.

"Yeah. Okay, sounds good." Ren nodded "I'll pay. Whatever you want, it's on me."

"Really? Thanks." Ann smiled as they left, going to Shibuya's diner.

"Anytime."

The two headed into the cafe, seeing people chatter in their respective booths, ordering coffee and parfait. "This place is nice; isn't it?" Ann asked

"Yeah. So comfertable." he nodded "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, everything. All of this." Ann answered

Ren blinked but was silent, letting her speak

"It's just... days ago, I would've called you crazy or a stalker, saying that this whole thing was real. The Metaverse. Morgana. Palaces. It's just mind boggling." She admitted

"It's understandable. I had trouble with it the first time too." Ren admitted, though unintentionally letting slip about his first time round. Although if she spoke to Ryuji, they'd just assume he has a really good Poker face... Which he does

The two remained together and finished their coffee and parfait. "I... Had a nice chat. Thank you, Ama-Red." Ann answered

Something from both inside Ren and Ann began to swell, their connection, their Social Link was growing.

_Lovers: Rank 2_

"Anytime." Ren smiled "How's Shiho doing?"

"She's a lot better. Still shaken about Kamoshida, but...I'm just glad she's got her fire back, doing this has helped her." Ann answered as she held his hand "You're a great guy."

"Thanks." he smiled "Want me to take you to the train station?"

"I'd like that. Thank you." She nodded and walked with him.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren arrived back home, yawning

"Busy day today?" Sojiro spoke as he saw Ren yawning his head off. "Any chance that you've had dinner?"

"Sort of, basically." he shrugged

Sojiro sighed heavily and pulled out a dish of curry. "Here." He stated simply.

"Huh?"

"It's dinner. I don't want to be called 'wasteful'." He stated simply

"Thank you." he blinked

"Yeah. Don't forget to clean up, I have to get going." Sojiro answered as he picked up his keys.

"Off already?" Ren asked

"Yeah, it's important. And none of your business." He answered. "Don't forget to lock up."

"Okay. Want me to help in the store tomorrow?"

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you." Sojiro answered before he left.

"Hmm~, that curry smells great." Morgana commented as he leapt out of the bag.

"Want a bite?" he offered

"Really?" Morgana's eyes lit up with sparkles as he was hungry, sitting obediently.

"Sure." Ren smiled, using a spare fork to stab some of the pork and holding it out to Morgana

"AH~! Nom! Hmm~!" Morgana opened his mouth and bit into the fork, taking the curry gently and thoroughly enjoyed it. "Sho good!" He moaned with a mouth full making Ren smile

"Glad you like it, buddy." Ren said, scratching his ear

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the following day, after Ren got up and headed out for school his attention was caught by Shiho. "Amamiya." She called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Shiho. You could just call me Ren." he smiled

"Sorry, just being polite." She apologised, brushing her skirt off. "... Are. Are we going to the palace?" She asked nervously. "It's getting close till we're expelled."

"I promise, we're getting in there soon. But there are still things we need to do." Ren answered "I'll be ready by tomorrow."

"R-Right. Okay." Shiho nodded and fiddled with her bag.

The two entered the train, though sitting at other ends of the train, giving Ren time to read a book he got from the school's library. It was the book about Captain Kidd, which he had been able to finish by the time they pulled into the station "Ah, time well spent." Ren commented as he stood up, Morgana shuffling to make room for the book.

"Yep, I get you feel tougher from that." Morgana smiled as he knew Ren's 'Guts' would rise.

"Yeah." he nodded

The two walked to school thankful that Kamoshida wasn't there being the 'welcome committee'. Which was a relief.

**VRR!**  
**VRR!**

'Dang it, Ryuji.' Ren thought as he looked at his phone. As he flipped open his phone, Ren saw the text thread.

_'Meet up on the roof. We need to prepare.'_

_'Does the phrase 'broken record' mean anything to you, Ryuji?'_ Ann responded

_'I know, but the deadline's getting closer. I don't want Kamoshida being here any more than anyone else.'_ Ryuji answered

'Why? Why EVERY time?' Ren thought

_'Ryuji, stop being impatient. We'll settle this. Ren said so.'_ Shiho responded

_'Wait, really?'_ Ryuji asked

_'Yes. Can we hold off until later though?'_ Ren answered _'In the middle of class. Again.'_

_'Sorry, dude.'_ Ryuji apologised and stopped the texts.

Ren slipped his phone back into his pocket, sitting back in his chair 'We need to get this sorted.' He thought to himself.

"Ryuji's too impatient." Morgana whispered, his mews not caught by the teacher.

"Yeah."

Upstairs to the roof, the group had gotten together after their respective lessons "So? We all ready to go?" Ryuji asked

"I've been wondering that too." Shiho admitted

"We need to reach the treasure, Lady Shiho." Morgana added

"What will it be like?" Ann asked

"I don't know." Ren lied

"It depends on the person." Morgana explained

Ren closed his eyes, thinking of everything he had gathered. He'd bought some medicine from Tae, he upgraded their gear with Iwaei.

"Ren? You okay?" Ann asked

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Ren responded "Just taking mental note on our preparations."

"You found anything?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, I have. And I'll only hand them to you in the Palace. Just to be sure; okay?" Ren answered

"So?! Are we going?!" Ryuji huffed impatiently

"Fine." Ren sighed as he pulled out his phone. It was a day earlier than he had planned, he was hoping to spend today hanging out a few people and relaxing before they rushed in but Ryuji was just too much

"Let's go!" Morgana called as he jumped down from the table, the world warping around them in a series of red magic

Joker smirked, he had to hold back a cackle, as he brushed his trench coat

"Well, here we go." Skull commented, rolling his shoulder

"We've made good headway." Mona added, spinning his sword

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Ann shrieked, catching the boys attention

"What's up?" Joker asked, seeing Ann kneeling down softly while using her arms to shield herself

"Not these cloths again!" Ann cried

"Why?" Shiho mumbled, trying to get her jacket to cover as much of herself as possible

"It's how this place works." Joker commented, holding back a smile

"Yeah. And we're lucky about that." Skull giggled pervertedly

"Ryuji!" Ann snapped

"So. You two need code names." Joker commented

"Code names?" they both asked

"Phantom Thieves can't just go around calling each other by their real names!" Mona pointed out, jumping around

"Yeah. Joker, Skull and he's Mona." Skull said as he pointed at Ren, himself and then Morgana

"Oh. that makes sense." Shiho blinked

"Yeah! So, what should we call you?" Skull grinned at them, smirking "Hmm~, how about Sexy Cat? With that mask and catsuit?"

"Ew! No!" Ann snapped "I don't want to sound like some weak little kitten! Re-Joker, you got any ideas?"

"Panther?" he asked with a smile

"'Panther'?" Ann and Shiho asked as they looked at the costume.

"Yeah. Panther's good, while we're here, I'm 'Panther'." Ann nodded and accepted the code name.

"And what about me? What's my code name?" Shiho asked

"Hmm." Joker pondered as he tried to think of something.

"How about 'Bunny'?" Ryuji joked again.

"Not. Funny. Skull." Panther pointed at him.

"I honestly don't think 'Bunny' would work. Her mask has feathers." Joker responded

"What about Dove?" Shiho offered

"'Dove'?" The four asked in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, it's a symbol of freedom. And also a symbol of peace." She nodded with a smile and an enthusiastic clench of her fist.

"'Dove'. It works." Panther smiled, to which Skull gave a thumbs up.

"Welcome to the team, Dove and Panther." Mona smiled and leapt up.

"We should-" Dove spoke up.

"Hang on a minute. Just one thing." Joker spoke as he brought out the stuff from Untouchable. "Here. You can't keep using weak pieces of metal for your weapons." And he handed out the sword and grenades.

"Whoa!" Panther and Skull gasped in shock.

"These? Are mine?" Dove asked

"Absolutely." He nodded as Dove took them.

"Thanks, Joker." She smiled

"Make sure to spike them behind the enemy line." he winked

"You got it." Dove responded.

"Let's go!" Mona pointed at the castle.

* * *

*time skip*

The five were currently in the castle, currently on the third floor. After sneaking past enemies and attacking others, they were making good progress. They where back to the last safe room they had made it to, from just before they had to rescue Ann and Shiho

"Hmm." Dove frowned as they saw the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Skull asked

"It's just... Tough." Dove answered

"Yeah, I don't want to go down that way either." Panther agreed

"You're not who you were before." Joker followed up.

"Thanks Joker." Panther smiled as they went deeper

"Okay, we didn't get through here last time. So now, it's all-new territory. Stay on your guard." Mona spoke, pointing at the door.

"We know. We know." Skull rolled his eyes and his shoulder. The group rushed down a hallway, jumping from dark spot to dark spot

"I was **never** this fast before." Dove whispered in joy and shock.

"This world never ceases to amaze me." Skull smirked as they all spotted a Shadow

"Target set." Joker commented, moving like a streak of darkness.

"We're with you, joker." Panther whispered as they saw the 'target' as Joker ripped its mask off

In seconds a large beast was made, the Phantom Thieves all joined up as a small cluster

**"Showtime."** Joker smirked, aiming his gun


	6. The Last Day of Kamoshida

**Mr Guest:** Shiho is using Grenades. As in just grenades. No launcher at all

**Vodos:** Volleyball spike

**AshWyvern:** I do normally brush them off. But when you get hit by them, almost nonstop, for several months.

**UnsanMusho:** Thank you for the support.

**krystmano1:** Thank you.

**Darkblade243:** Thank you. And personally, I feel like it is **way too soon** for Royal to be a thing. Golden came out years after Persona 4 because the technology had changed massively.

**Stella Sebarron****:** Ghost and I always try to make harem stories good and feel natural.

**Guest** **chapter** **5** **5th** **May:** That was the plan. At most a cameo on the TV but we don't know exactly about that

**The Wolf Paladin****:** Well we where writing chapter one back in November last year. But I guess you do make a good point...  
It's Showtime.

**worgen16:** Thank you for the offer.

**Anon92:** Honestly, Arsene.

**jbrew123:** Thank you

**MegaGamingYT:** Hehe... Looks like as good of a reason as possible.

**Hyakki Yako****:** Thanks man. I do highly recommend it.

**SandaKagami:** The problem was PM's... fifty times worse than the worse.

**Firem78910:** I am being honest, I have not played Persona 3 in any form... and that's because there is, what, six different versions of it? And each version has added stuff while having taken out stuff from other games. I, legit, have **no idea** which should play. Also, honestly, after Persona 5 and Persona 4 Golden, I feel like playing Persona 3 would be a downgrade... Ooooh~, here's an idea for the next Persona Game. A Persona 3 remake

**Vein Bloodborne****: spins gun** Got i- **gun accidentally gets thrown into the air** ... damn it.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Sorry again dude!

**FatesAwakener26: grins** Well, can't argue with that

**Yoriiroy:** Yeah, we have lots of plans

**To everyone who has given me their support:** Thank you. Thank you all so much, thank you for all the love and support you have given me. Thank you so much and I appreciate all of it. Just... thank you so much.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**To everyone:** Thank you for these positive messages for Grey. You all have been very supportive and reassuring that you love reading this story and for putting a stop to these anonymous trolls bringing their vile reviews and PMs. Please know, we'll continue to write this story to its conclusion as best as we can and we hope that you will enjoy.

** DragoGamerKing:** Glad you've been enjoying the stories, we hope you will enjoy this next chapter.

** Yoriiro:** We've got concept ideas and plans for the endgame.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Thanks dude. And yeah; Shiho with a volleyball spike throwing a grenade? Double amounts of pain.

** DragonNightmare90:** Hey, yo get the double meanings. Sweet.

** Firem78910:** Okay, here's the thing: the SP adhesives don't exist yet, but they will. We're trying not to metagame too much. Don't worry, Kamoshida will get what's coming to him. And yeah, the isekai trope thing was an in-joke jab at myself (I like one too many isekai genres)

** Hyrulian Hero Akai:** Thank you very much, we appreciate the recognition of our works.

**Once again, to everyone**: Thank you for your kind words, your support, your reassurance. We will continue Persona 5 New Game.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, here is the next chapter... which I am posting **VERY **early thanks to all of the support you have given me.

I mean... come on! That was crazy! That was like... six pages of reviews guys, that is crazy!

I posted this chapter early just to tell you all thank you.

Also I want to point out this chapter has one of two things we brought in to this story from Persona 5 Royal. And the reason we are bringing these in are two different reasons

The first is what appears in this chapter; Ren's own Palace. We added this because we where looking on the wiki when we where writing this chapter and noticed a reference to what was called "My Palace" and looked into it. So we are using the concept but 100% differently, especially as Ren is not going to visit there often. It is more there because of what Palace's represent

The second thing is taking the Twin's out on the city. Just because... well... it just makes sense to do so

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 6: The Last Day of Kamoshida  
**

* * *

The group where darkness, sticking to the shade and behind cover as they raced through the castle 'Incubus, Bicorn, Pixies... There's not much here for Kamoshida.' Joker thought, knowing the way and Shadows in the Palace 'At least for now.'

"What's through there?" Skull asked as he pointed to a door.

"Let's check." Dove followed up.

"Stay behind me." Joker spoke, opening the door and revealed that they were above the main hall, up by the chandeliers. "Okay. This is good."

"How is this good? Didn't we just go around in a loop?" Skull asked

"Think about it. We've managed to make progress." Mona responded.

"... Yeah, true." Skull sighed, which Joker rolled his eyes before Joker opened a door

"Wow, that was quick." Dove admitted

"Of course it was. We're much faster here." Joker responded as they entered a room where a guard was stationed, only for Joker to rip the mask off his face. "Show me your true form!"

The knight bent backwards, exploding in shadow before forming into a knight riding a horse.

"Wow!" Skull gasped

"You dare infiltrate King Kamoshida's Palace?" The knight pointed with his lance.

"We dare, horse-face!" Dove pointed her sword at the Knight.

"... 'Horse-Face', really?" Skull asked and sighed. "We need to work on your trash talking."

"Sorry." Dove whispered sadly

"Not berating you. You just need training." Skull answered.

'You're one to talk.' Panther rolled her eyes.

"Fall you damn thieves!" The knight proclaimed and lunged at them.

Joker jumped to the side, easily dodging the strike and slashing with his dagger 'A Berith.' Joker thought calmly, his brain shooting through the possibilities 'Weak to Ice element attacks. Got it.' He gained his classic 'Joker grin', the near insane/evil smirk that made it look like his face was splitting apart

"Stop joking around you three." Mona commented "We have to be careful!"

"Sorry Mona." Shiho mumbled

**"Jack Frost!"** Joker roared as he ripped his mask off, the snowman forming behind him

"Wait... you didn't use him last time." Panther muttered "What's going on?!"

"Oh yeah. Joker has multiple Persona. We don't know why." Skull blinked

"Incredible." Shiho admitted

**"Buffa!" **Joker called as he threw his arm forward. A flurry of ice shot out and hit the knight, knocking it back. The massive blast of ice shot through the air, enveloping the Shadow

"Impossible!..." The Shadow howled before it faded away, Joker catching the money it dropped as Jack Frost returned to his soul

"... That. That was quick." Panther blinked in shock.

"Isn't that the point?" Joker smirked confidently as they entered another room. In this room, which was massive, there was a pedestal in the middle... Surrounded by a massive cage which took up 90% of the giant room

"Oh, what the hell?" Skull groaned as he saw it.

Dove was scouting around the room and saw a second door. She tried to open it, even shoulder bashing. "This door's locked." She frowned

"And a chain here that's jammed." Panther tugged on a chain on the other side of the cage

"Not necessarily." Mona responded as Joker was focusing and found footprints leading from a nearby chain and around the cage.

"This one." Joker whispered as he pulled the chain. "Panther, pull yours."

"Okay, I gue-whoa!" Panther responded, not expecting for it to work only for it to be right. He and Panther pulled together, the bars raising up quickly

"Hey, that worked!" Skull smirked

"Uh-huh. Oh! Look at this!" Mona called out, leaping to the table in the middle of the room. "Ah-ha! Yes! A map!"

"That's what this room was holding? A map?" Dove asked

"Guess Kamoshida isn't very smart." Skull jabbed at the abusive teacher's intelligence.

"Drat, it only shows half the castle." Mona huffed

"If that's true; where's the other half?" Dove asked

"Maybe in deeper in?" Panther pondered

"It would make sense." Joker nodded, taking the map and rolling it up. "Let's keep going." The others nodded, the group taking off once more as the door on the other side of the room had now been unlocked

"Shadow!" Dove whispered as she pointed around the corner as Knights paraded around

"How many of these things ARE there?" Skull hissed

* * *

*time skip*

They had been traveling for hours, they knew. Fighting Shadows and more nonstop "URGH! My feet are killing me." Skull groaned as they were in a safe room they had found.

"You're not the one wearing heels, Skull." Panther responded as she sat on a table, rolling her ankle in her thigh high boots

"How're you doing, Dove?" Joker asked as he sat on a chair.

"I'm alright... I can't believe I could swing a sword." She admitted, chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, you've got great arm muscles." Panther encouraged "I'm more surprised with how well I can use a whip."

"And here's me with an iron pipe." Skull added. "How's that for 'surprised'?"

"Don't moan, Skull." Mona responded

"I ain't complainin', I'm just glad I get to use the thing." He answered

"To be fair, I can't see _you_ using anything else." Panther smirked

"... Is that a jab, Panther?" Skull narrowed his gaze at his fellow teammate, just seeing her smile and Dove chuckling.

"Come on guys, no fighting." Joker chuckled

"I think it's going well." Mona whispered to him, seeing the team getting to know each other.

"... Yeah, I guess." Joker smiled

"So. How far in are we?" Skull wondered

"We are nearing the end of this first map. It looks like some sort of Chapel is close by." Joker listed off

"A chapel? Does he **really** think he's that sort of person?" Panther remarked with a heavy sigh.

"Yes." Shiho said darkly

"I'm sorry, Dove. I didn't mean-." Panther apologised

"It's okay, I know you mean well." Dove responded as she held Panther's hand softly

Joker was silent as he watched them, smiling lightly

"It's good to see them smile, Joker." Skull whispered to his friend.

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion

"I mean you're normally so... Dour. Like you've been through hell." Skull admitted "Like everything reminds you of a bad memory, even when you smile there is a hint of... Anger and bitterness to it, I guess. Like everything's pissing you off because it reminds you of better times. It's good to see you -really- smile is all."

"I. Thanks, Skull." Joker responded with a gentle sigh and nod. And he had to admit... He was right.  
How long had it been since he smiled at this place? Actually smiled. Just having fun with his friends. Because, again, Skull... He was right. Everything he had been doing reminded him of something... Of his first time around  
This time...he'd make it better. He'll make certain that everyone is saved... He just had to avoid thinking about it every two minutes

"Okay, Joker. You ready to keep going?" Mona asked as he looked at some of the stacked boxes.

"Of course." Joker nodded, opening the door to the safe room

"So, through here and we'll be getting closer to Kamoshida's treasure." Skull rolled his shoulder

"More or less." Joker answered as they continued their journey towards the chapel...

* * *

*time skip*

They where stuck.

They had reached the current end point, as they where barred from entry by a door and spikes. But the switch wasn't working.  
All around them where a series of small libraries

"Are. You. **Kidding?"** Skull groaned as they were stuck.

"What're we going to do?" Dove asked.

"We'll figure it out." Joker answered

"Huh. This things name is weird." Mona commented "The 'King Book'."

"'The King Book'?" Panther pondered. "Wait... Didn't we see another book labelled something similar?"

"Yeah. The Queen Book." Dove nodded

"Queen. King. Hey, you think there's a 'Jack Book'? Like it's a deck of cards." Ryuji thought out loud.

"Good idea, but probably not." Mona responded

"Unless he's got a kid he's kept secret about." Panther answered, thinking of 'royal succession'.

**"No-one** would have that bastard's kid." Joker followed up "Hmm... We have two more libraries to check." Joker added

"Okay, we should split up. I'll go with Panther and Dove." Mona spoke up.

"... Wait, why?" Skull asked, sensing some ulterior motive with the cat.

"We'll cover more ground." Mona answered with a small grin

"No! I mean why do you go with the hit girls?"

Both Dove and Panther gasped at that remark, seeing Skull as a pervert just now. "Skull!"

"What?" He responded pointing to Mona. "He! Why am **I** getting my balls busted over this?"

'You two have fun." Joker sighed "Come on girls."

"Huh?" Mona frowned as he saw Joker leave with Panther and Dove. "Oh."

"... Dang cat." Skull frowned.

"Hey!" Mona hissed

* * *

*with the three*

"I'm sorry about him." Joker apologised

"We are use to it." Panther huffed, gripping her whip and twisting it in anger

Joker frowned as he saw her getting frustrated at Mona and Skull. This wasn't going to be good if it kept happening. He was sure it would get better after all

"So these books. What exactly are we looking for?" Dove asked, trying to change the subject.

"Something Kamoshida views himself or others as." Joker answered "I mean we saw King and Queen, so..."

"Could it be something _other_ than a 'royal lineage'?" Panther suggested

* * *

*With Mona and Skull*

"What was that back there?" Skull asked Mona.

"What ya talking bout?" Mona huffed

"You, wanting to go with Panther and Dove. It was a dick move, like someone going to a party and stealing the cute girls for yourself when it's a group thing." Skull answered

"... You've been reading too many manga." Mona rolled his eyes

Skull just groaned as they arrived at a library. "Alright, here we are."

"Let's start looking." Mona spoke as he looked through the books. "Hey, Skull. Any of these books strike out at you?"

"Nothin'. Just names... Of the Volleyball Team." Skull answered

"Yeah, there's even names from other people here too." Mona agreed, seeing the names of people. "Skull. This library."

"Yeah, I get it. It's Kamoshida's victims." Skull grunted and punched the bookshelf's wooden frame. "And over here. It's got books talking about himself."

"And over here. He's got a whole section on Panther." Mona added

"Himself, Panther, and the sports teams." Skull muttered as he looked around at the three sections he rubbed his chin

* * *

*With Joker's Group*

The trio had arrived back one of the three libraries that they had searched. "Okay, let's look around, there might be something here." Joker ordered gently.

"Hey, there's this." Dove commented as she looked at the books

"Huh?"

"What did you find?" Panther asked

"This one. The 'Slave Book'. It's out of the shelves and it's all based on the volleyball team, the other sports clubs and Skull." Dove answered as she pulled out a book

"... Disgusting." Joker scoffed

"Then, that's it? We've got the books we need?" Dove asked

"I think so. We should head back to Skull and Mona." Panther agreed

"Yeah." Joker nodded

"Let's just hope those two haven't killed each other yet." Panther commented

"It won't come to that." Dove answered, hoping it was brushed away ... "I hope."

* * *

*Back in the other room*

Mona and Skull were arguing, trying to figure out which of their current books went where "... Seriously?" Joker sighed

"I'm telling you, it's not going to go there!" Mona pointed at him

"How do you know?" Skull pointed back

**CRACK!**

"Guys. Enough." Panther cracked her whip and looked at the two.

"Yes ma'am." both squeaked

"Dove." Panther asked her friend

"Oh-oh right. We found this third book." She pulled it out.

"... There's a third?" Skull blinked

"Now, let's end this 'puzzle'." Joker answered as Skull and Mona pulled the books out and reorganized them.

"'King' section here." Mona put the King book in with the glorification of Kamoshida section.

"'Queen' right here." Panther commented as she inserted the book where the perversions of Kamoshida's lust towards Ann.

"And 'Slave'. That bastard." Skull frowned, pushing in the slave book in the shelf where Kamoshida revelled in his torture and abuse towards the students.

**CLICK!**  
**RUMBLE!**

"What's going-?" Dove asked before they saw a stack of shelves lift up and revealed a secret room, just big enough for the five of them to get in.

"Kamoshida's dirty little secrets, probably." Joker quipped as they looked inside... and saw a shrine dedicated to Ann.

"Urgh, that's just. Wrong." Panther gagged in revulsion as she looked at the sights. Pictures, a statue, a strange symbol on the floor; it was just wrong.

'Wait... I remember this.' Joker thought 'Wasn't... This place dedicated to Shiho last time?'

"God, I feel sick." Panther flinched as she saw inside.

"Yeah." Shiho agreed

"Is **this** what he sees me as? I thought that Shadow version of me was awful." Ann mumbled

"Hey; what's this?" Skull asked as he picked up a medal on a bookshelf.

"Looks like an Olympic Medal." Mona answered. "Ta-dah! And a map too!"

"... There is a circular hole need that locked door." Joker realised

"So this medal is the key?" Dove asked

"Possibly." Joker nodded

"Well, let's get back there. Hopefully, the Shadows aren't around." Mona added with the others nodding

"Now that we've got both maps we can get even further." Mona continued

"Yeah, and from what I can see, we can go this way." Joker smiled and pointed the way

* * *

*time skip*

"Wow that's hideous." Dove hissed, seeing the massive statue of Kamoshida in the chapel

"Yeah, Sorry Dove." Skull apologised, knowing he wasn't the cause of it, but felt bad for her.

"Not your fault." Dove responded

"This way guys." Joker pointed, going to a stairwell before they all had to hide, several gold knights walking into the room

"Damn it! There must be a dozen of them." Skull whispered

"Hardly that much. By the size of them, it could be maybe eight." Mona responded

"Time to take them out." Joker agreed, adjusting his gloves as he planned their attack pattern. Which route to take so they could defeat all the guards without being spotted as quickly as possible

"How're you this good? That way is kick ass!" Skull commented enthusiastically, but quietly as they finished off the third Knight

"As I said, he's a natural! A perfect student!" Mona commented cheerfully

"How do we compare?" Dove asked

"Still learning, but doing good." Mona answered look "Very fast learners, besides Skull."

"Hey!" Skull snapped, alerting the guards.

"Damn it Mona, Skull!" Joker hissed weakly, as they where suddenly surrounded

"You're surrounded, intruders!" The guards ordered as they took their shadow forms and attacked

"Crap." Skull frowned

"MOVE!" Joker called out

**CLANG!**

The Shadows had transformed into Beriths, Bicorns and Incubus. Incubus were small pinkish-red imp-like creatures with bat wings and...a large horn codpiece. Eww.

"Gross!" Panther and Dove frowned, especially as the demon humped the air slightly

"Get outta here!" Dove leapt up and slapped down her grenade into the ground, exploding and hit the Bicorn and Incubus. Though Berith was absolutely fine. Luckily she had a second chance now, as the two fell to their knees

"Okay, you bad boys. Let's do this!" Dove brandished her blade and ran at them after showing a Bless attack, which knocked the Incubus down

"Whoa, that's savage." Skull commented

"Let's end this!" Mona cheered, the group charging in for Dove's All-Out Attack

The four in the team leapt up and attacked the remaining Shadows, hitting them all with quick succession. Dove landed doing a superhero landing before she raised up and brandished her sword over her face. The splatter of blood from the enemies spewed forth as the words 'Know Your Place' were behind her..

"That's the end of them." Joker sighed

"And _maybe_ we can get going? We've wasted enough time." Panther asked, looking at both Skull and Mona

"Sorry." both apologised

* * *

*time skip*

"Another safe room." Dove cheered softly as she fell onto a chair

"Is it just me... or was that last room trippy as all hell?" Skull groaned as he slumped into a chair.

"The distortions are stronger here, Skull. It means we're getting close to his Treasure." Mona answered

"We are nearing the tower." Joker explained, looking at the map "We are at the final stretch.

"Good. Cause I don't want to see any more of those... Nude ladies." Panther shuddered in annoyance.

"Succubus. They're a type of Shadow." Joker responded

"I know what they are." Panther answered with a blush and a huff

"What's wrong? You jealous?" Skull joked

"I am **not** jealous of a bunch of slutty Shadows!" Panther glared.

"It's not their fault they're that way." Mona explained

"It's-Just stop, Skull." Panther responded, sitting down

"It's fine Panther. You look better than they do." Joker praised

The group blinked and looked at Joker, shocked by his response. "Um. Th-thank you." Panther responded

"You're welcome." He answered simply as he put his hands in his pockets, acting as if it was a casual compliment

"Hey, did you pick anything up?" Skull asked, feeling parched.

"Oh, here. Drink up." Joker passed over a can he got from the vending machines.

"I'm so tired... " Dove admitted, not moving from her position of just dropping down flat on a chair

"Whoa, easy, Dove." Panther went over to her and tried to help her up.

"Here, I've got plenty for everyone." Joker passed over drinks to them.

"Thank you." Dove flinched weakly

"It's fine. We've all been working hard." Joker answered as he passed one to Mona.

"Ah~, that hit the spot." Skull sighed in relief, feeling refreshed

Panther nodded and sat next to Dove, Joker looking at the two. And he couldn't help but _look_ at them. They looked... stunning. Wonderful. Two powerful women who he knew. They where so beautiful, sexy

'Whoa, when did I-? Hmm.' He thought before he took a drink himself.

"Everything okay, Joker?" Panther asked

"Oh, yeah. I'm alright." He nodded, taking his drink again, though having a small blush on his face.

"Are we good, Joker?" Mona asked, having gotten revitalised from the drinks.

"Yeah, I think we're good." He nodded "Everyone all rested up?" Joker asked

"Yeah, I'm good." Dove nodded

"Me too." Panther added

"Then let's get to that treasure." Mona jumped excitedly as the group rushed out

* * *

*time skip*

They leapt up onto statues and saw the massive amount of Shadows below, with Kamoshida there in front of them, his vision blocked by a large imposing statue of himself holding a volleyball like the world was in his hands. They had finally climbed up the tower, outside the throne room.

"The asshole." Shiho hissed

"This way." Joker urged as he looked at the map and remembered everything, and his memories finally helping him. They followed their leader, trusting his judgement and his direction. Amazed that he could follow maps so clearly. The group neared a large wooden door, opening it with a push as they avoided the guards view

"Too many." Dove whispered in shock as they looked on.

"Yeah." Skull agreed, happy they managed to slip by without being seen

"Well. No way they can stop us now." Mona grinned

"Especially with Joker taking them out in one hit with his Persona." Panther added

"Yeah, we need to step up our game." Skull admitted

"You'll get better. I'm sure of it." Joker responded. "I'm just 'clear up'." as they walked forwards, nearing a grand door

"It's in there." Mona commented

"Alright. Let's go get it." Dove spoke up as they entered and saw a mountain of treasure inside... and a large floating shapeless light "What's this? Where's the Treasure?"

"That's it. But it's not formed, Dove." Mona explained lightly

"Err... what?" Skull asked

"I'll try and explain; treasures like this are abstract, until they fully form they remain like this." Mona responded

"Abstract?" Panther asked

"They don't have a true form unless the host is properly motivated. And we have the tools to motivate him." Mona explained "Trust me, we will see more later."

"But we can get back here easier right? We don't need to run all the way again?" Skull asked

"Exactly." Joker nodded. "The safe spaces give us access closer to the goal."

"Isn't there one right next to here as well?" Dove added

"Exactly." Joker and Mona nodded.

"It's why we're getting here next time." Joker responded "And then we can head back to the front."

"That can bring us to any floor?" Skull asked

"Yeah. It's the world of the mind. Pure logic doesn't have any stay here." Mona explained "As long as we know where the safe room is, as long as we have been there and remember it, we can teleport from room to room."

"Makes sense." Joker nodded

"Does this mean we can head back home?" Dove asked

"Yeah, unless we need anything else." Joker responded.

"But for the most part, we're done." Mona agreed.

The group nodded, making their way towards the final safe room

"So... how do we get to the front?" Skull asked, wondering about the logistics.

"Don't worry. We'll get there." Joker answered as he reopened the door... and showed the outside of the castle with the safe room just... Fading away

"How did-? That was-! Whoa!" Skull gasped in shock as they arrived back outside.

"Incredible!" Panther smiled

Joker was spotting, noticing a familiar blue garbed girl standing next to a foggy cell door while spinning a clipboard in her hands

"Dude, you coming?" Skull asked as he looked at Joker.

"One moment." He said as he slipped his hands into his pockets, walking towards Justine

"You wish to enter, Inmate?" Justine asked gently, to which Joker nodded and vanished.

"What the heck?" Dove gasped as they saw him leave.

* * *

*? ? ?*

In the Prison Velvet Room, Joker arrived in his prisoner's clothing and chains on his wrists and ankles. However he had a plan, he was here to speak to the twins

"Welcome back, Inmate. Do you have something to claim?" 'Igor' asked

"No." Ren lied "8 was wondering what the girls can do."

"Ah, I see. Justine, Caroline, he is yours." 'Igor' responded, letting the two talk to Ren

"What is it you want to know?" Justine asked as she held her clipboard, the two staring up at him

"I want to know if I can do anything for you. And get to know you two better." Ren asked making them blink in shock

"You wish to know us better?" Caroline asked as she looked at him

"That's right." He nodded as he sat down and cross his legs, ready for this

"Alright, if you want to get to know us better, then... create a 'Jack Frost' with the skill 'Mabufu'." Justine responded, looking at the list. "And considering your level, it should be easy for you."

"Oh. Like this?" Joker commented, summoning said Persona

"Yes, like tha-You've made it already." Justine nodded and realised what he had already done.

"Well. I-I suppose we can talk now." Caroline answered with a blush

"Thanks." He smiled

"B-But this doesn't mean these tests will end. Okay? We've got **loads** more." Caroline continued as Justine covered her own blush with the clipboard.

"It's fine." He nodded, proud to talk with them

"What did you want to talk about?" Justine asked

"Well, if you two were okay. How you've been feeling." Ren answered

"What do you mean?"

"I just think that you're working too hard." Ren answered. "I don't want to see that. You're both great girls."

Both Justine and Caroline blinked in shock by that remark. "Y-You mean that?" Caroline asked

"I do." He nodded.

"Th-That's inappropriate, Inmate!" Justine responded

"Says who?" he smiled and shrugged "Also I'm curious. You somehow seem over worked but... What do you do besides when I'm here?"

"We... Don't do much." Justine mumbled

"Waiting for you, obviously." Caroline answered. "It's boring as hell." She stomped her foot lightly, gripping her baton tightly

"Hmm?" 'Igor' hummed as he looked at the two.

"Well, we can talk together. If that's alright with you." Ren answered "And I'm here if you ever want to talk, to calm down and cheer up."

"Thank you." Justine mumbled.

_I am Thou, Thou art I.  
Thou hast acquired a new vow.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.  
With the birth of the Strength Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new Power._

"... We have a new assignment for you. A 'Shiisaa' with 'Frei'. Think you can manage that?" Caroline asked

"I'm sure." Ren nodded and smiled, hearing the voice in his mind.

_Strength: Rank 2_

"Well. If that's all, Inmate." Justine asked "Goodbye."

"Until next time." Ren answered and left the Velvet Room. He reappeared outside of Kamoshida's Palace, seeing the group looking for him in worry

"Sorry about-!" Joker began to speak, only for Skull to grab him, almost inspecting him like an airport guard.

"Joker. What? Was that?" Panther asked as she and Dove looked at him.

"You just vanished out of here!" Dove followed up.

"I did?" he asked casually "Skull! Let! Me! Go!"

"Sorry, just making sure you're not a ghost or something. People don't pop in an out of existence like that!" Skull backed up.

"I'll explain later." Joker promised, looking up at the Palace before looking to the others "Okay. Before we head back... I think we should do some training. You guys against me."

"Really? Are-are you serious?" Panther double-took from his suggestion.

"Not four on one right? Like one on one at different days?" Dove asked

"Nope. All vs one. Here and now." Joker commented as he cracked his knuckles

"You sure, Joker?" Mona asked

"I'm sure. And don't hold back, give it all you've got." Joker added **"ARSENE!"** Joker ordered proudly, standing confidently before his four friends 'I need this, I need to get our power up Arsene... and this is the perfect chance, alongside with the others.' Joker thought as blue flames washed over his body

Arsene emerged from Ren's soul, ready to fight when they attacked for training. **_"Well then, let us begin."_** Arsene smiled with his burning flame smile. He stood there confidently, blue flames shooting around himself and Ren like a ring of uncontrollable power

"Fine!" Skull called, ripping his mask off **"CAPTAIN KIDD!"**

_**"Right here, Skull!"**_ Captain Kidd proclaimed as he emerged, the blue flames circling his partner.

Dove and Panther looked at each other and nodded, tipping their own masks off and proclaimed their names **"CARMEN/CIRCE!" **The two stood close, side by side, with their Persona taking position right behind them

**"MERCURIUS!"** Mona called out, summoning his own Persona.

Joker smirked, pointing at them "Come at me."

"HRARGH!" The four other members of the Phantom Thieves rushed at Joker.

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group where all panting, exhausted after nearly an hour straight of training

"That. Sucked." Skull groaned, having his ass kicked and kicking ass.

"Agreed." Panther and Dove groaned

Joker and Mona, meanwhile, where still hard at work against each other

**CLASH!**  
**CLANG!**

"Grr!" Both of them glared as they fought. Arsene and Mercurius clashed, steely eyes meeting as they pushed against each other

"Those two are so strong." Dove commented

"They must've been doing this for ages." Panther mumbled as she looked at them.

"They also get along really well." Skull added "Almost like brothers. "

"Makes one wonder." Dove added

"True." Panther nodded, leaking back and subconsciously pushing her chest out

"L-Lady Panther." Mona looked in her direction by accident and gave Joker the opening he needed

**PUNCH!**

'Wow.' Joker thought after he delivered his blow, his eyes going to her boobwindow

"NYAA-OW!" Mona screamed as he was knocked down and out.

"Mona!" Dove called out and went to him, though still exhausted

"Oh! Drat, sorry!" Joker flinched and picked Mona up

"You. Pack a **heck** of a punch. Joker." Mona smiled as he was picked up.

"Sorry buddy." Joker laughed nervously

"Is he okay?" Dove asked as she got close.

"I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." Mona smiled, giving a thumbs up "So don't worry Dove! All three of you! Bleh..."

...

"I think he just needs a rest." Joker sweatdropped

"You just punched him too hard!" Dove frowned as she took him and hugged the cat.

"It was an accident." Joker commented

"I'm sure... But it still looked like it hurt." Dove answered

"It was. Remember he fought us too." Skull added

Joker nodded, his eyes avoiding Panther

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Is everyone okay to go?" Joker asked, averting his eyes from her boob-window like a gentleman especially after his own mess up

"I think so. I need to get back home." Skull nodded

"Me too." Panther agreed as she stood up.

"Yeah." Ren nodded, the group heading back to the real world. The five landed outside of the school, it was darker than they went in, meaning it was **way** past the time they were supposed to be home.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna be in trouble!" Ryuji whined

"My mum and dad are going to freak!" Shiho followed up.

"Don't worry, just say that you were hanging out with me." Ren offered to take the blame.

"I can't believe this." Ann complained

"We'll have to train while we've got days off... or plan ahead a bit better." Mona responded, feeling better and leapt into Ren's bag.

"If we **have** 'days off' anymore." Ryuji responded. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Later." Ren nodded

"We've got to go too. Sorry." Shiho and Ann responded and left, going their own way.

"Bye guys." Ren waved as he headed for the train station

* * *

*In Yogen-Jaya*

"You're almost late." Sojiro commented

"I'm sorry, I was out with my friends." Ren apologised, not really lying "We just got caught up. This place is cool."

"'This place is cool'?" Sojiro responded to clarify

"That's right." He nodded "Much better than my home town."

"Huh. That's... That's nice of you to say." Sojiro responded. "But you're still in trouble."

"Okay. What's the punishment?" Ren asked

Sojiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The dishes. Clean them all. Cups and plates."

"Right."

"And... And... the coffee pots." Sojiro added

"I understand." Ren nodded and rolled up his sleeves "Want me to mop the store as well?"

"You'd do that too? Great." Sojiro blinked and agreed. "I need to head home."

"Special lady waiting?" Ren asked

"Something like that. Remember to lock up." Sojiro responded and closed the door behind him.

Ren nodded, getting right to work

"You're happy to do this." Mona spoke from the bag, but not getting out.

"I know, it was my suggestion to stay behind." Ren answered "Besides. I'm always happy to help him."

"You're a good person, Joker." Mona yawned "... Lady Ann is beautiful; is she not?"

"Yeah, she is." Ren smiled "And I'm glad we get the chance to get to know Shiho this time."

"The same with me. Lady Shiho deserved much better than last time." Morgana answered "At least from what you've told me about that."

"Yeah... And..." Ren frowned "I'm worried. That room dedicated to Ann... It was supposed to be about Shiho. Why is it different?"

"It was about Lady Shiho?" Morgana asked

"Yeah, it was." Ren nodded

"... Maybe it's because you saved her? You got there in time and saved her from Kamoshida." He responded with a theory "So he didn't see her as his conquest, as his prize. Lady Ann is still his prize, his goal, who he is obsessed with."

"It's a good a thought as any. But it proves something." Ren answered

"Which is?" Morgana asked

"The past can be changed. We saved Shiho. We can save Haru's father." Ren clarified as his hand clenched tightly

"Right." Mona nodded

...

"Who's Haru?" Mona asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Change the past?" a red haired girl muttered from her small, dark room

* * *

*with Ren*

"Done." He sighed, falling onto his bed

"That took a while. Maybe you need help cleaning up." Morgana suggested

"I know there's a book somewhere about cleaning somewhere." Ren admitted

"You're too exhausted to read anything." He responded

"Yeah yeah." Ren rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone, noticing a notification from the Metaverse app

"What's this?" Ren asked as he looked at the notification. He opened it and saw that it was the Navigator section... With his name input! Alongside a location, his room, with his "distortion" being a thief's base?! "What the hell? **My** name? That's impossible!" He gasped and jerked up.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked and raced to the phone.

"It... Says I have a Palace?!" Ren blinked in shock

"What? **You?** That **can't** be right! You're a good person! What desires of your have been distorted?" Morgana asked in shock.

"I don't know... But remember, good people can have distorted feelings as well. It doesn't matter the feeling, as long as it is distorted." Ren said before he hit enter

The world warped around them, Mona and Joker appearing in this strange location... Ren's Distortion. Appearing before the two... Was what looked like a massive, stylish club. It had an area which was labeled 'gallery' and looked like an art exhibit, a large area full of chairs, a wall of TV's and so much more.  
And besides the two of them... The place was empty

"Oh. My god." Mona commented, unaware that he had changed into his anthro-form and Joker was in his own Phantom Thieves clothes.

"This is incredible... This is _my_ palace?" Joker asked in awe. He blinked down at his cloths, watching then turn back to his normal cloths and back again. He... Could switch around at will? "Whoa. Okay, this... this is good." Ren admitted as he looked at his hands, seeing them gloved and then ungloved. He and Morgana began to look around, the Palace slowly taking place from visions and aspects of Joker's own memories

"Hey, isn't that from today? And Kamoshida?" Mona asked as he pointed to a memory.

"Yeah." Ren nodded

"And those are your older... memories. Oh god." Mona frowned as he saw Ren's struggles

Ren was silent, finding an area out back... It made him think. The wall had trophies on them with etchings... Challenges

"What're these?" He wondered as he ran his hand over one of them. As he touched the gun one... The world suddenly changed. He was in an arena, facing down three powerful Shadows, with the words 'Knockdown all Shadows in one turn' flouting in the air "Huh?!" Ren gasped as he saw them, terrified at what he did... at least the title was clear.

He pulled out his gun and started running around, pulling off a series of trick shots which threw all three down

The challenge was done, leaving Ren back to his room once again. "That. That was close." He whispered. He sat up, back in his Palace.. And found an extra 1,000 yen in his pocket "Where did-?" He whispered as he looked at the money.

"Where'd you go? You disappeared again!" Mona responded. "Where'd that money come from?"

"I think... I best some sort of challenge?" he blinked

"This place gave you money after these trials?" Mona asked

"I think it did." Joker nodded

"Just... next time, **tell** me when you're gonna disappear." Morgana begged

"I didn't do it on purpose." Ren shot back

"I'm worried for you!" Mona pointed back. "I'm worried you're gonna disappear and not come back!"

Ren took a step back in shock

"I-I'm sorry." Mona apologised as he realised what he said. "I didn't mean-. What happened last time-."

"It's... It's okay man." Joker nodded

Mona turned back into his Cat form, ashamed of what he said. Though it was understandable, Joker died in that last timeline, neither wanted that to happen. He didn't want to loose his best friend and brother figure again

Ren walked over and lifted Morgana up and cradled him. "I'm not going anywhere, Mona. I'm staying right here."

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next day, the group together at the roof once again

"Now what?" Shiho asked softly

"We need to send the Calling Card. It's who we'll be able to steal Kamoshida's treasure." Morgana answered

"Like a real Phantom Thief!" Ryuji smirked and wanted to be the one to write it.

"Why do we need to send this calling card thing?" Ann asked

"Remember the treasure? How it was formless?" Ren responded. "The Calling Card is a catalyst for it to solidify, making it easier to steal."

"Exactly. It's easier to steal a coin than a cloud." Morgana followed up. "The Calling Card is also a trigger to get Kamoshida on edge, expose his crimes true desires."

Morgana leaned forwards, his front paw scratching behind his ear "The downside is the effect only lasts for, about, 24 hours and only once. If we threaten to steal their deepest desire, threaten what they cherish most will just be swiped away, then the mind turns the cloud of generic desires into a solid form, a depiction of their desire. A symbol of their corruption. "

"Meaning it's now or never." Shiho answered, knowing what he meant.

"Exactly." Morgana and Ren nodded

"Can I do it? Can I write that card?" Ryuji asked

"You sure?" Ann asked with an annoyed raised eyebrow

"Yeah! I know **exactly** what to-." Ryuji began to speak before he was interrupted.

"No offense Ryuji, but... you might need some help writing it. Does anyone want to volunteer?" Morgana asked

"I'm sure he can do it." Ren commented

"Thanks, Leader." Ryuji have a thumbs up and ran off, going to make the card.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ann groaned

"Because you're probably right." Both Ren and Morgana responded in unison.

"So what should we do? The tests are coming up too; remember?" Shiho asked

"For now? Rest up and get ready. Tomorrow we are stealing that treasure. And see where it goes from there." Ren said simply

"And what're you gonna do?" Ann asked

"Prepare." Ren answered simply, flexing his fingers to loot Kamoshida's locked treasure chests.

"What are you planning?" Morgana gulped

"Lock picks." Ren answered. "A Phantom Thief's bread and butter."

"Oh no." Morgana shuddered suddenly. Remembering those long nights. So... So many lock picks. So many.

"It's the only way to fully make use of Kamoshida's castle and loot." Ren understood the shiver, but he wasn't starting off at the -very- start, he had a good start now, it should be easier.

Hopefully

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay; ready to do this?" Ren asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No." Morgana responded.

"Too bad, we've got gear to craft." Ren answered, having spent the money he got from the challenge and then some to get drinks and also scrap pieces in order to make lock-picks.

"Just don't go too crazy." Morgana complained, knowing how Joker could be when making Lock picks

Ren cracked his fingers to limber them up and sat down at the work-table, making the lockpicks as best as he could. Which was rather well. He was still curious about that Palace of his though

"Oh? You are?" a familiar female voice giggled from his bed

Ren froze as he heard that, turning around to see who was behind him. And sure enough it was a familiar blue dressed velvet room attendant "Oh, Lavensa. It's you." He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I felt the connection you made with my two halves." Lavensa answered. "And it seems you've found your own Palace."

"You knew?" he asked in shock

"It was there before you went back in time." she nodded sadly "... Your twisted feels about giving up on yourself and life."

"So I'm just as bad as Kamoshida... and the others. My own desires twisted and-" Ren clenched his fist in anger and disgust before...

**SLAP!**

"You. Are **not** like those people!" Lavenza sternly responded, leaving a red mark on his cheek "My Trickster I'm sorry I... Listen to me. Palaces are made from distorted emotions and feelings. If you are like anyone, it is that Futaba girl. Your Palace is born from your hopelessness and your sorrow. Born during your final moments of life. But it isn't a hostile Palace. Because you are a welcoming person. It was born from your darkest moments, your despair. But it will fade. "

"So, it's okay for now." Ren asked. "Right?"

"Yes." she nodded, frowning and kissing the mark she left on his cheek "... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I needed that wake up call." Ren answered as he held her hand. He had a small moment of hesitation before she kissed him

Mona's eyes widened as he saw that, his mind having an almost buzzing sensation in the back of his head like something was calling to him 'Wait, who-? Who was she?' Mona thought to himself, trying to remember "Lavenza I... Yeah, the velvet room! Wait... What? Did we revive?"

"It seems that you remember something, Morgana." Lavenza commented as she broke the kiss. "Yes, in a way you did revive." She sat down on Joker's lap, rubbing his hair as she just sat there

"Err, Lavenza." Ren blushed as he felt her thighs on his knees.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling

"Your. Your butt's _really_ soft." He blushed in admittance, a little nervous that she was sitting on his lap.

"Thanks. You didn't complain in the velvet room the other day." she commented, relaxing against him

"I. I guess that's true." He gulped as he let her stay there.

"Would you like some help?" the blue clad girl asked him

"We'd appreciate it, thank you." Morgana answered

The blonde assistant nodded as she got to work, snuggling against her Trickster

_World: Rank 4_

* * *

*time skip, next day*

The school was in a panic, having seen dozens of copies of the same thing. Calling cards. Red calling cards with a doodle of a smiling top hat with a toothy grin; with the words 'Take Your Heart' written underneath and a message.

_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.  
We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back.  
That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins.  
This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you're ready.  
From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

The students were talking among themselves, seeing this message all over the place. There wasn't a bulletin board in the school where it wasn't plastered. Ann and Shiho saw these and walked off down a corridor... where a Cheshire Cat grinning Ryuji was standing proud.

"Seriously?" Ann sighed

"What? It's awesome; right? There's no **way** Kamoshida can miss these." Ryuji smirked

"Ryuji. We appreciate your effort and what you wanted to say, but. There's a few things wrong with it." Shiho flinched apologetically.

"What d'you mean?" Ryuji asked

"You sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult." Ann responded bluntly

"And the logo's lacking too." Morgana added

"It's okay." Ren shrugged lightly

"It could be better." Shiho admitted

"What's going on here? What's all-?" Kamoshida's voice called out, only to freeze as he looked at the messages. All directed at him.

The air went cold

He looked at the messages, wondering who could have sent them... and then saw Ren and his friends, all huddled together. Ryuji's smile was gone, keeping his cool and Kamoshida saw red

"YOU!" He pointed at them "**You're** responsible for this!" He accused them

"For what?" Shiho asked

"Those-! Tch. Doesn't matter. You'll all be expelled soon enough." Kamoshida glared at them, wanting to throw a punch their way... but calmed down just enough to stay his nerves.

However the group blinked, seeing the world shift around them for a moment

_"CoMe...StEaL iT, iF yOu CaN!"_ Shadow Kamoshida seeped through and seethed at the group, leading to the intense warnings within the Palace and Kamoshida walked away, leaving the five on their own.

"From that reaction, I **definitely** think we've had an effect on the Palace." Morgana commented, coming out of hiding in Ren's bag.

"Yeah." Ren nodded, seeing a familiar blue haired boy at the notice boards... And it hit Ren.  
This was Mishima... And they hadn't met yet, in this time line!

"Ren? What's wrong?" Shiho asked as they saw his face.

"Mishima." Ren pointed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Wait, I thought he was expelled?" Ryuji asked

"Not yet. He's going to be expelled along with us." Ann explained

"The poor boy. He...He was the one sent me to Kamoshida." Shiho frowned.

"What? Are you serious?" Ann snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"Ann, he was bullied by Kamoshida too. He's as much a victim as Shiho was." Ren halted her "He was basically forced to, otherwise he'd get the crap kicked out of him. I mean have you seen the bruises he had all the time?"

"How could we not, he had one too many spikes to the face." Ryuji added

"And Kamoshida thrown punches." Shiho added

"Exactly. Don't blame him." Ren nodded

"Okay, sorry." Ann apologised and sighed. "Then we're going tonight?"

"After school." Ren nodded, walking towards Mishima "Mishima."

"H-huh? Oh, you're... Amamiya; right?" Mishima asked nervously as he saw him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry this is happening to you." Ren nodded

"I know. I'm sorry too. If it wasn't for-" Mishima frowned as he was still feeling guilty about all of this.

"It's fine buddy, it's all him." Ren assured

Mishima nodded sadly and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's going to happen now?"

"It will work out, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." Mishima frowned and walked away.

"I remember you told me about Mishima, you said he's a good guy." Morgana responded from inside the bag "I hope you're right."

"He is. We've got to stop Kamoshida." Ren answered and turned back to his friends. They all moved to the rooftops, readying their phones

"We all good?" Ryuji asked the group, who all agreed.

"Then let's go." Ren answered, all of them pressing the app, teleporting to Kamoshida's castle.

"Joker, have we got any new weapons?" Dove asked

"No, sorry." He responded. "So, straight to the end?"

"I want to beat that bastard right now!" Skull answered, with Panther grabbing her whip.

"Well then... Lets finish this." Joker smirked at the castle


	7. The Phantom Thieves First Heart

**Thesonicsuperstar:** Thanks a lot, I am glad you've been enjoying

**Iron Mario****:** Joker can't exactly use the high level Persona because he doesn't have enough SP to use their abilities efficiently. Also, as we said MULTIPLE TIMES, we are not doing fucking Royal! And it is a **different RED HEAD!**

**PhantomDark:** Well, he **was** mentioned to have a harem.

**The Tigers****:** Glad you enjoy! **laughs**

**Xerzo LotCN****:** Yay, someone who remembers the bugs!

**warrior of six blades****:** She's been listening in since he first arrived, so she has heard a **lot**

**Hello 9903:** Possibly

**UnsanMusho:** Who says he's forgotten? ... Or because of habits?

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** What are you talking about? Morgana wanted to spend time with the two attractive girls in those skintight and kinky outfits _purely_ for innocent and platonic purposes! Nothing suspicious at all!

**Vein Bloodborne****:** Eventually, possibly.

**FatesAwakener26:** Yes Alibaba has orange hair. She is a ginger. Also known as a red head. Saying she has red hair is fine.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**GUIPA:** Okay; how many ladies are there in Persona 5? That. And no, we're not doing OC's for this story. It's purely the base P5 game.

** Lightsbane1905:** Futaba always has those set up. **chuckle** good joke. I don't know that song though...is it any good?

** Shadow Joestar:** Thanks, and yeah. **Much** more cathartic for those who he hurt.

** Okaze:** glad you liked the chapter.

** FatesAwakener26:** It's Futaba, I have difficulty discerning colours at times. And I also use the Megami Tensei wiki for info, so... I can't take all the blame.

** Edrick Twilight Legend:** Glad you've been enjoying the story.

** Blood enraged:** Lavenza is a full grown woman, thank you very much! She's fine.

** Shooting Star Dragon** **3000:** Yeah, that cat likes ladies. Can you blame him?

** Calderoneric758:** There might be future cameos.

** To everyone:** thank you for reassuring Grey. It's definitely needed around this time.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GREY~!

NOW IT'S TIME FOR KICKING KAMOSHIDA'S ASS~!

HAHA!

So, if you didn't get my **real** subtle message there, it is my birthday! WAHOO! And this is one of several chapter's being uploaded, part of my massive birthday upload blowout! YEAH!

Five chapters being uploaded today! This, Mortal Kombat Widow's Web Woven, Krystal's Harem, Huniepop The King's Maidens and Ben's Intergalactic Reviewers!  
As well as a new story, Batman Love & Lust; The One And Only Birds Of Prey!

If you have not checked those stories out yet, I suggest you do. We put as much passion into these as we do into this.

Now, without further adieu, the next chapter! And it is time for the first boss fight!

Right for the Heart!

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 7: The Phantom Thieves First Heart  
**

* * *

The group headed out of the Safe Room, having used the 'fast travel' inside of Kamoshida's castle to get where they needed to go.

"Now to take that treasure." Joker grinned

"Considering we got those treasures on the way up, this'll be good." Skull commented

"Remember, there were Guards here. We've got to-." Mona spoke before Dove interrupted.

"Why are the doors open?" She asked in confusion, seeing the large room open before them.

"What?" they asked

"Weren't these doors locked last time?" Dove asked as they walked in.

"Maybe he's flooded everywhere else so no-one's here to guard it?" Skull asked but as they quietly approached the doors... They saw the room was empty

"Okay, this is awkward." Panther commented as they walked in.

"The treasure room looks abandoned too." Mona pointed.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Skull grinned and rushed forward

"Skull, wait!" Joker called out, though they followed him into the treasury.

"So impatient." Panther groaned as he slammed the doors open.

Inside the treasury, the floating light/gas was replaced with a large crown, almost five feet tall and floating in the air. Red velvet with gold shaped with a mix of the male and female symbol fused together, on the top was a bust of a woman's torso and breasts topped with a solid heart, laden with jewels.

"T-T-treasure~!" Mona moaned happily, looking at it out of instinct.

'Again?' Joker thought in shock. The reason Mona acted like this in the past was because of his lack of understanding in who he was but now... what was going on?

"That thing's **huge!"** Dove gasped

'Not again.' Joker thought with a face-palm as Mona jumped and hugged the crown

"Err; what's with Mona?" Dove asked innocently.

"He's attracted to human desire." Joker explained

Dove nodded, she and Panther giggling as they found the little humanoid cat adorable right now

"Err, Mona? Care to help a little?" Skull asked as he tried to grab the underside of the large crown. Said crown being about... Oh, easily seven foot tall at least

"Here Skull. I've got one end." Joker spoke, going to the opposite end.

"That's too top-heavy. Dove, let's get the other ends." Panther spoke up

"Right." Dove nodded

The four worked together, carrying the heavy crown towards the stairs and into the throne room. All they had to do was get this to a safe room and they'd have done it

"Okay, stairs coming up. Be careful." Joker spoke as he and skull were worried for Dove walking backwards.

"I've got this, Joker." Dove answered

**Fwoosh!**

"GAH!" The group screamed as the crown flung from their hands; Joker, grabbed Dove before she was crushed underneath it and pulled her to the side while Skull was caught by Panther.

**CLANG!**  
**CLANG!**  
**Clang.**

"Well, well, well. The thieves showed up after all." Kamoshida's Shadow spoke, having caught a smoking volleyball in his hand

Meanwhile, behind him, the copies of Shiho and Ann where cheering and waving banners "Go, go, go! Ka-Mo-Shida! Go, go, go! Ka-Mo-Shida!" The two cheered.

"Damn it." Dove frowned as she saw them.

"I won't let you thieves come and take this." Kamoshida smiled at his groupies and picked up the crown as it shrunk in his hand. "This proves that I am the King of the Castle! The Core of this world!"

"You rat bastard!" Panther glared

Joker was silent and stood tall, his coat flowing in an unseen wind

"I'll dispose of you all. Right here, right now." Kamoshida's Shadow commanded

"That's **our** line, you sexually harassing asshole!" Skull called out

"What a naive misunderstanding." Kamoshida shook his head

"'Misunderstanding'? You attempted to **rape** me! Doing things that you kept in secret from everyone!" Dove shouted

"The people around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share my accomplishments, the students who drive to become winners; they willingly protect me so that we all profit from it." Kamoshida gave that horrible excuse, making Joker's fist tighten.

"You. Absolute-" Panther glared

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Dove shouted, slashing out her sword. "You force people into that position!"

"You manipulate people into doing what _you_ want! You're lower than trash!" Skull followed up

"Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasants! There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain!" Kamoshida's Shadow proclaimed. "I'm a cut above all other humans!"

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Hahaha..."

A soft laughter filled the room, a cold chill running down everyone's backs. They all turned to the source of the voice, seeing Joker as the source of the laughter "HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the leader of the Phantom Thieves laughed, throwing his head back. His hand was over his eyes and mask, a loud and powerful laugh leaving his form as his entire body shook slightly

"Wh-What? Why're you-? Stop it. Stop laughing!" Kamoshida panicked and ordered, getting unnerved by Joker's laughter.

"D-Dude; you're freaking us out here!" Skull gulped nervously.

"Joker?" Mona asked as he looked at their leader.

"My god! You're pathetic!" Joker said as he kept laughing "How can someone with such an achievement as an Olympic Gold Medal be so pathetic that he thinks he can _abuse KIDS _and yet still have the balls to consider himself 'a cut above all other humans'?!"

"Shut it you little-" Shadow Kamishida started but ...

**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

"Gah!" Shadow Kamoshida yelled as he jumped back, several bullets embedded in the ground inches from his feet

Joker held his gun, the barrel smoking as he pointed "The next shots won't miss. So, here's your warning. We are taking your treasure, Kamoshida!" he called

"You're psychotic!" Kamoshida snapped, gripping tight onto his crown.

"Takes one to know one." Joker responded seriously as he span his gun, walking forwards. He passed his team, standing proudly in the middle with the girls on his left and the guys in the right "You're an egotistical psychopath who can't let go of his past and can't be happy with others achievements, you are pathetic and think you are the only one who deserves the lime light. A shell of a man jealous of children, abusing them so they don't surpass you. So, final warning. Hand over that treasure... Or we are kicking your ass. "

"Well then. You'll have to pry it from me. Cause here. I. Am. **GOD!"** Kamoshida proclaimed and began to exude large amounts of red shadow-like energy and transformed.

"Dude, what the fuck is goin' on?!" Skull backed up one step in shock.

Replacing the minuscule Kamoshida, was a large terrifying pink, four-armed, large-headed and length tongued Kamosida with the Treasure Crown on his head. In his lower arms, were a golden knife and fork, in his upper arms was a large goblet of wine with the Fakes of Ann and Shiho splashing around and a riding crop. Between his legs was a large golden goblet, or more specifically a trophy. **_"NoW, kNeLl BeFoRe Me!"_** He proclaimed

"Very well." Joker smirked and gripped his mask "Let's start this show!" he dammed and ripped the mask off, the others doing the same

**"Captain Kidd!/Carmen!/Circe!/Jack Frost!"** The group proclaimed, summoning their Persona.

"Let's do this, Captain!" Skull called out as he shot down a bolt of lightning at Kamoshida.

"Burn him, Carmen!" Panther followed up, scorching the Shadow of their teacher.

"Let's punish him, Circe!" Dove followed up, running at Kamoshida and slashed him with her sword.

Joker and Mona shared a grin and a nod, rushing forwards and jumping "Say goodbye!" Mona quipped as they twin slashed him, making him limp down.

"Oh, no! Master!" Fake Ann gasped

"Please, allow us to heal you!" Fake Shiho followed up.

**_"Oh My PrEcIoUs GiRlS! So WeLl BeHaVeD!" _**Shadow Kamoshida grinned, raising the glass... and **SWALLOWED** the girls and the drink?!

"Disgusting!" Panther spat out.

"Oh... What's he doing?" Dove asked as Shadow Kamoshida gulped down the wine...** And** the two girls!

_**"Ah~, ReFrEsHiNg!"** _He smiled, getting back up

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Skull groaned. "That's messed up!"

"Oh fucking god!" Panther shuddered in disgust "Carmen, burn him!"

"Don't aim for him!" Joker called out

"Why not?" Panther and Dove responded

"The Trophy, aim for that!" Mona followed up.

"I'm on it!" Skull responded, running at it and slammed his iron pipe into the metal, denting it quite a bit.

_**"No! My trophy! Back off you brats!" **_Kamoshida yelled as the cup was dented and knocked from his hand

"That really did it, Skull." Mona called out.

"Keep at it!" Joker followed up.

_**"OuT oF mY wAy YoU pAtHeTiC cHiLdReN!" **_Kamoshida yelled, slapping the leader of the group away

"Gah!" Joker yelled as he was hit, slammed against a wall

"Joker!" The group called out.

"Hnn! I'm alright." He grunted and got back up, though in pain.

_**"Go get him! Strike him down slugs!"**_ Kamoshida's Shadow proclaimed, ordering volleyball masked black BDSM suited figures to attack with volleyballs.

"Oh fuck!" Ann hissed, slashing her whip

"You son of a **bitch!"** Dove shouted and slashed the trophy, cleaving it in two.

_**"NO! My trophy!"**_ He screamed_** "I won that from the National!"**_

"Let's move!" Mona called out as they all ran up and aimed their ranged weapons at him.

_**"I. Am. Kamoshida! Don't you frigging get that?"**_ Kamoshida yelled as he was knocked down.

"So what?" Joker responded

_**"You little fuckers! I'm above everything in this castle! I'M the King here!"** _Kamoshida roared

"You look down on everyone, Kamoshida. You're pathetic." Skull glared, as he held his shotgun.

"We came all the way to steal your treasure. Why don't you just shut up and hand it over?" Panther followed up.

_**"NEVER!"  
**_

"Then tough luck." Dove frowned, the five rushing out for an All-Out attack

Kamoshida still stood tall, enraged that he as hit._** "Damn you all! I'll kill you!"**_

"He's still standing? Even after all that?" Dove asked in shock.

"We need to switch strategies. Mona, think you can take the crown?" Joker asked

"Leave it to me." Mona smirked

"Guys. We are the distraction." Joker ordered **"Jack Frost! BUUFA!"**

**SHATTER!**

_**"ARGH! Little bastard!"**_ Kamoshida's Shadow glared as he was frosted by Joker's Persona.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Dove shouted as she spiked her grenade and hit Kamoshida.

**BOOM!**

_**"No!"**_ Kamoshida yelled as his glass was sent flying from his hand

"He's finally taking damage." Ann realised

"Your turn, Panther!" Skull called out, aiming his shotgun

"Yeah!" Ann nodded, pulling out her machine gun

_**"You wouldn't-ARGH!"**_ Kamoshida glared before being peppered by Panther's machine gun. She and Skull opened fired, unleashing every shot they could. Kamoshida was fallen down again, lifting up his glass without the Shadow Ann and Shiho._** "More. Need... More."**_

Joker looked over to the side of the room, seeing Mona climb up the pillars and up to the bannister. He was in position.

"BANZAI!" Mona called the moment before impact, grabbing the crown as he swung past Kamoshida. It was ripped off the giants head, sending it flying

_**"NO! My crown!"** _Kamoshida's Shadow screamed.

"Take him down, NOW!" Joker called out as they all lead into a full-on All Out Attack!

The shadow slumped, having lost all will to fight... And then it began

**CRACK!**

**PSSSSSHHHHHH!**

Kamoshida's blood spurted out as he turned back to his normal human self. The crown had shrunk down to a more manageable form as Skull walked to grab it, only for Kamoshida to leap and roll to grab it. Shambling to the open window with the Phantom Thieves blocking his exit away.

"What's wrong? Not running away?" Panther glared. There was fire in her eyes, Carmen standing behind her menacingly

"It's always been like this. Those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me... I'm doing this all for them! What's wrong with demanding a reward?" He snapped

"Even now, you're making excuses." Dove frowned as Circe stood there surrounded by blue flames

Kamoshida backed up, looking behind him... and saw the vast drop below, a drop that would most certainly kill him.

"Panther. Dove. It's your call." Mona spoke seriously.

Joker nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms, taking a step back

"P-Please. It-it's not my-AH!" Kamoshida's Shadow whimpered, before cowering from their attack they just sent his way.

"It's so easy now; isn't it?" Dove asked. "Making people miserable."

"I. I accept defeat." Kamoshida fell to his knees and wept, dropping his crown. "Take it. Go ahead. Finish me off. I deserve it."

The crown rolled over to Panther's feet as she took it. "Dove. I know he deserves it; it's your call. No one will blame or judge you no matter what you choose." Joker asked, trying to help her.

Dove lowered her sword. Looking at Skull and Panther. "It's funny... I want you to die, but. I want you to suffer too." She admitted

"I'm the same, Dove." Skull admitted, looking at his leg.

"You're going to live, Kamoshida. And you're going to pay for what you've done." Panther responded.

"I will. I'll merge back with my real self." Kamoshida's shadow responded as he began to sparkle away as the Palace began to shudder and break

"What is going on?!" Skull yelled

"The treasure's been stolen! We need to get out of here!" Mona called out.

"We need to run!" Joker ordered as he grabbed the crown and the group sprinted off

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Skull panicked as they ran through the tower and towards out of the castle.

"Shiho!" Panther yelled, holding her best friends hand as they ran

"I've got you!" Shiho responded as Skull fell down as his knee was acting up.

"D-damn it." Skull whimpered as he force himself up.

"Not losing you here, Skull!" Joker pulled him up and ran with him.

"What?" Skull blinked in shock. He looked up at his friend as he caught himself, Joker supporting him as the ran

"C'mon!" Joker helped him run, the five leaping out of the Palace as it collapsed behind them.

They five flew through the air before the Metaverse teleported then away back to the real world.

* * *

*real world*

They all came crashing out of the Metaverse in an alley just outside the school

"Ow! Hnn!" Ryuji groaned as he and Joker landed together.

"That was close." Ann panted

"Well done everyone." Morgana landed safely

"Mmmm..." Shiho was blushed as she sat there

"Shiho? Are you okay?" Ann asked

"Um, yes. I seem to have landed on something soft." Shiho answered as she looked down... and saw arms sticking out from the side of her legs. "EEK!"

"Mmmm." Ren's voice mumbled from under her

"Shiho, get off!" Ann helped her friend up to get her away from Ren almost suffocating.

"Thank you." Ren answered, getting a breath of fresh air although it had been a nice view '... white... kinda fitting.' he thought as he stayed his normal blank self

"You breathing okay, dude?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, much better." Ren nodded

"So, what happened to the treasure?" Ann asked a she held up Shiho.

"Here." Mona pointed to a gold medal. "Kamoshida's treasure."

"An Olympic medal? Did we actually steal it?" Shiho asked

"This is a replica of the real thing, the actual medal is still in Kamoshida's possession." Mona explained.

"... Ca~n we sell it?" Ryuji asked

"Of course!" Mona answered.

"Nice." Ren smiled

"Ren." Shiho spoke up, looking at him.

"Yeah, Shiho?" He asked... and was shocked as she bowed.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed apologetically.

"Don't apologise, it was the palace's fault." Ren reassured her as he rubbed the back of his neck

"But still, I almost suffocated you." Shiho responded, raising her head slowly.

"... nope. Not even gonna comment." Ryuji mumbled, staying out of it.

"What was that, Ryuji?" Ann glared

"Nothing! I swear!" He responded, before looking at his phone. "Shit, we better get back home."

"Later." Morgana called

"Yeah, see you guys later." Ren answered, picking up both Morgana and the medal. "I'll look on the internet to see how much this'll go for."

"Okay. Bye." Shiho mumbled with her blush 'I can't believe I did that!' she thought

'I can't believe she did that.' Ann thought, surprised as she felt jealous

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren was back at Cafe LeBlanc, having hidden the medal in his bag along with Morgana "I'm back." He called

"Ah, you're back. You're spending too much time out with your friends." Soujiro sighed as he stood by and poured himself a coffee.

"Really?" Ren asked

"... No. As long as you're not causing trouble." Soujiro answered. "What kept you this time?"

"Nothing, I'm not late." He shrugged

"I guess that's true. Have you had any dinner?" Soujiro asked, after stroking his beard.

"Grabbed a bite in the way back." Ren assured "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Well, alright. Don't forget to lock up." Soujiro answered as he took the apron off and went outside, just as his phone began to ring.

"Huh?" Ren blinked

"It's nothing. I'll be home soon." Soujiro spoke up

"Okay. Good night. Personal call?" Ren asked

"Something like that." Soujiro responded and closed the door behind him.

"I think that went well." Morgana commented

"I think so too." Ren nodded. "Now to sell that." He pointed to his bag.

"Tomorrow." Morgana pointed out

"I know... Hungry?" Ren nodded and then turned to Morgana.

"Yeah!" The cat smiled and wagged his tail

* * *

*the next day*

Ren was waiting at the train station, looking over a book in his hand, pertaining to a woman called 'Carmen'. The title was 'The Alluring Dancer'. He had to say, aspects of this book reminded him of Ann

"How's the book going?" Ann asked as she arrived at the station.

"Good." Ren smiled, chuckling 'Think and you'll receive.' he joked mentally

"I'm sorry?" Ann asked in confusion. "Do you think Kamoshida will change?"

"I know it." He nodded "We just have to wait."

Ann rubbed her arm out of nerves. "I hope so. If he's going to be back-."

"Remember, Lady Ann, it takes time when someone loses their distorted desires." Morgana muttered, just loud enough for Ann to hear but not loud enough for others to hear.

"Want to hang out after school? Get your mind off it?" Ren offered

"I'd. I'd like that, Ren." She answered honestly, though a little shocked

"Cool." He nodded

**BING BONG!**

"Train's here." Ren spoke as they boarded.

"Oh! Right!" Ann gasped. The two boarded on, going to their school's line, hoping the day wasn't going to be awful.

* * *

*time skip*

"He's not in?" Ren asked

"No, seems like it." The teacher answered

"Wow."

The class was in a bit of a hubbub, people wondering what happened to their Gym Teacher... Although many people were just happy they weren't going to get a volleyball to the face this week. Ren smiled at himself, nodding proudly

"Now, this means that gym class will be stopped for the foreseeable future." The teacher spoke

"Oh, thank goodness." Ann muttered

"But that doesn't mean you can skip that class." The teacher followed up. "You'll be having a study period."

The students groaned and leaned back in their chairs out of annoyance. And since gym class was last for some people, it was a huge pain.

"Guess we're not going home _that_ early." Morgana sighed heavily

"Yeah, I know." Ren nodded as the class continued

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I'll meet you at the mall." Ren said "Need to go to a store first. You mind?"

"No, it's no problem." She responded kindly.

Ren nodded and headed out, going out to Central Street and towards the Airsoft Shop. Morgana knew why Ren was going here and smiled. Selling this medal was a good call and this place would buy anything that would be too 'sketchy' and the research they did before showed that medals like this reached up to thirty thousand Yen, a great boost to their profits.

It was the perfect place to go

**Ding!**

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Back for some new models?" The shop owner asked

"Not today thanks, I've actually got something I want to sell." Ren answered coolly.

The shop owner looked at him with a steely gaze, one that could pierce through solid stone, right through Ren's 'Guts' itself. "It's not anything illegal; is it?" He inquired

"No." Ren said _Dauntlessly,_ putting the bag on the table

The owner looked at the bag and opened it, seeing the cat inside. "... This isn't a petshop."

"No, not Morgana. This." Ren apologised and pulled out the medal. "I checked online, it's worth 30,000."

"... A medal? Is this real?" He asked and looked on his laptop and searched for the medal.

"Yep." Ren nodded before he out a second bag, filled with all the treasure he'd gathered in their trips into Kamoshida's Palace on the table "I'd like to sell these as well."

"... Shit a brick kid, did you rob a museum or something? ... Or a porno store? Cause." The shop owner asked in shock, before holding up a sexy candlestick holder and examined it. "You got a **lot** of weird stuff here."

"Do you want to know?" Ren responded

"... Not really. Fine. I'll till it up." The owner responded and began to look at all the stuff, even examining it. The medal was easy since that was the starting point. 30,000 Yen, plus a half dozen candlestick holders, a few volleyballs and other... 'Exotic items'. Many of which got a few raised eyebrows.

"Hmm... That comes to 60,000 yen kid."

"Sixty grand." Ren smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. Sorta replaces the money you spent here before." The shop owner answered.

"Nya-ha-ha! Sweet!" Morgana laughed happily.

"One happy cat there; haven't you?" He asked, looking at Morgana and sort of scared him.

"Yes sir, I look after him." Ren nodded

"Well. Here's your exchange." He answered, handing over the cash. "Y'sure you don't want anything from here?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Ren answered politely, picking up his bag with a scared Morgana inside and left.

The owner looked at the stuff he had purchased and sighed heavily. 'Who the hell made these things? And what was **he** doing with them?' He thought as he looked at one of the erotic candlestick holders.

"Are you okay, Morgana?" Ren asked

"Y-yeah. I forgot how scary that guy can get." The cat responded as he shook it off.

"Yes fine." Ren smiled

"Guess we can go out tonight after we tell the others." Morgana added

"That's true." He nodded as he left towards the mall

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Ren apologised as he walked up.

"It's no problem. It was only a couple of minutes." Ann responded with a smile "So... Where are we going?"

"I think Inokashira Park. That's a nice spot." Ren answered

"Okay, let's go." She nodded with a nod, her arms crossing behind her back "Sounds like a good idea." The two headed towards the train and took it to Inokashira Park, a beautiful lush park with gravel laden paths and wooden benches. It was a beautiful sight, a sight he had seen so many times... But seeing it again was great "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing his eyes tear up gently.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He answered "Just haven't seen a place this beautiful for a long time."

"I guess you don't get much greenery where you're from." Ann joked lightly.

"Nope." he smiled back

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she stood there.

"Anything." He responded

"I want to try and get better as a 'sexy thief'; if that makes sense?" Ann asked

"What?" Ren coughed lightly

"I want to try and strengthen my heart and resolve. Kamoshida's Palace made me realise...I need to block out things like that." She answered

"Oh. Right." Ren nodded and coughed

"So... I want you to say things at me and I'll try not to let them get under my skin." Ann explained.

"Yeah, I think I get it." Ren responded in understanding. He remembered this the first time around, and he had to chuckle.

"Why're you laughing?" Ann blushed in embarrassment.

"I find it admirable." He answered, reassuring her.

"R-Really?" she blushed

"Of course... We've not started yet, have we?" He asked

"N-No! Not yet!" She answered, breathing to calm herself down. "Hoo! Okay. Do it, hit me with your best shot."

"Hmm~" Ren hummed in thought "You're dumb?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And?" She waved it off.

"The response was annoying." Ren continued

"Uh-huh. What else?" Ann smiled confidently as she continued to shrug it off.

"... I love you." Ren responded, throwing her off. He said those words, letting out those feelings he had been unable to tell her the last time around, although she doesn't really know him now nor does she understand he was being serious

"W-W-What?!" she yelled, blushing a bright atomic red "That's cheating! You're disqualified!"

"... Are you sure? I thought you told me-" Ren asked with a cheeky smile and his arms crossed

"No! No! Disqualified! Not allowed! Unfair!" she called, her blush only growing at his smirk

"What?" He just asked as he sat back down.

"You can't pull something like that out!" Ann answered, crouching her self. "Urgh! Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Hmm!" She grunted, psyching herself up in order to get this training again. Although she did kick the ground lightly, like she was working out her anger at how much he shocked her

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Bring it on!" She called up.

"Okay... Listen to me." Ren called out, trying to get her attention.

Ann ignored him, keeping focussed..before she leaned up and sighed. "Y'know, I thought this would actually help and make our Personas stronger."

"You're right, this will help." Ren answered, reassuring her as this was still early days for them.

"I guess. But. Something's not right." Ann answered before her phone pinged. "Oh, sorry. It's my agency. Darn, the next shoot is really far. What's this at the end?" She asked as she scrolled through the email. "Oh, it's a notice saying to pay extra attention to the time and place."

"That's good right?" Ren asked

"Not really. Other models have said that it was a change in schedule." Ann responded

"Right." Ren nodded

"Exactly. The shoots have become hectic and they're scrambling for substitutes." Ann continued

"Has that happened to you?" Ren asked

"Nope. Never missed a single shoot so far." Ann smiled proudly before she pondered. "Must be confusing them to see a sub showing up. Hope it doesn't happen to me."

Ren felt something tingle in the back of his brain... had this happened before? He knew this day happened before. But was it possible that he missed something? He shook his head and gave a gentle smile "You know... I could really see you as a model as you grow up. Being a real professional super model."

"Wh-what? Really? I mean... It'd be difficult and different. Going from place to place. Europe one day, America the next, back home to Japan after... I mean. It sounds... Intimidating. That's 'freedom' right?"

"That kind of freedom sounds nice though." Ren answered "I can tell you're a smart girl. You could make it and any family you want work perfectly."

"F-Family? Jeez, Ren. You sure know how to joke around." Ann blushed

"What are you talking about Ann? You're a great girl." Ren nodded "Any guy would be happy to be with you."

Ann felt her heart thump right in her chest. Ren's words made her fluster slightly before she nodded. 'Th-thank you.' She blushed. "L-Let's head home." She nervously responded

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." Ann answered simply, trying to cover her face.

"Okay. I shall see you tomorrow." Ren waved as he felt their bond deepen

_Lovers: Rank 3_

* * *

*time skip*

Ren had bought the TV from the second-hand shop, propped it onto his table and saw it rest there. "What a day." He whispered as he looked at it. He wondered if Soujiro was downstairs

"Ah, Ren. Back from hanging out with your friends?" Sojiro asked

"Yeah. You want some help?" Ren nodded

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." He responded.

Ren could feel the connection between him and Sojiro growing, even more with his Persona that he had.. He walked in, getting ready

"Right, let me show you how to make a decent cup of coffee." Sojiro responded

"That sounds great." he smiled

"Put an apron on and let's get making." He spoke up, clapping his hands.

"Right."

The two soon got to work together, taking coffee beans and ground them, prepping for a decent cup of coffee "You smell that, Ren? _That_ is the smell of a proper cup of coffee." Sojiro wafted the smell of freshly made grounds towards his nose.

"Hmm~" Ren nodded, he had missed this smell

"Now, why don't you try some?" He asked. "Just this once."

"As in make some?" Ren asked

"Yes, that as well." Sojiro nodded to clarify.

"Sounds good." He responded as he sipped Sojiro's coffee. He smiled and sighed happily "Ah~, best coffee in Tokyo."

"... Now you're just trying to butter me up." Sojiro laughed

"Nope! It's true!" Ren assured "And now... It's my turn."

"You think you're ready?" Sojiro asked

Ren rubbed his hands and nodded. "I'm sure." He smiled, quickly getting to work

Sojiro looked on at Ren and sat down, looking on at him and wondered what he would do. He saw how Ren worked with... Almost practiced skill

"Err... How or when did you-?" Sojiro asked in shock

"What?" Ren asked, holding out the poured cup of coffee

"Nothing." Sojiro sighed as Ren put the cup of coffee before him.

"What do you think?" Ren asked, waiting patiently for Sojiro to try it

Sojiro took the drink to his lips, tasting the flavour and admiring the smell of beans. "Hmm~."

"Hmm?" Ren asked and leaned forwards, eager to hear the answer

...

"It's okay."

"Yeah? Really?" He smiled

"Don't get over-excited. I just said it was 'okay'." He answered as Ren's face was spread in a wild grin

"I'll take it." Ren answered proudly

"... Okay." Sojiro chuckled lightly

Ren nodded, leaning on the counter "So? Want me to work here? To help out?" he offered

"You want to work here?" Sojiro asked as his glasses almost slipped off his nose.

"Of course. It's the least I can do. Besides, it means I can learn from the best." Ren smiled

"Good to know you've learned something." Sojiro answered

"Thanks." Ren answered as he took the pot and began to pour himself a cup of coffee too. He felt his heart glow as he felt a familiar bond reform

_I am Thou, Thou art I._  
_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Heriophant Persona,_  
_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power_

Ren smiled as he felt that connection take root. It felt good to reconnect with his father figure.

Hopefully one day it could be the way it once was


	8. Strengthening Bonds

**Vu Phi Ho****:** Yes it is, one upload a month.

**shade357:** Thanks man.

**RegalCarnage19:** Thanks, hopefully we can keep you entertained throughout it all

**Sentry342:** Yep.

**Xerzo LotCN****:** Yeah, Ren's stats are all around 3/4

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Eien ni, adieu

**Firem78910:** What's with the missile launcher?

**saltyoven:** Yeah. Ren only remembers the big events, but only to a rough degree and not every detail about them.

**GUIPA:** Yeah, but I like having the readers guessing.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Lightsbane1905:** Yeah, it's a throw away line in the story. But yeah, that fame went **right** to his head. I don't know those songs you're mentioning.

**warrior of six blades**: Yeah, it's those little inconsistencies this time around that make the group notice it.

**saltyoven:** Yeah, Ren's good, but he's not flawless... and it's 'Mary Sue' for the OP term, 'Peggy Sue' is the title of a Buddy Holly song.

**codywhite162:** Thanks for the positive feedback.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yep, the dude's in jail. And the better way to getting a harem.

**Xerzo LotCN:** Yeah, things are going to get a bit better from now on.

**UnsanMusho:** To be fair to us, we're going off what was shown in the base P5 game.

**Sentry342:** Yeah, I'm doing good. Oh trust us, he's going to get some big named guys.

**PhantomDark:** We're going to show **some** of the pass-times for Ren, the game is a billion hours long and we don't want to cram **everything** into this story. It'd get repetitive.

**DJPlaysGames:** Trust us, something **big** will happen coming up. And yeah this virus stuff is a bloody pain.

**Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:** Yeah, we thought we'd give Shiho a bigger arc than in the game.

** Vu Phi Ho**: The story's still going, we're just taking out time with it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah, this chapter is a BIT late this month. Sorry **laughs **

I have been a bit busy these past few weeks after I came back to work

This is a calmer chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 8: Strengthening Bonds  
**

* * *

It was the following day, Ren had arrived at the school's gate while walking with Ryuji "He's not in again today." Ren commented with a grin "We have a week to go."

"You think so? I mean... He's gonna be alright; right?" Ryuji asked, thinking about what Morgana said.

"It's fine, we didn't hurt or kill his inner self, he's just feeling the weight of his sins." Morgana mewed back

"Yeah. He's just 'having an epiphany'." Ren nodded

"I hope that's it... Hnn." Ryuji hoped before he felt his leg twinge in pain slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"I'll be fine. Just my leg." Ryuji brushed it off

"What exactly happened?" Ren asked

"It's...a long story." Ryuji sourly responded.

"I've got time. And I won't judge." Ren answered.

Sighing heavily Ryuji nodded. "My dad's an abusive asshole, he abandoned my mum and me. She struggled through hell to keep us together. When I got here, I knew what I wanted to do; be a star athlete. That way, I could take the pressure off of her, give back everything she did for me. Kamoshida didn't like that. He saw me and the team as a threat and started abusing the eff out of us." He started to explain, the vitriol in his voice becoming clearer why he is such a hot-head and why Kamoshida started to abuse him. "Then... he blabbed. Told everyone about my parents. I got so mad. Just wanted to shut him up. I saw red... broke my leg in half. Called it 'self-defense' and everyone saw it as such."

Ren swallowed his anger towards Kamoshida again, having heard this story before... but it didn't make it any less painful to hear.

Ryuji sighed and stood still. "The track disbanded and Kamoshida looked like an effing hero. I got labelled the 'Traitor' cause of what I did. And due to that...we couldn't go to the championships. All because I couldn't-"

"Because that asshole targeted your weakness." he said confidently, putting a hand on his shoulder "He took a sledge hammer and hit you in the one place who knew would break you. The asshole knew how to hit people's buttons and convince them to react how he wanted. You're a good guy Ryuji."

Ryuji looked at Ren, feeling better to share his story with his friend... though it didn't change anything, the burden was lightened. "Thanks, Ren."

"Hey, guys." Ann walked up to them with Shiho.

"Sorry, were we interrupting anything?" Shiho asked

"No, not at all." Ren answered as he smiled at them softly, nodding

"Guess it's back to guessing questions in class." Shiho answered. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright... You?" Ryuji asked as he looked at her arm.

"Same." she nodded "I've healed."

"That's good." Ren commented

"Guess we should get to class." Ann followed up

"We'll see you guys later." Ren responded

Shiho and Ryuji waved, the groups heading to their own classrooms

"Hey, did you hear the Detective Queen Naoto was getting married?" Ann asked

"No way. She's the original Detective Prince, right? Everyone thought she was a guy." Ren blinked

"Right!" she nodded with a smile "She is going to be Naoto Narukami. Good for her."

"'Narukami'?" He repeated the last name before he gained a small smirk, hearing that his predecessor had married not once but multiple times. It would be something he would have to look into more, but he was at least happy everything seemed to be good

"Yeah... have you heard of him before?" Ann asked "It's not a common name."

"I've heard it somewhere before." He answered. The two shared a smile, entering class

"Welcome back, class." The teacher spoke as they all sat down. Sadao yawned and rubbed her gave weakly, getting into her position at the front of the class

The class mumbled, saying 'she looks exhausted' and 'she's more tired than we are'. But Ren knew what it was. His fist clenched at his side but... He couldn't do anything about it, not yet. It was too early. Who knows what would happen if he rushed this

"O-kay class." She yawned but covered her mouth. "Let's take a look at the schedule."

Everyone nodded, sitting back in their seats as they got ready

* * *

*time skip*

"I swear, she's getting worse." Ann spoke in concern for the teacher. "She's barely staying awake in class."

"It's like she doesn't even care." another student commented casually

Soon, the rest of the class talked badly about their teacher. They were... turning on her. Unaware of why she was so tired and Ren felt disgusted by them

Ren left the classroom, noticing Ryuji "Hey man."

"Oh, hey Ren. Listen do you have time?" Ryuji asked

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I want to get some training in. I almost got crushed when we exited... y'know. I need to get better." Ryuji explained. "I was hoping you'd be my running partner in this."

"Of course man. Let's go." he nodded. The two headed outside after changing into their PE clothes and began to run laps around the school.

* * *

*time skip*

Ren panted, feeling sweat drip down 'D-Damn, I am a bit out of shape.' he thought

"Hoo! That. That was good." Ryuji followed up. "Want another run?"

"You're crazy, Ryuji." Ren chuckled gently.

"Yeah, but it helps." He answered. "Just hope my legs don't give out before I get home." There was a moment of silence before the two laughed harder

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An irritated voice spoke up as a group of boys wearing tracksuits approached.

"N-Nakaoka? Takeishi?" Ryuji gasped in shock

"You were running; huh? I saw you from the window." Nakaoka inquired

"You trying to crawl your way back onto the team?" Takeishi followed up, being just as condescending as Nakaoka.

"Or maybe he is trying to recover, because an injury like that leaves lasting damage and he wanted to build his muscles back up because he cares about his health?" Ren shot back casually

"Who the hell are you?" Nakaoka asked

"Wait... Aren't you that new guy? The ex-delinquent?" Takeishi followed up. "The one the rumours are all about."

"Ones that Kamoshida intentionally spread." Ren informed them with the sports team scoffing in disbelief

"You can't train here, Sakamoto." One of the other boys answered

"Why not?" Ryuji asked

"Cause it's our turf. Ever since our team was dropped in favour for the Volleyball team." Takeishi responded "Now fuck off."

"Hey, let's not fight. There's enough room here." Ren tried to calm everything down

"We ain't fighting." Ryuji responded

"No there isn't. We don't even have lockers anymore." Nakano followed up. "Also, this isn't a fight. Not even close."

"Especially with this thug around. He's just like his shit-hole dad; beating up everyone." Takeishi followed up

"That's nothing to do with this!" Ryuji immediately snapped from that trigger

"Ryuji, just endure it. We'll go; alright?" Ren responded. He grabbed his friends arm, squeezing slightly

"... fine." Ryuji swallowed his anger as best as he could and left with Ren. He two left, walking off "Damn that stung." Ryuji hissed under his breath.

"Yeah, but you didn't lose your cool too much." Ren responded, trying to help calm him down but also praise him.

"Really?" Ryuji said nervously

"Yeah, I think so." Ren nodded. "You've already kept your cool around Kamoshida." His heart began to shine as Ryuji blushed and smiled, laughing at him

_Chariot: Rank 2_

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren was walking back to LeBlanc having returned his book from the school's library. He, of course, got a new one as well "Hmm... What should I do?" he mumbled

"What's today?" Morgana yawned from inside the bag, stretching gently.

"Not sure. We're still not allowed to leave Yongen-Jaya." Ren yawned

"Isn't the bathhouse open?" Morgana asked. "That could be good."

"Yeah. I could use a soak." Ren nodded

"Shame I can't come in, it would've been great." Morgana pouted.

"Yeah, I know." Ren nodded and then thought of Mona soaking in the hot tub wearing a shower cap. That one singular thought made him chuckle

"What's so funny?" Morgana asked with a frown

"Nothing." He responded as he approached LeBlanc.

"Ah, you're back." Sojiro responded

"Yeah, I'm going to the bathhouse; if that's alright." Ren informed him.

"No problem. Don't forget to-" Sojiro began to answer before stopping. "Y'know what? You're doing okay."

"Thanks Boss."

"You need a towel or anything?" Sojiro asked

"I've got it covered." Ren reassured him.

"... You're not taking Morgana, are you?"

"No, he'd accidentally clog the drains." Ren smirked

"Hey!" Mona frowned

"C'mon, Mona. I'll get you something to eat." Sojiro answered

"Tuna!" Morgan cheered

"He wants tuna." Ren smiled

"Err. Okay." Sojiro answered.

"I'll be back later." he waved

"Don't stay in there too long." Sojiro called out as Ren got a towel from his room.

"I won't!" Ren walked over to the baths that were just around the corner of the cafe and saw in the tight corner, next to a laundromat was the door to the Yongen-Jaya baths. He could already tell that this was going to be relaxing

The steam of the baths hit him in the face almost immediately, he went to an empty locker and put his belonging inside, stripping down and dipped into the warm herbal baths to soothe his aching muscles from all he had done recently "Oh, this is what I need. I can tell already." he said to himself, not noticing the place was oddly quiet "Thought it would be busier." He muttered and soaked in the mugwort infused bathwater.

"So did I." the familiar voice of Tae chuckled from the other side of the bath

"Dr Takemi? You're here too?" Ren asked nervously as he had read this scenario many times before in manga.

"Ah, yes. I just needed relaxation." she nodded

"Yeah, same here. I've been stressed about a few things myself." He answered, trying to keep his cards close to his chest.

The doctor nodded, relaxing on the water "You're not like other boys are you?" She asked, having closed her eyes

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned

"Some would leap at the chance to see a woman's body. You're not." Tae commented

"Ah. Well... I know what would happen if I tried to: I'd end up with a concussion." Ren answered. "I'm not taking that chance." He rubbed his head softly and grinned "Besides. Why would I betray my doctors trust like that?"

"Smart boy." She responded as she slipped under the water a little bit so that her shoulders were covered while slowly moving closer to him

"Um, Dr Takemi?" Ren asked nervously as he felt the splashes get closer to him.

"Yes, My Giniepig?"

"Aren't you getting a little close?" He followed up, closing his eyes

"Aren't you getting a bit red?" she teased... Before she turned on the hot water

"YA-HOO! OW! Hoo! That's red hot!" He almost leapt out of the water, making Tae laugh

"You shouldn't sit so close to it then." she joked/teased

Ren grabbed a towel and covered up his modesty and felt the sting of the hot water on his back slowly soothing... though admittedly, he **did** feel more relaxed.

"Hmm~" Tae moaned softly as she relaxed in the hot water "So, how's school going? I heard some sort of shit was going on down there."

"It... It's going fine." He answered, not mentioning about Kamoshida's 'expulsion'.

"You sure?" she asked, noticing a bruise on his arms "Because I recommend you coming for a check up tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay, sure I'll do that." He answered, looking at his arm. He couldn't help but smile, she was already getting worried for him. That was the Tae he remembered. Always pretending not to care when she had the biggest heart he'd ever met

"Good, I expect to see you after school." Tae instructed.

"Okay." Ren nodded, the two just enjoying the warmth

* * *

*the next day*

"Hey Ren." Shiho walked towards him, as they were about to head to school.

"Hey." he smiled at the new member of the team, in his eyes at least

"I'm a little worried. I... Did the right thing, right? Back at the Palace." Shiho asked

"You did." Ren nodded "You did perfect." he praised and patted her shoulder

She smiled at him in relief and sighed gently. "Thank you."

The two boarded the train and headed to the school. The train was a hustle and bustle, Ren making sure to stay close to Shiho

"Epp!" Shiho suddenly squeaked

"What's wrong?" Ren asked

"Someone just touched my butt." she muttered, her face red as her eyes dashed around the room. Her breath was clearly getting ragged as she shook, she was clearly hyperventilating

"Quick, get in front of me." He offered, protecting her and used his arms as cover. He sat down and sat her on his lap, acting like a large protective Teddie bear

"Thank you, Ren." She blushed as she held her bag close, covering her chest up.

"I... Don't think that person did it on purpose." she muttered before she went quiet, still shivering

"That's an excuse." Ren answered, being a little cynical as the train slowed down

"I guess you would've said that." Shiho frowned. "After... everything."

"Yeah, I'm not giving any quarter to anyone who sexually assaults anyone." Ren answered as they got off the train... And Shiho rushed off as fast as she could, throwing up into a trash can. Ren blinked in shock as he saw her. "Shiho..." He realised and carefully stroked her back to soothe her

"Oh god... Oh god..." she mumbled

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Ren apologised, feeling like he was the cause of this.

"Not... Your fault." she shuddered as she then began to cry "I... No! I'm..." pulling back from the bin she stumbled backwards, falling against the wall and hugging her knees "The guy didn't even mean it! His hand just brushed against me! I... Why? I'm so pathetic!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're not pathetic." Ren reassured her, kneeling down to her level.

"Why?" she cried "He didn't... He didn't mean it... But... All I could remember. All... It was just him all over again. Grabbing me, threatening... Why?"

Ren frowned as he held her hand. "Trauma...It doesn't leave very easily, Shiho." He knelt in front of her, one hand holding hers while the other rubbed her head softly "What happened to you... It was terrible. An act caused to you by a monster. I'm... Sorry."

"Why am I so weak, Ren?" She asked, trying to ignore the acid taste in her mouth.

"You. Are not. Weak." Ren frowned, pushing their foreheads together

"But. But I-." She frowned, looking at his glasses covered eyes.

Ren sighed, letting his 'Joker' mindset out. He saw this situation like one of his many heists, she needed the confident leader right now. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, which where shinning with confidence as he grinned "Listen Shiho. You're not weak. That guy just broke a bone in your heart. Injuries take time to recover. Me, Ann, Morgana and even Ryuji will happily help you do so. We will be there to support you. So don't think you are weak. You are strong, which is why you will stand strong again. Alright?" he asked with his charming smile as he slipped his glasses off... and put them on Shiho, using a single finger to push them up the bridge of her nose

Shiho blinked in shock as she saw Ren... no. _Joker,_ look out for her as she saw his eyes without a mask or glasses "... Guess these aren't prescriptions." She joked nervously.

"Nope. I think they look cool. And fits me well." he winked, joking "... Feeling better?"

"Yes. I-I feel better." Shiho answered as she stood up slowly "I... Want to be stronger." she said confidently... Or at least a LOT more confidently than earlier

"And you will. It'll take time, but you'll get stronger." Ren nodded

_Lust: Rank 2_

"Thank you Ren." Shiho smiled as she took the glasses off, passing them back to him

"You know, you look nice with glasses on." Ren smirked as he put his glasses back on his face.

Shiho blushed and nudged him gently "Don't flirt. You might make me fall for you." she said nervously, clearly trying to sound cheeky like how Ann would have responded

Ren rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, keeping quiet until they were back at school "We should hurry. We don't want to be late."

"You're right." she nodded

* * *

*time skip*

Ren approached the clinic, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Welcome back, I was worried that you were going to flake." Dr Takemi commented

"Well, you **did** ask for me to come." Ren answered "I'm not going to miss an appointment from my amazing doctor."

"That's good to hear." As she looked at him and then held a beaker filled with medicine "Now. Let us begin."

"Cheers." Ren raised the beaker and drunk it. He chugged and chugged and chugged "Ah!" He gasped as he felt his head wobble gently.

"No signs of side effects yet." Dr Takemi wrote down as she sat back, humming while uncrossing and then recrossing her legs

...

"There nothing... Wait, no. Here we go." Ren smiled, before the effects came on and fainted.

"Hmm~" Tae nodded, taking note of the reactions "Delayed reaction, instant fainting." She wrote down her notes

* * *

*small time skip*

"Again?" Ren mumbled as he awoke

"Welcome back, Guinea Pig." Dr Takemi smiled as she saw him wake up.

"Ow..."

Dr Takemi scooted over on her chair and examined Ren's eyes and complexion. "No signs of lingering damage." while Ren just sat there, admiring her and relaxing "How're you feeling?" She asked

"Kinda better." He answered "I think you for rid of the cold I was about to come down with." he added charmingly

"That's good to know. I'm glad that you don't have any other underlying problems." She answered with a smirk as, while being bent over, she gave him a good view down her dress

Ren blushed and gulped heavily, as he 'accidentally' saw her cleavage. 'Oh god. Those breasts!' He thought, covering his mouth. He quickly recovered, smiling at her

"So, how're you feeling with this medicine?" Dr Takemi asked

"Fine." he smiled

"Good... So why _do_ you want this medicine?" She inquired with a small smirk.

"As I said, my exams."

"Alright. I won't pry anymore." She responded, waving it off.

"Although I do think that medicine is having an effect." Ren joked

"Good, I bet you wouldn't be adverse to inform me about it?" Dr Takemi asked, clicking her pen.

"I think you can see it." he joked and gestured his head down

"Cute." She chuckled lightly and took notes. "Oh, look at the time, you might want to head home."

"Maybe I don't want to?" he teased back

Dr Takemi chuckled and nodded, seeing his defiance to her suggestions before she lightly smacked his head with her clipboard

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Okay. I'll be back next time."

"Good." she chuckled

_Death Rank 2_

Ren left the Doctor's room and left, wondering if Morgana was okay with Sojiro.

...

* * *

*at Leblanc*

Sojiro was sitting on a chair, with Morgana in his lap...almost roughly stroking the cat.

Morgan was putting, relaxing "Nyaaa!" He stretched as Sojiro fussed him. 'This is great.'

"Oh~" the older man laughed

**Ding, Ding!**

"I'm back." Ren called out, walking in as he saw Sojiro with Morgana. He smiled, a heartfelt grin spreading on his face. Morgana meowed and leapt down, walking to Ren and leapt up majestically onto his shoulders. "Hey, Morgana." He smiled, fussing under his chin.

"That cat sure loves you, Ren." Sojiro chuckled.

"What can I say, he's like my little brother." Ren said in a seemingly joking tone

Sojiro chuckled at that. "Well, as long as you're looking after him."

"Of course." Ren smiled, heading upstairs

"So, how was the doctor's?" Morgana asked as he rested on Ren's shoulders.

"Good." Ren chuckled as he turned on the TV.

_Today we've got a great deal today. 'Adhesive Bands' a pack of 50. All for the low, low price of 1980 Yen._

"Is this a good deal?" Larvenza asked

"Yeah, it is. If I remember right, those heal us a little bit and considering they do the same as the cans... It might come in handy." Ren nodded and placed the order, sitting next to Lavenza

...

"Gah!" he and Morgana yelled, jumping back

"So this is your room?" she blinked getting a proper look at it this time

"Yes. That's right. How did you get here? Sojiro is downstairs!" Ren panicked

"I entered?" she tilted her head before she disappeared in a flurry of blue butterflies made of light. A few moments later the butterflies returned and reformed

"... Okay. Didn't know you could do that." Ren blinked in shock.

"That is me passing to and from the Velvet Room." she explained

"Ah, right...I'll have to log that away." He mumbled.

The blonde nodded and got up, looking around his room in fascination "This is kind of... small. But. I don't think it's bad." Lavenza commented as she looked around. "What's this?"

"That's... My bed?" he blinked

"Really?" she blinked "It is much bigger and nicer than the one in the prison."

"Definitely. The one in the prison was like a solid block of wood." Ren answered

Lavenza nodded and sat on the bed, bouncing a few times "Hmm~. Soft, plump, comfy... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz..."

"Did... Did she just...?" Morgana blinked

And yes, sure enough, Lavenza had fallen asleep as she just SAT on Ren's bed

"Oh Trickster, you're so sweet... Zzz... Zzz..." she spoke as she slept "What... You want to show me your special fusion?... Zzzz... Zzzz... Oh my... Zzz... Careful... That could be very dangerous... Zzz... No... Don't touch my book... Splitting in two... No!" she suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide in fear, before she relaxed to her normal state "Did I speak in my sleep?"

"Yes." Both Ren and Morgana responded nervously.

_"Quite_ graphically." Morgana added

"What do you do with that?" she asked, looking at the roof as she ignored what Morgana had said

"I use it to train." Ren said as he looked up at the ceiling beams

"Really? No wonder you're in shape." She blinked before she whispered "Okay! Train now." she smiled happily

"Now?" Ren asked

"Now." She nodded.

...

"I. Okay." He answered, setting up the chair and switched clothes to his gym-clothes. Or rather just took his shirt off. He reached up and gripped the top banister, beginning to do pull ups

"Yes Trickster, that's it! 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2!" the Velvet Room attendant chanted

"Could you keep it down? Sojiro might hear you!" Morgana panicked while Ren was doing his workout.

"He will not. 1, 2, 1, 2!" Lavenza smiled and chanted "Come now Trickster, work those muscles! It is for your own good!"

"Aren't you. Enjoying this. A little. Too much?" Ren asked as he pulled up each time.

"Nonsense." she giggled lightly

Mona sweat dropped, noticing the blush on her face 'She's enjoying this.' Morgana sighed heavily and curled up on the bed, trying to ignore them

Ren was eventually laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion

"Forty-seven pull-ups. Amazing!" Lavenza clapped her hands happily as she looked at his slowly toning body

"Thanks..."

"May I?" She asked as she held a towel up for him.

"May you...?" he blinked

"Dry you off." She asked, holding a towel up and hid her blush.

"Er... Sure?"

Lavenza smiled and almost skipped over to him, towel drying him off...and she seemed to be taking her time on his abs and muscles a bit longer than should have.

"Heh." Ren chuckled nervously

"Sorry; am I being too rough?" Lavenza asked cutely as she moved down his back now.

"No, it's fine." he commented

'He's so toned!' She thought happily, rubbing his back down until he was dry.

"Thanks."

"No problem...You know, I think your 'Guts' might've grown a bit." She smiled and blushed

"Yeah."

"Hmm~" she hummed, looking around the room again "Oooh! I sense a magical Aura coming from this! It is where you make your infiltration tools, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?" He asked nervously as he pulled himself up.

"May I try?" she asked, her eyes shinning in joy

"Err. Sure, go ahead." Morgana and Ren nodded, letting her work her magic.

**Click**  
**click**

"So... Like this?"

**Click**  
**Click**

"And..."

**SNAP!**

"Ah." Lavesta nodded in a monotone voice "It broke."

"It broke?" The two groaned.

"Seriously?" Morgana followed up.

"Here, let me show you." Ren sighed and walked over with the blonde nodded simply. As Ren sat down, he turned to Lavenza. "What were you trying to make?"

"Not sure." she admitted

"Well then." Ren cracked his knuckles and worked on making some lockpicks.

"No~" Mograna whined

"What? What's wrong, Mona?" Ren asked as he turned around.

"More lockpicks." he joked, since they both knew Joker went a bit insane with those things

"Ah... Guess some smoke bombs might be more helpful." He chuckled while Lavenza blinked

"Take notes if you want to help." Morgana turned to the blue dressed woman.

"Hmph!" Lavenza huffed

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Wow!" Lavenza muttered

"And that. Is how you make some gear." Ren leaned back and smiled with the blue dressed girl clapping

"Amazing, Trickster!" she praised

"Thanks... Wait, what's the time?" Ren asked

"Late." Morgana responded

"Oh..." Ren blinked before he fell onto the bed

Lavenza blinked and 'sneakily' went over to Ren's bed and laid next to him as she snuggled against him

'... That's a little too close, Ms Lavenza.' Morgana thought as he looked on them...and a little miffed that his spot on the bed was taken up. But he did smile lightly

_World: Rank 3_

* * *

* ? ? ?*

"... You're serious. This young woman was sleeping in your bed?" The silver-haired woman asked as she sat opposite of Ren at the interrogation table.

"What?" Ren shrugged

"It just sounds implausible that it would happen." The woman answered

...

"Really? After everything that happened, that's the bit you're having problems with?" Ren couldn't help but chuckle

"A magic girl. Made of butterflies. Appeared before you. And considering these 'palaces'. Yes, it's problematic." She responded

* * *

*The Next Day*

Ren smiled as he met up with Ryuji, the two ready for some more training "Hey man, you alright?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, I'm good." He nodded

"Hey, Kamoshida's going to confess; right?" Ryuji asked

"Of course." Ren assured. He understood Ryuji's worry, but it did feel slightly irritating to be asked this every day

"I **really** hope we didn't eff up, man." Ryuji answered as they arrived at school.

"We'll be fine." he assured

"Hey, want to train again? I think my leg might be getting better." Ryuji asked

"Of course. Around the school again or anywhere else?" Ren asked

"Well, there's this gym in town; we can go there." He answered

"Sure."

"Good morning everyone. I hope you've had a good weekend." Ms Kawakami spoke up, yawning gently to try and wake herself up and found another can of coffee on her desk. She smiled softly, rolling her eyes

Ren took his place behind Ann, relaxing in his chair "She looks exhausted, Ren." Ann whispered behind her.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to help her." Ren whispered back.

"What? You bought the coffee?" she blinked

"Yeah. I thought it'd help." Ren nodded, not denying it.

"... Wow..." she blinked again

"Now, we're going to go over some of the things we've learned this term for the exams later." Ms Kawakami spoke up

* * *

*time skip*

Ren and Ryuji where now at the gym "Okay, you knew what to bring right?" Ryuji asked

"... fresh underwear and towels?" Ren asked cautiously since it had been a long while since he had been to a gym making Ryuji laugh

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right." Ryuji nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing worse than having a shower and then getting into sweaty clothes."

"Right." Ren agreed

The two students headed inside and saw the multiple pieces of equipment that the gym provided, sure it wasn't as funded as the school's own gym, but it was modest and respectable. Weight racks, treadmills and the like. It all helped for any and all who wanted to get into shape.

"Damn." Ren chuckled "Well, looks like we won't be wanting much."

"You can say that." Ryuji nodded as he rolled his shoulder.

"Yeah." Ren grinned "Where to first?" making Ryuji laugh

"The treadmill first, I think." Ryuji answered, pointing to it.

"Right." Ren nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Both Ren and Ryuji had spent quite a while on the treadmills and lifting weights, all to revitalise their muscles and to help heal Ryuji's leg to more fighting form.

"Ah! That. That was intense." Ryuji admitted as he turned to the less stressed Ren.

"Yeah, it was." Ren agreed

"Ryuji?" A different voice spoke up, seeing Ryuji in shock.

"Huh? S-Senpai? You're here?" Ryuji looked up and backed off gently in awe.

"I thought it was you." The man responded with a kind tone. "How've you been?"

Ren blinked and sat back, taking the new guy in

The young man looked to be a year or two older than Ryuji. Brown haired, strong but lean build, wearing a red and white vest with black shorts and socks with red sneakers.

Ryuji talked to him for a little bit, talking about each other and their respective track teams; the older one commenting how he would be going to a championships with his own team soon.

"Oh, Senpai. This is Ren, he's my new friend." Ryuji spoke, pointing to Ren behind him. "Ren, this is my Senpai from the track team. He's the one who got me into running."

"Nice to meet you." Both Ren and Ryuji's Senpai shook hands. "And thanks for looking after this guy."

"He doesn't make it easy." he joked

Ryuji dropped slightly and snapped. "Hey, I'm not **that** bad." All the while his Senpai was laughing at Ren's joke.

"I'm glad to see you're back into the sport, Ryuji. After what Kamoshida did to you... I'm sorry." He apologised

"You've nothing to apologise for, it was my bad." Ryuji answered "If I hadn't raised to him-"

Ryuji's Senpai sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up again. That guy baited you. Any person would rise to that occasion. Besides, what's happened, happened; you can't change the past."

"Yea, I guess."

Ren looked to the ground, knowing to keep quiet about this right now. Ryuji needed this support from his senior

"Well, Senpai... It's good to see you again. Good luck; okay?" Ryuji spoke out of respect.

"My team and I are going for the cup." The Senpai smiled, giving a thumbs up and walked off.

"He seems like a good guy, Ryuji." Ren commented

"He is... I gotta be honest, it's good seeing him again." Ryuji answered, before he smelt his vest. "Jeez. Shower time."

_Chariot Rank: 3_

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren arrived back at Leblanc, sighing 'What a day.' He thought sadly as he felt his body ache from the gym...though he did welcome the exercise "Hey Soujiro. Need help?" he asked tiredly

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thank you." Sojiro responded as he was snapped out of his 1000 yard stare.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked in worry

"Sorry, I have something on my mind." He apologised

"Anything I can help with?" Ren questioned in worry

"No. No, it's not your concern." He answered as he got up.

**Ding, ding.**

"Huh?" Ren blinked, looking at the source of the noise

In walked a man with a dark blue cap, wearing a dark grey shirt and brown trousers. "Sojiro. Good to see you." The man smiled as he walked in confidently and with a swagger.

"You." Soujiro hissed

Ren turned around and knew this man...oh, how he hated this man. The one who hurt Futaba. This was her uncle. A distant one, one that she was bounced too after... what happened. He wanted to smash this guys face in. Just the mental image of the red head being upset hurt him

"Have you got the money?" The man asked

Ren, go upstairs. This doesn't concern you." Sojiro instructed, trying to keep this matter private.

"I think that it does." Ren answered, standing his ground "It looks like this guy is trying to force a good man to give up money for no reason, aka trying to rob you. I'm not letting that happen. '

"'A good man'? _I'm_ the good man, kid. He's just babysitting." The cap-wearing man responded

"Ren. Upstairs. Now." Soujiro ordered

Ren didn't want to do this... but hearing Sojiro say this and the stature he was giving off, meant that he wasn't messing around. He sighed and did as he was told. He headed upstairs and let Morgana out of his bag... and he punched his bed in anger. 'Damn it!'

"Ren?" Morgan asked in confusion

"That bastard. I remember him." Ren whispered. "He's Futaba's uncle."

"Futaba?"

"She... She's a member of the Phantom Thieves. Sojiro's adopted daughter. At least, from the first time around." Ren explained, before he sighed and sat down "And she will be a member... Time travel is weird."

"Ah, I see." Morgana wiped his face with his paw. "And seeing that guy has brought back memories."

"Yeah."

"Well. We'll just have to do better this time. We'll save Futaba and stop this guy." Morgana answered as he sat tall.

"Yeah." he grumbled

"We should head to bed, it's been a hell of a day." Morgana commented

"... No. Not yet. I'll wait until the guys gone. Sojiro might need someone to talk to."

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Ren responded, stroking his head. Morgan tried not to purr, but he failed. Ren just chuckled as he heard his friend purr like that. 'This time. We'll fix everything.' He soon heard the door spam closed, knowing now was the time to head downstairs "Stay here." He whispered to his friend and walked downstairs.

Sojiro had his head in his hand and a fist on the countertop. "Damn him!"

"You okay?" Ren asked

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Sojiro sighed heavily.

"You did... But then I heard the door." Ren answered "Meaning he left. You're doing a lot to help me. The least I can do is be here to listen if you need to rant or need any form of help."

Sojiro looked at Ren with a strange look and sighed and rubbed his eyes "Thanks for the concern but it's none of your business. Come over here, I'll teach you how to make a good cup of coffee. I need to get my mind off this mess."

"Right." Ren nodded while putting on his apron and joining Sojiro's side, Ren feeling his heart shine as they worked

_Heriophant: Rank 3_

* * *

*the next day*

It was after school, Ren had gotten his fair share of vending machine drinks, vital supplies in the Metaverse. As he was approaching the front gate he spotted Shiho looking scared "Shiho? Are you okay?" Ren asked gently, trying not to scare her.

"Oh! Ren! I didn't see you there." she gasped lightly

"Are you alright? You look terrified." He commented gently, trying to help.

"Just... There are so many people." she muttered and shook her head "No, that's not it. It's not that there are so many people... They all know what happened. I can hear them muttering, feel them looking at me. Staring. Judging."

Ren sighed heavily and frowned. "Why don't we go to the cafe? We can talk there?" He offered

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll treat you to some free coffee." He smiled reassuringly as he took his glasses off, slipping them onto Shiho's face "Okay?"

Shiho blushed and tucked her hair behind her "O-okay." She stammered gently as she adjusted the glasses

* * *

*at Leblanc*

"Ah, you're-oh. Hello." Sojiro spoke as he was serving customers... a customer, when Ren and Shiho walked in while Shiho still wore his glasses

"Hey." Ren waved

"I knew those glasses weren't prescription." Sojiro shook his head "If you want coffee, you're making it."

"I was planning to." Ren nodded. "Shiho, please." He asked and pointed to an empty booth.

"You're doing that down here?" Sojiro sighed but let them do so

Shiho nodded, sitting down "Thank you, Sir." Shiho appreciated it as she sat down while Ren started to make coffee

"Look at that, Sorjiro. You've gotten some help after all." The customer, an elderly gentleman, chuckled innocently.

"Yeah yeah."

"Here you go, Shiho." Ren spoke, carrying a couple of cups of coffee to the table for themselves.

"Thank you." she smiled

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he sat opposite her.

"A bit... Better."

"If you need to get anything off your chest, you can talk to me." Ren offered

"It's... It's terrifying." Shiho began to explain. "In my dreams... I still see what almost happened."

Ren was silent and listened, gripping her hand soothingly

"Sometimes. I imagine him grabbing me, holding me down. Unable to move. Unable to run. Just pinned there." Shiho gulped as she tried to recall the dream, though it was obvious she was disturbed by it "And then he rips my cloths and... It happens."

"Shiho..." Ren muttered "Does... Does Ann know?"

The sports girl shook her head, holding back tears "I hate this Ren... I hate it! I don't... I don't want **this** to be my life! I don't want it to be all I am!"

"It won't." He reassured her. "Trauma like this, it doesn't go away overnight. It takes time. Confronting it is the first step."

Shiho was silent and snuffed lightly

"Shiho, you're strong. What happened will never happen again." Ren reassured her "What is important now isn't forgetting it happened. It isn't just pushing it away, pretending it didn't exist. It isn't 'magically getting fixed'... It's about you learning about yourself. About learning how this affected you and working out how your friends can support you, how you can support yourself. We know that crowds are effecting you, that people staring and talking about you is making you paranoid and scared. And then once we know how to support you... you grow from this. You find yourself again. You don't forget it happened, but you don't let it control you."

Shiho looked at Ren, looking around her in this 'empty' cafe... and he was right. She **was** getting paranoid. School wasn't helping... and she didn't know who else to turn to.

"Luckily we also know something that helps you." Ren added, tapping _his_ glasses that she was wearing

Shiho stifled a chuckle, feeling a little happier since wearing these... though embarrassed since she thought she looked dorky wearing them.

"No you don't." Ren smiled "You look cute."

"Meep!" Shiho squeaked "I... I said that aloud?!"

"Yep." Ren laughed

Shiho covered her face out of embarrassment, feeling like a fool for accidentally talking aloud while also being called cute by a guy friend

"Hey, it's alright. You shouldn't feel embarrassed." He answered

Steps of the customer leaving got Shiho out of her head, leaving the two alone "But with everything that's happened." Shiho whispered as she felt Ren hold her hands "I just feel I'm going to mess up."

"At what?"

"At school, the palaces." She mumbled, so that only Ren could hear "At my volleyball games... Everything."

"Shiho. Listen to me." Ren held her hands and looked at her. "You'll get your confidence back. You'll become stronger from this."

"Really? How?" she asked, clearly looking defeated

"By asking your friends. By asking for their help." Ren explained "You said you don't want it to define you... Then don't let it. Be the volleyball super star we all know you are."

She nodded, pushing the glasses on her nose gently as she tried to rub her eyes from tearing up.

Ren felt his heart shine, feeling closer to Shiho now

_Lust, Rank 3_

"Ren. Thank you." she nodded, taking his glasses off

"You're welcome." He responded, taking his glasses back.

"I should head back home." Shiho answered. "Thank you for having me, Sir." She bowed to Sojiro and left.

"Pour girl." Sojiro sighed "... Just don't lead her along kid."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Ren answered honestly. "I'd never lead her along."

"Well a wounded girl like that, she's going to get attached. So just make sure if you aren't interested, or don't mean it like that, you're gentle and let her know sooner than later." Sojiro explained softly

Ren sighed heavily and nodded, seeing the wisdom in his words "Yeah. I'll be careful." he nodded

"Good." He responded. "... You owe me 800 yen for the coffee, by the way."

"Yes boss." Ren laughed softly

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren sighed, it was the weekend and he was heading to the fake Velvet Room 'I'm not looking forward to this.' He thought in annoyance as he entered. In just a few moments he was in the prison garb he knew 'This again.' He thought as he looked down at himself.

"Welcome back, inmate." Caroline whispered as she saw Ren.

"Hello." he nodded as his soul glowed, a Persona appearing behind him

"Ah, I see your bonds with your friends have grown since we last talked." Justine commented as the twins saw that behind him was the Persona they had requested to see

"And you've brought us the Persona we required." Caroline smiled

"As per your instructions." Ren nodded

"Good. Your rehabilitation is going well." Justine nodded as she looked at her clipboard

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ren smirked.

"You know, if you think this is easy, let's see if you can make _this_ Persona." Justine commented

"Don't you guys want to get out of here?" Ren asked after hearing the next Persona he had to get

"Excuse you?" Justine asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Caroline followed up in a whisper

"Well... There is a whole world out there. Don't you want to see what you are saving?" Ren suggested

"I-I suppose." Caroline frowned and whispered

"It is an... Intriguing." Justine nodded

"You want to visit that world?" Caroline asked in awe.

"Do you not?"

"It's not that we _don't_, it's just... we _can't_." Justine answered

"Says who?" Ren smiled "You're always waiting outside the door I enter through. And you should learn more about the humans you protect, right?"

"I. I suppose we could." Caroline pondered gently.

"Show us what humans consider entertainment, inmate!" Justine ordered lightly

"Right." Ren nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"What... Is this?" the twins asked, looking up at Big Bang Burger

"This. Is 'Big Bang Burger'. A fast-food restaurant and probably one of the most popular places in Tokyo." Ren answered

"A good place... Which is part of space?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, the tagline's a bit weird, but the food is... passable." Ren answered. "Allow me."

The two nodded, following him inside

The three approached the counter as they saw the crowd inside. It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't empty either. "Welcome to Big Bang Burger. How may I help you?"

"Hi. A table, please? For three?" Ren offered

"Of course, we've got a booth right there." The receptionist answered, pointing to the window booth.

"Thanks." Ren nodded. The girls sat next to each other on the back of the booth

"What would you like to order?" The cashier asked.

"Can you give us five minutes, please?" Ren responded

"Oh, of course. Sorry." The woman responded

"What are these things?" Caroline asked, reading the menu

"Burgers, fries, nuggets, it's all on me. Don't worry." Ren explained, pointing to different choices.

"Congratulations sir." the waitress suddenly said "You are our 1,000,000th customer of the week, meaning you can undergo the Big Bang Challenge for free!"

"'Big'. 'Bang'. 'Challenge'?" Both Caroline and Justine asked together... to which Ren looked up, almost with an intense hunger in his eyes... and slight fear.

"Gimme." he said eagerly before he coughed "Sorry. I mean, yes please."

"One Challenge and what would you two like?" The waitress asked

"Er..." the two blinked

"I think they need some time. How about some colas for them for now? And can I have a jumbo cola as well please?" Ren asked

"Yes, sir. You're going to need it." The waitress answered. "One Challenge!" She called out to the cooks as she walked away

"What is this challenge the woman speaks of?" Justine asked in monotone curiosity

"It's where someone has to eat an entire burger within an hour." Ren answered.

Caroline looked around, seeing the small burgers that other people had. "I do not think it would take an hour to eat something like that."

"The challenge burgers are a _bit_ bigger than those." he quipped

"How much bigger?" Justine asked

"Here we go, two regular colas and one jumbo cola." The waitress came over holding the three drinks... and saw how large Ren's drink was. Dwarfing the twin's drinks.

"That's... A big cup!" Justine gulped

"Wow~" Caroline said with her eye sparkling lightly

"Yep. And this is the only thing I can do to manage it." Ren smirked before the twins gasped once more, seeing the waitress returned carrying... A monster!

The people looked on in awe, seeing Ren being given this massive three-tiered burger, tomatoes, lettuce and onions between each slab of one-inch thick meat and thin flat buns between it all.

"Here it is, the lowest level of the Big Bang Burger challenge! The Comet Burger!" the waitress said dramatically "You have one hour, challenger! You may." She continued, turning an egg-timer to one hour. "BEGIN!" and right away Ren grabbed the burger and started eating away

Both Caroline and Justine looked in shock and awe, almost frozen at the frenzy Ren was in; gnawing, tearing, biting, devouring. Centimetre by centimetre. Inch by inch. Ticking away from seconds into minutes. Minutes turn to tens of minutes. But Ren would not relent.

"... Go inmate!" Caroline suddenly called as she broke out of her shock "No inmate of ours can be defeated by something like this! Eat eat eat! You can do it!"

"Whoa, Caroline." Justine gasped in shock at her outburst before she decided to join in "Go! Go! You can do it inmate! Prove yourself!"

Ren was about two thirds in the burger. He was struggling. The meat, combined with the salad and bread was weighing heavy on his stomach. Luckily, he didn't have to eat the fries; his mind was focussed on the burger itself.

"Twenty minutes left." The waitress called out, looking at the timer.

"Use the drink, inmate! The drink!" Justine called

**GULP!  
GULP!  
GULP!**

"GAH!" Ren gasped as he took three massive gulps of his drink, then turning to the burger once again. It defiantly helped, cleansing his pallet as well as stopping himself from getting overwhelmed by how dry too much meat can be

Minutes passed. But it wasn't long before.

**BRRRRRRRING!**

"Times up!" The waitress called out "And the challenge... Is complete!"

Caroline and Justine cheered, clapping lightly, as Ren lay limp on the table

"Burp! 'Scuse me." Ren apologised.

In his bag, Morgana was awakened by the celebrations "Huh? What's happening?" he squeaked as he was awoken

"Huh?" Both Caroline and Justine looked at the bag and saw Morgana inside.

"... Going back to sleep." he said simply

"A. Talking cat?" Caroline whispered

"Kinda cute though." Justine followed up.

They both decided to ignore it, the waitress having finally finished her speal about Ren's victory in the challenge "And have you two decided what you want yet?" she asked

"I want the same as he had!" Caroline called dramatically

"I'm afraid that is too much for girls your age." the waitress said playfully, thinking the two before her where kids "I recommend the Junior Space Explorer meals. They come with a burger, fries, drinks, an after dinner ice cream and a toy."

"What do you _mean_ 'our age'?" Justine glared

"That's fine." Caroline answered, thinking that it was a lot better.

The waitress nodded and retreated, as Ren had finally overcame the overstuffed feeling

"Whoa, your stomach must be deep." Caroline admitted

"You must have some 'Guts', Inmate." Justine followed up.

"As well as the 'knowledge' to pace yourself, the 'proficiency' to manage yourself and a good amount of 'luck'."

Ren chuckled, feeling the effects of the burger challenge 'increase his stats', which he was welcoming.

That was when the waitress returned. "Here you are. Please enjoy." The waitress spoke kindly, passing over two trays of the 'Junior Space Explorer' meals. Each tray had a small cup, a small burger, a small portion of fries, another cup of cola and a small toy wrapped in a plastic bag

"This is it?" Caroline asked as she held the burger

"These are fries?" Justine asked, feeling a little insulted as she put one of the fries into her mouth... before her eyes widened at the salty goodness that was a French fry and the more calm sister started shovelling them into her face "Hmm~." She hummed gently as she ate more fries

"... Justine?" Caroline blinked before she cautiously bit into the burger. Her eyes sparkled as she bit into it, enjoying the taste and hummed happily "Yum!" she smiled and started eating away

Ren sweat dropped lightly, getting to work as he sipped up the rest of his drink 'Guess 'Igor' doesn't give them anything good to eat.' Ren thought '... Do they _need_ to eat?' As he sipped his drink, he looked on at the cheery cheeked twins who just ate their meals, ignoring the toys for now.

* * *

*time skip*

"Thank you for 'taking us out', Inmate." Justine spoke in her normal, almost uncaring, kuudare fashion while holding the space ship toy from her meal

"Hey, I'm glad you've had a good time." Ren answered smoothly as he was smiling at Justine's amazement with the toy

"Th-thank you, Inmate." Caroline mumbled.

"I believe we understand human leisure time and entertainment a bit better now."

Ren smiled as he heard that, hearing the faint words in his ears and heart.

_Strength: Rank 3_

"We won't be going easy in you!" Caroline yelled dramatically a moment later

"I wouldn't think of it any other way." Ren smiled as he saw them leave. He smiled, happy he was doing it. Regaining the bonds he had lost

* * *

*time skip*

The students were arriving towards the school, walking into their home-rooms, but it wasn't long before the speakers spoke up.

**BING BONG!**

"All students and teachers please report to the gymnasium, the Principal has something to inform you all with." The news prompter spoke and of course such a statement confused everyone. Though, they all had to head down. There was no choice in the matter. If it wasn't 'willingly', then the prefects or teachers would go get them.

They all piled into the gym, quickly getting into rows

"What's going on? What's the principal doing?" Were some of the people's whisperings. Until the principal walked up and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Everyone!" the man called

"Here we go." Ryuji spoke as he stood next to Ren.

"Ahem. Last week, we averted a tragedy. A student almost committed a terrible thing." Principal Kobayakawa spoke as he looked upon the students.

**BOOM!**

The doors near the back suddenly slammed open. And standing there... Was Kamoshida


	9. The First Victory, the Endless Labyrinth

**Iron Mario****:** Yeah. Ren only got to rank's 7 or 8 with everyone involved.  
Shiho has the classic Social Link's for the Phantom Thieves and a few other new ones to be included.  
And yeah, Lavenza has her own perks which will be revealed soon  
Also... yeah, no other new TYPES of Confidant

**warrior of six blades****:** You thought LAST chapter was long? CHECK THIS OUT!

**Vu Phi Ho****:** Will do.

**Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:** Yeah, future knowledge _should _be helpful in this sort of story in my opinion.

**Dracul1789:** They are twins and I am stupid **laughs**

**UnsanMusho:** As we said beforehand in this fic, the Wild Card's have a tenancy to get harems. We DID already imply Yu with Rise as well.  
But no, Ryuji's senpai was not a 3 reference. Or if he was, it was not one we made.

**Xerzo LotCN****:** **laughs in FanFiction  
**

**xhope14x:** Well... yeah. We didn't want to go over all the details of every day nor get repetitive so we focused on the key elements of the days.

** Guest ****chapter 8 ****Jun 21**: Thanks

**E. Hero Caliber****:** Hi again.

**GUIPA:** We have... _plans_

**Power Taco****:** Yeah, but that's rare.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** _Technically_ Lavenza knew Joker longer... if you include time travel.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Shadow Joestar:** Yep, the fruits of their labours.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Oh trust me, there's going to be Double references.

** GUIPA:** We've got plans for some more members joining.

** DragonNightmare90:** Wait and see, we've got more coming up.

** Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:** Yeah, well... most of them.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

BOOM! BOOM!

KABOOM!

We are back!

I hope you all enjoy because this one is where everything gets 'real'

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 9: The First Victory, the Endless Labyrinth  
**

* * *

The hall went silently, seeing the gym teacher and volleyball coach suddenly slam open the doors to the gymnasium

Suguru Kamoshida was walking to the podium of the stage. Many of the people looked worried, gym had been cancelled while he was off. Ren just looked on at him, seeing the look on his face; while others thought they saw hidden anger, Ren saw the absolute weight of Kamoshida's sins.

"Ah, Mr Kamoshida. So glad you could-." The principal spoke before he was interrupted by him.

"I. I have to say something. No, not say... confess." Kamoshida spoke up, holding his hand to the principal to not hold his speech. "I. I have done many terrible things, while I have worked at this school." His head hung low, but his words reached every student and teacher. "I have bullied, abuse akin to torture and threatened several students, even those on my volleyball team."

You could hear the cracks in his voice as he confessed. Students and teachers looked on in horror as Kamoshida confessed.

"And, I have also sexually abused some female students, forcing them to have relations with me." Kamoshida's eyes wept as he confessed; he fell to his knees, almost like the weight of his sins dropped him to the ground.

All Ren could do was watch, all while Ryuji tried to tell him something. Like he was excited that Kamoshida was going to confess. Ren stepped forward. "Dude, what're you-?"

"You also baited Ryuji Sakamoto; right?" Ren spoke up, making people part like the Red Sea.

Kamoshida saw Ren, almost like he was the judge in a courtroom and nodded. "Yes. I-I intentionally baited and enraged him. Causing him to lash out." The students and teachers were stunned. "I called it 'self-defence', but the truth was, I was planning of breaking his leg! And-and you, Amamiya, I was the one who spread the knowledge of you being sent to jail."

That revelation caused the students to almost erupt in shock, held back by the teachers. The principal was terrified; why was he confessing all this?

Within the crowd, trying to push through, trying to get their answer from the scum of a teacher. "A-and me! What did you try and do to me?" Shiho's voice called out, making Ren internally smile.

"Suzui." Kamoshida broke down and grabbed his hair in disgust. "I-I attempted to rape you. I'm so sorry! I'm scum! Worse than scum! I'll pay for everything with my death!"

The hall turned as silent as the grave, no one knew what to say. No noise despite the crying the man gave out

Seconds to a minute passed as Kamoshida confessed his crimes, only to be broken by a single voice.

"Coward."

"W-What?" he gasped

Ann stepped forward, a fierce look in her eyes. His death wouldn't be enough to wipe the slate clean. "If you die, you're a coward. You should pay properly for the crap you've pulled!" Her fists where clenched, shaking "Your victims don't get to just die and forget it! They have to live on, trying to move past what you did to them! If you want to be punished then turn yourself in!"

"Takamaki... yes. I'll do that. Please. Someone call the police!" Kamoshida begged, not moving from the spot "I'm turning myself in! I need to be put in jail!"

"Mr Kamoshida, please wait-." Principal Kobayakawa asked, trying to get him off the floor, only to fail while everyone started talking

"Broke Ryuji's leg on purpose? Raped Suzui? I can't believe it. Yes, police. I'm reporting a crime." Those we're just some of the voices that overlapped.

Ren and his friends were the talk of the school now, all eyes were on them, for the most part. "We-we did it." Ryuji whispered in awe, touching the top of his thigh as he felt his formerly broken leg was healing emotionally.

* * *

*time skip*

"WE DID IT!"

Shiho was crying joy as she was sitting with Ann, Ryuji and Ren on the roof, with Morgana smiling at their job well done.

"WE DID IT!" Ryuji cheered once again

"Dude, calm down." Ren spoke with a smirk. "We get it."

"Joker, the guys overjoyed. Give him a minute." Morgana commented while stretching

Ren just nodded gently and sat down next to the cat.

"It's alright, Shiho. It's over." Ann smiled, hugging her friend.

"We did it!" Shiho cried happily

"Take pride everyone." Morgana smiled as the sounds of police sirens still lingered in the air, even though they had long since left. It was all anyone was talking about downstairs, even some of the teachers were telling students to go home "We've done a good thing."

Ren slowly took a deep breath, feeling more fulfilled than he did the first time around. Kamoshida will pay for what he did, but now his sins would be heard by everyone.

"We should do something! Let's go celebrate!" Ryuji thought out loud.

"Yeah." Ann nodded, holding the still happy-crying Shiho close

"Where can we go?" Morgana asked

"I think... Shiho should choose." Ren offered making everyone look at him and then the black haired girl

"Y-You're sure?" She asked

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded

"... There's this nice place I'd like to go. It's a little expensive." Shiho responded

"We've got 30,000 Yen. It's fine." Ren reassured her.

"Wait... when did we get that much money?" Ann blinked

"We sold the medal earlier." Ren answered. "I've been saving it for something like this."

"That's... A lot of money." Shiho blinked

"I know, but we earned it." Ren responded. "Ryuji and I checked the web."

"Well, I suppose that's fine." Ann answered

"I guess the Fancy restaurant it is then." Shiho responded, with a growing smile on her face.

"Fancy restaurant?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, a place Ann and I have heard about. It's supposed to be high class." Shiho answered "I am sure we will all love it."

* * *

*Time Skip*

"WOW!" the group gasped

"See, told you it was fancy." Shiho commented as they saw it. "Table for four." She asked the waiter who almost seemed to sneer at them

"We **did** pre-book, Sir." Ann spoke up.

The waiter looked down at them before looking at the bookings. "...This way."

Ryuji felt a little insulted, having the guy look down at them... but Ren just pointed to one of the seemingly endless buffet trays and his thoughts went straight to 'Meat!'. "Look at all that!"

"And it's all paid for for the next couple of hours." Shiho smiled "All you can eat."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha~!" Ryuji drooled as he heard that and headed straight for the meat table with a fresh plate.

"Looks like someone's excited." Morgana commented inside of Ren's bag.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some fatty tuna, if I see some." Ren whispered into his bag.

"Thanks Joker." he chuckled

The group began to go around the buffet, gathering what they wanted

"A steak, some beef, pork-!" Ryuji licked his lips, taking bits up

"Take it easy, Ryuji. You don't want indigestion." Ren commented, vaguely recalling Ryuji's problem at the hotel last time.

"Ice cream and cake and pie and..." Ann muttered

Ren smiled as he saw Ann's selections. It was just nice... however he was wondering what Shiho would choose. He was very curious what she'd have. Ge didn't know her _that_ well yet

'Okay, fatty tuna, rice, noodles, some pork... Salad.' Ren thought as he piled on a full plate. Eventually he returned to the table, seeing what everyone else had gotten

Ryuji had a large pile of meat, Ann had a tray of sweets, Ren himself had a half-plate for Morgana and a half-plate for himself and finally, Shiho had a lot of rice and fish, much like an athletics dinner. Compared to the others, Ren was the most 'normal' of the meals

"Wow~!" Morgana's eyes sparkled as he saw all the food.

"Here you go, buddy." Ren smiled, passing over the fish section.

"Yes!" Morgana cheered and dug in play

Ren just chuckled as he saw Morgana go to town on the food, while his friends did also. It was a great relief that they could enjoy this win properly. This finally it... He felt at home again, truly. Sure there where still a few very important people missing but... He missed this

"Hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm~! Thish meat ish sho go~od!" Ryuji moaned happily, feeling the mouth melting tear-ability of the pork and its flavours.

"Thesbe shweetsh are delishioush~!" Ann moaned happily at the flavour

"How's yours, Shiho?" Ren asked, before he ate some rice.

"Hmm. Great, thank you." She responded, before eating. "Better than 'Big Bang Burger'."

"I think they're good." he shrugged

"Well. I only say that cause I want to keep my athletic body." Shiho answered as blushed, having to be careful with her diet and exercise

"And what a lovely body it is." Ryuji joked

**THUD!**

"OW!" Ryuji grunted as he was punched in the arm by her. "What did I say?"

Ann huffed, looking away

"Careful of what you say, Ryuji." Morgana informed as he finished eating his first piece of tuna.

"Not eating much, Ren?" Shiho asked

"Trust me, I'm pacing myself." Ren answered, vividly recalling the last time that he was here... and how Ryuji and he almost threw up on the carpets of this place trying to find the bathroom. Sure it was a fun memory to look back on, but it wasn't a fun moment

"Okay." Shiho nodded "I was just worried."

"... You know... this feels good." Ann said suddenly "Knowing... we helped so many people."

"Yeah, it was. But, what do we do now?" Ryuji asked as he leaned back. "After sorting out Kamoshida..."

"... we find someone else?" Shiho commend suddenly "We helped those people so... shouldn't we keep helping them?"

Ren was stunned. Shiho was taking the initiative and he didn't have to mention it, nor Morgana.

"You think we should keep doing this?" Ann blinked in shock

"I think so." Shiho nodded. "There are probably more people like Kamoshida out there." Her hands gripped her fork tightly, almost bending the metal "We can't let what he did to me... we can't let people do stuff like that to anyone else."

"Miss Shiho." Morgana whispered as he looked up.

"... Yeah, I agree." Ren followed up as Ryuji rubbed his leg. "Ryuji?"

"You're right." he nodded "Hell, what if there's someone worse? I mean my leg was a start."

"So? We're in agreement? We're in this together?" Ren spoke up and the others nodded

"Y'know. We actually need a name. I just went with 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts' as a one-off." Ryuji admitted

"What to do?" Shiho hummed

"How about we let out leader decide?" Ann smiled at Ren

"Yeah, what do you think?" Shiho asked.

Ren leaned down and began to 'think'. "You know. I _do_ like the name 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts'." He smirked... "Wait, **I'm** the leader?" he asked, pretending to be shocked

"Well, yeah. You're the level headed one. And you brought us together." Ryuji nodded. "No offense, Morgana."

"None taken! He is the best bet!" Morgan nodded happily

"So it's decided? Ren's gonna be our Leader." Shiho smiled

"No argument's here." Ann added

"Right on, leader buddy!" Ryuji cheered as he help up a drink for a toast

"To the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Joker said passionately as the four humans clasped glasses together, Morgan grinning in his catty way

"To the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" they all agreed, including Morgana, while making sure to keep their voices quiet

"Just make sure you don't hog all the hot girls, buddy." Ryuji added with a laugh, elbowing Ren in the arm slightly as he looked at Ann and Shiho as he saw how the two looked at him

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ann and Shiho snapped slightly before they froze and looked at each other with blushes

"Oh boy." Ryuji laughed

"You guys do know you're running out of time, right?" Morgana asked as he picked his lips, having finished his fish

"... To the buffets!" Ryuji immediately stood up and pointed to the several tables.

"Any more?" Ren offered.

"Err. Maybe." Morgana answered.

"Guys, don't overfill." Ren spoke up as Ann hurried off to get more sweets. Ren shook his head with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wonder if Sojiro would like any of this?" He wondered

"Maybe."

**THUMP!**

"Ah~, here we go!" Ryuji smiled, sitting down heavily with a mountain of meat and rice.

'... Oh sweet merciful crap, not again.' Ren groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

*time skip*

"Hurry up!" Ryuji whined, holding his stomach as he and Ren waited for the elevator

Ren rolled his eyes. History repeating itself. "I told you not to over-fill."

"Dude, shut up." Ryuji groaned, holding his stomach. "Why did they put the bathrooms so far away?"

"Don't know." Ren admitted

Seconds later, a group of five walked to the elevators, pushing Ryuji away as the elevator pinged its arrival. All five men were wearing suits, four of them wearing tough-looking suits with earpieces, dark shades and short haircuts. The fifth was a bald man, rectangle frame orange-tinted sunglasses with a small black goatee, a smart black jacket and white button shirt; he was distinguished, stern-looking, tall and imposing. His whole aura exude strength.

Ren was stunned. He saw this man...the man who ruined his life. The one who set him on this life as a 'delinquent', a 'criminal'...a 'trickster'. He wanted to glare right at him. To plunge his fist so far into this man's skull his brains would be splattered all over the wall. But no. That wouldn't do. Such a terrible thing, he'd be put down by his guards within seconds. And what would be better, would be to see him confess his sins.

"Hey, man. What's your prob-hey! That's ours!" Ryuji panicked as they just entered the elevator that Ryuji had chosen.

"Back off."

"What d'you-?" Ryuji snapped before Ren stopped him.

"Don't." He shook his head as the elevator closed, never taking his eyes off of the bald-headed man. He felt his blood... Boil

The glasses-wearing man gave little notice to Ryuji and Ren, only seeing two wastrels before him as the door close.

Ryuji looked at Ren, seeing the blue flames of anger in yellow iris eyes. "Dude... Are-are you okay?"

"That's him." was all Ren said

Ryuji's angry face melted away, before he pointed at the elevator and stared at the closed doors. His anger came back once again... but not before the pangs of his indigestion kicked in again "Ah! I'll be angry later, bathroom now!" he groaned

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was back home in Yongen-Jaya, back in Cafe LeBlanc; having calmed down from that ordeal back at the hotel. "You're back, I was getting worried." Sojiro commented as he was closing up shop. "What's that in your bag?"

"Oh, just some stuff." he smiled as he pulled out a small bag with the fancy food in

"Is that for Morgana?" He asked

"Nope. It's actually for you." Ren responded with a proud smile

"Really? What is-? Holy CRAP!" Sojiro asked before he double took in shock at the sight of the luxurious food.

"Hope you enjoy. I had to be real light fingered to get all that and sneak it out." Ren winked jokingly

Sojiro looked at Ren and then at the food, getting conflicted about it... but then he saw the receipt and calmed down.

"Joking!" the Joker smirked in victory

Morgana snickered in the bag lightly, trying to stay quiet

As they got upstairs, Morgana leapt out of Ren's bag and turned a little sombre. "Are you okay, Joker?"

"... I saw him."

"'Him'?" Morgana asked _"... Oh._ 'Him'."

"Yeah." Ren nodded, gripping his hands angrily, holding back his rage "It was so hard to hold myself back."

"I understand. Anyone would." Morgana nodded in understanding. "But we'll stop him. We'll beat him just like before."

"Yeah." he smiled softly

Morgana leapt into Ren's lap and lay down in it, indicating it was time to sleep.

Ren was silent, stroking his little brother in cat form's back to sooth the both of them

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was school once again, Ren saw his homeroom teacher and placed a coffee on the desk for her "Morning." he nodded at the brunette

"Mr Amamiya." she nodded back

Ren took his seat, smiling at Ann

Ann was silent, nodding lightly while also seeming... slightly distant

"You okay?" Ren asked

"Huh? Oh. I-I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Okay?" he blinked

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." She apologised.

"Right." he nodded in understanding

"What about you?" Ann asked

"I managed." He answered

"Ehem." Ms Kawakami coughed

"Sorry, Miss." The two apologised as their lesson continued... or should we say 'started'.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Art now... I can't believe it." Ann frowned as she didn't quite know how to react with it.

"Why?" Ren asked

"I was struggling with math's before." Ryuji followed up as he slumped on his make-shift seat. "That's why."

"I can tell that a painting is good... but knowing the history and who made it is beyond me." Ann admitted

Ren shrugged, happily sitting at the edge of the roof

Shiho was staying firm in the middle of the roof, with Ann and Ryuji. "Still scared of the edge?" Ann whispered nervously.

"Hmm." She nodded even if there almost seemed to be... Tension between the two of them

Morgana looked at them both, worried that something was going on since he had never seen this situation before. "Lady Ann, Lady Shiho, is something the matter?" He asked respectfully.

"No!" they snapped lightly

"S-Sorry!" Morgana backed off immediately

"... Okay." Ren blinked in worry "So... What do we do?"

"Well... Unless we can check for someone who's being a complete and utter ass, we can't do much." Ryuji answered

"Wait... there is a way. Mementos." Morgana answered.

"Huh?" The three asked

"Mementos." Ren realised, facepalming at his lost memory. 'But we don't have Mishima's website... wait.' He thought again. "Has there been any news on the Phantom Thieves?"

"Oh, yeah! There's been this fansite which started up the day after Kamoshida disappeared!" Ryuji cheered

'Mishima, you awesome person!' Ren thought with an internal smirk. "Really? What's it about?"

"Here. Err... ah, here it is." Ryuji spoke and showed the site on his phone.

The group all leaned forwards, looking at the phone

On Ryuji's phone, they saw a message board of sorts with the website name being called the 'Phansite'; a dedicated fan website who support the Phantom Thieves, there was even a 'Are the Phantom Thieves real?' poll; which showed a measly 0.5%. But that wasn't the main part, there were people commenting about either the ineptitude of the site or giving suggestions on who they could target next.

Morgana, Ann and Shiho where all shocked that such a website existed, amazed by the situation

"This is cool!"

"So... What's this Momentos thing?" Ryuji asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow after school." Morgana explained

"Seriously? Why not now?" Ryuji asked

"It's too soon. Plus, it's the weekend tomorrow. We'll have more freedom." Morgana answered

"Yeah. We have all day to deal with it tomorrow." Ren nodded

"Makes sense." Ann nodded

"So, we just head home now?" Ryuji asked

"I can't yet. I've got a few things to pick up." Ren answered.

"... Shiho. I'd like to speak to you before we head back." Ann commented

"Um. Sure, Ann." Shiho nodded as she looked at her best friend.

"Later." Ryuji waved

"Meet at the train station?" Ren asked and when the girls nodded, he left

That left Ann and Shiho alone, the two looking at each other...

"We are so stupid." Ann groaned

"I know, I'm sorry." Shiho apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, what where we thinking?" Ann thought as she shook her head

* * *

*flashback, last night*

Both Ann and Shiho were walking home together, having just enjoyed the buffet together... though there was a tense air.

"So... What do you think of Ren?" Ann asked, some tension clear in her voice

"Ren?" Shiho asked "... What do _you_ think of him?"

"No way! I asked you first!" Ann all but snapped, pointing dramatically

"But you-! Fine!" Shiho glared and stomped her foot "He's real nice and charming and handsome, alright!"

"That's what **I** think too!" Ann snapped back, agreeing with her "He's so cute and cool and kind! it shouldn't be possible to be that kind!"

"Huh! You like him!" the two gasped

The two stared at each other in both frustration and embarrassment, seeing that their friend was the center of their affections.

"I can't believe you!" Ann commented a moment later

"I can't believe **you!"** Shiho responded, feeling embarrassed that she and her friend had feelings for the same boy.

And that's when the arguing began...

* * *

*end flashback*

"Fighting over some boy... Our first fight since we where twelve." Ann admitted in embarrassment and shame

"I know. I mean... Ren's nice. _Really_ nice. But... I don't want to lose my best friend." Shiho agreed.

"Being mad at you all day... I hated it." Ann admitted and agreed "... Shiho... I don't know what to do. I mean Rem's cute and he's a cool guy, if he asked me out I know I'd say yes, but at the same time I don't want to date him if it hurt you."

"Isn't there? I don't know. Some sort of compromise we can do?" Shiho asked

"'Compromise'?" Ann asked

"Yeah. say if, we **both** wanted to date him... but we'd only go out with him on opposite days?" Shiho asked

"What... You mean sharing him?" Ann blinked

"Yeah. Exactly." Shiho nodded. "I know it sounds crazy and like it came out of an ecchi manga, but... Yes."

"I... I couldn't imagine life without you, Shiho." Ann agreed

"I feel the same, Ann. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you to a stupid reason." Shiho agreed.

The two looked at each other... And blushed lightly

"... So. This... this 'split week'. How would it work?" She asked

"Well, one of us would have Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The other would have Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. We both hang with each other on the Sunday without him." Shiho answered

"So... We're a threesome?"

"I suppose." Shiho nodded, though nervous that Ann called it that, indicating that it was more than dating.

It made sense to call it that but it was a bit lewd

"Are we still good?" Ann asked

Shiho looked at her friend... and then hugged her. "Yes, we're still good."

* * *

*time skip*

We are once again in the secluded interrogation room, Ren slowly recalling all that had happened to him, his head in his hand as he leaned on the table. Sae was sitting opposite him and still had the files before them. "So, after Kamoshida, you looked to someone else; correct?" She asked

"I already knew out next target, and a change we needed to do after that to save a life, but yes." he nodded "I needed the save a friend before it was too late."

"And this 'friend' of yours. He was a former member of the next 'victim'?" Sae asked as she pulled out the file's paper, with a picture of a grey-haired man in a kimono.

* * *

*Flashback*

The Phantom Thieves were sitting outside of the train station's opening during a sunny day, people were walking about with their lives while they were looking at this 'Phansite' for information.

"So.. This Momentous thing?" Ryuji asked

"Not 'Momentous', 'Mementos'." Morgana sighed.

"Right, right." He responded with a bored tone and looked at the site. "So what is it exactly?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Shiho asked as Ren came back with drinks for them.

"Hmm... Think of it as a collective Palace. A place where everyone's thoughts and desires come together." Morgana pondered and tried to make it simple.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a sec! You mean to tell me it's one huge ass Palace we have to go through?" Ryuji panicked

"Kind of. Mementos is _everyone's_ Palace. It has no fixed desire, so it takes the form that everyone can agree on." Morgana responded

"So... Instead of it being a castle, like Kamoshida's, it's somewhere that's familiar?" Ann asked

"Something like that. Question: what place in Tokyo does everyone see every day where people gather and leave?" Morgana asked

"Err..." The three asked

"The Train Station." Ren walked up, passing the drinks over.

"Correct." The cat smiled in response.

"The train station?" the others asked

"I mean, it makes sense. Where else would you see any public place we can go in without arousing suspicion?" Ren commented

"I guess that's true. But how can we access it?" Shiho asked

"We just need to enter the pass-phrase into the app. And figure out who we'll go after first." Morgana responded

**BWEEP!**

"Oh, hey! We got one." Ryuji spoke as he flicked through messages. "It says; _I'm being stalked by my ex-boyfriend, he doesn't get the hint."_

"Stalkers are the worst." Ann frowned, realising that this was going to be troubling right off the bat.

"Okay. It's Showtime." Joker nodded

Skull smirked as he input the instructions into the App and the group were teleported into Mementos. The purple skies and terrible red water on the floor.

"Whoa, it really _does_ look like the station." Dove commented

"That's right. And I have to give you all a word of warning." Mona followed up.

"What is it, Mona?" Panther asked

"This time we enter will be different compared to all subsequent visits to Mementos. Due to the sheer number of people here, its levels and layout will be different as well." Mona explained

"Huh? I don't get it." Skull asked. "'Levels' and 'Layouts'; the heck; Mona?"

"Hmm, how to explain it so that **you** can understand, Skull." Mona pondered

"It's like playing a dungeon crawler game, where the dungeon changes each time we visit." Joker explained "And the dungeon is _very_ deep."

"Oh, okay. I got you now." Skill answered

"Look at the size of this place. How are we going to navigate around?" Dove asked, since this place was so massive, making Morgana grin and Joker, who knew what was going to happen, couldn't help but smile.

"Morgana~!" He began to speak, getting into a pose, doing two quick punches, raising his right paw over his head so it was opposite of his resting paw; before he jerked his left paw towards his right shoulder in a diagonal spot, pulling his right paw back so it rested on his hip. ** "Henshin!"**

And with a single jumping leap into the air, Morgana disappeared into a cloud before reemerging as a black bus, blue eye-like headlights, a silver bumper, white-wall tires with black tread, a silver grill on his face, two double-level mirrors on the side on his bus form and a yellow stripe over his 'nose' and down his back... to his cat ears and tail that had remained.

"DA HELL?!" the other three yelled, falling over

"Ladies first. Panther, Dove." Mona spoke even in his bus form.

"How is that even possible?!" Dove double-took, switching to Mona and Joker, who just stood there.

Joker smiled, taking the drivers seat of the va "Are you guys coming?" Joker asked.

"How are you this calm?" Skull responded annoyingly to which Joker just shrugged

"Is this still okay? I mean... you're still a cat." Panther asked

"It's fine, Panther." Mona answered "Get in, don't worry. It's purr-fect."

"Bad joke." Joker smirked

"Nyeh." Mona responded as the remaining Phantom Thieves entered the Bus-Mona. "Let's drive, Joker!"

"Wait, does anyone have a license?" Dove asked

"I've played a few games that required driving. I'll be alright." Joker answered as he gripped the wheel, and they where off

"Y'know, after this, I don't think I'll see Tokyo Station the same way again." Skull commented as he looked out the window

"I know what you mean." Panher nodded

Dove looked out at the warped reality of train tracks, tunnels and black goop covered walls of Mementos. Until she clocked something that made her leap into Panther's arms. "Wh-wh-what the hell is that?!"

"A shadow!" Morgana cheered

**"THAT'S** a Shadow?" Dove shouted

"Of course, Shadows are all compiled desires from people. It would make sense that they all look like this." Mona informed

"Yeah, they have no real shape and so you combine a lot of people's minds you get creepy nothing." Joker nodded

"Note to self... Beat these guy quickly." Skull answered making the others nod

"Well then, Mona. Let's ram 'em!" Joker smiled as he aimed Mona right at the Shadow.

"JOKER!" the others yelled as Joker rushed forwards with the car at full force

Both Mona and Joker were laughing as they crashed into a Shadow, causing it to shake and explode into a small group of physical Shadows that the group could fight against!

"Wh-what the 'eff, dude? Are you **nuts?"** Skull shouted

"Stop complaining, we got a Shadow to crush!" Mona called as he reverted to his normal car form, the group landing for battle

The Shadow's party consisted of large green globules of sludge with red eyes. "Slimes." Joker commented

"Eww! Are you serious?" Panther groaned as she saw them. "Didn't we have enough of these guys to deal with?"

"Well, we can get more money and experience." Mona pointed out

"... More money?" Shiho asked

"Yeah, meaning we can get better equipment and not worry about supplies for a little while." Joker answered. **"Suzaku! AGI!"** Summoned from Joker's soul was a red and purple bird Persona with a golden beak and claws, shooting out a burst of flame at a Slime.

"Wow!" the group gasped

"When did you get that one?" Dove asked in shock.

"When we were getting supplies." He answered as one Slime was knocked down "Panther, you're up!" he called, Passing the Baton

"Right." she nodded as the two preformed a high five "Let's go, **Carmen! MARAGI!"** She called out attacking the Slimes all at once, not knocking them all out, but did enough damage to cause them to get 'ambushed'. Luckily the skill they gained from Kamoshida's Palace had really helped their powers. Most of the Slimes where killed, with one being knocked down "That was easy." Panther smirked as she flicked her hair back after a quick All-out Attack

"Yes. But got us this." Ren added, showing the item he got from the monsters defeat

"What is it?" Dove asked as Joker got the items, showing holed pieces of metal.

"Did we just risk our asses for worthless bent metal?" Skull groaned

"It's more than that, Skull. It's money made from pure rare metals." Mona answered as he transformed back into the bus.

"Basically people give money for this stuff." Joker responded as they started driving again

"... Are you serious? You mean if we come here every day we'll be rich?" Skull asked, thinking 'greedily', but also had a good ulterior motive.

**Wack!**

"Ow!" He groaned, feeling a welt on his head, given to him by Panther.

"Is money all you think about?" Panther frowned.

"We can't spend all day every in here." Joker pointed out "I mean we **do** have lives, Skull."

"I have my reasons." Skull grumbled and rubbed his head.

"So, what now?" Dove asked.

"We try and find this person on the Phansite." Joker answered "We need to keep going deeper."

"Deeper?" The three asked

"Of course, people like that are deep within Mementos. The deeper we go, the more Shadows we'll meet and the stronger we'll get." Mona answered

"So let's get moving." Joker nodded

* * *

*time skip*

The group where on the third floor, and they had done so much "Urgh, that was tough!" Skull groaned, feeling his butt go numb.

"I guess." Dove nodded

Panther was silent, pulling at her suit a bit

"Your suit giving you trouble?" Dove asked gently.

"Yeah, just giving me a slight wedgie." She nodded "It's this tail. It keeps pulling upwards whenever I move. So uncomfortable."

"I know how that is at times." Mona answered

"Your tail is a part of you, not a piece of clothing." Panther responded as she tugged her tail lightly

"You still look good, Panther." Joker admitted, trying to be polite.

"Huh?!" she gasped, blushing bright red for a moment "Th-Thanks." she whispered

Dove frowned as she heard that, but she was happy to hear that Joker was this polite. A bit jealous he didn't say that about her but she controlled herself

"Wow! What's that?!" Skull gasped

"Huh?" The group asked as they turned to Skull's direction and saw a... Hole

The hole seemed to defy gravity. Train tracks twisted into a spiral into a vortex of black, purple and red warped colours that sucked into oblivion.

"What? The hell?" Dove asked in shock.

"That's where we need to go." Joker spoke up

"Are you serious?!" Skull panicked

"That's where the person is going to be." Joker answered "Medal to the metal!"

"Isn't it 'pedal to the metal'?" Skull asked

"Whatever." Joker answered as they raced through the hole and entered a different location.

They skidded to a stop on the other side of the portal, jumping out of their trusty car "Mwrow!" Mona meowed and turned back as everyone leapt out.

"Wait, is that the guy?" Dove asked as they saw a figure stood motionless with a dark black aura shooting out of him.

"That's the guy." Joker nodded and as one they drew their weapons, getting ready

As they approached the man, they could hear his voice. "She's mine... No-one elses. Mine. Mine. Who're you?" The man mumbled before looking up at the Phantom Thieves.

"We're here to steal your heart, we're the Phantom Thieves." Skull answered

"No. You won't steal from me! Not again! Not ever again!" The man glared and began to erupt, turning into a Shadow. A dumpy, purple bowl-cut haired humanoid figure with a bottom jaw tooth out of his lip.

"Eww. Not gross but... Eh." Panther flinched

"Well guys. Its Showtime." Joker said confidently as he took the first strike

"Argh!" The person-Shadow grunted as Joker struck him, feeling his body slashed by Joker's knife.

"Batter up!" Skull called out, ready to him him.

"Eat lead!" Panther called, opening fire a moment later

The Shadow grunted as he was being peppered with bullets, almost being forced back by the impacts. "Hrargh!" He leapt up and smacked his fists down at Joker.

"Mind if **I** cut in?" Mona called out, readying his blade. He did a series of rapid slashes, throwing the Shadow off balance before he fired his slingshot right between its eyes

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Dove called as she jumped high into the air and literally SPIKED a grande into the Shadow's face

"Huh?"

**BOOM!**

"BLEHG!" He groaned and was knocked down, defeated.

"Wahoo! We did it!" Panther cheered as she sat down, her arms wrapped around one leg as she pulled it up to her chest

The shadow vanished revealing the man beneath. Who was disheveled and weeping. "I just... I don't want to lose anything else again."

"What are you going on about?" Skull huffed

"He stole from me, Madarame... All I wanted... was to have something that was mine." The man wept. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean too."

"Huh? Who's 'Madarame'?" Skull asked

Joker walked down and knelt to his face. "It's okay now. Apologise to her. And own up that you can be better. Be a better person."

"Really? You... You think I can?" he asked in fear

"I know it." Joker answered. "Stand up and be better."

The man looked up at Joker like a saviour. "Thank you. Phantom Thieves." He spoke as he disappeared and turned into a small glowing white ball.

"Is that it?" Dove asked. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won." Joker nodded, taking the ball into his hand.

"Wait, isn't that-?" Panther asked

"It was the start of a Palace. And that was his treasure." Mona answered to clarify everything. "If we didn't stop him, we would've had to face a Palace again."

"... Oh..." Skull nodded

"Well. What do we do now?" Panther asked

"We can go deeper now." Mona responded. "There are levels deeper than here that we need to explore."

"Let's keep going." Joker nodded

"Yep!" Mona nodded, leaping into the air and turned into a bus again.

'Does he do this often?' Skull thought as everyone got in. However as they did, Dove tripped... And landed in Joker's lap, face first

"Are you okay?" Joker asked as he caught her.

"Hmm... Uh-huh." She nodded and blushed as she felt his leather pants against her face, she knew she was milometers from his crotch but was too nervous to look

"... Want to get up?" Joker asked nervously.

"S-Sure. Okay." She responded and got up. Her hands gripped his left thigh as she pushed herself up, sitting in the shotgun seat with a blush

"Oh man, I wanted 'shot gun'." Skull groaned

"You already have one, don't complain." Panther grumbled as they drove deeper into mementos... and fighting some more Shadows along the way.

* * *

*time skip*

"Alright, here we are." Joker spoke.

"Did you _have_ to ram... **every** Shadow?" Skull asked

"Don't pretend that wasn't fun." Panther commented

"Oh no, it was a blast." He answered. "Just there was a lot of them. We where lucky." he commented

"Huh? Wait, is this the end of the line?" Skull asked as they approached a blocked off area.

"Yeah, right now; people don't believe in us enough. But with more people believing us we'll be able to go deeper." Mona answered

Joker honestly tuned everyone out, thinking 'This is where we need to go. The damn Cup.' Memories upon memories flashed through his mind. Remembering the countless hours he and his team had spent in here. And the times they spent fleeing from a near un-killable Shadow when they wanted time to explore.

"Joker? Are you okay?" Dove asked

"Yeah." he sighed deeply "Let's go home."

"Sure man. If that's what you want." Skull answered. "Hey, we got a lot of good stuff." he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Joker nodded "I'll split the cash when we sell this stuff."

"Wait, are you serious?" Panther asked

"I'm serious." Joker nodded. "It's a group effort."

"Well let's head out." Mona said, the group heading out

Joker waited until the others had gone up the lift... And pulled out his gun. He opened fire on the door, using up all the rest of his amo and frustration "GRARRRHHHHHH!"

**BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!  
****BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**  
**CLICK!**

"Damn it!" He punched the wall in his anger, before breathing heavily "I'm coming for you." he mouthed, not knowing how much it could hear or see. But he was coming 'Just you wait, you damn cup.'

Joker pocketed his gun once again and walked out, rejoining his friends.

But we don't follow The Phantom Thieves. We're going deep down. Following Joker's voice.

Deep into Mementos.

_I'm coming for you..._

One level. Two. Three.

But we go deeper, falling deeper and deeper into twisted desires. The warped world going further down

_...coming for you..._

Ten. Fifteen. Twenty.

Even further still where the Shadows were getting gargantuan in size. Yet it still wasn't the bottom.

_...for you..._

Further, deeper, more twisted and distorted.

Until. Down there. Right at the very bottom.

Hidden in shadows. Covered in the darkness and prison bars of the distorted desires of man.

There it was. The 'Damned Cup'

_...You..._

...

And it shook.

Just once.

It **_heard_** him!

* * *

*Back in Tokyo*

"Err, Ren; you okay? You were last out." Skull asked as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ren half-lied.

"Is that the time?!" Shiho asked as she looked at her watch.

"Huh?" everyone asked

"Is it this late? I can't believe it!" Shiho explained.

"What time is it Shiho?" Ann asked

"It's after five!" Shiho answered. "We've been in there for seven hours!"

...

"WHAT?!"

"We didn't get a time dilation or something? Sheesh!" Ryuji groaned

"This isn't a manga, Ryuji!" Ann stomped her foot.

"Really? It seems like one." Ren joked while rubbing his eyes

"... Fine." Ann frowned. "Shall we head home?"

"... Yes." everyone nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Man, I slept like a rock last night." Ryuji commented as the group arrived at school

"Yeah, I know. I think I shed like a pound during all that." Shiho commented

"You should be careful there. There is such a thing as too thin." Ren teased softly, poking her forehead

"I-I know." She blushed and nodded

"So what was the haul from yesterday?" Ryuji asked

"Haven't had a chance to sell it yet. Going after school." Ren replied

"Oh, okay. I guess that's cool." Ryuji answered.

"You're a greedy little Thief, aren't you, Skull?" Morgana remarked with a cheeky grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the died blonde hissed

"Morgana, that's enough. I'm sure he's just messing with you, Ryuji." Ren calmed the situation.

"Okay. So... Who's our next target?" Ann asked

"I. Dunno. Maybe we should stop?" Ryuji asked

"I don't think so." Ren answered. "What that guy said before, about 'Madarame'."

"Hmm... I've heard that name before." Ann pondered as they arrived. "From somewhere."

"Same." Shiho nodded

"Well, if he's our next target, then we should prepare; right?" Ryuji asked.

"Exactly. This is us." Ren nodded as they approached their respective classrooms.

"See ya later, man." Ryuji waved as he and Shiho went to their rooms... And Mishima was there, right in front of Ren

"Gah! Mishima!" Ren backed off in shock, not expecting him to stand right there.

"You guys did great!" he whispered to the two

"What're you talking about?" Ann whispered, a little nervous about their identities being exposed _this_ early!

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" he grinned "By the way, you like my website?"

"That was **you?"** Ann whispered

"Yeah, I mean. You got me back in school. I can't thank you enough." Mishima responded.

"Wow." Ren blinked

"I'm in your guys' corner. If you need anything for the Thieves, you can count on me." Mishima followed up, before heading to his deck as the teacher came in.

_**I am Thou, Thou are I.**_  
_**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**_  
_**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy bonds of captivity.**_  
_**With the birth of the Moon Persona,**_  
_**I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power.**_

"Alright everyone, take your seats, please." Miss Kawakami asked, rubbing her eyes

As Ren walked towards his seat he gave her another can, knowing what would come soon

"Ahem. Please bow. And be seated." Ms Kawakami asked as she took the roster.

* * *

**CONFIDANT RECAP:**

**Fool:** Rank 10

**Magician:** Rank 10

**World: **Rank 4

**Lovers: **Rank 3

**Lust: **Rank 3

**Death: **Rank 2

**Strength:** Rank 3

**Chariot: **Rank 3

**Hierophant: **Rank 3

**Moon: **1


	10. The Corrupt Painter

**LucasPP5:** First, this is not a long Review. Second, I _like _long reviews, so no worries.  
1- yes. 2- possibly/maybe. 3- thanks.

**linksmith1283:** Yes. It gets updated once a month.

**Samsarian:** Thanks

**yann0406:** Here you go... also, please put more than this in future reviews. It is REALLY unhelpful.

**Iron Mario:** Yeah... it is worrying **laughs**

**nsilver:** We actually have plans.

**Guest chapter 9 Jul 12:** Well they ARE best friends, it wouldn't make sense for them to be so... aggressive about that sort of things.

**UnsanMusho:** Considering how close they are and how much they care about each other? Seems reasonable to me. They don't want this to rip them apart or to hurt the other.

**codywhite162:** Just wait and see

**Xerzo LotCN:** Yeah, Ren spent most of the groups time leveling the first time around, and Persona fusing as best he could. He got everyone non-story progressive to Rank 8 or so, and his stats where at around 3 or 4

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Possibly.

**HalloweenJackal0w0:** Yeah, we have ideas for those sort of interactions coming up soon.

**GUIPA:** Well, we haven't made it clear _what_ the cup knows yet so...

**Firem78910:** Personally, I'd argue full on murder since he actively REFUSED to help her.

**Ruberforumfree:** Whats so wrong with that?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Firem78910:** Trust me, that's going to be brought onto his list of charges.

** Vein Bloodborne:** Yeah, things are heating up. And yes, the Cup heard him.

** GUIPA:** Hey, we're going to do our own thing. We're working hard to make it a good story.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Not scared, just... Alert.

** Xerzo LotCN:** Of course, we had to **really** clarify that. Yeah, first time around Ren wasn't the 'best' he could be, this time he's going for the 'Perfect Man' stats.

** Devad the Detective Overlord**: We're going to get to them when we get to them.

** GunBlade2020:** We've got ideas and thanks for looking out for us.

** chaosmutated:** Thanks for the vocal support.

** LucasPP5:** Futaba in the harem? Yes. Will Ren reveal the first timeline? **shrugs.** Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And here we are, with the next chapter!

I know it's been a while.

So... here we are with the next step of the story!

Some new gear, some fun hanging out and preparing to get to the next Palace!

IT'S SHOWTIME!

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 10: The Corrupt Painter  
**

* * *

Ren cracked his neck, having gone around the school's vending machines and picked out some much-needed drinks.

"It's weird you're making this a routine." Ryuji commented.

"Trust me, it's worth it." He responded, before looking at his watch

"If you say so." Ryuji shrugged and groaned "Damn those exams where tough."

"Eh, I did okay. Sorry dude, I've got some stuff to do in Shibuya. I'll be back." Ren admitted and sighed

"See ya man." Ryuji nodded

Ren headed to Shibuya, going to sell off the items in his bag, to split the profits. Also... He needed a job. Well not really but it didn't hurt. But more importantly, he needed the connection with a certain politician. A good man who Ren knew about but didn't interact much with. Toranosuke Yoshida. But one thing he **did** recall, he came to the Beef Bowl restaurant... he missed the older man, he was a ray of sun shine and the perfect person to talk to about your problems

"Hmm?" The Airsoft owner hummed as he saw Ren enter the shop.

"Hey. Got some stuff to sell." Ren nodded, putting the bag down

"I'll see about that." He answered, opened the bag and his eyebrows lifted as he saw it. "Where did you get this?" He muttered before he stopped himself. "Okay. Let's tally this up." And began to pile up all the things that Ren had brought him, looking at the internet to get the official price on the holed metal.

Ren relaxed and smiled, a bit proud of himself

"Twenty three, four, five." He muttered counting out the metal and other such things. "Silver..."

Morgana wanted to poke his head out of Ren's bag to get a better listen, but it **would** be a problem if he was caught.

"Okay. That is a solid 4,350 yen. Take it or leave it." Iwaei said after he finished counting

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Ren nodded and took the money.

"Hey Kid, I hope you're not doing anything illegal." The owner asked.

"No, I'm not." Ren answered confidently

"Hey kid, I got a favour to ask." The owner asked, grabbing Ren's attention.

"What is it?" Ren turned around before the door suddenly opened and two figures walked in

"Munehisa Iwai." A detective spoke as Ren saw the bag on the table.

"Yes?" he asked

"We need to talk. And who is this young man?" The second man asked

"I'm actually a..." Ren answered before he was interrupted

"He's a customer. You can check the tapes." He answered. "I've nothing to hide." He passed the bag to Ren, a serious look on his face "Here is your purchase. Have a good day." he added

"Thank you." Ren answered and left, leaving with the bag. Unsure what was inside of it... whatever it was, it was important. He didn't really remember today well. But he did hear Iwaei whisper something as he was leaving

_"Don't open the bag."_

...

"Open the bag." Morgana said almost right away

Ren looked at Morgana almost immediately and scowled, but he had to admit; he **was** curious himself...

...

...

He had the Guts for this...

...

...

Ah, why the fuck not? He opened the bag, looking in curiously

Both Morgana's eyes and his widened in shock. It was a gun. An honest to god-!

"Holy crap! Is that real?" Morgana asked in shock

"Wait. No. No, it's not." Ren answered, having a feel of the weight through the bag... and its 'feel'. It didn't _feel_ right. It a a model gun, like the ones they used. Just... A lot better made "It's a model. An especially made model. Munehisa must be holding these back for 'special customers'." Ren answered

"Oooh~" Morgana nodded as he got ideas

"We should wait until those people leave. No sense in getting caught up in something we don't know about." Ren answered

"You never talked to him before?" Morgana asked

"Didn't have enough Guts before. But now... yeah. We can do this." He nodded as he shook the bag "And we might get something good from it."

Ren and Morgana stepped away and hid from the two people who came out of the model shop.

"Damn, we couldn't get him!" The 'concerned' citizen growled as the detective rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, sir." The detective responded, both of them unaware of Ren.

With the two of them out of the way, Ren slipped back inside 'Thank goodness for 'visual blindness'.' Ren thought as he re-entered the store.

"Store's close-Oh. It's you. I figured you'd be gone, Kid." Iwai answered

"Yeah." Ren said, dropping the open bag onto the table

Iwai looked at the bag and then at Ren. "Well. It seems you've got Guts, kid." He commented, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about this?" Ren asked

"... Follow me, kid." Iwai instructed, pointing to his backroom.

Ren didn't know what was going to happen, this didn't happen before... but he wasn't going to back down. So he went with the store's owner into the back room.

Inside the back room, it was a model builder's cramped space. Shelves of various model weaponry and a large crafting table to fix them all up. "What's your deal, Kid? Who are you?"

Ren blinked slightly, keeping his composure. "I'm a model enthusiast. That's all."

"Yeah. Sure." Iwai looked over Ren and then at the door. "Would you be willing to help me out around the store? If you do, I'll let you see some of the 'Special Menu' items I've got."

"Sounds interesting." Ren nodded

"Good. So, you help me with my things. I sell you new things." Iwai answered

**_I am Thou, Thou are I._**  
**_Thou hast acquired a new vow._**  
**_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy bonds of captivity._**  
**_With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona,_**  
**_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._**

* * *

*time skip*

Ren walked back into LeBlanc and sighed heavily, relaxing a little since he had sold his items and also got new means to new weapons. "Ah, you're back."

And on the TV there was a shopping channel "_That's right for 5600 Yen, you get the 'Party In A Can' set! A pack of 10 for a group of friends to enjoy themselves!"_

"Hmm." Ren hummed as he saw it and began to call.

"What're you doing?" Sojiro asked

"Just ordering something." He answered

_"Hello! You've reached the shopping network."_

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for that 'Party In A Can' deal you've got." Ren responded

Within a minute or so, Ren had successfully ordered the deal, it would come in the next couple of days. "Y'know, I know you said you've got a job, but that could **not** have been cheap." Sojiro commented making Ren shrug

"It'll be worth it."

"I hope so. I've made curry, if you're hungry." He added as he took his apron off.

"Thanks!" Ren grinned

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was before home-room once again, Ren was walking behind some of his fellow students and unintentionally heard their conversation. "Did you hear? Madarame is back with another masterpiece."

"Madarame?" Ann whispered

"I know, I heard it/about it too." Both Ren and the students in front responded.

"He's got such a way with colours and ways of painting Japanese Style." The student agreed with their friend.

"We'll talk on he roof, Ann." Ren reassured her which confused her for a moment

As they arrived in their homeroom, classes began to go on as per usual, with Ren getting the correct answer once again, based on an artistic piece called the 'Magistrate's Patronage' and soon the group was on the roof

"Okay, so what's going on?" Ryuji asked

"It's about Madarame." Ren answered. "On the way here, we heard people talking about his new opening."

"Madarame... That name. isn't he really famous?" Ryuji asked

"A famous painter. He's hosted dozens of galleries of his work." Shiho informed. "He's supposed to be a genius."

"But something about his name. Didn't that stalker person mention him?" Ann followed up.

"He did." Morgana nodded. "Ren, what're you thinking?"

"If the dots connect... Madarame _might_ be a thief." Ren answered, recalling memories he had from his first time around which shocked and confused everyone

"Are you serious? That's a _huge_ accusation, Ren." Shiho spoke up

"I know. Which is why we're going to have to check if it's true." Ren answered, trying to give validation to the claim.

"You mean Mementos? Or the app?" Ann asked

"The app. But we need his keywords." Ren answered

"'Keywords'? Oh, the means to get into the palace. Sorry, I blanked for a second." Shiho apologised

"It's okay, Lady Shiho. It's a lot to take in." Morgana answered

"What can we do?" Shiho asked

"... Go home? Prep?" Ren suggested.

"How about we go to Big Bang Burger and just hang out?" Ryuji offered

"Sure." Ren nodded. "My treat." He added. "Oh, before I forget. Here's each of your cut."

"I could go for a jumbo moon cone." Ann commented

"I'm gonna try the Big Bang Challenge!" Ryuji cheered "I'll win, easy."

"Err, are you _sure?_ That challenge might be taxing for you." Morgana commented while Ren smirked

"Heck yeah!" Ryuji responded. "I'm gonna take down that challenge!"

* * *

*time skip*

The group left the school, heading towards Tokyo via the train station "What a day." Ryuji mumbled as they were walking out of the train station, where a man wearing a pale light blue shirt was walking behind them.

Ann frowned, looking over her shoulder suddenly. She saw a man with black short-hair and a blank looking face and an intense look.

"Ann, what's up?" Shiho asked

"I think someone is following us." she said simply

Ren's eyes widened slightly as he had a good feeling about who it was. "Keep walking. When we get outside we'll catch him."

The others nodded, following their leaders orders

With each step, the figure behind them seemed to get closer and closer. Until the four exited the train station's stairs and immediately turned around, catching the person in the act of raising their hand in a grabbing manner

"What's your deal, dude?" Ryuji accused him.

"Are you a groper?" Shiho asked, getting her phone out to call the police.

"What? No, I just wanted to ask you something." The young man answered calmly.

Ren was silent, looking at his weird yet amazing friend

The young man had short and straight black hair, dark eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. He seemed to be a little older than the group. "What is it?" Ann inquired, thinking that he was a stalker.

"I want... You both..." The man answered timidly

"What did you say?" Ryuji snapped, raising a fist.

"To be my art models!" He responded passionately.

...

"Huh?" The group, except Ren asked

"I am an artist. Upon seeing you both, I wanted to paint you." The man explained

"That's creepy!" Ann recoiled

"And we don't even know your name." Shiho followed up

"Forgive me. I tend to be a bit blunt. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." Yusuke finally introduced himself. "I am apprentice to Ichiryusai Madarame."

"Nice to meet you." Ren nodded

"Wait, 'Madarame'? The painter?" Shiho asked

"Yes, he is my-" Yusuke began to explain before a black limo drove up, which caught his attention.

"Ah, Yusuke. There you are." A kindly-looking old man with tied back greying hair and a pointed beard spoke up, as he rolled down the window. From what could be seen, he was wearing much older clothing, mostly a yellow yukata with a faded white shirt underneath. "I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Ren's hand instinctively clenched, almost breaking a finger

"Master. I'm sorry, but I was-." Yusuke tried to explain

"It's alright, the muse appears when inspiration strikes." Madarame calmly smiled and understood "But we need to go now."

"But, Master." Yusuke asked before nodding and sighed. "I understand. Until next we meet."

"They guys weird." Ryuji said

"Yeah. He's very... 'blunt'." Shiho agreed

"I can't believe he's Mr Madarame's apprentice." Ann agreed

"Ren? You okay?" Ryuji asked

"I'm fine." He answered, calming down as he saw Madarame leave... but the anger was there. How dare that asshole do all of that to his friend?

"Ren." Morgana whispered as he saw how frustrated he was.

"We should go." Ren whispered.

* * *

*time skip*

"Ryuji!" Ann gasped in horror

"No, don't go out like this! You can't!" Shiho added

"I can't do it. I can't... This is the end." Ryuji whined

"No! That's not the Ryuji I know! You can do this!" Ann encouraged

"It's impossible! It's too big!" Ryuji said in defeat, his head against the table

...

And we zoom out to see the group at BigBang Burger, with Ryuji trying the challenge and not even half way through the burger

"And time." the waitress said as she came back

Ryuji was crying in defeat, the Big Bang Burger had bested him.

"You did your best." Ren patted his back out of respect and pity with an empty plate before him. And he had started _after_ Ryuji

"I-Im. Poss. I. Bleh." Ryuji struggled to say the word, before passing out on the table.

"Congratulations." the waitress nodded to Ren "This is the second time you've managed the Challenge." And passed over a medal to him, the second one he had acquired from his date with the wins.

"Thank you." he smiled

"What?!" the forms gasped

"What?" Ren asked as he clipped the medallion on his uniform. The '1st Mate Badge', the successor to the '2nd Mate Badge' he got from his date.

"You've won the **second** badge? That's supposed to be nearly impossible!" Shiho responded

"... I was hungry." He shrugged.

"... You're incredible." the two commented

"Where does he **put **it all though?" Morgana joked

Ren just chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You going to be okay, Ryuji?"

"I'll be fine. Need to walk it off." He waved defeatedly.

"You'll be alright." Ann patted his back.

"I just thought; do you think we'll see that... what's his name? Yusuke; again?" Shiho asked, snapping her fingers as she remembered his name.

"I should think so, there's that art gala going on, right?" Ren answered

"Yeah, but it's not like the dude gave us tickets." Ryuji grumbled.

"And we don't know where he lives either." Ann added

"I'm suspicious of that Madarame guy though." Ren added

"But he's a respectable artist." Shiho responded

"And Kamoshida was a 'respectable PE teacher'." Ryuji countered. "If you've got a funny feeling of that guy, Ren. I trust it."

**SLAP!**

"Ow! Hnn! The hell?" Ryuji grunted as he was slapped on the back of the head.

"Y-You may be right Ryuji. But that was a low blow." Ann admitted

"Could you not have done that with **just** words?" Ryuji responded, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Shiho apologised

"Don't apologise, Lady Shiho. Besides, Ren is right. Madarame seems like he's hiding something." Morgana commented

"Yeah, but what?" They asked together.

"What do we know about him?" Ren spoke up, although he already _knew_ the answer.

"He's a big-shot in the art world." Ryuji began, raising his first finger.

"He's got many different styles of Japanese Art." Shiho raised two fingers. "His most famous piece is called 'Sayori'."

"And he's taken on many students and apprentices in his career, helping them grow." Ann finished off, raising three fingers.

"One of them being the former stalker we met and now his latest pupil, Yusuke." Ren pointed out, connecting the dots.

"Jeez, we really need a corkboard or something to keep track of this." Ryuji commented.

"If we do that, we might be found out." Morgana answered

"Yeah, guess you're right." Ryuji leaned back and let his burger go down. "Oooooh~ my stomach."

"Give it some time. You'll be alright." Ren reassured him. "In the meantime, we need to know what Madarame's like. His home, his work. Anything."

"You've got it, we'll do that when we get home." Shiho answered

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren was meeting up with his friends at the train station, hoping that they would meet up with Yusuke again, but since he never gave the address, they had to find it the hard way. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where this house is. It's a good hour away from here." Ann spoke as she looked on her phone for Madarame's home.

"Damn." Ren huffed

"Guess we're walking." Ryuji groaned as they followed Ann with her phone.

True to her word, it took an hour to walk to Madarame's home. It looked like an absolute shack, no painted walls, old wood, brass plate plaque with the name 'Madarame' on it.

"That. Took. Forever." Shiho groaned

"Welcome to my training schedule." Ryuji joked

"Wow." Ren sighed

"It's... decrepit." Shiho whispered

"Kinda weird, right? It looks crappy next to all these houses." Ryuji commented

"I think that's the point." Ren answered, comparing it to Madarame's heart.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's nothing. Just thinking out loud." Ren responded

"Dude, you've been a little on edge since **seeing** that guy. What's wrong?" Ryuji asked

"I think Ren means we should be careful; remember that person from Mementos and how he implicated Madarame?" Morgana answered

"You mean how he 'stole everything from him'?" Ann asked

"Exactly." The cat nodded. "Sometimes appearances reflect actions."

"Is this some more meta-context crap?" Ryuji groaned

"If it's all the same... I kind of need to put my feet up. I'm glad I wore sneakers." Shiho asked

"Same." Ann admitted

"... So, now that we're here; what should we do? I'm not up for walking back **just** yet." Ryuji asked

"We should talk to Yusuke. I think it might be a good idea to say 'hi' now that he's seen us." Morgana added

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ann sighed gently

"But he looked seriously intense though." Shiho responded

"Yeah, something's off about that guy." Ryuji added

"I think he's just passionate about art. Like how you're passionate about running." Ren explained.

"... Huh. Never thought about it like that." Ryuji responded

Shiho took the initiative and walked to the front door of Madarame's home. "Excuse me, is there anyone in?" She asked as she knocked on the front door gently as she felt like too hard a hit would collapse the door down.

Seconds later, the door opened and revealed Yusuke. Slightly dirty from using paint and charcoal on his hands and cuffs of his shirt. "Oh, it's you. And your friends. What are you doing here?" He inquired, honestly confused.

"We err." Shiho began to fumble

"We thought about what you said and we wanted to come to visit and talk." Ann explained. "After all, your passion for art and selecting **us** as your models got us interested."

"Whoa. They're ballsier than we are." Ryuji whispered to Ren, making him chuckle.

'You don't know the half of it.'

"Yes, of course. Please, come in." Yusuke offered, letting the two come in and closed the door on Ryuji and Ren.

"The hell?" Ryuji snapped

"Don't get too wound up." Ren responded and knocked on the door.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Yusuke apologised, looking at both Ryuji and Ren with half-enthusiastic eyes.

"Mind if we come in too?" Ren asked

"I suppose." He sighed

"Our friends are just nervous. They want familiar faces here is all." Ren explained "This is their first time and all."

"Oh. Is that right?" Yusuke answered. "Please come in then. I apologise if I cannot offer you much for drinks or food."

"It's no problem." Ren answered as they entered.

Inside they saw that the home was so old and broken down it looked like a small breeze would knock it down. Letters upon letters stacked up on a table to the side. Shoes tucked away into, what looked to be, a mouse hole. Sturdy doors to all rooms with one open to an artist's workshop.

"Wow~, look at all this." Shiho whispered in awe, seeing the canvases and near-completed products.

"They're beautiful." Anna agreed

"Thank you, but they're nothing but trifles. Thank you for agreeing to be my models." Yusuke appreciated the praise.

"Wait, this book." Shiho asked as she saw a dog-tagged page showing a beautiful painting of a woman wearing a red shirt looking down with a gentle stare, behind her was a slightly blossomed sakura branch. Under the woman was a brush of blue clouds with some lettering to the side.

The blurb of the painting cited ''Ichiryusai Madarame's greatest and most influential work: Sayuri'; immediately followed by a lengthy description of its creation and history.

"Ah, 'Sayuri'. My Master's greatest work. However, it's lost." Yusuke admitted

"She's so... sad. Or happy. I could never tell." Ann commented, engrossed in the picture.

"I felt the same way when I first saw it." Yusuke responded, showing his passion for art.

"Hmm. She **looks** lost, if you ask me." Ryuji commented as he saw the picture.

"Don't you have an eye for art, Ryuji?" Shiho frowned.

"It's not like that! Dude, help me out here." Ryuji turned to Ren

"Art's subjective." Ren answered. "Ann can't tell if it's joy or sorrow. Ryuji sees loss."

"Exactly! So many complex emotions in Sayuri's gaze." Yusuke answered.

"Personally? I see love and hope." Ren said knowingly

"'Love and hope'?" The group asked in shock at Ren's insight.

"I didn't know you were a fellow member of the arts." Yusuke asked in shock, realising he had made a blunder treating Ren so dismissively.

"I just know what I like. I'm no expert." Ren answered

"Not to sound rude but... you wanted us as your models?" Shiho asked

"Yes, yes of course. Excuse me." Yusuke responded, getting a pair of padded stools for the two to sit upon. "If you could sit here, please."

"We need to go over details about this." Ren said, acting professionally and keeping their cover. He hated doing... _this_ to Yusuke but they had no choice. The original meeting the first time around was **crap** so he had to play it smart, and he knew all of his old friends tells "I mean if they are to be your modals we need time, the pay rate and info about the project. And to be assured you won't screw them over, there are some terrible people out there after all and my friends have been scammed and taken advantage of before."

"Oh, of course. I will pay for their time to be my models." Yusuke nodded as he saw Ren's professionalism

'Whoa.' The three thought in shock.

'Dude. The hell?' Ryuji asked himself.

"How much will it be?" Yusuke asked.

"What's the job?" Ren asked back and turned to Ann and Shiho, letting them be involved

"I want to paint them as nude models." Yusuke answered simply

"PTTT!" Ryuji spat out his laughter to the floor, making Ann and Shiho blush

"I think that might be too much." Ren responded

"I suppose." He sighed before he stood up, standing dramatically with passion in his eyes

"But what about if I let you pose in clothes first? Would that be alright?" Yusuke asked

"Sure. Clothes are fine." Ann nodded since she was a model it was easier for her.

"O-Okay." Shiho agreed as the two sat down.

"How long is it gonna take?" Ryuji asked

"Not long I imagine." Yusuke answered

"So... What can you tell us about Madarame?" Ren asked

"My Master?" Yusuke asked. "Well, he's a great man. He took me in when there was no-one else."

As he continued, Ren held back his anger, knowing full well **why** Madarame took him in. His hands clenched softly, but kept himself blank

"He helps me achieve my dreams of becoming a famous painter, I live and breathe art each day." Yusuke continued

"There's been some weird rumours about him. Do you know who might be the one who started then and why?" Shiho asked nervously

"Rumours? You mean the ones saying my Master is a fraud?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah, we heard something like that." Ryuji commented

"Jealous peers." Yusuke answered. "They don't understand his genius."

"Really?" Ren asked, keeping the act up "Why would they do that?"

"They just. As I said, they're jealous." Yusuke answered. "Many artists have failed to make their mark on their world."

'What to do?' Ren thought

"If that's all... I'd like to paint." Yusuke added, turning to his canvas

"Mew, meow, meow, mew." Morgana's voice mewed

"Is that a cat?" Yusuke turned to Ren

"I heard that Madarame stole paintings from people. Passing them off as his own?" Ryuji asked

"Who told you that?" Yusuke asked, turning his head at Ryuji.

"The rumours. Or is it just more people spouting nonsense?" Ryuji responded, giving Ren enough time and distraction to let Morgana out of his bag and let him look around. "I mean one person spreading it around said he was a student of the guy."

"My Master has had many students, yet none of them complained or said anything." Yusuke answered, still defending him.

"Calm down Yusuke, we aren't accusing of everything." Ren assured

* * *

*elsewhere*

In the corridor, Morgana was softly walking around, seeing the house for what it was... and knew the layout from before. Though faint a memory it was. 'Where is that?' He thought before he saw it. "Door!" He smiled. "I can get it open... But we need to plan." He looked around, his tail flicking

'What to do, what to do. I **should** head back.' He thought. 'Maybe if I undo the lock but make it look like it's still connected?'

Morgana's tail waved back and forth, jumping on top of the door. And from there, he had a clear view of what was inside. And means to get past the lock "Here we go." He smiled...and saw what was inside. Darkness. But the cracks of the door gave a little light, where Morgan's natural vision showed the edges of canvases. "Oh god. I remember now." He whispered.

* * *

*with the others*

"How's this pose?" Shiho asked as she and Ann were sitting back to back with each other since it was the most 'stylised but comfortable'.

"Perfect, thank you." Yusuke answered as he continued to sketch.

'Wow... They really are beautiful.' Ren thought

"Dude, you sent him off right?" Ryuji whispered to Ren, to which he nodded. "Sure hope he knows what he's doing."

"Of course I do. I'm in my element." Yusuke heard the second part "No do not distract me, please."

"Sorry." Ryuji apologised.

'Morgana, be careful.' Ren thought to himself, netting his fingers as he leaned back.

* * *

*with Morgana*

In the other room, Morgana was working diligently in the dark. Managing to open the lock without much issue. But it was the padlock on the other side that was the problem. 'Okay, gotta get back to the others.' He thought and clawed his way to the crack in the door. His ears perked up, hearing someone enter the front door 'CRAP! It's Madarame!' He thought, stuck between the crack and the hall. He would have to pray on his luck to get out.

"Yusuke, I'm-Oh. Guests?" Madarame called out before getting on the defensive.

"Ah, Master." Yusuke interrupted, getting up and walked to his Master.

'Oh great! I'm stuck here!' Morgana thought in worry, thinking he'd have to stay behind until they went to sleep and could *not* wait that long.

"Hello, Mr Madarame, Sir." Ann's voice spoke.

'Lady Ann!' He thought, thinking that Ren and the others would follow suit and began to crawl, seeing the crack through the wall and door, seeing the open bag next to Ren's feet. 'Yes!' He rushed in, entering his best friends bag

"We're your protege's models." Shiho explained

"Oh yes. I remember now. You certainly have a good eye, Yusuke." Madarame smiled cordially

"Thank you." he nodded while Shiho covered herself

"But for now, it's time for you to leave." Madarame asked

"Are you serious? We just got here." Ryuji commented

"I'm sorry." Yusuke apologised

Ren was silent, biting his tongue

"Can we pick this up at a different time?" Ann wondered

"Of course. You'll have to come to the museum, I've got a gala coming up and hopefully, you'll be there." Madarame answered "You are all invited."

"Really? Thank you, Mr Madarame." Shiho bowed politely.

"Here, let me get them for you." He offered and left to get the tickets, only momentarily to come back and hand them over. "I hope you enjoy my work." He smiled

"We do as well." Ann nodded

The group took the tickets and headed outside, seeing as they weren't welcome here. "Is it me, or was that guy a little pushy?" Ryuji asked as he had the ticket in his hand.

"A little." Shiho nodded

"Morgana, did you find anything?" Ren asked the cat thief.

"Yeah. And you're not going to believe it." Morgana nodded as they walked away from the shack of a house.

"Why? What is it?" Shiho asked

"Canvases. Dozens of them. I could only see a brief glimpse of the paintings on them." He answered

"That's weird." Ryuji shrugged

"Is it?" Shiho wondered. "Maybe they're incomplete pictures or keepsakes."

'Oh, you sweet innocent thief.' Ren sighed and subtly shook his head, knowing what it was. "Then why lock them up behind a padlock?" He pulled his phone out, debating on unlocking the palace "His home is like a..." he muttered before he stopped, noticing a familiar reported heading towards them

"Excuse me, you just came from the Madarame estate." The woman spoke. She had short black bob-cut hair, wearing a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with long white sleeves, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Yes?" Shiho asked as she covered her chest, feeling small compared to the woman's larger breasts in the tight white top

"Could you spare a few minutes for an interview?" The woman asked. "To quell some rumours surrounding Mr Madarame."

"We don't really know him." Ren shrugged

"So you haven't heard the rumours of him plagiarizing work." She asked

"Plagiarism?" Ann double took "Really?"

"There have been rumours and people saying that their work has been stolen by Madarame. However, he's silver-tongued and says that all his work is his own." The reporter answered

"Er... who are you?" Ryuji asked

"Oh, here." The reporter passed over some business cards. "I'm Ichiko Ohya, ace reporter." She smiled

"Nice to meet you." Ren smiled

"Likewise." Ichiko responded. "Guess I'm gonna have to find someone else to get some real info on." She gave a jokey flirty wink before she left, a serious look on her face once again

"... Reporter or not, she was a little creepy." Ann muttered

"Really? She was hot!" Ryuji responded

**SLAP!**

"OW!"

"Ryuji! Have some class!" Shiho huffed.

"What? She was! What is this some 'high-horse' thing?" Ryuji asked

"Ryuji. Don't get worked upon it. Things like this _never_ go well for guys." Morgana sighed

"Yeah." Ren nodded before he smiled at the two girls

"Ahem. But. Err. She-she might have something." The girls blushed and tried to direct the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, this is the... third time someone's mentioned 'theft of art' and 'Madarame'." Shiho agreed

"Wait, the Metanav." Ryuji thought and pulled out his phone. "What if it's like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Ann asked

"Okay, 'Madarame'. 'Plagiarism'." Ryuji tried to explain and listed off words for the MetaNav.

**PING!**  
**PING!**

"Whoa! Those worked!" Ryuji backed up in shock.

"But what does he see as his distortion?" Shiho asked

"It's getting late. Should we be doing this now?" Ann asked

"Yeah, we should head back." Ann agreed.

"Meet back at the 'hideout'?" Shiho asked

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow." Ren nodded

"Later guys!" Ryuji waved

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Ah~." Ren sighed in relief, sitting in a seat in Cafe LeBlanc and began to eat the delicious curry. Everyone had left, leaving just himself and Morgana

"How's your dinner?" Ren asked Morgana, who was tucking into a plate of fish.

"Hmm~, delish!" He smiled

"That's good." Ren chuckled

"Ren. Do you remember what Madarame's got in that locked room?" Morgana asked, licking his paw and brushed his face.

"Yes. Copy's of the Sayuri." Ren nodded, leaning back against the door "So, you got in?"

"About seventy per cent, that large padlock on the front is still the problem." Morgana answered.

"Darn." Ren hissed, sitting back in his chair. He looked up and gave a deep sigh "You hear that Fuutaba, any ideas?" he asked casually

"Huh? Fuutaba? She's still listening in?" Morgana realised.

"Yeah, I know she is." Ren nodded as his phone buzzed

"Who is it?" Morgana asked

"Three guesses." He smiled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_Joker: Hello?_

_Unknown Number: How did you know about me?-_

_Joker: Shiho and Sojiro said your name. Realising you where Sojiro's daughter was a simple 2+2. As for how I knew you where there? Spotted the tiny cameras. Sojiro never reacted to anything so it had to be you._

_Unknown number: ... Shoot. Looks like you know me then._

_Joker: Also you've heard enough from us. So, back on topic, any ideas? I ask because we need to steal this guys heart quickly._

_Unknown Number: ... Madarame. That was his name, right?_

_Joker: That's right._

"What's going on, Ren?" Morgana asked

_Unknown Number: Your cat is getting anxious. Is it alright?_

_Joker: He's fine, just worried._

_Unknown Number: Fine. Madarame seems to have a lot of pride and vanity in his work, people claiming that his work is theirs.-_

_Joker: We know that. Anything else? Any proof?_

_Unknown Number: None that I can find right now. Give me a minute._

A few seconds passed as Ren looked at Morgana who was looking back hopeful at him.

_Unknown Number: I might have something. Some time ago he had a girlfriend, looking over the name I found a place in her name. It's extravagant._

_Joker: A girlfriend? Everything I've heard about him says he was single and lived like a hermit._

_Unknown number: Well, it was very 'hush, hush' but they got together for a brief time. But she was married._

_Joker: Married? Okay, tell me everything you've got._

_Unknown Number: ... Sorry for the wait, had to look it up. Basically, the woman was the wife of an art museum curator who was intrigued by his most famous work, they developed a 'friendship' before she was caught out. She is now living with him in secret in this little hideaway_

Ren double-took in shock and looked at Morgana. "Holy crap. He's terrible."

"What? What's going on?" Morgana asked. Ren informed the cat about what Madarame was doing and what he had done. "Seriously?! I thought he was bad before! This is even worse!"

"I know, Morgana." Ren answered, stroking his head.

_Unknown Number: ... Your cat's a little cutie._

_Joker: Yeah he is. Thank you Alibaba. And if you need help, just tell me.  
_

Seconds passed, almost into a minute.

_Unknown Number: How did you know my handle?_

_Joker: You're smart. And you've been listening to me for the month I've lived here. I know you can work it out._

_Unknown Number: I guess you're right. Sure. Give me time._

And then the texts stopped.

Ren put the phone down and relaxed, softly smiling

"So? Is she going to help us?" Morgana asked, leaping into his lap.

"Yeah, she has." Ren nodded, grinning softly

"I just hope we can get this sorted out quickly." Morgana hoped "... Time for bed though, Joker."

"I know, I know." Ren nodded and yawned, heading to bed. He walked up, got changed and laid down. He wrapped himself up, feeling Morgana curl up bu his legs "Night buddy."

"Night." Morgana yawned

The two closed their eyes, letting themselves slip into the realm of dreams...

* * *

*In Ren's Dreams*

Ren was slowly waking up into the Velvet Room, seeing which one it was...and it was the Clock Tower.

"Oh thank goodness." he sighed and smiled as he felt a familiar weight hugging him "Hey Lavenza."

"Welcome back, Joker." She smiled as she went over and hugged him. "I was getting worried you wouldn't come back."

"As if I'd leave you." he smiled and kissed her forehead softly "Hi Igor, sir."

"Welcome back, Trickster. I have seen your progress. And I'm pleased to see you grow." Igor smiled

"A bit better, yes." he nodded calmly

"May I say, **much** better than before. Your choice to protect Shiho has made ripples." Igor informed him.

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Igor answered. "Good ripples because of how much you have protected her and helped her change her fate. Showing her the hidden strength that she had and realised it. But bad...for these ripples have changed courses of the future. Shiho will never change schools, she will not be in the hospital; the future is unclear. And it may grab the attention of *it*."

"Wait... What?" Ren gasped

"The Grail. It might've caught wind. But I cannot be certain, it may be to proud to notice." Igor answered

"Wait... My changes in history might alert it? !"

"I will not lie, it's possible. But with its sights on 'creating his perfect world', he might just ignore your changes as it doesn't change the overall plan." Igor clarified.

"As long as you keep them subtle."

"I'll do my best. But considering what I've been doing...I'll try." Ren answered

"Good. I'm glad that we could have this talk, not speaking to you has been very trying." Igor answered

"I bet it has." Ren chuckled nervously. "And I appreciate you telling me this."

"Naturally." Igor nodded

"Maybe I should join you in your adventures then, Trickster." Lavenza chuckled

"Yeah. Can she?" Ren smiled, almost sounding like a kid, though he was joking.

"I am afraid not." Igor smiled

"Darn." Ren snapped his fingers in a jovial manner. "Sorry, Lavenza" He apologised

"Oh." she pouted

"It doesn't mean that you can't go on dates, Lavenza. I know you've been pining for him." Igor added

"I don't hide it." she admitted

"Well while I am here, it would be smart to fuse up and get a new assortment of Persona."

"An excellent idea. Now, choose wisely." Igor smiled as Ren's Persona list was before him and saw the many faces and forms he could summon.

"Oh, I know." Ren smiled, opening the book. "Now. Let's begin." Giving his infamous 'Joker Smile'.

* * *

**CONFIDANT RECAP:**

**Fool:** Rank 10

**Magician:** Rank 10

**World: **Rank 4

**Lovers: **Rank 3

**Lust: **Rank 3

**Death: **Rank 2

**Strength:** Rank 3

**Chariot: **Rank 3

**Hierophant: **Rank 3

**Moon:** Rank 1

**Hanged-Man:** Rank 1


	11. Into the Museum of the Dark

**Time Knight Leo****:** Yeah, your theory about Morgana is basically what happened. Plus he didn't have the wild card's power to protect him from any weirdness.

**Iron Mario****:** Yeah. Honestly that is our reaction to his statements bleeding into the story a bit

**warrior of six blades:** Glad you are enjoying it.

**Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:** Well, his stats ARE super high for this part of the game **laughs**

**Xerzo LotCN****:** A 100% run means max stats and max confidants  
And he knew Futaba was watching, and hiding the fact he has time traveled would be super hard. Plus he KNOWS he needs her help, and it's Futaba... she needs help

**MementoMori115:** I feel like Morgana was totally justified. Okay, NOT totally but... yeah. He felt like everything that was 'his' place in the team had been taken over by everyone else. And then Ryuji was a massive dick.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Does Horobi know you have his katana?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**jaedaninfante:** This story isn't dropped, Grey just needed a month off because of stress.

** Shadow Joestar:** Trust us, it's going to be cathartic.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Well, we're not going to kill him. But he **will** pay for his sins.

** GunBlade2020:** Yeah, the burger is a demon to get through. And he's called 'Ren' in this story, not 'Akira'. We're going by game logic.

** MementoMori115:** Yeah, well that's the point of this story; Ren having the Stats this time to become better. We've got plans for Okumura, don't worry.

** MasterDarkElf:** Yeah, this story is solely Persona 5 OG. Glad you've been enjoying it.

** Metal face: Naoto** is not going to appear in this story. She's happily in a relationship with Narukami.

** Vishesh:** Please don't spam the word 'Update'. Grey and I **will** continue this story but he had to take some time off.

** RStreighart:** Trust us, the ripples will soon become a tsunami.

**Guest chapter 10 Sep 25**: Thanks very much, we ignore any toxic reviews.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And here is chapter 11!

..

Okay, heads up. I took last month off, outside of one of my stories, sorry. Needed a break.

So, here time for us to approach/enter the second Palace!  
Let's save the starving artist!

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 11: Into the Museum of the Dark  
**

* * *

It was the next day and school was just cutting out for the day and the Thieves were on the rooftop.

"Okay." Ren nodded as he looked at everyone

"So what're we going to do? Go into the Metaverse?" Shiho asked

"Cause we can't get to Madarame's Palace, if he has one at least." Ryuji added

"He has one, the Nav picked it up." Ren pointed out "We just need to know what his distortion is. Because it certainly isn't a cas-" His speech was interrupted as the door suddenly opened, and Ren's eyes widened as he saw Queen again

'Queen', was a short-brown-haired girl wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a halter vest, the school coloured skirt, long black-stockings, and brown boots.

"N-Niijima?" Ryuji asked in shock. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard something about students being in places they really shouldn't." 'Niijima answered

'Makato.' Ren thought in wonder and shock. A year away from everyone, being shoved back... why did he forget all of the women in his life where so attractive?

"We're just hanging out here, we're not doing anything wrong." Shiho explained

"And this place is off limits to students." she countered

"Ack! O-okay." Ryuji panicked

"I know you're called a 'problem student' Mr Amamiya, but please follow the rules." Niijima asked

"Right. Sorry, Makoto." Ren apologised, just being polite.

...

"How did you know my name?" she asked in shock

"Does it matter?" Ann scoffed "Maybe if you did your job in looking out for the students and their safety instead of brown nosing the teachers so much they can taste your tongue in the back of their throats, you'd know that rumours like that are bullshit and Ren is an awesome guy who had bad luck. But then again a teacher revealed his criminal record, so he **must** be a terrible student. Right, Makoto?"

The brunette took a step back in shock at the pure **venom** in Ann's words, looking down and away from everyone and she held her chest

"I... I..." Makoto tried to answer, collecting her thoughts to respond to that.

* * *

*? ? ?*

"Are you serious? She said **that** to her?" The silver-haired woman glared

"To be fair, it was still early when I was school." Ren answered

The prosecutor sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Continue. What happened **after?"**

* * *

*Back in the past*

"Just... Don't hang out here." Makoto said before rushing off

"That was a bit harsh, Ann. True...but harsh." Shiho commented

"If she looked out of the students then Kamoshida wouldn't have got his hands on you." Ann said with venom

"I... hmm." Shiho began to answer, but then recoiled back. She saw Ann's point but she didn't blame Makoto... And seeing a pissed Ann was scary

"Where can we go now?" Ryuji asked

"Ryuji's right, we'll need a new base." Morgana thought.

"What about the train station?" Ren shrugged

"The station? Won't that be crowded?" Ann asked, calming down.

"Best place to be. So many people, we can talk with their voices hiding our own." Ren explained "Just hiding in plain site."

"Just like Phantom Thieves." Shiho smiled gently.

"I guess that works." Ann agreed

"Okay, let's head off and work out the final keyword." Ren nodded, putting his bag over his shoulder

The group headed off and walked to the station. "Can we get something to eat on the way?" Ryuji asked

* * *

*At the station*

"So... we've gotten another member of the team?" Ryuji asked as he ate a sandwich.

"Technically. Her codename's 'Alibaba'." Ren answered.

"Can she be trusted?" Shiho asked

"I trust her." Ren nodded

"How do you know this 'Alibaba's' a girl?" Ann asked

"I had a guess." Ren lied. "So, Madarame. And his shack."

"But... What could his distorted view of the world be?" Shiho asked

"What would Madarame perceive his home as?" Ann wondered

"Let's think of different buildings?" Ryuji asked

"Zoo, amusement park, station." Shiho thought

"Museum." Ren answered with a pretend guess"He's an artist. It makes sense."

**Bing!**

"Holy crap, that worked!" Ryuji double-took.

"Let's go." Ren encouraged

"Here we go." Ryuji pressed the app and the group teleported to Madarame's Palace.

"Whoa!" Ann, Shiho and Ryuji gasped as they saw the Palace.

It was a tall, gaudy golden building. Made like a cubist's style art piece, a nearly full parking-lot with a _long_ line of people wanting to get in. Tall golden walls around the building and a pushed out plaque which read 'Madarame's'. Just his name.

"... Hey, we're in our gear. Does that mean we're threatening here?" Shiho asked as she looked over their costumes.

"Definitely." Ren nodded, standing tall and wearing his coat "Code names everyone. This guy is clearly suspicious about everyone."

"Understood, Joker." Panther responded

"Got it." Dove nodded

"Let's do this." Skull smirked

"Alright, Phantom Thieves. Let's do this." Mona shuddered excitedly.

...

"So... How do we get in?" Skull asked

"How else do thieves get in? The roof." Mona smirked

"Yeah, but _how?"_ Skull asked

"We can take the cars. Leap up and stealth along the roof." Dove pointed

"Yeah, I mean, look at the cars, they go straight up to the wall." Panther agreed before she looked down at the heels on her own and Dove's feet in worry

"As long as you believe you can make the jumps you'll be fine." Joker encouraged before he raced forwards

"Joker, wait!" Ryuji called out as he and the others followed

"What?" he asked, coming to a stop... and effortlessly standing, one legged, on a pillar the size of a foot

"The hell?" The group asked

"I'm waiting. There might be guards here." Joker commented  
Panther took a deep breath... and proudly followed his lead, jumping up after him  
With a single leap, each of the Phantom Thieves was right there with their leader. "C'mon." He smiled and lead the way, feeling more comfortable around this way.

"Careful, there are guards here." Mona pointed down, showing Shadows wearing guard uniforms and holding flashlights.

"One wrong move and we'll be forced out." Joker whispered

"Like at Kamoshida's Palace?" Skull asked

"Like at Kamoshida's Palace." Joker nodded

"Stay out of the light and stay hidden. Gotcha." Panther nodded as they continued, Joker leaping to a platform where a gaudy vase was and broke it, pulling out a small treasure worth some money. "What're you doing?"

"How'd you think I paid for the burgers?" Joker smirked, pocketing the treasure and lead the way to the roof.

"Great; now how do we get in?" Dove asked

"Mona?" Joker smirked

"A Phantom Thief is **never** without his tools, Lady Dove." Mona answered, pulling out a length of rope, while Joker and Skull pulled open the skylight. "Okay, it's attached."

"Thank god." Skull held up the skylight while Joker propped it open.

"Good work, dude." Joker praised

"Thanks. Ladies first?" Skull offered

"Such a gentleman." Panther rolled her eyes as she and Dove went first.

"I. What am I doing wrong?" Skull asked as he felt like he was insulting them, when he wasn't.

"Try not to think about it." Joker answered as they entered the building.

Their drop was muffled by the thick carpet underneath, where dozens of paintings depicting various people were hung up of gaudy golden frames, all Van Gogh styled portraits with swirls and almost distorted appearances. With each frame having a plaque on the bottom which had a name.

"What is this place?" Panther asked in shock as she approached a painting that had caught her attention "What are these paint-"

"Careful Panther." Joker soothed and pulled her back, revealing glowing red security lines right in front of her. The sudden act, however, pulled her flush against his chest

"Whoa. Th-that was close." She blushed under her mask, looking up at Joker's face "Thanks Joker." she smiled up at him

"Of course." He nodded, helping her to her feet.

"I can't believe it. It's really like a museum." Dove whispered

"Okay, this way's open." Mona pointed

"What are with these paintings?" Dove asked as they began to walk through the Palace

"They look like people." Skull agreed, looking at them. "Kinda twisted, this one." He pointed to a painting where the figure had a warped face and glasses.

"Maybe they're former students?" Panther wondered

"Maybe **they** are 'Madarame's Inspirations'." Joker answered

"What do you mean? These are people he's stolen from?" Skull asked

"They are the people who's talents he has used, his prizes." He said simply

"You mean all those wonderful pictures and different styles he does... are other peoples? The man was right?" Dove asked in a disheartened tone.

"Exactly. He stole them." Joker frowned "He stole their hope and their futures."

"... We're stealing it back." Skull spoke with determination.

"All of it." Mona nodded

The group traveled the rooms, seeing the various paintings that hung up in Madarame's Palace.

"Disgusting." Dove frowned

"Look at it. Just him ego stroking." Skull frowned as they reached a hallway which was **all** laser beams "Oh what the actual-?" Skull whispered before Joker pulled him back, hidden in the shadows from oncoming guards.

Joker then sprinted forwards, sliding under the laser grid like it wasn't there and landing smoothly at the corner of another room

...

**Clap! Clap! Clap!**

The four clapped softly as they saw Joker's acrobatics while he put his finger up to shush them. They all stopped and followed his example, sliding under the lasers to get to his position 'Guards.' They thought, seeing one move about.

Joker nodded and, with great agility and speed, got behind the Shadow and tore his mask off. "Show me your true self!" He gave a mighty pull, ripping the mask off

**SHING!**

The guard bent backwards and turned into small humanoid figures with big beards, carrying leaves as umbrellas "What are these?" Skull asked

"Koropokguru." Mona answered as he was getting ready for a fight.

"Panther, fire!" Joker called out.

"Right! **Carmen!"** the blonde nodded, blue fire busying from her form as the Persona took shape **"AGI!"** She proclaimed as Carmen shot down a shot of fire right on the Shadow, causing it to fall down and expose its weakness "All Out Attack!" Panther cheered  
The group overpowered the Shadow and overly beat it down. Panther landed on her feet gracefully, gave a single spin and bade a peace sign as she winked.  
The words 'OMG! We are _so_ awesome!' appeared behind her as she spoke. "A beautiful rose has thorns."

"We need to work out how to make that stronger." Joker commented "There are going to be times where its not enough."

"We're trying, but we don't **exactly** have time in the day for everything." Panther admitted

'Yeah, don't I know it.' He nodded in understanding.

"Hey, that vase looks expensive." Skull whispered as he spotted a vase in the hall.

"Yeah, let's get it, Joker!" Mona smiled as his want for 'desire' was kicking in.

"Guys, shh." Joker whispered as another guard was looking over their direction, before turning around "Come on. I think we are close to the next level."

The group nodded and followed their leader, which was lead to a corridor...and a large picture of Yusuke.

"Oh my!" Dove gasped

"Yusuke? Why's he here? I mean, I know _why,_ but... why is this picture bigger than the others?" Panther asked

"He is extra proud of Yusuke... but why?" Mona commented

"I don't know." Joker frowned, trying to remember why. 'Hnn... stupid memories.'

"Should we keep going?" Dove asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we should." Joker nodded, getting his head back in the game. He walked away, keeping his head down

'Joker. What's wrong?' Panther wanted to ask, but they couldn't right now.

* * *

*time skip*

"A reception area? Seriously?" Skull asked in confusion.

"Hide!" Dove pointed, the group hiding away as they saw some guards.

"Damn it, so close." Panther whispered

"We've got this." Joker answered, biding his time until he...STRUCK! "Show me your true form!"

The Shadow had its face ripped off, transforming into two different Persona.

The first was a tanned skinned human, black to blonde pig-tailed hair, fairy wings, flat yellow slippers and a Chinese dress.

The second was a featherless bird, pink flesh for its body except for its head, its neck was bound in black latches, a large onion-like head with a black mouth and shut eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?" Skull groaned

"That thing is staring into my soul!" Mona yelled

"Which one?" Panther panicked.

"The bird!" Mona panicked.

"Got it!" Dove grabbed her 'grenade ball' and volley-spike shot the pair out of the air, landing them onto the floor.

"Gun it!" Joker proclaimed, Dove taking the initiative and they went for their All Out Attack.

"HA!" she yelled as the group attacked, striking from every direction at high speeds with quick succession. Dove landed doing a superhero landing before she raised up and brandished her sword over her face. The splatter of blood from the enemies spewed forth as the words 'Know Your Place' were behind her "No more." Dove said seriously, her blade shinning

"You know, you look real cool when you do that." Panther commented

"Really?" Dove giggled happily. "Thanks."

"Good work, Dove." Skull gave a thumbs up and a smile.

Joker looked over the location and saw a map sticking out of a museum pamphlet rack. "Gotcha." He muttered.

"What'cha got there?" Skull asked as he saw their leader.

"A map." He answered. "At least to the early floors."

"Lucky!" Mona cheered

"So, it's like Kamoshida's palace. There's always a map." Panther commented

"Exactly... but this is only one part to it. We'll need to head in deeper to-. Cra... p." Joker spoke before groaning, seeing the shutters down on them.

"What happened?" Dove asked

"We can't go through this way. Madarame doesn't trust us yet." Joker answered, pointing to the next levels.

"But we've gotten our way in, right?" Dove asked

"Yeah, this is a good start." Joker nodded, pocketing the map into their bag "We can do this." he said with his Phantom Thief smile, which had the two girls hearts fluttering

'Swooning hearts, Joker. Swooning hearts.' Mona thought.

'Damn, that's cool.' Skull thought as he saw his friend. "Guys, incoming." He pointed to the moving light of a Shadow Guard

_"Hey! Stop right there!"_ the guard yelled and rushed towards them

"Oh, fuck me I can't catch a break." Skull groaned.

"Less bitching, more shooting!" Panther glared

"Guys, let's do this!" Joker ordered

"Right!" They answered, readying their weapons.

_"FoR mAsTeR mAdArAmE!"_ The Shadows proclaimed as they appeared. Both were dog-like, one looked like a black dog's head with red eyes on a lengthy white ghostly body; the second was a paper-like dog spirit with light-blue markings and a scroll tied to its head.

"Skull, Mona!" Joker called out

**"ZIO!/GARULA!"** Both called out, Skull shooting down lightning on the black-head dog while Mona shot out winds at the paper-ghost dog. The two Shadows sparked and fell onto the ground, aimed for an All Out Attack, both those attacks hit true on their opponents.

"Alright guys." Joker called "All Out Attack time!"

"Got it!" Mona cheered, leading the charge as all of them took down the two Shadows, multitudes of punches and kicks with precision as Mona leapt into the air and landed on a chair with a smirk. The spraying blood of the shadows scattered everywhere as Mona finished by saying "The. End." He smirked

**Boom!**

"Whoo. Nice one." Skull smiled, raising his hand.

**SMACK!**

"Yeah!" Mona high-fived him.

Joker laughed, feeling pride fill his heart. Seeing those two get along was certainly amazing!

"Let's head back, we've probably spent a little too much time here." Dove suggested.

"Good idea. We'll meet back up tomorrow." Joker added as they left through the roof to the outside and back into the real world. He looked back, at the massive wall in the flower garden that locked them out 'Soon.' He thought as they disappeared back home.

* * *

*Back in the Real World*

"Okay, that was intense for what it was." Shiho commented while weakly stumbling in pain

"Whoa, easy. I've got you." Ann helped her up.

Ryuji looked at the time on his phone. "Jeez, how long were we in there for?"

"About the same time as normal." Ren shrugged

"Well. Yeah, but... still shocking to see we were just there for a few hours. It didn't feel that long." Ryuji answered

"Yeah. It feels like a day." Dove quipped

"What now?" Ann asked

"... Head to LeBlanc?" Ren suggested "If we aren't too tired."

"Maybe the weekend after all this is done?" Shiho asked

"Yeah, that might be nice." Ren understood.

"Later, dude." Ryuji patted his back.

"By guys." Ren waved as Ryuji left.

"Oh, Ren. A quick word." Shiho asked

"Sure, what is it?" He asked as he turned to her, his hands in his pockets

"Well. If you're free soon... do you. Do you want to hang out later?" Shiho asked

"Sure. We can do it now if you want." he nodded

"R-Really?" Shiho asked, looking at Ann, who gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah. Now would-would be good."

"Okay, let's go." Ren nodded

Shiho squeaked happily as she went with Ren, seeing Ann leave with a smile to reassure her.

...

"I want my turn soon." She admitted

* * *

*with Ren and Shiho*

Both Ren and Shiho were walking to the clothes store in the mall, looking around at the various fashions that caught their eyes. Ren was interested in this after all... And by that he meant Shiho with fashion. Last time he only really knew of her in a way, stories they Ann told him and the group about her

"A lot's happened in the past month." She admitted as she looked at some clothes.

"Yeah." Ren smiled

"I honestly didn't think I'd be here if it wasn't for you." She smiled, looking at the clothes.

"I'm... Sure you'll be fine." he smiled

She nodded and held a shirt over her chest. "What do you think? Is this cute?" She almost seemed shy about it, about her fashion choice. The shirt being very... basic. Pink with a cartoon cat picture over the chest

Ren smirked, stifling a laugh, seeing how cute Shiho's choice was. "Yeah. It is."

"You think it's silly." She frowned, covering her face.

"No, of course not. I think it's cute on you." He answered "It is a bit weird but it suits you perfectly. Everyone has their own style and what looks good on them."

"Really?" She blushed and put the shirt down. "I. Sh-should I buy this?"

"If you want it." he shrugged and looked around the store and grabbed some rather cool looking black sunglasses with orange lenses "Like, I like these but I don't want them so I won't buy them." he clarified

Shiho chuckled as she saw Ren put those glasses on, he looked oddly different than he normally did "Kind of stylish though." She admitted

"Really? You think so?" He asked pulling the glasses to the edge of his nose.

Shiho was about to say something, but when she saw that look he was giving her over the edges of his glasses she just froze up and began a blushing mess

_Wow~!_

'Heartbreaker, Ren.' Morgana thought as he was sitting in the bag 'Hehe. Maybe Joker and I can have a double date with Lady Shiho and Lady Ann.'  
And in his mind, Morgana was thinking about his 'human form' a young strapping black-haired and blue-eyed man with a yellow bandanna around his neck and a black jumper over a white shirt. Oh he knew he would be handsome, and Ann would be unable to take her eyes off him 'Ah~, Lady Ann~.' He thought gently.

"Okay." Shiho nodded and put the shirt back. "Ren. Thank you." She smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For just...Being here for me." She answered. "I've grown since meeting you. And... I've gotten new friends." She reached up and wrapped her hands around his shoulders/the base of his neck and got up on her tiptoes

"Err. Hmm?" He gulped before he looked at her blushing face and soft lips. He had that much time to register it before her lips touched his

'What's going-? Oh!' Morgana thought, poking his head through the bag and saw Ren kiss Shiho, before retreating back into the bag.

'S-Shiho.' Ren thought, slowly reaching his hands around her waist but before he could she pulled back, blushing

"We. We should head back." She whispered

"You sure?"

"I-I think so. I got what I wanted." She answered.

_Lust Level: 4_

"Oh?" he asked, flashing a small charming smile "That was all you wanted?"

"Sh-shut up." She blushed, pushing him gently only for him to pull her closer into a one armed hug

"Hey, sorry." he apologised "I'm just saying we don't have to go back now if you don't want to. I do want to know more about you after all Shiho."

"Y-You do?" She blushed. "Well... what do you want to know about me?"

"Why did you get into volleyball?" he questioned, trying not to feel awkward

"It wasn't by choice. Or rather... it was?" She mumbled. "My parents wanted me to succeed and get a 'glowing future'. And since Kamoshida's name was tied to the lesson, it was 'stars aligned' sort of thing."

"So it wasn't what you wanted to do?" he asked

"No, not really. But having 'trained with an Olympic athlete' is a glowing recommendation on a college application. I **did** want to learn a sport, but I didn't know which one." She admitted "I always exercise since Ann has that sweet tooth of hers and loves dragging me into her sweet binges. And unlike her, I haven't got the metabolism to counter all that sugar and fat. When I started at Shujin, my parents saw who the volleyball coach was. I've always been kinda good at the sport but I didn't love it. So I started it to make them happy. And then... I got really good. Everyone put their hope and pride in me, encouraging me. I couldn't let them down."

"And then Kamoshida?"

She nodded slowly and sadly. "And then him."

"I see." he nodded sadly

"I got better at volleyball... But the damage is still there." Shiho admitted

"What **do** you want to do?" the Joker asked

"I still want to stay in shape. But... I don't know. Acrobatics?" She pondered

"Acrobatics?"

"I mean, I'm not the most graceful, but this volleyball training's probably good for something." She responded

"Shiho." Ren sighed and had her look at him "Listen to me. What do **you** _want to do?"_ he asked, stressing it seriously "Like Ryuji loves track. Ann has her modeling. If you don't want to be play volleyball... Then what is your dream?"  
Shiho was silent. She didn't know what to say.  
"Shiho?" Ren blinked before he realised how he might have just came across "I-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"No, no, it's okay." She assured wirh a shy smile "I just... Never really thought about that. I don't know what I want to be honest. Ever since I started at Shujin I've been working ti pleasure... Him... To please everyone else. What I wanted to do... Never really entered my mind."

"Well. Maybe we can figure something out together." Ren answered

"Really?" she smiled happily

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." He nodded, holding her hand. Ren felt their hearts shine and glow, a bit shocked as he felt their bond deepen further

_Lust Rank: 5_

"Oh thank you Ren." She nodded and hugged him

"Of course, anytime." He smiled.

'Smooth, Ren. _Very_ smooth.' Morgana thought

* * *

*time skip*

Ren was back at LeBlanc, watching as Soujiro left. The conversation they just had made Ren feel happy, as he was now allowed to leave LeBlanc and walk around the area at night. But he had to admit, he wasn't sure what to do about that kiss of Shiho's

"So~? What're you going to do now that you've got the evenings to yourself?" Morgana asked

"Well. I fancy a hot bath." Ren chuckled "But I feel like I should go and visit Tae tonight."

"I guess that makes sense. Though you might want to swing by that vending machine in front of the bathhouse quickly. I know those drinks are vital for the Metaverse." Morgana pointed out

"You remember that?" Ren chuckled

"You did it so much before, it's kinda stuck in there." Morgana laughed, poking his head.

"Heh." he laughed

"Want me to come with?" Morgana asked

"Nah, I'll be fine." He responded. "... Unless you **want** to come?"

"No thanks, don't want to be there while you're unconscious for an hour." he joked and skillfully slipped out of the bag

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Ren nodded. "You've got your food and water, right?"

"Yeah, you brought it up earlier." Morgana responded and yawned

"Later buddy." Ren walked downstairs, turning off the lights as he locked up and headed to the bathhouse's vending machine, picking out some drinks, which he knew helped out with their energy. "... Damn, I really **am** set in a rut with these." He joked to himself, before going to the walk-in clinic

"Oh, hello my little guinea pig." Tae smiled softly

"Hi, Dr Takami." Ren responded in kind. "Yeah, I'm back for another trial."

"Very well. Let's go." She nodded "First, let's see how you've been getting on." Pulling out a chart and some medical tools to check Ren's vitals.

"Need me to take my shirt off?" he questioned

"If you wouldn't mind." She responded. "Much clearer results are needed."

Ren nodded, calmly and proudly unbuttoning his blazer before taking it and his shirt off. He let them drop next to him as he leaned back

"Now, let me just-" Dr Takami spoke as she turned around and looked at Ren's slender but slightly muscular body

"Yes?" he asked

"Huh. Oh. **Ahem,** sorry. Let's check your heart-rate and blood pressure first." She asked after a cough, gathering herself quickly

"Right." he nodded calmly

After a minute or two, Ren's stats were taken down, having his body being examined... with a few flitted glances to his direction. Meanwhile Doctor Takami had Ren's full attention "Okay, are you ready for the next lot of medicine?" She asked

"Of course." He nodded, taking the beaker as he looked at her eyes. She flinched gently and gulped, seeing him gaze upon her. He swallowed the liquid, showing his trust in her "God, you must have an iron stomach or something." She whispered

"Why?" he asked... And passed out

* * *

*time skip*

"Urgh..." Ren groaned as he came to... an hour later. He was still shirtless and lying on the bed.

"Ah. You're awake." Tae commented, a leg crossed over the other

**"What... was** that?" Ren asked, rubbing his head gently

"My latest concoction for medicine." Dr Takemi answered. "How do you feel?" She asked, setting his body upright and looked at his eyes with a scope.

"Er... fairly normal." he admitted

"Good, that means you've been looking after yourself. This is good." She answered while giving a few glances to his chest 'Was he always this buff?' She thought in shock "Well, your heart rate is good." She answered

**RING!**  
**RING!**

"Oh, excuse me." She apologised and answered the call. "Hello? Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine; how can I help you?"

Ren sat up, grasping his shirt

"An emergency? I'm sorry, but we're not a designated hospital." Dr Takemi apologised. "... Besides the head physician here is Tae Takemi." She frowned before she flinched, the sound of the dial tone in her ear. "Awfully rude, hanging up on a lady."

"He is certainly no gentleman." Ren responded "What's with that asshole?"

"Basically, he called the wrong number. An ambulance driver looking for a transfer location, all of the designated hospitals are full. The guy must've been a new paramedic, though he seemed to know my name at least." She sighed heavily. "... I've been. Blacklisted. By the larger medical community. They call me 'The Plague', due to a grave medical error I made."

"What do you mean?" Ren inquired.

Tae sighed again, rubbing her temples. "I used to work at a university hospital in the city; though I was never convicted, I'm still considered a pariah by doctors everywhere. ... Does that scare you?"

"How could it scare me when you obviously care so much?" he asked calmly and honestly

"Heh. You really are one strange kid." She smiled gently as she heard that response. "Well, it's fine for me. Being ostracized by the medical community has enabled me to do my own research and development. I look forward to continue working with you, Ren."

_Death Rank: 3_

"You to." Ren nodded

"I'll be sure to add some additional 'medicine' for you, my little guinea pig." She smirked and let him go back home.

"Like what?" Ren asked as he put his shirt back on

"That's for me to figure out. You should head home." She answered

"Okay. You sure you don't want to hang out sometime?" he asked

"I'm at the hot tub tomorrow." was her answer before closing the door

...

Ren blushed as he felt a slight nosebleed, imagining her in only a towel... or less. He had seen it before, he saw her in the rub a few weeks ago, but that image was still burned deep in his mind 'Oh god, older women are so flirty!' He thought as he left for LeBlanc and his bed.

* * *

*a few days later*

Ren stretched as class finished "What a day." He yawned gently.

"Hey, Amamiya. You got a minute?" Nishima asked as Ren

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." he nodded

The two of them got up and out of the classroom, where Ryuji was waiting. "Finally, I thought you'd never get out. I've got something **awesome** to show you guys!" He smiled excitedly

"What is it?" Ren asked

"Ta-dah! It's a 'Maid Service' flyer!" Ryuji smiled, showing it.

'Wait, that's the-' Ren thought

"Is that a 'Housekeeping Services Victoria'?" Nishima gasped in shock.

"Yeah, it is!" Ryuji smiled. "Managed to sneak it before my mum could throw it."

"... Why?" Ren asked

"Dude, don't you _know_ this service? They have cute maids!" Ryuji answered. "And they give 'special services'!" He squeaked

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ren asked

"Dude. Please. We've got this." Ryuji answered

Ren sighed and rubbed his forehead, but knew it was needed

"I have a friend whose out of town, we can use his home for this." Nishima pointed out.

"Awesome!"

Ren sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright; what time?" He asked

* * *

*time skip*

The three guys were in an empty apartment, Ryuji was about to call the number on the flyer as they looked around. "Wow, nice place." Ren commented

"Thanks, but we gotta leave it as we found it." Nishima answered

"So... who calls?" Ren asked

"I could. I'm gonna do it...I'm. I'm gonna..." Ryuji spoke up, holding his phone but not putting the number in; totally nervous about doing this. He held the phone next to him, listening to the ring tone

_"Hello~, Housekeeping Services Victoria."_

"Hey, I want a maid to come to my address, please." Ren spoke up, giving the address of the apartment.

_"Of course, Sir. She'll be there momentarily."_ The hostess answered and hung up.

"Whoo! Okay! This is happening!" Ryuji cheered before he suddenly felt nervous "Oh god, this is happening!"

"What're we gonna do?" Mishima asked as he grabbed his head.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. What we're going to do is **not** panic." Ren answered, telling the two. "How's this; you two, step outside of the apartment's balcony and I'll handle it. Okay?"

**Knock**  
**Knock  
Knock  
**

"Hello~. Victoria's Maid Service." A cute voice responded

"Panic!" The two squeaked.

"Out the window, now!" Ren pointed as he opened the window. The two rushed away, making Ren sigh

**CRASH!**

'Just like last time.' He thought. "The door's open." Ren called out, putting on his best 'deep voice'.

The door opened slowly, a female figure walking inside. It was a beautiful black-haired woman, wearing a maid's uniform. Her hair was tied back into pig-tails held back by a maid's head-piece, a black and white ribbon around her neck, white stockings and black shoes. Her face... was familiar. "Hi~" the maid greeted cheerfully "It is me, Becky!"

"Nice to meet you, Becky." Ren responded, still giving his 'deep voice'.

"Oh, this is a bit of a barren apartment." Becky responded before she spotted the back of her customer "Oh? Sir, you're quite young." She teased gently as she looked at him suspiciously

"Well... I am." Ren answered, turning around and saw his teacher standing there.

"What?!" she gasped

"Ms Kawakami." He commented as he saw her.

"A-Amamiya? What're you doing here?" She gasped, having her secret already exposed by her student as she hugged herself and began to panic

"Ms Kawakami, please calm down." Ren asked politely, trying to calm the situation.

"N-No. I-I have to quit my job... You shouldn't have-!" She panicked "No! Wait!" she frowned as she calmed down, going serious once again "What are you doing calling such a service like this?"

Ren shrugged gently. "Curiosity." He answered. "Clarifying rumours about this service. Nothing about you, just the service in general." He quickly added.

"Well then..." She frowned "You don't tell anyone you saw me and I won't report you for doing this."

"Deal." He nodded. "Though, I have to ask... why are you doing this?" He asked

"None of your business." She frowned

"But this is why you're always tired, right?" he asked in concern "You're a teacher, you make a lot of money. Why do you have to do... This, which is risking your health."

"It-That...it's none of your concern." She frowned, not trying to defend herself or bring Ren into her screwed up life.

"Okay. Then I guess I will see you tomorrow at work." he nodded softly

"Wait. What?" She asked

"School. You're still coming, right?" Ren responded

"I-Oh. Right."

"Don't worry, Ms Kawakami. Your secret is safe with me." He answered as he left

* * *

*time skip*

It was the following day, Ren was sitting in class as they had Ms Kawakami teaching them. It was a normal class, Ann doodling in her book in boredom

Ren chuckled gently as he noted that, but continued to take notes, before the bell rung

"And that's for today, class." Ms Kawakami sighed as the class had finished and instantly she was out of the room

"What's wrong with Ms Kawakami?" Ann wondered in shock.

"No idea." he said innocently

"Are we heading back to Madarame's?" Ann asked.

"Soon. I think we should talk with the others first." Ren answered as he got up from his seat "And take a few days. We need a way to unlock the door. I will see you at the station."

"See you then." Ann nodded and left.

Ren nodded and walked outside... where Ms Kawakami was being talked down to by one of the other teachers, the English Teacher. He frowned and moved closer

"... And why are you so tired recently?" The English teacher pestered, making her shrink back

"Ms Kawakami." Ren spoke up. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but thank you for those extra credit lessons."

"'Extra Credit'? Oh! Is that it?" The English Teacher asked in shock

"Um. Yes, that's right. Not at all, Amamiya." Ms Kawakami answered.

"Why didn't you say? I'm sorry for the insinuations. You really **are** passionate about teaching." The English Teacher apologised.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her I might fail the upcoming exam." Ren smoothly lied

"Well, I'll be sure to bring this up at your next review, Kawakami. You deserve this." The English Teacher answered, patting her shoulder out of respect. "Oh, look at me, I'm getting in the way of more studying. I better go. Bye!"

...

"What was that about?"

"It looked like you were caught in a rock and a hard place. I wanted to help." He answered

"... You didn't have to." She answered

"I know. I wanted to." Ren countered. "I wanted to help. I couldn't let another person be taken advantage of."

The silence between Ren and Miss Kawakami was apparent. "Was that... what got you thrown in prison the first time?" She asked gently.

"Yes. I saved a woman from being accosted." Ren answered "And then she and the cops accused me of being a lunatic who randomly assaulted the one who was trying to do... that. But I don't care. I'd do it again in a heart beat."

Ms Kawakami gasped as she heard that, granted... it was some time ago. But still... she felt a respect towards him.

"Later." he waved and walked off

* * *

*time skip*

"So... Madarame's palace." Ann commented

"Yeah, we need to get that door open. What're we gonna do?" Ryuji asked as he leaned on the banister.

"We need Madarame to see what that door represents to open before his eyes." Morgana explained

"Meaning we need a distraction." Shiho agreed.

"Since his Palace is based on a museum... maybe we go to his gala opening?" Ann wondered. "We've got the tickets."

"We mean in the real world." Ren responded

"Exactly. He needs to see what that security system represents turned off." Morgana nodded "He needs to see that 'security' failed and broken into, that way we have our way past."

"... What about Yusuke?" Ryuji suggested. "Didn't you agree to be his models?"

"Yes, but what does? ... Oh... _OH!"_ Ann asked

"Yeah, exactly." Ryuji nodded

"Ryuji, Shiho and I will be in Madarame's Palace." Ren ordered "Ann, you distract Yusuke. Take Mona with you, he will undo the lock. You two time it right and... Boom!'

"So, we've got a plan!" Morgana smiled as he heard all this.

"Alright!"

"I just have one question." Ann asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Ren asked

"How am I supposed to give you guys enough time?" Ann asked

"Well. I've got an idea. It'll be warm though." Ren answered

"'Warm'?" The group asked

"And a little 'tilty'." Ren nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren arrived home with a sigh, seeing the place was empty. He nodded and went to the payphone, ready to call a certain maid service. He put in a couple of coins and rang up.

**RING!**  
**RING!**

...

**RING!**

_"Hello~, Victoria's Maid Service."_ A chipper voice asked

"Hi, I'd like to hire one of your maids, please." Ren asked. "Is Becky avaliable?"

A brief pause later and the voice replied _"Yes, she is. What is your address, Sir? So that she can get there quickly."_

"Yongen-Jaya, LeBlanc Cafe." Ren answered

_"Understood."_

Ren hung up and sighed gently. "Okay, if the other night was any indication... it'll be like five minutes."

"Since Futaba's looking in on us; do you think that she'll be a bit freaked out?" Morgana asked

"Nah, I'm sure she'll enjoy the sight." Ren joked

"Yeah, you might be right." The cat stretched gently before he headed upstairs while Ren waited downstairs.

**Knock**  
**Knock**

"Wow, that quick." Ren whispered, going to the door and opened it. "Hey there, Becky."

"Hi~, Sir." She smiled, walking in... And froze

...

"What are you doing?" 'Becky' glared

"I hired a maid." He answered before he closed the door. "But I also wanted to help you."

"'Help me'? Don't you mean 'humiliate me'? You've already done that back at school with the English teacher." 'Becky' answered.

"Let's talk upstairs." Ren asked politely.

She huffed but followed him

Ren sighed gently and showed her his room. "Here's home."

"It... It's filthy. I can't believe you live like this." 'Becky' responded

"Ms Kawakami. I want to help you." Ren answered. "You're burning the candle at both ends."

Mona looked up from his resting place before dropping his head down. This wasn't his fight to get into.

"What do you know?" She asked as she sat down.

"Not much." Ren admitted

'Becky' sighed and removed her wig "I... I am in a bit of... let's call it debt." she admitted "And a teacher's salary isn't enough."

"Thus the second job." He nodded and rubbed his face

"But it isn't enough. My boss doesn't give me many jobs." she shrugged "Because of my age and such."

"Well. I'm going to help you." he proclaimed calmly

"Wait, you are? Why? This job isn't cheap for a stu-"

"I've easily paid for this. Don't worry about it." He answered. "I've got my part-time jobs and dedication."

"I-"

Ren pulled out the second lot of 5,000 Yen. "My earned savings. I'm alright, Ms Kawakami." he said confidently "I can pay for you whenever you need it. You can relax, maybe rest a bit. Or whatever you need. Make it easier on you."

Ms Kawakami's eyes welled up as she saw that amount of money, almost crying as she saw it. Seeing this student go so far for her. She... she couldn't believe it! She almost fainted as she saw that amount of money. "This... this is-"

"Here you go." Ren nodded, holding out 5K yen

Ms Kawakami slowly took it, feeling a part of her stress float away, feeling her tears well up as she saw this money. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't worry." he smiled proudly

"But. You did pay for my services." She answered. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"... Help me clean my room?" He joked

...

"What?"

"It's a joke. I'm joking." Ren raised his hands defensively.

"Oh? So you wanted... something 'dirtier'." she asked with a smug smile

"... You're messing with me right now." Ren asked, clocking her smirk.

"Possibly."

Morgana chuckled as he could hear this, Ren was getting flustered about a grown woman.

It was awesome

**_I am Thou, Thou are I._**  
**_Thou hast acquired a new vow._**  
**_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy bonds of captivity._**  
**_With the birth of the Temperance Arcana,_**  
**_I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and a new power._**

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the next day, as three members of the team sat waiting in Madarame's Palace

"You think Panther can handle this?" Skull asked

"I think so, she's stronger than you think, Skull." Dove answered as her hands where clasped in front of her chest

"It'll be alright, Dove. I know Panther can do this." Joker responded as he put a hand on her shoulder

"I hope so." Dove nodded.

"Hey, Joker... Can I ask you something?" Skull asked

"Sure, whats up man?"

"Well, y'know that Mona did the... 'Henshin'?" He responded while mimicking the pose

"... Yeah?" Joker nodded, slowly trying to catch on.

Skull pulled out his right hand and pointed at the locked door. "Now. Count up your sins."

Joker grinned and laughed, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the door "Right with ya, partner." he smirked

Dove looked at the two and blinked, slightly getting the reference. "... Wait. Am I the slipper girl?"

...

"You watched Great Rider!?" the two blinked in shock

* * *

*at Madarame's house, Yusuke's room*

"Well, thank you for... Being here." Yusuke commented as he saw Ann... wearing, like, fifty layers of clothing.

"It's fine." She laughed nervously, looking like a form of marshmallow man

"So, are you ready to begin?" He asked, pulling up the chair for her "Aslo... are you not you... A bit warm?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She answered, waving it off slowly. 'Mona, please hurry.' She thought as she reached down and took the first jumped off

Elsewhere in the house, Mona had found the hidden door 'Aha, we meet again door.' Morgana thought and got his tools ready. 'This time, I'm ready.' And leapt at the lock to get it open. But he had to get ready, for when _he_ gets back 'Come on cat paws, don't fail me now.' Morgana thought as he worked on it.

We return to Yusuke's room, where he was still waiting patiently as he watched Ann remove one piece of clothing at a time... AKA she still had a half a dozen or so layers on

'How many layers do I have left?' She thought in both concern and shock

"Are you, alright?" Yusuke asked

"I'm fine." She nodded "Hey... Do you know where Maradame is?"

"Master? I'm sure he's at his gallery." Yusuke answered "Although he may be back in a while."

"Oh, is that right?" She asked nervously. 'Hopefully, we have enough time.' She thought thinking about herself and Morgana. They needed to time this right after all. Madarame needed to see the door opening 'How many layers do I have left?' She thought in worry, repeating herself, as she reached for her next jumper

In the corridor, Morgana had finally managed to get the lock undone. "Got it... now what?" he blinked, knowing that Madarame needs to see the door open. Almost immediately, Morgana's ears picked up the sound of an unlocking door. "Hide!" He whispered to himself

"I-I just need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Ann asked as she left the room, still having at least two other layers on.

"Ann, wait! That's the wrong way!" Yusuke yelled, chasing after her

"Lady Ann!" Morgana whispered

"Yusuke, I'm back." Madarame's voice spoke as he returned home.

'Madarame!' The two Phantom Thieves thought as Morgana was ready to open the door.

"Yusuke? What's this girl doing here?" Madarame asked in shock as he saw this...and the door to his private room open.

"What the? A cat?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me just go get him." Ann 'apologised' and rushed into the room.

"No, stay out of there!" Madarame called out and ran inside, and the light flick on.

The group got inside... and saw paintings. Tens if not dozens of paintings.

"Master... What is all this? Sayuri. You... you have it? Copies?" Yusuke asked in shock as he saw the paintings.

"Y-Yusuke, I can explain. These are copies. I've been selling them through a special connection of mine. The real one was stolen a long time ago by one of my pupils. From that moment, I suffered from terrible artist's block." Madarame answered. "I attempted to recreate it but... I could only get a finely detailed copy of it from an art book. The price of fame was too much for me."

"But... this many. Why?" Yusuke asked as he saw them

"Hey, why does this one have a cover over it?" Ann asked as she pulled it down revealing yet another Sayuri painting.

"No!" Madarame called out

"S-Sayuri?" Yusuke asked in shock, seeing it before his eyes... and he felt a swell of emotion. Pure emotion towards it

"That's just another replica." Madarame answered quickly, trying to lie

"... No. No, this... this is the **real** Sayuri. I would recognise it anywhere." Yusuke answered. "It's what kept me going!"

"It's a counterfeit. I heard that someone made a fake and it was floating around. So I bought it." Madarame continued to lie

"That's pushing it." Ann glared at him.

**BEEP.**

"I've reported you both to my private security company. I set it up for pestering paparazzi, I didn't think it'd come in so handy." Madarame remarked.

"Lady Ann, run!" Morgana called out and ran, Ann followed with Yusuke following suit.

"Go ahead. You're already caught." Madarame muttered to himself.

* * *

*Inside the Palace*

"Hey! The door opened!" Skull pointed

"They did it!" Dove smiled

"Let's go." Joker called out.

"Charge!" Ryuji called as the three hurried in, seeing a golden room similar to a security room

"Whoa. He's really guarded isn't- what the 'eff is **that?"**

"A Nue!" Joker answered as they saw a large Shadow; a body of a tiger, the tail of a snake, the mane of a lion and face of a monkey.

_"RARGH! FOR LORD MADARAME!"_ It roared.

"Any idea how to kill it?" Skull asked

"I've got one." Joker responded. 'Lend me your strength, Queen!' he thought, gripping his mask tightly **"HELL BIKER! AGILAO!"**

Summoned on their side, a skeleton, clad in a leather jacket, black trousers with two belts around his waist, a red scarf around his neck, riding a silver motorbike, with burning wheels roaring like a demon from hell with a bike-marking of a heart with a lightning bolt piercing it.

_**"YAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**_ It laughed maniacally as it roared around behind him, leaping over Joker and scorched the Nue's face with its front tire, incinerating and downed it.

"What the hell?!" Ryuji gasped

"Mona told you. I've got the potential for new Persona." Joker smiled with a wild toothy grin. "And be fair. We **were** talking about Rider." Before brandishing his gun. "All Out Attack!"

"Right!" they nodded.

As they rushed forwards, Joker felt something... shine in his heart as the group attacked, the All Out Attack being slightly different than it was before. As they slashed, he noticed himself and Shiho where moving more in sync than normal 'This feeling. This strength!' He thought with a smile as they beat the Nue into oblivion 'We can do this... **together!'**

The three jumped off the Nue and landed

Joker and Dove stood side by side as they landed, back to the Nue, as blood exploded out of it in every direction. Joker and Dove grabbed each other's hands, almost forming a heart with their limbs as their 'wings' flew out from behind them.

"Whoa." Skull gasped in shock as he saw it.

"What?" Joker blinked as they lowered their arms

"J-Joker. Um. I-Isn't this a little... too close?" Dove blushed as they pulled themselves up.

"Oh, sorry." he said casually

"Too cool as always." Skull sighed

"Right. So, how long until-?" Dove asked

"WAAAAAH!" Panther's voice screamed as she was coming down with Mona.

**THUD!**

"Ooph!" A new voice came with them.

"Huh?" The group asked in shock and went outside.

"Wait, Yusuke? Oh man, did we grab another innocent guy?" Skull asked in shock, not wanting to bring him into this.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked politely as he held Panther in his arms like a gentleman.

"Yes. I'm fine." She nodded as she stepped down.

"Wait, how did Yusuke get here?" Mona asked

"Probably because of the app." Joker answered

"Wait... those voices. You are... Those people. Where are we? What happened?" Yusuke asked

"It's a long story, Yusuke." Ren answered. "But we'll tell you everything when we get out of here."

"Done!" Dove called after hitting a few buttons "The door should stay open predominantly now, right?"

"Right." Mona nodded

"What is going on?" Yusuke repeated

"We're in Madarame's twisted perception of the world." Ren explained.

"What?"

"Look around you, Yusuke. What do you see?" Ren asked

"It's... it's all... gaudy. Disgusting. A reflection of an inflated ego and glorification to wealth." Yusuke responded with a frown of disgust

Ren nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing away

"Wait, seriously? Are we heading back **now?"** Skull asked in shock

"We can't head out from here." Dove pointed out "We are far from the safe room and Yusuke doesn't know what to do."

"Here." Ren said as he held out his phone, showing screenshots about Madarame's 'other home'

"Wh-what is this?" Yusuke asked in shock. "No. No, no. This-this isn't his home."

"It's under a mistress' name. But it's his. He's no 'humble artist'. He's a liar and a thief. He's stolen from you. He's stolen from others. He's going to bleed you dry, Yusuke." Joker answered

He flicked through a few pictures, screen caps, showing how Madarame really loved his life "These. These have to be-" Yusuke panicked, having his whole world view shattered

"I'm sorry Yusuke. But you deserve to know." Joker said as he put his phone away "Now. Let's get you home."

Yusuke shook his head. "This place. I-I can't. Master." He held his head as he was going into denial. It was like his entire word was shattering

"We've got to go. We can't stay here." Panther commented "Also... There's been a slight problem."

* * *

*time skip*

"The police?!" Skull yelled

"Yes. He's contacted the police. Neither Ms Ann and I can return home now." Yusuke answered sadly as they walked through the museum Palace

"Fan-frigging-tastic, that's **just** what we need." Skull grumbled as he rubbed his head angrily

"I think we still have time." Joker answered. "We have to get to Madarame's distortion."

"We have a time limit." Mona nodded

"'Time limit'? 'Distortion'? I don't quite understand." Yusuke responded

"We're inside Madarame's perception. This is how he sees the world. Himself on top with all his wealth from y-from his paintings." Joker almost slipped up, wanting to let Yusuke know who 'Sayuri' actually was and what it means. He didn't want to force that from him 'Damn it. Focus, Joker.' He told himself.

'Ren.' Mona thought as he looked up at him... and felt something from inside the corridor. "Look there, a safe room!"

"I can see it." Joker nodded. "We can rest up here and then head back."

"Are you certain?" Yusuke asked

* * *

*time skip*

"We are nearly there, don't worry." Dove encouraged as the group continued through the museum

"Too bad for you, you will not get that far." A familiar voice to Yusuke responded making everyone freeze

"Yusuke. My prize pupil." A smiling, gaudy gold kimono wearing Madarame appeared, looking like a shogun wrapped in disgusting looking shinning gold robes with a greying topknot hairstyle and lots of make up

"M-Master?" Yusuke asked in shock as his eyes shrunk down, the group at the base level of the building once again

"Oh hell. Not now." Panther panicked

"Yusuke. I'm disappointed in you. You should've listened to me." Madarame's Shadow responded

"M-M-Master?" Yusuke stuttered "What-what is going on?"

"Fame is a fickle mistress, Yusuke. And art is subjective to many. I was gifted by my various students to publish their work." Madarame answered

"Y-You stole... from them?" Yusuke asked

"'Gifted', after all. Sayuri was one of two gifts that woman gave." Madarame answered

"'Woman'?" Dove asked

"M-My mother?" Yusuke asked in shock

"Yes. I also spread the rumour that the real painting was missing, 'but you can get an excellent copy'. The money poured in from that. Art snobs will buy anything with the right motivation." Madarame answered.

"You... Are a perversion. Of what **everything** I wanted to be." Yusuke grabbed the ground and growled.

"Silence you pathetic livestock! You were born to serve me!" Madarame glared

"I... will **never** be you. I am not your 'livestock'. I wasn't born to live and **die** for you!" Yusuke glared.

"You are a pathetic and HORRID MAN!" Yusuke proclaimed, before his mind throbbed in pain "AH!"

"Get back!" Panther panicked.

"Yusuke!" Skull called out.

_**"Have you finally come to your senses?"** _A voice called out _**"How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth. A deplorable imitation indeed... Best you part from that aspect of yourself!"**_

"ARRRGH!" Yusuke roared, falling to his knees and clawed at the stone pavement where his fingers bled.

_**"Let us now forge a contract... I am Thou, Thou art I. The world is filled with both beauty and vice. It is time you teach people WHICH IS WHICH!"**_

**SHINK!**

Over Yusuke's face, was a white fox mask with red whiskers and eyes as he slowly crawled back to his feet. "Very well... Come. **GOEMON!"**

And with a solid rip off of the mask from his face, Yusuke erupted with a burst of energy, enveloping him with an aura of blue. Emerging from the blue flames, Yusuke appeared before them, long white boots, a black-blue popped collar jacket, black-blue trousers, a blue and white striped belt that had a white fox's tail with red bindings, blue gloves and holding a red sheath katana.

Behind Yusuke was a flamboyant looking Persona. Tall based gold and black sandals, white toed shoes, maroon trousers with a red vest under a large blue coat with artistic markings, a red and white rope belt with gold bells around his waist, a white and purple rope tied around his shoulders, white gloves, a large white and gold cigarette holder, a blue jaw and finally a black pompadour-like helmet.

Madarame looked on in fear at Yusuke, who was standing tall and opposing his master and adoptive father.

Joker looked at him and smiled.

The Fox was back

* * *

**CONFIDANT RECAP:**

**Fool:** Rank 10

**Magician:** Rank 10

**Lovers: **Rank 5

**Lust: **Rank 5

**World: **Rank 4

**Death: **Rank 3

**Strength:** Rank 3

**Chariot: **Rank 3

**Hierophant: **Rank 3

**Temperance: **Rank 1

**Moon:** Rank 1

**Hanged-Man:** Rank 1


	12. Preparing The Grand Museum Heist

**AguynamedJazz:** 'Now Count Up Your Sins'. It is a Double reference.

**Iron Mario****:** If you thought that was bad...

**Mark The Gamer of Grima****:** Well, we answer this.

** warrior of six blades:** Character Growth is awesome!

** Xerzo LotCN**: It is called a reference.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Ah, that terrible weapon

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Mister Scamandros:** Of course, I saw a connection there.

** UnsanMusho:** Not really, it wasn't established much in the anime or game, so...no.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yep, we're not stopping any time soon.

** Bisaster:** Thanks very much, we try our best.

** InsaneMakaioshin:** We have plans for future chapters.

** kurokitsune028:** Glad you've caught up and enjoying this series.

** AguynamedJazz:** It was a Kamen Rider W reference.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And here is the newest chapter! Sorry for it being a bit late. Been a bit busy

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 12: Preparing The Grand Museum Heist  
**

* * *

"Yusuke is a Persona user too?" Skull gasped.

"Wh-What the hell?" Madarame's Shadow panicked in shock.

"You. You're going to pay, for **everything!"** Yusuke pointed at Madarame.

"Grr...Get him! Get them **all!"** Madarame ordered as his guards who transformed into copper-green skinned, copper-plates embedded into his skin, black gloves, black leather apron and a full copper mask with a single eye-hole with a grate, all while standing on one copper shoed foot with a blacksmith's tools in his hands. And secondly, there were four black-winged humanoids with Shinto robes and a white mask with a pointed protruding nose.

"Joker. What're we gonna do?" Panther asked

"What we always do." Joker answered. "Mona, Dove. Come on."

"Wait, am I on the sidelines?" Skull asked

"Trust me." Joker responded

"We do." Panther nodded, flinching softly as she was left out as well

"What's the plan, Joker?" Dove asked as she readied her broadsword.

"Dove, take out the Tengu. F-Yusuke, take out the giant." Joker almost slipped up again, excited to have another team member back.

"How do I do that?" Yusuke asked

"RARGH!" The giant humanoid Shadow roared and hopped at them with his blacksmith hammer.

"Shoot ice at him!" Joker responded as they dodged.

**"Cersei! KOUGA!"** Dove called out, shooting a Bless attack at the Tengu.

**"Goemon! BUFU!"** Yusuke called out, ripping off his mask to summon his Persona. There was a massive blast of cold and light, hitting the two Shadows hard. Within a flash, one of the Tengus were taken out as the giant was knocked down. "This strength. It's incredible!" Yusuke commented as he clenched his hand.

"What next, Leader?" Mona smiled

"Can't use an 'All Out' until the others are gone or downed." He responded.

**CLICK!**

"Light 'em up!" He ordered, shooting at the Tengu.

**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

The Tengu were taken out and/or down, leaving only the Phantom Thieves to go all out. "Yusuke, follow our lead!" Joker called out

"Right!"

The group leapt into action and pummelled the Shadow, punching and kicking it until Yusuke slowly rose to his feet, giving off a stylish simple pose. "The finale."

**SPLURT!**

The Shadow was destroyed as the words 'It was fun while it lasted, goodbye.' appeared behind them with the image of a dragon by its side.

"Wow!" Skull and Panther blinked

Madarame's Shadow backed up in fear as he saw this, he had to flee "NO!"

"Wait! Ah!" Yusuke called out before dropping to a knee, exhausted.

"Easy, Fox. We got you." Joker spoke.

"Thank you." Yusuke answered, being propped up by Joker and then by Skull.

"Yeah, don't worry." He responded

The group helped him up, hurrying towards the reception area 'Did... Did he just call me/Yusuke 'Fox'?' The group aside from Joker thought as they escaped while resting the new member of the group onto the coach in the reception area

"Ah!" Yusuke grunted as he rested

"We have to get out of here. I don't think Yusuke can handle this place yet." Mona talked to Joker.

"I know." He sighed heavily.

"Ms Ann. I'm sorry." Yusuke apologised.

"What for?" She responded

"I asked you to be my model... and now we are in trouble with the police. It's my fault." Yusuke apologised and explained.

"We've not lost yet. We have time before the footage is sent to them. And time so we can change Madarame's mind." Joker answered

"Are you serious? How'd you know that?" Skull asked

"Because of the exhibit." Ren said simply

Dove snapped her fingers and nodded, knowing what he meant. "Then we've got about a week?" She asked

"Exactly." He nodded. "And then... we'll strike with another message."

...

"What are you talking about?" Skull asked

"What? Don't you remember what we did with Kamoshida?" Joker asked

"We have to get to his treasure room and find Madarame's treasure. It's the only way to change him." Mona added

"No, I mean what about the exhibit? I don't get what you mean." Skull responded

"He won't want to arrest us while his exhibition is going on. Bad PR, especially with Yusuke being his pupil. He will wait until it's all finished and then do a surprise attack." Joker explained

"You... Have you done this before?" Yusuke asked

"Something like that." Panther answered

"Also, he has ego and cares about money. Easy to read." Joker added

...

"Oh! I get it now." Skull nodded

"Good, then we have our time window." Mona answered

"... Is that cat talking?" Yusuke just now realised what Mona was now.

"You only noticed that now?" Skull laughed

...

"What are these cloths?" he asked casually

"They're your Phantom Thief clothes. How your rebellious emotions and self feel." Dove answered

"Fascinating."

"I have to ask... Why **did** you call Yusuke 'Fox'?" Dove asked

"His costume and mask. It looks like a fox." Ren didn't lie, but didn't tell the whole truth "Code name situation, couldn't help myself."

"'Fox'. Heh. It is a good codename. After all, I doubt I could be called anything else with this attached to me." Yusuke joked and showed off his tail.

"Plus the mask." Panther added, cocking her hips

"Plus the mask." He nodded. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this? Something we ripped out of this place. Worth a few Yen when we sell it." Skull answered

"We can **sell** things from in here?" Yusuke asked

"Certain things. But not like the massive paintings we saw on the way here." Joker responded

"Oh yes... those paintings." he nodded, getting a bit depressed

"Did you know them?" Panther asked

"Somewhat. I knew my Mas-Madarame had other pupils... but I didn't know he had them all on 'pedestals'." He answered

"We're going to get justice for them, Fox. I promise you that." Joker answered

* * *

*time skip*

"Ah~, thank you." Yusuke sighed in relief, having gotten some food into his belly and had a cup of coffee as well.

"You really don't eat enough." Ren commented "Way too skinny."

"I... Do tend to work long hours on my paintings." Yusuke admitted. "Are you sure that-"

"Yusuke, my treat. Okay?" Ren responded, putting money in the register for the curry and coffee.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you have a place to stay? I'm sure Sojiro can help put you up until you find a place." Ren asked.

"I... am not sure." Yusuke admitted

"Well, I'm alright having you here. Morgana and I would like the company." Ren reassured him. "As long as you keep the painting to a minimum for a little while."

"I guess." the blue haired figure nodded

"Good." Ren nodded. "Though it won't be forever."

"I understand. My own space would be good." He nodded

"I'll go set the spare bed up. Come up when you're ready and I'll sort the dishes later." Ren responded

"Of course." Yusuke nodded and sat in the chair.

As Ren headed up, he saw Morgana waiting for him. "So? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so. But we've got to prepare and make sure Yusuke can handle the strain." Ren answered

Morgana nodded slowly. "... You slipped up. You said Fox's name." he chastised

"I know. But after everything...I know what happened. Things like that stick with you." Ren explained.

Morgana sighed. Even if he didn't remember much outside of Ren, Ren had told him a few rough aspects of the future "I guess that makes sense. But you've got to be more mindful."

"I know, Morgana. I know." He nodded as he entered the empty Leblanc, his phone buzzing "... Hello Ms Baba." he commented

_"I guess you know it's me."_ A distorted voice asked

"Yeah, I know it's you." He nodded. He held the phone to his ear, sitting down "I'd wondered when you'd contact me again."

_"This new guy; 'Yusuke' you called him. What's his deal?"_ Alibaba responded

"Madarame's student." he responded "Thanks for the research by the way. It helped Yusuke... Process everything."

_"Of course. Any time. But you're going to tell me how you know this future stuff, right?"_ Alibaba asked

...

"What?! You know?!" Ren gasped in horror

_"It seems obvious, the way you act around people, how you know things. How open you were with that maid that came. It was either 'you're psychic', which is a plausible impossibility, or you have knowledge of the future."_ Alibaba answered. _"Why else would you ask me about something that was specifically driven to one person?"_

"I-"

_"Also you've mentioned stuff like 'past' and 'future' in weird places in your sentences as well as a lot of small stuff I've observed from you in the house and on your phone."_

...

"Right. I got so use to you doing that I forgot to be careful incase you hacked it again." Ren groaned weakly

_"There you go again. 'Again'. You're familiar with my work."_ Alibaba responded _"It only proves my theory. You **are** from the future."_

"What if I am?" he asked before he added "Medjed?"

Silence.

Immediate silence from the other side.

_"... You're an enigma, Ren Amamiya. A good person... but an enigma. And I don't really trust good people."_ Alibaba answered _"How... does stealing a heart work?"_

"You don't ever have to hide things from me Futaba. I know what is going on." he assured as he sat down "But yes, stealing a heart works. Keep your eyes on the news about Madarame for proof, to see I am not playing. And once you have that proof... you need to trust me."

Silence again.

Futaba was shocked. Did she give anything up? Did she slip up with her name? _"Okay."_

BEEEEEEEEE...

Dial tone.

She had hung up.

"Don't worry Futaba." Ren said aloud, knowing she was still listening "I'm here for you... I'll help. And no, I don't understand how I traveled back in time and I wouldn't be able to do so again."

Morgana stretched out on the bed and yawned. "I'm headed off to bed, Ren. Don't forget Yusuke's."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded and pulled out a mat. However he was not going to stay here much longer. That conversation with Futaba had given him an idea

"Ren, were you talking to someone on the phone?" Yusuke asked as he approached the stairs.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Ren assured

"I see, I'm sorry if I intruded." He responded. "Oh, this is nice." He looked around the room.

"It's home." Ren smiled

"Thank you for having me here." Yusuke bowed and got ready for bed.

"Any time."

* * *

*In the Velvet Room*

"Ah, Trickster." Igor smiled as Joker appeared

"Igor. Good to see you." Ren spoke as he saw them. "Lavenza, lovely to see **you** again."

"Always lovely, my Trickster." she giggled

"It seems you've changed things a little more, Trickster. Madarame's house and his secrets... and including 'Oracle', I believed you called her?" Igor asked

"Yeah."

"Changing things again. It's getting harder now, isn't it?" Igor asked

"Yeah, it is. Especially this one hurts a bit more than some of the others." Ren answered

"What do you mean?" Lavenza asked

"Yusuke's mother. She was stolen from him, losing the person who loved you." Ren answered, his fists getting tighter. "Betrayed by those who cared for you. It...It hurt too close to home." As he explained, he recalled the betrayal of his own parents.  
Lavenza frowned and hugged him  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright, Ren. I understand." Igor nodded respectfully.

"Hmm." Lavenza nodded and hugged him a little tighter making Ren chuckle

"So. Why did you visit us?" Igor added

"I just... I wanted to see you two." Ren answered. "I feel like I need your advice and help... and I missed Lavenza."

"Awww."

"Should I leave you two alone then?" Igor joked.

"No, I need advice first." Ren shook his head lightly

"Of course, my boy. What do you need?" Igor asked, folding his hands together and looked at Ren.

"Junya Kaneshiro."

"Ah~, the gluttonous little fly. What do you need my boy?" Igor smiled, seeing Ren's initiative.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Hnn... That lesson was tough." Ann stretched gently as she and Ren left the lesson.

"I know." He nodded.

"So you want to hang out?" he asked

"That would be nice. But won't we be late in stopping Madarame?" She asked

"I'm sure we can take one day to enjoy ourselves." Ren responded

"We have a week before we need to steal it. We have time."

"Right. That makes me a little better." Ann answered as the two left for the stores at the train station before her phone rang "Sorry." Ann apologised. "I've got to take this."

"I understand." he nodded

"Hello?" Ann answered the phone and listened to who was on the other end.

Red put his hands in his pockets, smiling

"Yes, yes... I-I don't-. Yes, okay." She frowned

"Whats wrong?" Ren asked as she ended the call

"My co-worker has dropped out of shooting and they've asked me to fill in for her." Ann explained

"Ah, no worries, let's go." Ren nodded

"Are you sure? It might be boring for you." Ann answered

"I'm sure. It's not the worst thing in the world." Ren nodded "Plus it'd be interesting seeing your way of life."

"Oh, right." Ann blushed as she heard that. "Okay, I'll show you where we're shooting." She lead the way and showed him. "It's up in Tokyo."

"Okay." he nodded as they board the train

The two rode together in the tightly packed train, the two pressed up against each other though Ren tried to think of it as another day, Ann was getting a little flustered 'He's so attractive... oh wow, the muscles.' she thought, bumping into him slightly every now and again

"Sorry, the train's packed." He apologised, though he held her close so that she wouldn't get knocked around as much.

"It's fine." she smiled, wishing he'd wrap his arms around her waist. What, she was a teenage girl with hormones and he was attractive!

_Next stop, Tokyo. Tokyo, next stop._

"That's us." Ren spoke up

* * *

*time skip*

"Yes, that's it. Wonderful. Wonderful." The photographer spoke as he took pictures of Ann and her fellow model.

Ren was smiling proudly as he looked at them. Ann was truley, honestly, beautiful

The other girl was nice too, beautiful in her own right...but something in Ren's mind was niggling at him. Something 'off' about her. He couldn't remember but he felt there was something about her

'Urgh...What was it?' He thought and rubbed his head. Oh well, it probably wasn't they big of a deal

"Wonderful, take five girls." The director spoke and let the two chat as Ren got up to congratulate Ann.

"You where great." he praised

"Thanks." Both Ann and her friend answered.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to Ann, Ms..." Ren commented

"I'm Mika. Nice to meet you." She smiled with a cute tone.

"You to." Ren nodded

"Oh, I was just about to introduce you." Ann spoke respectfully with a smile.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mika smiled

"'M-My boy-'?" Ann panicked

"I'm her friend who happens to be a guy." Ren answered.

"Oh? Really, **just** friends?"

"Well. It's a growing thing right now." Ren explained

"Wha-" Ann blushed

"Oh? You and Ann are together then?" Mika asked

"Well, it's not official. We just hang out." Ren answered

"Wa-I-I-I-I-I-" Ann stuttered, her cheeks a massive blushing red mess

"Ooh~, is that right?" Mika teased. "Careful. I might just take you for myself."

...

Yeah that caused Ann's brain to restart as she glared at Mika

"Mika. That **isn't** funny."

_"What?_ It's not against the rules to have a friend who's a boy is it?" She asked. Ann just frowned and hugged Ren's arm protectively, pushing it between her breasts

'Oh, okay.' He thought in shock, feeling her breasts around his arm 'Those really do feel nice.'

"Are you two doing alright?" The director asked

"Fine!" Mika called casually "Ann was just getting a bit hot and heavy with her boyfriend, I think she's getting bored!"

"'Boyfriend'? Bored? Really?" The director asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Now wait a minute." Ann defended

"Maybe you should head home Ann, we're nearly done." he shrugged "Sorry, we didn't know you had plans."

"I. Wha-?" Ann asked

_"Oh~._ Sorry." Mika frowned and teased

"But hey, you get to _hang out_ now."

Ann frowned and felt frustrated, hugging her arms around Ren's, while accidentally pinching his muscles in anger.

Ren just looked between them, something in his brain clicking 'Wait... she-? Did she sabotage this?' Ren thought hard as he remembered her and everything that happened 'She did. She caused Ann to lose this job. All those other model's jobs.' His eyes widened a bit, feeling guilty 'Oh god. Why didn't I see this coming?' He thought

"Later~" she waved

"Well come on Mika, let's go!" the director called

"Later~" she waved as the group walked away

"I. But...she." Ann frowned, realising she had lost.

"Ann. Let's go." Ren sighed heavily.

"GRRR!" Ann hissed in anger as the two walked away "I can't believe this! She just walked over me!"

"Yeah, I-"

"She is so cool!" Ann snapped

...

What had she said?

...

"Wait, what? 'Cool'?" Ren double took in confusion. "She was acting like a bitch."

"Well yeah, but she has the passion for modeling and tricked me out of the photos hoot. She is real clever." Ann responded

Ren rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "I guess so." He chuckled a bit and smiled "You're amazing Ann."

"Are you serious?" She asked

"Of course; I'm not joking." Ren nodded

Ann blushed softly and smiled

"Come on, let's get something to drink." He offered, holding her hand.

"Sure!" she squeaked

_Lovers: Rank 4_

Ren smiled as he felt the connection deepen with Ann, knowing that it was going to get better from now. They went off to Big Bang Burger, to get some drinks "You feeling better?" Ren asked as they sat down.

"Yeah." she smiled softly, nodding "I guess Mika's just smarter than me."

"No, you are just trusting. You weren't expecting it." he encouraged

"So, should I pretend to be a conniving bitch and distant?" Ann joked

"No." he said seriously, unconsciously grasping her hand "You're great as you are."

Ann didn't know what to say. Ren seemed to know just what to say to her... she did, however, blush at the touching of hands

Ren blinked and then looked at his hands, but he didn't mind, looking back at her eyes with a smile.

"You're a good fr-a good person, Ren." She whispered

"Just a friend?" he couldn't help but tease

"I. Of course. I mean. You **are** more than that." She blushed

"Really?" Ren asked in shock

"Yeah. I. Well... It-it's nothing." She mumbled, covering her cheeks.

"What?" he urged soft;y, unable to help himself

"I. I might... **might** have a... teeny, tiny... crush on you." She blushed

"Wait... What?" he blinked

"This is embarrassing for me to say; okay?" She responded. "But. Yeah. We-I, have a crush on you."

...

"Wow..."

"Yeah. I-I know you might be shocked. But...it's true." She answered

"I feel the same." he admitted, causing her head to shoot up while her eyes went wide

"You do?" Ann asked in shock.

"Of course. I might be a bit dense for not noticing your feelings but, my feelings for you are real." He reassured her. He tried to hide how deep those feelings where, he had them for a very long time after all, but they where there

The two remained there for a little while, Ann wanting to go further... but she was afraid. "I. Thank you, for today."

"Yeah." he nodded... And kissed her

Ann's eyes widened before they fluttered shut, happily accepting it and held his hand hands where linked softly, as they mumbled happily against each others lips

_Lovers: Rank 5_

'Hmm~!' She squeaked happily. They broke their kiss, the two staring into each others eyes

"See you tomorrow?" he smiled

"Y-Yeah. See you tomorrow." She blushed and nodded, getting up and walked away.

Ren grinned, a slight skip in his step

* * *

*at Leblanc *

"BWAAAAH! Lady A-A-Ann!" Morgana cried as he heard what Ren had done.

"I'm sorry buddy." Ren flinched guiltily, rubbing Morgana's head softly

Morgana wept into the quilt as Ren petted his head. "I wish I could've been braver for her!"

"You have a crush on her. I'm sorry." Ren apologised.

**SNIFF.**

"I. I'll be fine. I'll be fine." Morgana sniffed, wiping his tears away. "I'm glad she has you."

"I am really sorry buddy." Ren repeated

Morgana nodded and sniffed once more. "... Think Lady Ann will still pet me?" He asked gently.

"I think so." He nodded

"We. **ahem** We need to get ready for Madarame's Palace. I know it's not for a few days but...We gotta be careful." He cleared his throat and responded

"I know. I know." Ren smiled softly "And hey, I'm sure you will find someone else."

"Yeah. Here's hoping." Morgana nodded and crossed his paws... which looked cute.

Ren chuckled, rubbing Morgana's head as he called his maid/teacher once again

"Again?" Morgana asked

"What? I get money from my jobs." Ren answered "Besides, I want to help her."

"I guess that makes sense... Want me to hide?" Morgana asked

"Your choice." Ren replied honestly

"I didn't see your teacher in the costume so... Can I watch?" He asked

"Sure." He nodded with a laugh

* * *

*time skip*

"Hello Master." the maid-teacher curtsied

"Hi, 'Becky'." He smiled gently, just joking in his response.

"Oh~, what a darling little kitty." She cooed gently, stroking Morgana's head.

Morgan grinned and started purring up a storm

"Awe~, I think he likes me." She smiled, letting Morgana nuzzle her.

"Yeah, he does." Ren chuckled "He's a real ladies man."

"Awe~, I bet he does." 'Becky' cooed.

"Thank you, Ren!" Morgana mewed.

"He's got a lovely meow." She added making Ren laugh softly "What would you like me to do, Sir?" Ms Kawakami asked as she cradled Morgana.

"Clean my room? I've been busy with my part-time jobs." Ren asked politely.

"Of course, Master." She smiled and nodded, picking up a broom, beginning to work.

"Ah~, that was nice." Morgana smiled happily, still riding the fussing high he just had.

He smiled, curling up to sleep. As Ren saw this, he turned to Ms Kawakami, seeing her work for 5000 yen per call. He couldn't remember why she was doing this. But it was definitely something bad that happened. He remembered it involved a past student and their parents but he hadn't managed to get to the bottom of it before he left "I have to ask. Why're you doing this? This housekeeping job." Ren asked politely.

"Huh?"

"Because you asked me too." She responded

"I mean, why did you join 'Victoria Services' in the first place." Ren clarified. "I'm just asking... 'why?'"

"It's... a personal thing, Mr Amamiya." She answered.

"Well, you know my story." Ren responded.

"That's true... but you shouldn't pry into others." She rebutted.

"I want to help." Ren quickly answered.

"... It's. To help my sister." Ms Kawakami hesitated. "She's sick and... we need the money. That's why I do this all the time. Walking dogs, cleaning windows. Sweeping floors. It's all for her."

"Wow... you are amazing." Ren blinked

"I'm some things, Mr Amamiya... 'amazing' isn't one I'd choose." She regretfully responded. "Every day I have to leave my teaching job to come do this one. I barely have time for myself."

"Which is why you're exhausted each day." Ren sighed, rubbing the back of his head. But something felt... off about what she said

Something... hesitant.

"Yeah. I just... I need the money to pay o-pay for my sister." Ms Kawakami sighed, feeling her eyes slowly close.

'She hesitated, it's not her sister.' He thought. 'I can't pry further.' After all, he had to trust her. He knew she was a good person, she was lying for a good reason "Well, I'm glad you're doing it for a good cause." Ren answered, letting her continue. "If you want to rest, you can."

"You sure?" she asked as she kicked her shoes off and walked over to his bed... And then she fell onto it and fell asleep, snoring

"Whoa. Out like a light." Morgana whispered, leaping to the crafting table.

"Yeah, but she's a good person. And I know what it's like to be forced to work till you drop." Ren frowned, thinking back to his previous life... and forced to clean, cook, wash, even replace all the things in the house he was forced to rent. The house he was raised in... the one his parents owned. He felt his heart shine as he looked down at her. He wouldn't let her go through the pain and torment he endured... and he **would** give her a happier ending.

_Temperance: Rank 2_

* * *

*time skip*

"Hey, is it just me, or does Ms Kawakami look a little happier?" Ann asked Ren as they left the classroom.

"Does she?" he asked innocently

"I just noticed her smiling a little. That's all." Ann answered.

"Oh. That's good." He responded, the two walking to find their friends while his hand slipped down to grasp hers

"Hmm!" She squeaked gently as not to arouse suspicion...but it **did** arouse her.

"You okay?" he asked her

"Yes. I'm fine." She nodded shortly and quickly as they walked away together... and pulled Ren into a dark corner

"Whoa!" He gasped. "Ann?"

"Hey." she smiled with a blush, pushing against him softly

"Oh. Okay." He blushed gently, hugging her close, trying not to let anyone see the pair of them. He... Thought they where a couple now. He did think they where. And it felt... It felt like he always thought it would. Ren blinked as he saw Ann closing her eyes 'Oh, our first kiss.' He thought to himself... and gently kissed her on the lips. He held her sides softly, kissing her gently

'Hmm~!' She squeaked happily, feeling his lips on hers.

It was a quick one, one which only lasted a few moments, but it meant so much to them as they broke the kiss

"Like that, Panther?" he smiled charmingly

"Yes." She blushed and nodded, looking into his eyes _"My_ Joker." she smiled softly

Ren chuckled as he heard that. _"My_ Panther." He repeated that.

"... Try not to stare when I'm wearing that latex suit." she blushed and pushed her face into his chest, feeling more embarrassed about her Phantom Thief costume all of a sudden

"I'll do my best." He answered, holding her gently "But you do look beautiful in it."

"Hush." She blushed as she patted his chest.

"... I guess you can look. If, if its just you." she muttered and pushed her face into his chest "Gosh, why am I so embarrassed?"

"First boyfriend?" Ren thought and tried to reassure her. "You're my first girlfriend as well."

"Really?" she asked in shock

"Yeah. I didn't find any relationships when I was in prison." He quipped making her giggle, knowing he was exaggerating

"What's going on here?" the ever professional Makoto said suddenly

"Ah! N-Niishima!" Ann double-took and brushed herself off.

'Queen.' Ren thought as he saw her. "We're just hanging out. Is that wrong?"

"In a closed dark place?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips "It looks like you two where potentially doing something you _shouldn't_ at school. With how... close you currently are."

"Sorry, we'll keep it to ourselves." Ren apologised.

"You're just jealous, Niishima." Ann glared as she held onto Ren's arm "Since no one wants an enabler like you as a girlfriend."

"'An en-'? I am **not** an enabler!" She restrained herself.

"Kamoshida." Was all Ann said, having said her piece last time they spoke, before she dragged Ren away and pushed Makoto aside

Makoto was pushed to the side, gripping her hand in anger as she leaned on the wall...she seemed...frustrated with herself. Angry. Holding back her emotions.

Like she was supposed to

'D-Damn you.' She thought to herself.

"That was kind of mean, Ann. I can see your point but...That was harsh." Ren commented

"It was her job to protect people like Shiho." she hissed weakly "But she didn't. All she does is kiss the teachers asses. She HAD to know what was going on and did NOTHING."

**Drip**  
**Drip**

"Come here." Ren sighed and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried "It's okay, Ann. It's alright." Ren whispered, reassuring her "I promise."

"Hey, guys...?" Ryuji waved before he slowly stopped his wave.

"Hey." Ren waved

"Is everything okay?" Shiho asked as the two saw them.

"We saw Niishima." Ren explained, not liking using Makoto's last name

"Ah...Yeah. I getcha." Ryuji answered. "She's...pretty bad." making Ren flinch

"Can we not talk bad about her?" Shiho asked. "At least while we're in school."

"Right."

The four grabbed their things and headed out to their 'secret place'. "You called Yusuke?" Ryuji asked

"Um, not yet. Hang on." Ann answered as Shiho texted him as they left the school

"Hmm, I've got to wonder, should we head towards Mementos?" Ryuji asked

"Ryuji, hush!" Shiho shushed him.

"What, no one understands what we are talking about." he waved off

"Yeah, but... Can't be too careful." She answered.

"Ah! Is school over?" Morgana asked, poking his head out of Ren's bag.

"Yeah buddy." Ren smiled

"Thank god. I thought Mr Bull-Head was going to throw another chalk at you." Morgana commented

**Snort**

"'Mr Bull-Head'?" Ryuji laughed

"That's a good one." Ann agreed as they arrived at the train station

"Sorry that I'm late. My classes went on a little longer than normal." Yusuke apologised as he soon arrived.

"It's fine Yusuke." Ren nodded "Now let's go, I feel like we need to get some new gear."

"But how? I doubt many people will be willing to sell to...Us." Yusuke responded

"Don't worry. Ren knows the guys at the Airsoft place. He'll hook us up." Ryuji smirked

"Just don't freak out." he laughed

* * *

*time skip*

The group entered the Airsoft store, the store's owner, Munehisa Iwai's eyes widened as he saw the group come in. "Huh. You're back...and brought friends."

"Yeah, we're looking around for some new things." Ren answered. "But first, I've got some stuff."

"Again?" He commented

**CLUNK!**

"Yeah." Ren smirked

"Damn it." Iwai muttered as he began to look through the stuff. Everyone looked on curiously as Iwai began to pick things up "Plastic frames, crappy jugs. Jeez." He muttered, tallying up the money and the various items. "Did you rob crappy art and crafts store or something?"

"Nah, just stuff I found." Ren replied casually

Iwai looked at Ren with a careful eye...and then got back to tilling up the stuff.

"Ren, what about this?" Yusuke asked, pointing to a Katana that was sheathed away.

"Is that what you want?" Ren asked, making it clear to everyone. Pick out the best gear you can find

"I believe so." Yusuke answered

"Du~de! Check this beast thing!" Ryuji commented, showing a golden bat bound with three studded binds in the wall.

"Looks nice. But...that price. Yeesh. Might be out of your range, Ryuji." Ann commented

"C'mon; why'd you gotta be like that?" Ryuji groaned.

"Jeez, kid. You've got shy of under a million here." Iwai commented

...

"Hey, this one's nice!" Ryuji grinned and grabbed another one

"Let's just say that I've paid in advance for these." Ren smirked to Iwai.

"Humph." Iwai huffed gently and sat down.

"Hmmm~" Shiho hummed as she looked for anything for her grenades "Ooh, this looks cool." She commented, getting a bandolier of grenades. "What do you think?"

"Totally badass." Ryuji gave a thumbs up.

'Damn kids.' Iwai thought as he looked at them.

**CLICK.**

"This looks intriguing." Yusuke commented, holding an assault rifle, though it was a very good replica and wouldn't fire anything, he was still nervous about holding it.

"Oh~" Ann said with stars in her eyes, picking up a new whip

"We are grabbing stuff for student films." Ren explained casually

"Huh. Your teacher must be a real bastard to make you pay for your own things." Iwai commented. "I heard about this one guy, the kids called him 'King Moron', he was a total scum-bag."

The group chuckled softly at that remark

Ren smiled as he looked over at Ann as she looked at the whips, posing with them 'Wow. Hot.' Ren thought like a dork as he saw his girlfriend holding that.

"Don't get any ideas, kid. **isn't** that kind of shop." Iwai commented, looking at Ren.

"I don't know what you mean." he coughed

Iwai nodded and began to till up the purchases if they made any.

**Shhn**

Shiho looked at a beautiful replica sword as she held it in her hands. 'This looks good.' She smirked.

"Add it to the pile." Ren suggested while putting down a new slingshot for Morgana

"Really? Thanks." Shiho answered, putting the sword and grenade bandolier onto the counter.

"Is that all, kid?" Iwai asked as he saw the number of replica weapons they were buying.

"Hmm...What about these?" Ryuji asked, holding up a cool shirt.

'Accessories? I never bought those before.' He thought as he thought that those could come in handy...plus added armour never hurt as he nodded, letting everyone grab what they wanted

"Err, dude. Isn't this too much?" Ryuji asked, seeing how much he was getting.

"This gonna be all?" Iwai asked, looking at all the equipment and replicas.

"This is it." Ren nodded.

"Okay, taking into account of this crap you sold me. The money transfer... These clothes and accessories come to about 130,540 Yen."

"WHAT?!" the others gasped in horror

"Sure." Ren nodded and payed

"WHAT?!" they yelled again, their heads snapping from Iwai to Ren

"That could pay for my rent for so long." Yusuke whispered to himself.

"You're a good customer kid." Iwai gave a respectful nod. "Come again if you need anything else."

"Will do." he nodded

With that, the group now had their new armoured clothes and replica weapons. They were walking around with a literal arsenal.

"This is insane! We are gonna be so much more badass with this stuff!" Ryuji grinned

"Ren. Are you **sure** you can afford this?" Shiho asked nervously, holding his hand subtly.

"I've gotten money from my jobs, those items we pilfer **and** from the Shadows we defeat. It's fine." Ren smiled making Shiho blush

"Well, in any case, we're gonna be total-Wait. If we put this stuff on...will it change our outfits?" Ryuji wondered.

"We change clothes normally and our outfit remains the same. I doubt it'll change much." Ann waved off.

"That's good." Shiho nodded

"Hmm. Makes one wonder." Yusuke pondered.

"What about?" Morgana asked.

"If it's possible to change our outfits while in the Metaverse." Yusuke answered.

...

"Hmmm~" the group hummed

"Makes you think." Morgana pondered, imagining himself wearing a snazzy tuxedo while in the Metaverse.

Ren laughed, attaching a new collar around Morgana's neck

"Huh? Is this my new collar?" Morgana asked, pawing at it.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't forget our team's intelligence." Ren smiled making Morgana grin

"Wait, then what does that make each of us?" Ryuji asked

"Well, Ren's 'the Leader'. Lady Ann is 'the Beauty'. _You're_ obviously the muscle." Morgana chuckled.

"I guess that fits." Ryuji smirked

"Then what am I?" Yusuke asked

"Hmm. Well, you're a painter. And, don't take this the wrong way Yusuke; you're the forger." Morgana answered. "You make beautiful and convincing pictures."

"I see..." he hummed

"And what about me?" Shiho asked nervously

'Crap. Shiho wasn't with us before.' Ren thought, trying to think of a title.

"You're our 'Spy'." Morgana thought. "People think you're not a threat but when you attack. Hoo-boy."

"Yep, true." Ann grinned

'Nice save.' Ren thought, thinking he'll get some nice tuna for Mona when they get back home.

"Begs the question... who else is going to join our group?" Ryuji asked

"You think more people would join?" Shiho asked

"I dunno. But look." Ryuji answered, pulling out his phone to the 'Phansite'. "We've got a few more views and people are talking about us."

"Ryuji, it's just 8.9%." Ann commented

"Better than zero." Ren joked

"Very true. But what about Madarame? Should we not continue our endeavors?"

Yusuke asked, a little nervous as their deadline was nearing closer and closer.

"Trust me, we can do it." Ren assured "Let's rest for today, and then tomorrow. Two days from now, we will get to the treasure room."

"I hope so." Ann answered.

"Hey, we've got our gear. And this guy's been working his ass off at the restaurant, the flower stand **and** that politician guy at the Square." Ryuji responded

"Really?!" everyone gasped

"I do a lot of work." Ren admitted, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" his new girlfriend asked in worry

"I can. I'm not as weak or frail as I look." He responded, reassuring her.

"You don't look frail." Shiho assured

"It's all the work he's been doing with me!" Ryuji boasted

"You've been working out with Ryuji?" Yusuke asked

"Hmm. It's been great." Ren explained.

"But what about those drinks you've been getting each Sunday?" Ann commented

"A once a week treat. it doesn't break my bank." Ren answered. 'Might need to check how much I **do** have.' He thought. It had been a while and he'd like to treat the others if he could... They did mean a lot to him

"So... That is for the day?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah. I got a doctors appointment." Ren nodded

"Are you sick?" Shiho asked

"No, I'm fine. It's just like a check-up." Ren reassured them.

"You sure?" Ann asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just routine." Ren nodded

"Alright, well...don't take too long." Shiho answered "You need your sleep after all."

"I'll probably take a nap after my check-up." Ren responded. 'I'm technically not lying after all.'

* * *

*time skip*

"Welcome back, Guinea Pig." Tae commented with a smirk, seeing him in her examination room again.

"Doctor." he beamed

"You seem happy. Something happen?" She asked as she sat down by her computer.

"Just had a good day. How are you?" he commented

"Fine." She responded sadly. "Things have been...slow. But manageable."

'She's lying. That guy...what was his name?' Ren thought, trying to recall what happened 'It has to be that doctor guy. I have to help her.'

"Deep in thought about this?" Tae asked as she saw him thinking deeply.

"No, it's something else." Ren apologised.

**SLAM!**

"Someone! Help!" a man yelled as the door to the small clinic was slammed open, the man holding a little girl

"What's wrong?" Tae immediately asked as she saw the man, carrying who she assumed his daughter.

"My daughter, she was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicine she was given isn't working at all. She has a fever that won't go away and losing weight because she isn't hungry. I don't know what to do."

"Bring her here. A young girl losing weight is definitely not good." Tae agreed and asked to put her on the bed. "You should've taken her to a bigger hospital. I can't provide a thorough examination here."

"We **have** been going to a big hospital. A university hospital in East Shinjuku." The girl's father explained.

"D-Daddy." The girl whimpered, feeling her fever hurt her.

"It's okay, I'm right here baby." He answered, holding her hand. "They just tell us it's 'persistent bronchitis'!"

Tae almost froze as she heard about that university, like it awoke a dark memory she tried so hard to forget.

"That doctor there performs exams like he's at a cashier's checkout or an assembly line. He's famous or something; please, you have to help." The man begged.

"'Famous doctor'? I'm just a general practitioner here, I don't even have a full staff." Tae answered.

Ren remained silent as he heard all this, vaguely recalling this memory, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I-I've heard that there's a medicine that can only be acquired here. Please, I'll pay you; just examine her." The man pleaded.

Tae double-took and wanted to back off. "Hold on a sec." Before she heard the girl cough.

"You'll be okay." Ren reassured her, giving her some bed-side manner.

"That's a **very** irresponsible thing to say, Mr Amamiya." Tae whispered, turning to him.

"Doctor." The man looked up to her.

"...Fine." Tae answered and immediately got to work, kneeling down and began the examination of the girl. '...No signs of swelling.' She thought as she carefully examined her. "Have you told me everything about her symptoms and treatments? Anything else could be vital."

"Yes, I'm sure." He nodded, recalling everything they did.

Tae hummed and nodded, before standing up and pulled her phone out to call someone. "Hello, Uehara-San? Is Dr Schweitzer there? I'd like to ask him about a case that was in the medical journal last month. Thank you." And she hung up. "I guess the ones in stock'll have to do. Mr Amamiya, there's a shelf by the reception desk, bring the contents of the second drawer into the exam room."

"Yes, Doctor." He nodded and did so.

"Bring also: the beaker with the red label in the fridge, a towel, a wash basin and a measuring spoon." She added

"Yes, Doctor." Re repeated and went to gather the needed items.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Thank you so much! I can't believe how quick the medicine worked." The father spoke in relief and shock.

"Thank you, Doctor." The girl smiled weakly but feeling much better "Thank you Mr Nurse!"

"It's not problem. Happy to help." Ren smiled gently and proudly

"You're lucky I was here. This unique strain wouldn't have been found by conventional exams." Tae commented. "I temporarily suppressed the symptoms, we'll make adjustments as your condition improves. Today will cost a million yen."

Both Ren and the father looked in shock at her. "A-A million-? That's outrageous! You're-...No. I agreed to pay."

"Wait, are you serious?" Tae double-took, her own little joke turned into a full-blown shock, before she composed herself. "...That famous doctor you mentioned. Was it Medical Chief of Staff Oyamada?"

"Yes, that's correct." He nodded. "Are you familiar with him?"

"I knew it." Doctor Takemi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "In that case, I'll make it free of charge."

"Really?!" the man gasped

Tae chuckled and smiled to herself, Ren noticing that and spoke up. "You seem happy."

"Doesn't it feel good? Healing his patient without his permission." Tae responded. "By the way, thanks to your outburst earlier...I'm going to perform a **very** special exam on you today." She turned to Ren, making him gulp.

"He's your assistant? He seems awfully young." The father commented

"Yes, he's my assistant guinea pig." Tae answered "He's about to put in a **lot** of hard work today; aren't you?"

Ren's sweat dripped down his forehead...but he felt his bond with Takemi grow deeper

_Death: Rank Four!_

"Yeah, I'm happy to help." Ren said to the parents

"Thank you very much." The father bowed.

"Ms Doctor, can I go back to school yet?" The girl asked timidly

"Not for a while, you need to start eating and regain your strength first. You don't want to push yourself too much all at once." Tae answered, feeling a little 'ashamed' for being called 'doctor'. "As for _you._ I wonder what reaction you'll have this time."

**GULP!**

Ren felt a lump in his throat in worry.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren groaned as he was laying limp on the medical bed, Tae smiling sadly at him

"Welcome back, Guinea Pig." She waited for him to wake up as she looked at him fondly

"Urgh...That. That was weird." Ren commented. "How long was I out *that* time?"

"I think you're past curfew. I've called Leblanc." she explained

"Ah, thank you." Ren responded, slowly getting to his feet.

"No no, rest." she urged

"Whoa, okay." Ren stopped and slowly got back onto his back and rested. He was shocked to see her so protective, but he brushed it off

"Now, tell me how you're feeling right now." She asked

"Er... slugish? Tired?" he admitted as he stared at her

Tae nodded, taking notes. "How have you been since last time? Been keeping a healthy lifestyle?" She asked

"I work out, though I have the odd Aojiru once a week." Ren explained

"Aojiru?" she asked curiously

"Those drinks they sell weekly at the train station." Ren explained. "It's a once a week treat, but I **do** work out to burn those calories off." he rubbed his neck and chuckled "Although they don't have MANY calories, they are health drinks after all."

"Hmm." She hummed and looked at him, seeing that he **was** healthy and young... and she **did** try one of those drinks before to test them out. And they _were_ filled with healthy fruits and vegetables.

...

She then blinked, seeing the large bulge in Ren's pants 'Oh my~.' She thought as she saw it.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ren asked as he saw her brief gaze but not what they where looking at

"It's nothing. You seem to be a healthy young man." She answered as she had to admit, she liked what she saw

"Oh, if that's it, then can I go?" Ren asked

"No, not yet. You've only **just** gotten up." She answered as she licked her lips

"Err. What're you-?" He asked with a nervous gulp before he realised his erection "Oh god, sorry. I didn't realise." Ren gulped and instinctively covered his 'shame'.

"It's fine. It seems to be another side effect of the new sample." she commented

"What did you put in it? Viagra?" He asked nervously.

"No. But there are a lot of chemicals which can stimulate the body." she commented "It's that or you had a 'nice dream'."

"'Nice dream'?" Ren mumbled and tried to remember what he dreamt about. Which was Lavensa in a cute dress and the two of them on a date with Ann and Shiho...Yeah, that'd do it. That was TOTALLY what happened "I-I guess that's just being healthy; right?" Ren chuckled nervously.

"Yes, it is." she hummed

"Strip." she suddenly ordered, gathering up some equipment

"...I. What?" He gulped, hearing that since this would be the first time he changed in front of a woman.

"You've been my guinea pig for... how long? And I have never given you a full physical." she commented "And now seems like the _perfect_ time."

Ren gulped a little louder that time since this was in a professional setting... he **did** agree to be her guinea pig after all. "Just to my vest and boxers, right?"

"Nope. It's a full physical. Need to make sure you are all healthy." she commented, snapping on a pair of latex gloves

"Help." He squeaked, hearing the snap and seeing the gloves.

* * *

**CONFIDANT RECAP:**

**Fool:** Rank 10

**Magician:** Rank 10

**Lovers: **Rank 5

**World: **Rank 4

**Death: **Rank 4

**Lust: **Rank 3

**Strength:** Rank 3

**Chariot: **Rank 3

**Hierophant: **Rank 3

**Temperance: **Rank 2

**Moon:** Rank 1

**Hanged-Man:** Rank 1


	13. Deeper Into The Chaos Of The Heart

**jessealvarez360:** Nah, it's not the first one.

**InsaneMakaioshin:** That was a typo in the recap. Lust was five, I thought Lovers was at the same level.

**Lumias:** Mix of typos and forgetting how it is spelt because we are idiots sometimes.

**Lightsbane1905:** Scaroused is a good thing to feel.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

**Edrick Twilight Legend: chuckle** Yeah, Ren's gonna get some _'ara, ara'_ action soon. And yeah, things are gonna get heated.

** Hotshot6:** Yeah, it's been a bit weird for FanFiction.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Trust me, SSD. It's gonna get good.

**Xerzo LotCN:** Thanks for the praise, it really means a lot. And yeah, things are going to be hard for Makoto for a while. As for Ren's money situation? He's got about 500 Million. Give or take a few thousand yen. They had a **lot** of luck with some of the Shadows.

** To everyone about Niijima/Niishima:** It's a mistake, we're sorry. We've been busy with life and can't remember all the names properly.

nsilver: Thanks very much for your kind words.

Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 5. That belongs to Atlus.

Co-written by GhostKaiser23

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And here is the newest chapter!

Here we go!

Wahoo!

And it is time... FOR THE HAREM ROUTE TO START!

Haha!

Prepare for the chaos!

* * *

**Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance  
****Chapter 13: Deeper Into The Chaos Of The Heart  
**

* * *

The group where together, in Madarame's palace

"I can't believe we're back in." Dove commented.

"I know, the sight of it still repulses me." Fox answered, covering his mouth.

"We can do this." Mona reassured them. "We've always been a step ahead."

"Yeah. Let's go, Leader." Panther grinned as she turned around, her whip around her neck and set between her breasts. She was smiling at her boyfriend charmingly, her hips cocked to the side in her tight red latex suit

"Right." Joker nodded, a little flustered as he saw her like that.

'Hmm.' Dove pouted a little as she saw the two...it had been a while since she and Ren had gotten close.

The group exited the safe room and looked around. No Shadows yet, but it didn't mean it was clear. Joker and Panther where moving side by side, awfully close as the group rushed from dark corner to dark corner.

"Jeez, I thought the arts and crafts class was bad, this is just tacky." Skull commented.

"Hey, that's rude." Dove frowned.

"I mean, the pictures are plastered everywhere, no rhyme or reason. This looks like a crappy clip-art website." Skull explained.

"Shh." Joker hushed them and saw a Shadow...before he leapt into action. "Show me your true self!"

**RRRRRRIP!**

Joker landed, gun and knife in hand

Emerging from the Shadow's guard self, was a Frankenstein like Shadow with a blacksmith's apron and tools with a copper mask on his face.

"What is this thing?!" Skull flinched

"It's a Shadow." Mona answered. "Joker, the plan?"

"Fox, Dove, Skull, let's go!" Joker called out

"Understood!" Fox responded

"What about me, Joker?" Panther asked

"We've got it. Make sure we don't get snuck up on." he grinned

"Okay." She nodded

"Fox, Ice shot now!" Joker called out

**"Goemon, go! Bufu!"** Fox proclaimed as he summoned his Persona, shooting a bolt of ice at it.

The sudden chill caught the Shadow off guard and fell to the floor. It was down for the count!

"All Out!" Joker called out as the group rushed forwards

The Shadow was beaten up with intense speed and precision it was almost considered 'beautiful' or 'artistic'. Yusuke landed first and gave a graceful pose which caused the Shadow to explode and the words 'It was fun while it lasted, goodbye.' appeared behind him.

_"The finale." He spoke confidently._

**SPLURT!**

They all landed, the battle over

"Wow! Way to go!" Panther cheered

"What... What was that?" Fox gasped, realising the power that just happened.

"An All Out Attack. Second time you've done it, nice." Skull nodded

"Right. Goodness. I can't believe that this is our power." Yusuke commented.

"Keep your head in the game. We've got a long way to go." Mona answered

"Hey, another safe room!" Dove noticed

"Thank goodness." Panther commented, otherwise we might have to go **all** the way back." Fox responded

"Yeah, not going to happen." Joker answered

"Mrww?" Mona stopped as he felt something... something attracting him like cat-nip.

"Mona?" Dove asked

"Ah-ha-ha-ha... Treasure..." Mona almost drooled as his eyes sparkled and almost floated to a large beautiful made art-piece in the middle of the room on a pedestal.

"Wha-Mona! Stop!" Joker yelled but it was on deaf-ears, Mona's instinctual attraction to human desires was too great for him and he leapt at the art-piece. And as he did so, a laser-grid came on and separated the group. "Gah!"

"Move!" Joker called out, dodging out of the way. As each of the thieves were separated, they were caught between glass panels. Rats in cages. Well. Save for one who saw a way out.

"The hell, Mona?" Skull called out

"I-I'm sorry. It's just. Desires; y'know?" He apologised

"Just great." Ren muttered

"Joker, what do we do?" Fox asked

"Hmm. I've got an idea. It'll take a few minutes though. Don't touch the lasers." Joker answered.

"Not going to, dude." Skull responded.

Joker nodded, jumping upwards

"I guess this means we're going to have to look out for big shiny things; right?" Dove teased jokingly.

"P-please don't remind, me." Mona mumbled as he felt ashamed.

"It's fine, Mona. I'm sure these things happen." Panther responded

**CLATTER!**

"Looks like he's found a way around." Fox commented

**Bwoom...**

One set of lasers came down.

"Alright, way to go!" Skull cheered.

"Don't get too comfy. We've still got these ones here." Panther pointed.

"Well, yeah. But it's a start." He answered.

"Mona, I have to ask. Why did you immediately go towards that vase?" Fox asked. "What drew you to it?"

Mona sighed heavily. "This vase has a huge amount of human desire within it. Not as much as a Treasure, but something just a precious... Something large enough to get my instincts taking control."

**Bwoom...**

"Interesting." Fox muttered to himself. 'Perhaps I can make use of this in my next portrait.'

"Panther, can I ask you something?" Dove asked.

"Sure, Dove. What is it?" She responded.

"H-How close have you and Joker been getting?" She inquired

...

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you!" Panther gasped

"Hey, should me and Fox be hearing this? It's kinda intrusive." Skull commented.

"Dove, we'll talk later." Panther apologised as she stood by as Joker completed the last trick and got rid of the lasers.

"Finally." Mona smiled as he saw the lasers go away.

"Yeah."

**Bwoom...**

"Finally, the lasers are off." Fox commented

"Sorry for the wait. Mona, seriously?" Joker asked

"Sorry, but there's something inside-" Mona began to explain before a large diamond-cut gem erupted from the vase and began to run off.

"Get back here!" Joker's eyes widened and chased after it.

"Joker, the hell!?" Skull called out before their leader struck it.

**SHINK!**

_"Ow! Damn it! The hell was that for?"_ The Shadow hissed as it emerged. It looked like a blue ghost with yellow eyes coming from inside the gem.

"I-Is that Shadow speaking?" Fox gasped

"A talking Gem Shadow?" Shiho responded as they got into position.

"Not escaping **this** time." Joker whispered, realising what it was, and pointed his gun at the Shadow's face.

**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

_"Ah! O-Okay. Okay. W-What do you want?"_ The Shadow begged, terrified of what just happened in the last few seconds.

"Join our team." Joker answered

_"J-Join? Join you... I-I remember. I am a Shadow. My name is 'Regent'." It answered. "I'll help you."_ And disappeared into Joker's mask, logging him into his Persona Book.

"Hehe." Joker smirked

"Err. Dude. I've got to ask; **the 'eff**?!" Skull snapped as he saw the maniacal smile on his friend's face. Everyone blinked and took a small step back, feeling at some level creeped out

"What?" Joker asked calmly as he span his gun, heading towards the safe room

"We-we better go." Mona commented as they followed Joker.

"Have you seen Joker go like that before?" Fox asked

"No, that's a first for us." Panther responded

"Joker, what was that back there?" Mona asked

"Basically? I never got the Treasure Demons last time." Joker explained simply in a whisper "I'm really proud of myself."

"... They **are** fast, I'll give you that one." Mona sighed.

**CREAK**

"Here guys." Joker called out calmly as he turned to his friends as the others hurried inside

"Phew! That was close." Fox sighed in relief. "So... we are closer to the goal?" He asked

"Yeah, we're almost there. I can feel it." Mona answered "But we've still got a way to go."

"So, let's relax." Panther urged

"Urgh. I'm all for that. Joker... I repeat. What the hell was that back there?" Skull asked

"Sorry, I ran a little rampant. Just seeing that Shadow... Persona, got me riled. Y'know?" Joker responded. He rubbed his neck, smiling calmly and charmingly

Skull rubbed his head and agreed. "Alright... just give us a warning if another one of those Gem-Sonas appear."

"... Boo." Dove playfully remarked at the nickname Skull just mentioned.

Panther smiled, pulling her mask up to her forehead "What're we going to do after this palace?"

"Hmm. Good point." Skull admitted

"You mean we will continue this?" Fox asked, pulling his own mask up his head.

"Of course." Joker answered "But for now, everyone take a break." And from that, the group relaxed. Minding their time as they collected their thoughts and planned ahead.

Shiho grabbed Ann's arm softly, leading her to the back corner "Ann, how close did you get with Ren?" She asked timidly and softly.

"We're dating." she smiled softly

Shiho's jaw dropped as she heard that, she thought they would share Ren... but if Ann's dating him, would that mean their deal was off? "I... I... Oh."

"What?" Ann blinked before she gasped "Wait! No! The deal isn't off!"

"It isn't?" Shiho asked, looking a little more elated.

"Of course it isn't. Did I make the first move? Yes, I did. But I never intended to cut you out of it." Ann explained "It was just... The moment. How could I not when it was right there? But I never 'took him' for myself. You're too important to me to betray like that."

Shiho sniffed gently and hugged her best friend. "You jerk." She smiled and joked.

'You lucky bastard, Ren.' Ryuji thought as he looked at his friend and rested his leg. Not that he knew the two were talking about. But it was obvious even to him that Joker and Ann where together

"Mona... How many Shadows or Personas _are_ there?" Yusuke asked.

"Kind of a weird question. But it's like asking how many gods, monsters and fictional beings there are in human history." Mona explained.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"Your Persona is 'Goemon' right? I've got 'Mercurius', Skull has 'Captain Kidd', Joker has 'Arsene'. They're all people and fictional beings who existed." Mona explained.

"Yeah, like you didn't see it before, but there was a frigging Nue that this guy completely busted." Skull pointed to Joker.

"Are you serious? But that's a mythical creature." Yusuke responded

"Exactly, Shadows are things that humans give shape to." Mona nodded "Human religion. Human stories and fantasies. The Metaverse is the world of peoples minds, their imaginations."

"Fascinating." Yusuke whispered and began to admire all of this.

"Yeah." Joker chuckled as he explored the Safe Room 'Nothing big in here. No vases containing items. Guess that shouldn't be surprising.' He thought 'I guess part of me always thought that these places where bigger.'

"Hey, guys. Is everyone ready?" Shiho asked the group, after coming to an understanding with Ann as Ann smirked at Joker, winking

"Um, yeah. We good?" Skull asked

"I'm fine to keep going." Yusuke answered, pulling his mask down.

"Then let's go." Mona added, while Joker gulped a little as he saw the wink.

* * *

*time skip*

"What** is** all this?" Fox asked as they soon arrived at a control room, after spending time leaping, sneaking and fighting Shadows, they had arrived to a room where Madarame was keeping the heart of his treasure locked up. The floating ball of his desires was there, in the middle of a pedestal.

"There's the treasure. But it's too heavily guarded." Dove commented

"Yeah... Any idea what these buttons do?" Skull asked.

"We'll have to try them. Keep an eye on the door and make sure we're not seen." Joker asked as he tried to remember. 'Damn it, which button was it?' He looked around in concern... And hit a button at random  
Nothing seemed to happen in the room, except that a curtain fell down in front of the treasure.  
'Okay, not **that** one.' He thought. 'This one?'

**BWooom... **

_"What the? What happened to the lights?"_ A Shadow Guard called out, before a back-up generator came on.

_"Something must be wrong with the power supply. I'll go check it out." A_nother answered

'Crap.'

"Was that the right button?" Fox asked

"Incoming!" Skull called out as a Shadow appeared before them.

Joker flinched, caught by surprise and slashed by the shadow "Oof!" Joker was knocked down as a group of four Shadows, all corpse-bird Shadows and a zombie blacksmith stood there. 'Damn it!' The Phantom Thieves had to be on the defensive, they had to dodge as best they could!

"What? This is the first time we've been ambushed." Mona blinked

"Joker, you okay?" Panther asked in worry

"Yeah. I'm fine. Argh. Mona, Fox. Shoot the birds. The blacksmith's mine." Joker responded, getting back to his feet. "Panther, back me up!"

"You got it!" Panther responded.

"Dove, Skull; protect Fox and Mona!" Joker called out

"Already on it!" He answered.

Joker threw his hand forwards, gripping his gun and rapidly pulling the trigger

**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

The Shadows were all peppered by their 'make-believe' bullets as the birds were taken down and they could all focus on the blacksmith Shadow.

Panther rushed forwards, slashing her whip around her targets neck. She jumped into the air and flipped, twisting. She used her momentum and her whips grip to throw him to the floor

"It's over." Joker called out, summoning a Persona to obliterate the Shadows.

With a simple blast the beast was knocked over. And so Ren and Ann rushed forwards. A streak of red and black rushing at their foe as they performed a Twin All Out Attack

The two leapt out and struck out the Shadows, Panther leaping off Joker's shoulders as Joker shot out bullets at the Shadow while Panther used her whip to pin the Shadow in place.

The two landed as the Shadow froze. The two stood up, Joker wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Joker was grinning while Ann poked out her tongue, doing a V sign

**SPLUT!**

"... Damn." Skull blinked in shock at the two as the others finished off the other Shadow

"Alright! We did it!" Panther grinned and hugged Joker around the neck, hugging him tighter. Joker just chuckled gently and nodded, hugging her back. He even picked her up and span her around, grinning

Dove pouted gently, true they were still close... but she wanted to be spun around like that. She was just... A bit shy about asking Ren out

Skull rubbed his face, before looking down the hall. "Um, guys. We gotta book it!"

"Right!" Ren nodded as he snapped from his slightly romantic tension

* * *

*time skip*

"I thought we would never lose them." Fox commented.

"We did though. And we're at the top over the Treasure." Mona agreed, seeing where they were.

"This Palace seems so much larger and tougher then Kamoshida's." Dove commented

"The deeper the distortion and sin, the more warped the palace." Mona explained "The longer they have had their Palace, the more power they REALLY see themselves as having, the larger and stronger the Palace."

"And Madarame has been doing this... for a **very** long time." Fox nodded and understood. And unknown to the group aside from Mona, Joker knew **ALL** too well whose Palace was the largest and the strongest. But this was new information, even to him... At least he thinks so, he didn't remember this sort of conversation before  
Oh well, it was cool to learn more stuff.

"So... What now?" Skull asked

"I think we have to head back." Joker muttered and saw the open window to the plans over the Treasure. "We have our means to get the Treasure. We have to supply and then steal it."

"You sure?" Panther asked

"I don't know what else we can do. All of this is pretty laid out." Joker admitted "Unless you want to do some training. But I think Momentos would be better to do that than here."

"Mementos?" Fox asked

"We'll show you when we get there; okay?" Skull responded as the group prepared to head out of the Palace

"Alright. I understand." Fox nodded. "But how do we deliver the message?"

"We've got our means." Joker answered. "And your expertise will be needed." As the group left the Palace they saw they were back outside and in the train station.

"Damn." Ann whispered as they returned, feeling her red latex suit fade back into her normal clothe. And in doing so she felt some of her confidence retract

"What is it?" Shiho asked. "What's wrong?"

"... Don't you feel more confident in your thief outfit?" Ann whispered shyly to Shiho

"Yes... I guess. It feels like the 'real me'; in a way." She admitted as she understood Ann now "Even if I think the outfit is a bit... revealing."

"Wow, I'm exhausted." Ryuji sighed

"We **did** go through a lot this time." Ren agreed, feeling his muscles throb in exhaustion.

"What now?" Yusuke asked gently

"We head home. But Yusuke, I've got an important job for you." Ren asked, and showed a copy of the original Phantom Thief calling card. "Think you can update this a little?"

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ren was back home, rolling his shoulders after purchasing some vital spare pieces from the local second-hand shop. He was going to make as much as he could in order for this mission to be a success. That ambush really shook him up.

...

He must resist making more lockpicks

"Ren..." Mona spoke up, glaring at him.

"I-I'm fine. I'm not going to-" Ren's hand shook gently as he was itching to make the needed tools.

"You seriously have a problem." the cat deadpanned

"I can quit whenever I want." Ren frowned, which Morgana lifted his eyebrows at him. "... Fine. Smoke bombs and this Treasure Map will help then."

"Good boy." Morgana nodded, patting Ren's head with his paw

"I'm trying to remember... weren't there other items I could make?" Ren asked, trying to recall memories.

"There are. But you're too tired to learn anything new. It'll be alright, Ren." Morgana responded.

"Yeah." Ren sighed

"You better get to work." Morgana added, leaping up to the desk's spare spot.

"Yeah." Ren nodded

This was going to be a long night

* * *

*time skip*

The group were all back at school, Ren buying a couple of cans of soda for their trip into Mementos "So..." Ann said, eyes locked with Shiho as if urging her

Shiho gulped and slowly nodded, wanting to talk to Ren "I guess." she mumbled

"Sorry guys, can't go to Momentos with you today." Ryuji said calmly, leaning against the wall "Got to spend time with my mother."

"Hey, that's no problem, Ryuji." Ren answered. "I get it."

"Oh and... Thanks for the money, Ren." Ryuji added, leaving the group while checking his phone "Huh. Yusuke can't make it today, either. Best not to head out without the full group."

"Meaning it's us two, Mona and you." Shiho responded.

"Meaning we can relax today." Mona answered. "Granted we're getting close to the dead-line."

"Trust me, we have plenty of time." Ren assured

"I hope so." Shiho whispered to herself. "Um, Ren. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded

Shiho turned to Ann one last time, before Ann gave her a thumbs up "You go girl." she mouthed to him softly

Shiho nodded and left with Ren, going to a different place.

He nodded. "Ann, can you take Morgana?"

"Sure, no problem." Ann answered, taking his bag "By the way, I approve."

...

"What?" Ren blinked as Ann walked off, turning to Shiho a moment after "What did she mean?"

"I'll explain later." Shiho answered, walking with Ren as she hurried them towards somewhere private

"Whoa, easy." Ren commented, being pulled away.

"Sorry." She apologised as they arrived at the empty gym "I just... Needed to speak to you. It's important."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you need." Ren responded

"... your glasses?" she asked with a smile, holding her hand out

"Oh, right." Ren removed his glasses and passed them to her. "Here."

Shiho nodded and put them on carefully, smiling as she felt the comfort and confidence the glasses gave her fill her heart. Her body language changed almost instantly. Not dramatically... but noticeably.

"Looking good." He smiled, giving her a wink.

Shiho just giggled gently at the remark, but still felt confident.

...

Before she then threw a volleyball at the leader

"Gah!" Ren gasped and reacted as fast as he could, catching the volleyball the sporty girl threw at him

"Come on Ren, let's have a small game." she urged

"Okay. But I haven't got the eyes for it." He joked.

"We both know these are for decoration." she responded back, poking her tongue out at him

"Right, can't fool you." Ren chuckled as he readied the ball and slapped it down to her which she countered easily

**SLAP!**

"We haven't really had time for ourselves. Have we?" She asked

**SLAP!**

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, admittedly not that good at this game. It was only his keen eye and phantom thief training that was letting him keep up with Shiho, and she was clearly not taking it seriously

"I mean." Shiho began only to slap the ball back to Ren. "We haven't talked or been together for a while."

"I guess" Ren nodded "Sorry."

**SLAP!**

"I get it. Our lives are all getting crazy now." Shiho answered. "But... I would've liked to have a day with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

**SLAP!**

"It feels like we don't have enough time together." She explained

**SLAM!**

"GAH!" Ren yelled as he missed the ball, landing on the ground

"Sorry!" She flinched as she put more power into that hit than she intended, but let her feelings go through it. She hurried over, arriving at Ren's side "Are you okay?"

"It's alright. I'm just rusty." Ren reassured her as she helped him up. "I... Honestly don't deserve you."

"H-Huh?" she gasped with a blush

"You're. Just too good a person. Athletic and driven. You're getting stronger in your own right." Ren answered only to shut up as she suddenly kissed him. His eyes blinked as he double-took from this sudden thing. But honestly... Yeah, he was freaking out a little, but also happy.

_"I approve."_

Ann's words echoed in his mind

'Oh my god...**that's** what she meant.' He thought, before he cupped Shiho's cheeks gently. He was shocked Ann felt that way, he was trying to think of a way to explain Lavenza as well as his feelings for Tae, but he just... Didn't know how. Alongside his recent realisation about he found Makoto attractive, he hadn't thought about that much recently. So he was not expecting this realisation. Was this a change in the timeline? Was this because of Shiho's Arcana?

...

No. It was him. He'd grown close to her. He became her support, like Sojiro said he would. He let her grow attached personally... And he was happy to accept responsibility for that

"Ah~." Shiho slowly pulled back as she was now flustered by his gesture after she kissed him.

"Hehe." Ren smiled "That was nice. '

"It. It was." She nodded and agreed "I like you Ren."

Ren was silent. He didn't just want to immediately respond, he wanted these emotions to sink in. He wanted it to be genuine "Shiho. I like you too." He responded after a few seconds, getting back to his feet and looked tenderly into her eyes.

"Really?" she blinked softly

"Yes, truthfully." He nodded and hugged her making her squeak "Is this too much?" He joked lightly, while rubbing her back "Because I am happy to be with you. If Ann is happy to do this after all. This is... yeah."

"No. No, this is enough." She smiled hugging her, now boyfriend, close in her arms "Ann and I... We are best friends. We share... Basically everything, honestly. We love each other. Not romantically... Although I think, I mean I admit I've questioned myself a bit with her. But it's Ann, she can make any straight girl question herself."

"Yeah, I can tell." Ren laughed softly before he calmed down "... I guess that is part of how Kamoshida 'got you' both how he did."

"Yeah." she nodded "He used how much we care for each other against ourselves." she shook her head lightly, sighing "Anyway. Ann and I... We both kinda... Well... Fell for you at around the same time. And we had a small fight."

"... I never noticed that." Ren whispered, thinking about it. "But you two made up; right?"

"Yeah, quickly. Because we realised how stupid we were fighting over a boy." she nodded

"Yeah, that makes sense." Ren answered, before kissing her on the cheek.

"So... We decided to share you." she added

"'Share me'. Okay. Well, this is going better than most people who have more than one girlfriend." He commented

"You read too much manga." She booped his nose playfully. "I mean it's not like you're going to be getting a harem, mister. Two girlfriends should be more than enough."

'Not intentionally.' He thought. "Definitely." He responded making Shiho smile

"Good." she smiled, comfortable atop him

"... Comfy?" He asked, as she rested on him.

"A bit." she smiled

"Hey, you guys done?" Ann asked as she walked into the gym

"Yeah, we're done." Shiho nodded as she let go of Ren and gave her best friend a reassured nod.

"Oh, oh, don't get up on my account." Ann giggled as she walked forwards "I take it all went well?" she asked Shiho softly

"Uh-huh." She answered as she got up from the floor and brushed herself off.

Ann grinned, pulling her best friend into a hug with a happy squeal

Ren got to a vertical sitting position before he saw Morgana sniffle sadly as the cat rushed into the gym and jumped into Ren's lap "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"You really _are_ a Phantom Thief. You stole their hearts." Morgana sniffled.

"... Er..." Ren blinked

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Morgana cried

...

"Morgana." Ren smiled

"I'm glad you're in the relationship." Ann commented "... And this is so weird to say."

"I agree." Shiho nodded and smiled "But I am sure we will all do our best to make it work.

_Lust: Rank 5_

* * *

*time skip*

"This... Is Momentos?" Fox blinked, standing in the entryway of the seeming endless dungeon

"Yep. And all the craziness that ensues." Skull nodded

"Don't bother writing any maps cause this place changes every day." Panther added

"A continually changing and shifting location. Such is the force of desire. I understand." Fox responded, getting some artistic inspiration from it.

"Mona, if you please?" Dove asked

"Of course. **Morgana~! HENSHIN!"** Mona responded, giving a famous pose and transformed into a bus.

"You guys ready?" Joker grinned as he got into the drivers seat

Panther and Dove shared a look, preforming rock/paper/scissors quickly "One, two, three. Shoot." Panther and Dove muttered as Dove had won that round.

"Okay, you're in the front." Panther sighed.

Dove grinned and hugged her, before getting into the Shotgun seat

"What was that?" Skull blinked as Panther got into the seat behind Joker

"Just a little fun between friends." Panther answered

"Everyone in? Hang on!" Mona called out

**VRRM!**

"GAAAAAHHHH!" the group yelled as Joker took off driving

"Joker! Is this normal?" Fox asked

"Yeah! He's-!" Skull answered before Mona rammed into a door. "A little excitable."

"Ahhh!" Dove squeaked and hugged her new boyfriends arm

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Joker reassured her and the group.

"I hope so!" Skull responded.

**THUD!**

They crashed into a large bulbous Shadow which began to transform before them.

"What now?" Fox asked

"We fight!" Joker leapt out of the car, with the others following and readied themselves to fight against these Shadows that had materialised. Which all of them had turned into Slimes.

"These things are always gross." Skull commented, standing beside Joker

"Tell me something I **don't** know." He followed up "Ready, guys?" with the others nodding in agreement

"How do we take these out?" Fox asked

"Fire and Wind. That's how. Mona, Panther. Let's go!" Joker answered, remembering the weaknesses of these Shadows.

"I'm first!" Mona called as he ripped his mask off "**Mercurius! Magarula!"** And pointed at the Slimes, causing winds to whip around them "Panther, _Baton Pass_!" he called, jumping up

"Right!" Panther nodded, giving him a high five as she sashayed forwards "Let's go, **Carmen!"** Panther called out, ripping off her mask, summoning her Persona behind her **"MARAGI!"** And she summoned fire against all the downed enemies.

**BOOM**!

The slimes where on the floor, the fire having also combined with the kicked up winds to increase their power

"They're done." She smiled as they walked off, having won the fight. She and Dove wrapped their arms around Joker's arms, one each, as they walked away

"... Are they-?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Damn!" Skull gasped in shock.

* * *

*time skip*

"Ren, thank you for today." Yusuke bowed respectfully. "Today has been inspirational."

"Hey, no problem." Ren responded

"What're we going to do with all this 'treasure'?" Ryuji asked

"Sell it. But not today, it's too late." He answered. "Same as always."

"Yeah." the guys nodded

Ren nodded, before he noticed the slight limp/stiffness everyone had "Actually." Ren said tomorrow, now on his phone and texting everyone "I want everyone to meet up here tomorrow before lunch. Have a light breakfast." he instructed

"Um. Okay." Shiho asked

"Why?" Ann asked as they looked at the text.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he commented with a gentle smile

"You're acting a bit weird dude but hey, you haven't driven us astray yet. So see you tomorrow, Leader." Ryuji shrugged

"Later." Each of them waved, saying goodbye to the other.

Ren nodded, adjusting his bag... And then felt two sets of lips pressing against his cheeks "Oh." He blinked as he saw both Ann and Shiho kissing him.

"You're not getting away from _us_ that easily." Ann smirked.

"R-Right Ren, you have two girlfriends to look after." Shiho nodded nervously

"Then I'll do my best to treat you broth right." Ren responded as he looped his arms around theirs "How about the cafe? A little study date."

"The cafe? Sure." Ann questioned and nodded

"Yeah, I could go for some 'study coffee'." Shiho agreed as the group left together

"Is your guardian going to be making us the coffee?" Ann asked

"I can put the kettle on." He smiled "Would you like some curry to?" he teased as they got on the train

"Curry? You cook?" Shiho asked

"Of course. I learned from Sojiro." He answered. "I'm getting better with it." He smiled at them both as they rode the train "The curry I gave you when you both first came to my place after... If happened? I made that."

"Wow." Ann blinked

Shiho went silent, however. She pushed closer to Ren, her eyes flicking around the packed train car

"... Want to sit on my lap, either of you?" Ren asked

"Pervert." Ann teased

"Don't forget that I'm here." Morgana mewed from inside his bag.

"Sorry, Morgana." He apologise as he scratched behind his buddies ear. The little cat purred gently as he felt this reassuring gesture, knowing he would probably get some nice fatty tuna when they get in.

Shiho just murmured softly, hugging Ren's arm tighter

"Um. Shiho... Losing my circulation a little." Ren muttered

"Sorry. Just... So many people." Shiho muttered in shame "All so close."

"It's alright." Ren responded. "I get it. Though it's not long."

_Bing, bong. Yongen-Jaya, next stop. Next stop, Yongen-Jaya._

"This is us." Ren spoke as they didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

**CONFIDANT RECAP:**

**Fool:** Rank 10

**Magician:** Rank 10

**Lovers: **Rank 5

**Lust: **Rank 5

**World: **Rank 4

**Death: **Rank 4

**Strength:** Rank 3

**Chariot: **Rank 3

**Hierophant: **Rank 3

**Temperance: **Rank 2

**Sun: **Rank 2

**Moon:** Rank 1

**Hanged-Man:** Rank 1


End file.
